Dans tes yeux brun
by Swann Slytton
Summary: Emma Swan est un ancien agent de police de Boston, lors d'un besoin de changement d'air elle prend la décision d'emménager dans la ville de Storybrooke. Elle y fera la rencontre de la froide et charismatique Régina Mills, maire de la ville. Mais Emma va vite se rendre compte qu'un coeur froid peut parfois se réchauffer au contacte des bonnes personnes. AU.
1. prologue

**Salutation ô toi qui à oser t'aventurer d'un clic sur cette fanfiction AU... la première que j'ai osée et acceptée d'écrire et publié sur ce site ! Bon... je vais pas bavasser encore longtemps place à l'histoire ! Juste... si vous voulez que je continue dite le et vos désirs serons exaucé. *lever de rideau***

 **ps : veuillez pardonner les fautes... l'erreur étant humaine !**

 _Prologue_

La nuit recouvrait de plus en plus la ville de Storybrook. Une jeune femme à la belle crinière blonde arpentait les rue de la ville déserte. Sa marche la conduit devant un grand immeuble. Lentement elle entra dans le bâtiment pour ensuite se diriger vers un appartement. Las, elle laissa tomber, dans un bruit sourd, ses affaires. Ses yeux vert parcoururent la pièce devant elle. Sobre. Quelque meuble, un canapé à l'allure confortable. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, elle s'allongea et, désespérée à l'idée de devoir se lever pour commander un repas et ranger les affaires, elle décida plutôt de s'emmitoufler dans la couette et de s'endormir, avisant le lendemain.

 _Le lendemain._

L'homme s'approcha prudemment du bureau du maire. En effet, bien qu'il semblait être costaud, il était légèrement intimidé par madame le maire. Cette dernière se tenait droite à son bureau, des lunettes poser sur le nez, son corps aimablement mis en valeur par un tailleur strict gris clair. Sans lever les yeux ver lui elle lui intima, d'un geste de la main, de s'asseoir face à elle. Ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'un hésitation.

\- bien, Shérif Nolan, que me vaux le plaisir de votre présence ? Fit-elle froide

\- Et bien... la jeune femme que j'ai engagée pour me seconder au poste est arrivée hier soir, j'ai donc rendez-vous avec elle se matin à 10h, souhaitez-vous être présente ?

\- Non, envoyez là une fois que votre entretien et terminé. Je vous laisse le soin de prendre la décision final, vous êtes le mieux placé quant à savoir si elle possède les bonnes capacités.

Le Shérif Nolan hocha la tête et détala de la pièce sans demander son reste. La maire déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau et souffla. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Une ride barrait son front, ses pensées était centrées sur cette jeune inconnue. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

 _Bureau du Shérif. 10H00._

Le shérif était penché sur son bureau, concentré sur le dossier de la jeune femme. Il détaillait son visage sur la photo et relu pour la dixième fois ses états de services. Soudain des pas se firent entendre et il releva brusquement la tête. La jeune femme blonde se tenait devant lui, droite. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, recouvert d'une veste de cuir rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle en lui tendant la main, qu'elle pris sans hésitation la serrant avec force.

\- bonjour, je suis le Shérif Nolan, fit-il le ton doux et avenant

\- bonjour, Emma Swan. Répondit-elle professionnelle

\- Bien, j'ai vu vos états de services, ils sont parfait, sourit-il ravi.

\- Merci monsieur

\- j'ai juste une question, pourquoi venir ici avec des états aussi parfait ?

\- J'ai besoin de changé d'air, sourit-elle

\- très bien... écouter, vous avez été la seule personne aussi parfaite à répondre à ma demande, donc si vous le voulait bien je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps et vous demandez de m'appeler David, ainsi que de bien vouloir me tutoyer, dit-il un grand sourire ravi.

\- Bien sur David, c'est un plaisir que d'accepter fit-elle en riant. Se détendant enfin face à l'homme. Elle le trouvait aimable, il était aisé de se sentir détendu à ses cotés.

\- bien, reprit-il, maintenant il vous faut allez voir madame le maire ! Je te souhaite bonne chance Emma...

\- elle est si terrible que ça ? Fit-elle mi-amusée mi-inquiète

\- et bien, c'est une personne strict et difficile à cerner. Elle est froide, je ne serais guère étonné d'apprendre que tu à du mal avec elle. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu t'y fera.

Emma lui sourit. Elle partie la tête haute se préparant psychologiquement à affronter cette femme. C'est donc après un léger temps de marche qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau après être annoncée par la secrétaire. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Des yeux brun se relevèrent pour s'encrer dans ceux vert de la jeune femme qui retenait sa respiration

 _(TBC... maybe ! )_

 **Et voilà, prologue terminé. Si vous souhaitez une suite → review sinon elle n'existera uniquement dans mon esprit, et pc ! Pour ceux qui ont lu je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de vous arrêtez sur mon écrit, passer tous une bonne fin de journée.**

 **Swann S.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon... me revoilà ! J'ai profité d'avoir un peu de temps pour écrire une suite ! Alors ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi, cela dépendra du temps que j'ai mais j'essayerai de faire quelque chose de régulier, au moins une suite par semaine, et plusieurs suivant le moment, l'inspiration, la foi qui m'étreint à cet instant !**

 **Bonne lecture les enfants.**

 _Chapitre 1._

Régina Mills était indéniablement une femme magnifique. Sa posture droite témoigner de ses bonnes manière, ses cheveux brun mi-long était coiffés à la perfection. A n'en point douter cette jeune femme savait prendre soin d'elle. Son visage possédait des trait fin et doux mais paradoxalement il arborait un air dur. Mais ce qui éveillé le plus de chose dans le cœur d'Emma était les yeux de la femme en face d'elle. Il était marron, presque noir. D'une lueur si profonde.

Régina invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir devant elle. Bien qu'elle n'eus aucune réaction visible, la maire fut agréablement surpris de découvrir la jeune femme. Emma était blonde, un visage fin et un regard vert profond et rieur.

\- ainsi vous êtes la jeune femme que le Shérif Nolan à pris soin d'engager pour l'aider ? Fit-elle le ton froid.

\- Oui madame, Emma Swan.

\- Enchanté, Régina Mills. Je souhaitais vous rencontrez pour faire plus ample connaissance bien que ce soit au shérif Nolan de décidé de votre affectation au poste ou non.

\- Il semblerais qu'il m'est définitivement acceptée.

\- Parfait ! Pourquoi êtes vous venue ici Miss Swan ?

\- J'avais besoin de changer d'espace.

\- D'ou venez vous ?

\- De Boston

\- en effet cela va vous changez. Quand commencez-vous ?

\- Dès que le shérif auras besoin de moi.

\- Très bien, j'espère que vous ne me décevrais pas Miss Swan.

Emma hocha la tête en silence. Voyant que l'entrevue toucher à sa fin elle pris congé silencieusement. Une fois la porte du bureau fermée elle souffla un bon coup pour se remettre d'aplomb. Cette femme était la froideur incarné. Pas un sourire. Droite.

\- ne vous en faite pas mademoiselle, vous vous habituerai, la première fois est la plus difficile. Fit une voix non loin d'elle.

\- Et bien, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais j'espère ne pas trop devoir travaillée avec elle, répondit Emma en souriant à la nouvelle venue.

\- vous êtes le nouveaux shérif adjoint ?

\- C'est exact

\- et bien je n'espérerai pas trop à votre place... dit alors la jeune femme dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

\- La secrétaire de madame Mills, Ariel pour vous servir, sourit la jeune femme en faisant une espèce de révérence.

\- enchantée, Emma Swan

\- effectivement vous faite un beau cygne, fit Ariel dans un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Très bien, on essayait déjà de la séduire. Emma était une belle femme elle n'était donc guère étonnée que des femmes ou des hommes se retourne sur son passage. elle se contenta de lui sourit en retour pour ensuite la saluer doucement en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle traversa la ville souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite le bureau du shérif. De l'entrée elle entendit David bougonner, elle sourit en le voyant se battre avec la cafetière.

\- et bien jeune homme, que vous arrive t-il ?

\- Oh Emma ! Tu es déjà de retour ? Fit-il surpris

\- Effectivement, ce fut plutôt rapide

\- comment elle était ? Demanda David avec un sourire en coin

\- Froide, c'est la seul chose que je pourrait te dire

\- fidèle à elle-même ! Bon j'abandonne... du thé ? Proposa t-il après avoir une nouvelle fois frappé la machine dans un grognement mécontant.

\- Non ça ira, je crains que tu ne sache pas utiliser la bouilloir.

Pour unique réponse elle reçut un regard noir de la part du Shérif. Après un rire elle se dirigea vers son bureau encore vide. Elle le regarda et un sourire fendit son visage. Malgré son entrevue avec madame le maire, cette journée s'annoncer sous de beau auspice. La matinée ce passa donc tranquillement. Vers 12h00 David passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et demanda, à l'aide d'un grand sourire, si son adjointe voudrais bien se joindre à lui pour le déjeuner, il reçut une rapide confirmation de la part d'Emma.

 _12h10, le Granny's diner_

le Granny's est un ravissant restaurant au cœur de Storybrooke. Tenu par Granny et sa petite-fille, Ruby. Cette dernière est une jeune femme brune, légèrement excentrique. Elle se dirigea vers Emma avec un regard curieux.

\- bonjour David ! Tien, voilà la nouvelle recrut ? Fit-elle l'air de rien

\- les nouvelles vont vite ici, rigola Emma

\- sachez mademoiselle que le Granny's est le pôle de Storybrooke, le lieu stratégique de la ville, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je veux bien un plat du jour s'il te plait Ruby, fit alors David en riant. Emma ?

\- De même merci, sourit la jeune femme

Une fois la serveuse partie, Emma surprit le regard de David se concentrer au loin dans la salle. Elle se tourna donc, curieuse de savoir ce qui attirait tant les yeux de son chef. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit au bar une jeune femme au cheveux court, brun. Elle était plutôt fine, et avait un visage extrêmement doux, tout comme son sourire. Elle se retourna de nouveaux vers David qui n'avait pas quitter la jeune femme, un sourire relativement niais au visage. Emma eu un petit rire et se leva de la table sous le regard surpris de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se dirigea avec assurance vers la jeune femme. Arrivée à sa auteur elle tapota gentiment sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers Emma, les yeux interrogateur.

\- bonjour, navré de vous déranger, je m'appelle Emma Swan, je viens d'arrivée en ville, David était en train de me parler de vous, et donc, soucieuse de rencontrer de nouvelle personne, je me suis permis de venir vous voir pour vous inviter à manger avec nous si vous en avez la possibilité bien entendu.

Au paroles d'Emma, la jeune femme avait jeter un regard vers David pour ensuite le reporter sur la jeune blonde face à elle.

\- et bien... c'est une surprise, que vous a dit David sur moi ? Répondit-elle finalement, avec curiosité

\- que du bien et pas grand chose, seulement que vous étiez une jeune femme sympathique et agréable, je me suis donc permis de venir vous abordée

\- je serais ravie de déjeuner avec vous Miss Swan ! Dit alors la jeune femme avec entrain, un grand sourire accrochée au lèvres.

\- Si nous sommes amenées a partager un repas nous devrions nous tutoyer je pense, sourit Emma face à la joie de la petite brune.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et emboîta le pas d'Emma. David sourit mais jeta discrètement un regard noir à Emma qui ne manqua pas de rire de la gêne de son chef. Le repas fut agréable. Partager entre rires et moqueries. La jeune femme invitée à la table était Mary-Marguaret Blanchard, elle était institutrice. Emma l'a trouver aimable. David semblait très intéresser par la jeune femme. Emma, tout du long du repas, s'en était amusée.

En sortant du restaurant, elle croisa la maire. Elle partagèrent un nouveaux regard. Le vert dans le brun. Le cœur d'Emma fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Définitivement madame la maire avait quelque chose de spécial et en deux rencontre elle intriguée grandement la blonde.

 **Voilà pour cette suite. L'action se mettra bientôt en place, mais tout viens à point à qui sait attendre ! ( vous avez 4h...)**

 **réponse :**

 **Guest : hey ! Merci de ton encouragement et ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi quand au fait qu'une fanfiction SQ est toujours la bienvenue !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey ! Tout d'abord merci, pour votre soutien, ça m'a fait plaisir et m'a conforté dans l'idée de continuer cette fiction, donc je vous propose un nouveau chapitre puisque j'ai eu le temps et la tranquillité. bon... trêve de bavardage c'est cool tout ça tout ça donc... bonne lecture !**

 **( j'oubliais : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire ! )**

 **on se retrouve en bas.**

Un grognement. Emma avait la tête baissée sur un dossier. David lui avait donné pour mission de remplir les rapports d'incident. C'était bien sa veine elle qui, quel que soit la période, avait toujours détestée faire de la paperasse. Et elle se retrouvait là devant son bureau à souffler bruyamment. Une petite tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Emma se sentie soudain observée et quand elle releva la tête, fit un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le jeune garçon.

\- et bien... que puis-je pour toi jeune homme ? Questionna t-elle tranquillement

\- Je m'appelle Henry, je venez voir qui vous étiez, fit timidement l'enfant en question. Il paraît que vous êtes le nouveau shérif adjoint c'est vrai ? Continua t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le siège en face du bureau d'Emma.

\- C'est exact, pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant ?

\- J'aime quand il y a du nouveau, et puis ma mère est trop occupée pour s'intéresser à moi donc je regarde ce qui ce passe dans la ville.

\- Emma ne dit rien, se contenta de froncer les sourcils en penchant la tête.

\- je vais te ramener chez toi, il est tard, fit alors Emma après une minute de silence ou son regard s'était posé sur le dossier qu'elle devait finir.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine madame, je peut rentrer seul

\- ne dit pas de bêtise et viens, répondit Emma en prenant sa veste à la voiler lorsqu'elle se leva de son siège. Henry fini par la suivre les mains dans les poches, manifestant un léger mécontentement qu'Emma ignora délibérément. Une fois dans la voiture la blonde tourna la tête vers l'enfant pour l'inciter à lui dire où se situé sa demeure. C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva devant une magnifique maison à l'allure spacieuse, face a une porte blanche ornée du numéro 108. Elle frappa doucement. Elle fit un effort intense pour ne pas sursauté et faire un pas en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une madame le maire passablement en colère d'être dérangée dans son travail. Mais Emma ne se laissa pas intimider par le regard noir et l'allure dangereuse de la femme devant elle.

\- Miss Swan ? Et bien que venez vous faire là ? Fit Régina, froide.

À cet instant Henry, qui s'était glissé discrètement dans le dos d'Emma, fit son apparition. Régina serra des dents et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour aviser l'horloge. Il était tard.

\- Henry... dit-elle ensuite sur un ton désolée en reportant son attention sur son enfant

\- t'en fait pas maman, je sais tu avais du travail. Souffla t-il acerbe tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Régina pris une inspiration pour présenter une nouvelle fois ses excuses à son fils, mais ce dernier était parti trop vite à l'étage. Soudain Emma vit sur son visage la trace d'une tristesse palpable, elle en fut terriblement peiné. Tant et si bien qu'elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Ce simple contacte suffit à rendre à Régina conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Elle remit prestement son masque en place et jeta un nouveau regard noir à Emma tout en retirant rapidement son bras comme si elle était brûler au 3ème degrès.

\- je vous remercie Miss Swan, mais ce sera tout, vous pouvez repartir

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une claque pour Emma. Elle sentie une vague de colère sourde se rependre dans son estomac. Elle sera consciencieusement les dents pour ensuite se dresser sur toute sa taille pour se faire la plus menaçante possible.

\- Je vous prierez Madame le Maire, de bien vouloir être plus agréable avec vos employés. Je suis venue pour ramener Henry, qui était dans mon bureau pour me rencontrer, et cette action je l'ai fait avec plaisir mais c'est avec déplaisirs que je me retrouve devant vous actuellement, donc s'il vous plaît soyez moins froide, vous verrez parfois on peut être surpris quand on est sympathique, testée donc ! Fit Emma d'une voix parfaitement contrôler mais dans lequel on pouvait aisément sentir la tension de la colère.

Régina en fut surprise. Il faut l'avouer, peu de personne on oser se dresser devant elle. Et le fait que cette Emma Swan, ose le faire procurait à Régina divers sensations, à commencé par un agacement sans précédent mais une joie certaine à voir son autorité contesté par quelqu'un qui possédait un fort caractère. La maire se surprit à sourire face à la perspective d'avoir une ennemie digne de ce nom. L'arrivée d'Emma Swan commença à présenter des facette intéressante pour Régina. Cette dernière se dressa à son tour de toute sa hauteur et de sa voix la plus dur et menaçante fixa Emma dans les yeux.

\- je ne vous permet pas de tenir de tel propos Miss Swan, je vous remercie d'avoir ramené mon fils mais ceci s'arrête là, et si il vous prend d'encore vouloir vous confronté à votre supérieur hiérarchique direct, autrement dit moi, il risque d'y avoir de terrible conséquences ! Régina fit un pas de plus vers la blonde, la surplombant légèrement grâce à ses talons aiguilles et baissant dangereusement la voix, la rendant encore plus terrifiante, elle continua ses bonnes paroles : et vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

Avec grâce elle recula d'un pas et claqua avec force la porte de sa maison qui se ferma brusquement juste devant le nez d'une Emma encore tétanisé par le rapprochement et le ton de la femme qui, il y a deux minutes encore, était devant elle. Elle resta devant la porte en silence, ignorant que derrière celle-ci se tenait encore Régina, dont un sourire fière ornait désormais ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes Emma se décida à partir de devant cette porte close, maugréant dans sa barbe des remontrances envers cette femme qui l'intrigué autant qu'elle l'énervé.

\- ça va pas être simple cette histoire... souffla t-elle en atteignant la porte de la voiture.

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Un claquement de talons haut se fit entendre dans le commissariat, la jolie blonde derrière le bureau serra des dents. _Mes amis, ça va encore être pour moi..._ pensa t-elle défaite.

\- Miss Swan ! S'écria une fois de plus une magnifique femme brune.

L'interpellée souffla avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras tendu devant elle, posé sur le bureau.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile madame le Maire ? Fit Emma dans un sourire hypocrite.

\- Vous allez me faire une joie de m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquels je n'ai toujours pas votre rapport ! Grogna le maire en question qui prenait un malin plaisir à se déplacer pour affronté une nouvelle fois le shérif Adjoint. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elle s'adonnait à ce jeu. Qu'elle venait pour des raisons plus absurde les unes que les autres dans l'unique but de faire tourner en bourrique la nouvelle arrivée. Cette dernière, bien évidemment, ne se laissais pas intimidé par les actions de la brune et rendais, avec un déconcertant répondant il faut l'admettre, les coups de la Maire.

\- C'est un tel plaisir que de vous voir que je ne peut m'empêcher de ne pas terminé un rapport pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir déboulé dans mon bureau avec votre magnifique visage énervé. Sourit Emma avec aplomb. Aplomb qui, dans un premier temps, avait décarconner la belle brune. Cependant plus les jours passé et plus elle s'y été habituée.

\- Demain, dans mon bureau, le rapport... fit Régina en partant, et sans faute miss Swan !

Emma souffla. Elle ne savait pas comment considérer ces moment avec la Maire. Cette dernière l'énervait tellement avec ses airs de reine, sa manière de prendre tout le monde de haut. Mais la blonde avouait aussi que le charisme de Régina était relativement attirant et elle se surprenait parfois à souhaiter un nouvel affront avec la brune, rien que pour se détendre.

\- pas commode n'est-ce pas ? Fit son collègue, arrivant à l'instant où Régina avait quittée le bureau.

\- David ?

\- Oui ? Sourit ce dernier

\- qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

David se figea légèrement. Emma savait que le sujet été délicat pour les habitants. Elle ne savait pas la raison. Même si elle supposait qu'ils craignaient les remontrances de la maire mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour que personne lui parle un peu plus de la mystérieuse Régina ? ce fait ne serai guère étonnant selon la jeune shérif Adjoint.

\- écoute Emma... tu devrais lui poser les questions à elle je pense

\- elle me hait David ! Rigola la blonde

\- alors laisse tomber, de plus pas grand monde sait réellement quelque chose tu sait.

Emma souffla. Très bien si personne ne voulait lui parler de Régina Mills, alors elle ferai elle même des recherches. Cette femme l'intriguée beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal. Mais Emma en avait cure, elle voulait savoir. Savoir qui était cette femme. Emma repensa à la scène de la semaine dernière avec le fils de Régina. Elle avait vu une tel tristesse dans ses beau yeux brun qu'Emma en avait été toute chamboulée. Elle pris son téléphone et après un dernier instant de réflexion elle composa un numero.

\- Graham ? j'ai besoin de ton aide.

 _( TBC... )_

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu et que ça vous intéresse encore !**

 **À bientôt les gens, amusez vous bien !**

 **Swann S.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous ? Je vous offre une suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à tous de lire cette histoire, et merci pour vos review qui font infiniment plaisir et qui m'encourage à poursuivre !**

 **Guest 2 : et voilà une suite comme désiré;)**

 **Guest : bonsoir, oui je l'avoue Régina est une nouvelle fois froide. Tout d'abord dans la série quand on a voit au début se n'est pas la douceur incarnée;) c'est une manière pour elle de tenir à l'écart tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Puis j'avoue que j'aime quand elle est froide et méchante, les personnages méchant on parfois plus de personnalités que les... « gens bien » je trouve. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'aime tout autant avoir une Régina douce et aimante...;)**

 **Isacos : des préliminaires... point de vue intéressant et j'avoue que je n'y avait pas pensée, mais en y réfléchissant je suis d'accord avec toi ! Cette idée me plait. Pour ce qui est de son passé... j'ai donnée un chouille plus de détails mais je paufine l'idée;)**

 **jujudemars : merci, j'espère reussir à instauré autant de passion qu'il y a pu avoir de froideur, voir même un peu plus:)**

 **ElsyCiel : ravie que ca t'intrigue c'est exactement ce que je cherchais, ton commentaire m'a donc rassurée !**

 **Mimiagd : c'est vrai pas trop d'attraction... je suis encore mitigé sur comment présenté les choses, donc j'y vais doucement par peur d'aller trop vite ( cornélien ), bien sur vous en saurez plus sur les protagonistes, tout viens à point à qui sait attendre;)**

 **Angie : merci beaucoup ton commentaire, j'ai peur de m'être éloignée de la véritable personnalité d'Emma mais en même temps sur les fanfiction on peut s'autoriser quelques... incartade je l'espère ^^**

Il était tard, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Elle huma délicatement l'odeur du chocolat cannelle, esquissant un fin sourire. Elle avisa l'heure sur l'horloge et soupira avant de reprendre sa lecture. Quelque minutes passèrent avant que la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre dans l'appartement. La jeune femme se leva prestement et alla ouvrir. Devant sa porte se tenait un homme, faisant approximativement sa taille, une barbe de trois jour sur le visage, cheveux brun. Elle sourit.

\- Graham ! Je t'attendais plus, ria t-elle

\- pardonne moi Emma, il fallait que je m'occupe du coté administratif de mon départ et que je récupère tout les papiers pour ton histoire, répondit-il chaleureusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après cette accolade elle l'invita à entrer dans l'appartement et lui proposa une boisson. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé. D'où il étala sur la table basse des pages du dossier qu'il avait pris avec lui. Acte de naissances, photos... presque toute les informations dont avait besoin Emma était là. Elle s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé en lui tendant un café puis pris une première feuille qu'elle lu attentivement.

\- alors voilà ce que tu à pu trouver sur cette femme ? Demanda t-elle enfin

\- effectivement, pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de ces informations et tu es le seul moyen que j'ai pour les avoirs.

En effet Graham travaillait comme policier à la section de recherche. Il était donc aisé pour lui d'obtenir les informations voulu, de plus Emma ne souhaitait pas prendre de risques par conséquent elle avait refusée de faire elle même les recherches. Prudence est mère de sûreté dit-on.

\- et demander à l'intéressée n'est pas possible ? Fit moqueusement Graham

\- Disons que nos rapport sont... compliqués et tendu, elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et si jamais je m'aventure à lui poser des questions sur sa vie je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Très bien. Bon laisse moi te faire un léger debriefing : Régina Mills 35 ans, né le 1er février 1982. Sa mère Cora Mills est à la tête d'un entreprise portant son nom. Quant à son père, Henry, est mort quand elle était jeune, je suppose donc que c'est en son honneur qu'elle à nomme son fils ainsi. Ce dernier est né du mariage de Régina avec Leopold White, patron d'une grande multinational.

\- Elle est mariée ? Fit Emma surprise.

\- Effectivement, tiens voilà son contrat de mariage, répondit Graham en lui tendant l'attestation, mais il est mort il y a de cela 6 ans. Désormais elle vit ici avec son fils et elle est le maire de la ville.

\- Et bien... j'ai le sentiments qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile... tu ne sait rien d'autre ?

\- Non c'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir désolée.

Emma se leva et se mis à arpenter le salon tout en se massant les tempes, en pleine réflexion. Elle entrevoyait vaguement une manière de la comprendre.

\- Elle est quelqu'un de froid... comment est-elle devenu comme ça ? La disparition de son mari ? Tu connais la relation qu'il avait avec elle ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers son ami

\- non désolé, je regarderai les article de journaux si tu veux demain, j'essayerai de voir

\- merci ! Répondit la jeune blonde en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé, dit moi... pourquoi tu t'es déplacé ? Non pas que je sois pas ravie de ta présence mais tu aurais pu m'envoyer les informations par mail.

\- et bien... j'en avais un peu marre de travailler, puis tu me manque depuis que tu es partie, je me suis donc dit que j'allais passer te voir répondit-il dans un clin d'œil

\- je vois... je doute avoir beaucoup de place si tu reste là pendant quelque jours, mais il y a un hôtel dans la ville tu pourra t'y poser demain si tu veux

\- bonne idée ! Et puis je ne te supporterai pas pendant très longtemps...

cette remarque lui valu un coup sur l'épaule et des rires emplirent la pièce. Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, racontant d'ancienne anecdotes. Ces deux là ce connaissait depuis longtemps. Il avait fait l'école de police ensemble, une compétition tacite c'était installer lors de leur études pour finir major de promos, ou même dans toute les catégories de leur vie. Un lien certain existait entre eux.

 _Bureau du shérif. 11H30_

\- pardon David ? Retenti une voix stridente dans le bureau

\- je t'en pris Emma accepte de faire ça pour moi, plaida l'homme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide la tête tournée vers Emma avec un grand sourire enjôleurs, j'ai invitée Mary-Margaret mais je doit absolument remettre ce dossier à la maire et je sais de source sur que tu n'a pas fini tout les rapports que tu doit lui rendre donc... je te propose d'aller lui remettre tes dossiers en même temps que les miens...

Emma souffla. David était son chef elle ne pouvait donc pas aller à l'encontre de l'ordre.

\- je comptais te faire le même coup en prétextant que je doit aller déjeuner avec un ami, gémie la le jeune femme.

\- Oui mais tu t'es fait avoir par le meilleurs shérif, fit alors David en se pavanant devant sa collègue, un sourire vainqueur plaqué au visage.

Emma se leva et pris les dossiers des mains de son ami et grogna un «très bien j'y vais » tout en frappant David à l'épaule avec les dit dossiers. en réalité, et ce que n'avouerai jamais la jeune femme c'est qu'elle était plutôt ravie d'aller au bureau de la maire. Elle souhaitait la voir en vue des récents événement qu'elle avait appris hier. Elle se présenta donc au bureau de Régina, non sans avoir pris une grande aspiration.

\- entrez je vous pris, résonna une voix quand Emma avait frappé à la porte

\- bonjour madame le maire. Je vous remet les dossiers de David, ainsi qu'un dernier rapport que j'avais oubliée hier après midi. Fit Emma en entrant dans le bureau

\- David ne peut pas apporter ses dossiers seul ? rigola amèrement le maire

\- Il est occupée j'ai juste voulu rendre service, sourit Emma, polie

\- comme c'est aimable à vous... fit la brune acerbe

\- n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez toujours pas essayé ce régime vous aussi ? Je suis sur qu'il porterait ses fruits... répondit la blonde moqueuse

Régina, qui n'avait pas regardait l'adjointe depuis le début de l'entretien, releva brusquement la tête pour foudroyer aimablement la jeune femme.

\- écouter shérif, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos élucubrations divers sur mon comportement, et si, pour changer, vous me feriez l'honneur de vous taire et partir ?

Emma ne bougea pas et Régina s'était replongée dans le travail. La blonde en profita pour étudier son visage. Elle était belle, une ride barrait son front soucieux. Ses lunettes lui offrait un air terriblement sévère mais tout aussi sexy. La vie de Régina revint en mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle avait connu la mort, à deux reprise il semblerai. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, ils étaient triste. Mais elle avait vu son regard sur son fils, il était doux, amoureux. Elle semblait humaine quand elle était avec lui. Emma secoua la tête, se réprimandant mentalement. Elle était toujours humaine. Tout ça, cette froideur, c'est une façade. Quand on voit la mort, on à tous des manière différente de a contrer, de la supporter. Régina Mills avait décidée de crée des murs aussi fort que le béton et froid que la pierre.

Régina, quant à elle, sentait la présence du shérif Adjoint et son regard sur elle. Elle ne savait comment se comportait, elle déployait beaucoup d'effort pour rester calme et empêcher une rougeur se présenter sur ses joues. Régina aurais aimée pouvoir observé la jeune femme, mais la scène aurait été beaucoup trop gênante pour elles deux. Étrangement elle aimée la sensation des yeux vert sur elle. Comme si elle se sentait soudainement exister. Cette pensée lui fit relever brusquement la tête.

\- que fait vous encore là ?

\- Rien rien... au revoir, se précipita de répondre Emma en détalant du bureau, honteuse d'être restée aussi longtemps à l'observée.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Régina s'affaissa sur son siège en soufflant un grand coup. Emma lui faisait un peu plus d'effet que prévu. Quand la maire l'avait vu pour la première fois elle l'avait trouvée belle malgré sa tenu peu raffiné au goût de la brune. Mais jamais elle n'aurais pu croire qu'elle aimerai se sentir observée par la jeune femme. Régina faisait-elle partie de ceux et celles qui on peur de l'avenir* ? Tout de suite l'avis serai positif.

 **«** _ **je ne fait pas partie de ceux et celles qui on peur de l'avenir », Simone Veil.**_ **Comme nous sommes pas sans le savoir Simone Veil nous à quitté aujourd'hui. Je souhaitais, au travers cette simple phrase lui rendre un hommage. J'ai toujours admirée cette femme pour ce qu'elle avait vécu et pour le courage qu'elle à eu malgré tout.**

 **Swann S.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! Bah voilà... je vous propose une suite, j'ai eu une idée que j'espère avoir réussit à vous transmettre à l'aide de se chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, je me suis laissée un peu emportée !**

 **Isacos : je t'en offre un peu plus sur Régina dans ce chapitre;) accélérant un tantinet les choses. Par contre... oui j'ai vu l'erreur qui s'est faufilé ! Je me suis fait avoir par la fatigue et mon clavier, mais l'erreur est corrigé maintenant;)**

A l'instar d'Emma qui ne pouvait lire ses pensées, Régina, elle, en pouvait plus de ce brouhaha qui lui emplissait sa tête et qui menacé de lui offrir un mal de crâne violent. Elle regarda l'heure : 12h00, elle se leva donc pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Ce dernier l'attendait sagement à la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Bravo maman, tu ne m'a pas oublié aujourd'huin fit-il froidement en entrant dans la voiture.

Régina eu la sensation que son fils lui planté violemment un couteau dans le cœur. Elle serra les dents.

\- Henry... j'ai eu beaucoup de travail mais je vais me rattrapée promis... répondit-elle désolée

\- c'est bon maman, la méchante reine ment tout le temps, répondit violemment le jeune homme en replongeant dans son livre.

Régina ne dit rien, que pouvait-elle dire ? Son fils l'a prenait pour la méchante reine de son conte pour enfant. Elle s'en voulait de pas pouvoir être présente pour son fils, mais les temps avaient été difficile et elle n'avais pas eu une minute à lui accorder. Et maintenant qu'elle cherchait à se rattrapée, son fils s'éloignait d'elle et ça la faisait mal.

 _Parc 13h45_

Emma était assise sur un banc dans le parc près de l'école. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et cette endroit calme était le lieu parfait. Une fois sortie de la mairie elle s'était empressée de rejoindre Graham au Granny's. Ce dernier avait passé la mâtiné à la bibliothèque à la recherche de coupure de journaux qui pouvait parler de la brune. Elle avait lu tout les articles attentivement et regardait chaque photos avec précision. Mais aucune informations n'était visible. Même jeune Régina avait le visage neutre et froid. Aucune émotions. Emma n'avait aucune possibilité d'avoir une preuve quand au potentiel malheur de cette femme. Cependant elle avait gardée une photo. Une unique photo où l'on pouvait voir Régina heureuse. Elle sortait de l'hôpital, tenant son fils dans ses bras, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. La blonde avait été touchée par cette image, et pour une fois elle remerciait ces journalistes insupportable qui s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas l'enfant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le banc.

\- Bonjour Emma, fit la petite voix guillerette.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Henry, que fait tu là ?

\- Mon école est juste à coté, ma mère m'a déposé, je t'ai vu sur ce banc alors je suis venue te voir, quelque chose ne va pas tu à l'air soucieuse ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Henry, tout va bien, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

\- Très bien

Emma vit le livre que tenait Henry dans les mains. _Once upon a time._

\- qu'est-ce que ce livre ?

\- Des contes, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, j'adore ce livre.

\- Tu a une mère formidable pour t'avoir fait un tel cadeau, sourit Emma.

\- Non. Ma mère est méchante fit le jeune garçon la voix dure

\- pourquoi dit-tu ça ? Emma était surprise.

Le soir où elle avait ramenée Henry chez sa mère elle avait bien sentie une certaine tension chez le jeune homme mais elle ne pensais pas que c'était autant.

\- Elle travail tout le temps tant et si bien qu'il n'est pas rare qu'elle m'oublie, puis elle s'occupe pas de moi, je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne l'aime pas.

Emma se figea. Tenir de tel propos quand on est enfant lui semblait tellement peu probable. Une vague de colère lui envahit l'estomac.

\- Henry ! Ne dit pas de tel chose voyons, ta mère t'aime j'en suis sur, tu devrais t'estimer content d'avoir une mère qui veille sur toi. Qui te dit de mettre une veste quand il fait froid ? De prendre un parapluie quand il pleut ou encore de faire tes lacet parce que tu pourrais tomber ? C'est ta mère. Alors oui elle a du travail mais je pense qu'elle s'en veut de pas pouvoir s'occuper de toi, tu devrais être plus sympa, être mère célibataire et avoir un travail important est difficile à accorder donc tu devrais être gentil et l'aider au lieu de lui faire du mal ! Dit-elle la voir dure et intransigeante.

Emma sortie de sa veste la photo de Régina.

\- regarde, continua t-elle, que voit tu ? Une jeune femme heureuse d'avoir un fil et qui semble l'aimais plus que tout. Alors ? Toujours persuadé qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

Henry n'avais pipé mot durant toute la tirade de la blonde. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il posa les yeux sur la photo. Sa mère avait un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait sourit ainsi. Avant elle le faisait souvent mais depuis qu'il ne lui parlait plus elle ne le faisait plus. Une vague de culpabilité se fraya dans son cœur. Il est possible qu'Emma est raison. Il baissa la tête.

\- je suis désolé.. dit alors l'enfant d'une petite voix

\- ce n'est pas à moi que tu doit t'excuser Henry, mais à elle. Répondit Emma, se radoucissant

\- Pourquoi ça te tien tant à cœur ma relation avec elle ? Fit Henry curieux.

Emma hésita à répondre, puis elle se leva et se mis à genoux devant le petit brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- quand j'étais petite je n'avais pas de parents, et je me souviens que j'aurais tout donnée pour en avoir, ça me manquais terriblement, alors te voir renié ainsi ta maman qui fait tout pour subvenir à tes besoins, ça me fait de la peine Henry, car personne ne s'est un jour plié en quatre pour subvenir à mes besoins, choisi t-elle de répondre la voix douce.

\- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas de parents ?

\- C'est une longue histoire

l'enfant hocha la tête, conscient qu'Emma ne voulait pas évoquer ce sujet.

\- je peux gardé la photo ? Fit-il timidement

\- bien sur mais ne l'a montre pas à ta mère et ne lui dit surtout pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné, je risquerai d'avoir de gros ennuis, rigola la jeune femme, ravie.

L'enfant sourit l'a pris dans ses bras, lui signifiant ainsi son remerciement. Peu habituée à un tel contact, elle se contenta de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule.

\- aller file à l'école avant d'être en retard.

Le petit détala sans demander son reste, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

 _17h00, l'école_

Henry sorti de la salle de classe. Il vit la voiture de sa mère et se dirigea vers elle. Une fois à l'intérieur il ne dit rien. Il avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir au propos d'Emma. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec sa mère.

\- tu peux faire des lasagnes ce soir maman ?

\- Bien sur mon chéri. Répondit la brune dans un sourire tout en se garant devant chez elle.

A peine dans la maison le petit brun monta dans les escaliers sous les réprimandes de sa mère lui demandant de ne pas courir dans la maison car il pouvait tombé. Il sourit. Oui elle prenait soin de lui, et lui il avait pris ça comme une contrainte. Quelques heures plus tard il descendit de sa chambre. Henry vit sa mère dans la cuisine qui préparait consciencieusement les lasagnes demandé par son fils. Ce dernier avança doucement vers elle, et lui entoura la taille de ses petits bras. Régina se figea, surprise par ce contact inattendu. Son fils ne lui avait pas offert un tel acte depuis plusieurs jours et cela avait manqué à la jeune mère. Elle sourit de toute ses dent et se retourna pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils, puis le pris à son tour dans ses bras.

\- que me vaut l'honneur de ton câlin ? Dit-elle doucement

\- J'ai parlée à Emma, elle m'a dit que je me comportait pas bien avec toi, j'ai réfléchis cette après midi, elle a raison, je ne me comporte pas bien avec toi, il a fallu qu'Emma m'engueule pour que je le comprenne. Rit le jeune homme

\- Comment ça ? Miss Swan t'a crié dessus ? Fit Régina qui vit rouge.

\- Calme toi maman, elle ne m'a pas vraiment crié dessus, elle a juste été un peu dure, tu sais elle avait pas de parents quand elle était petite, alors elle voulait que je voit la chance que j'ai de t'avoir comme maman. Fit le petit homme en serrant plus fort sa mère contre elle.

Régina était empreint à une grande confusion. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensée. Tout d'abord elle était en colère contre Emma pour avoir engueuler Henry mais elle même temps elle l'a remerciée pour avoir aidé son fils à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Elle savait que cette accolade était une aubaine pour elle mais qu'il resté du chemin à parcourir pour que son fils lui pardonne complètement de ces mois d'absence. Par ailleurs un autre sentiment faisait son apparition, mais lui Régina s'attendait vraiment pas à le ressentir. De la tristesse. Ainsi Emma était orpheline. Elle eu soudain l'envie d'en savoir plus. Emma l'avait intriguée mais connaître un tel fait sur elle l'incitait à poursuivre ses investigations sur elle. Elle se détacha de son fils et lui demanda de mettre la table, puis pris son téléphone.

\- David ?

\- Oui madame le maire ? Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil

\- j'aimerai que demain à la première heure vous m'apportiez le dossiers de Miss Swan

\- très bien madame

\- Oh et David, ne lui parlez pas de ceci merci

L'homme répondit par l'affirmative et raccrocha. Surprit par la demande de la Maire, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Régina, elle, affiché un sourire satisfait. Elle espérait trouvée quelques réponses à ses questions.

 _Mairie, 9H00_

Régina était penché sur le dossier que venait de lui apporter David. Elle étudiait chaque phrase quand on frappa à la porte.

\- entrez oui, fit-elle froide

\- bonjour madame le maire, fit la voix douce de la blonde, vous vouliez me voir ?

\- En effet, je voulait vous parlez d'Henry

\- Emma se tendit en serrant les dents. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas spécialement bien finir pour elle.

\- à quel propos ?

\- Il m'a dit que hier vous l'aviez engueuler ?

\- Engueuler est un bien grand mot... j'ai peut-être était un peu dur avec lui mais sachez que je ne voulais pas être méchante juste lui expliquer quelque chose...

Tandis que la blonde essayait de se justifier la maire c'était levée et était désormais penchée en avant, un air menaçant sur le visage.

\- je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise à l'avenir, vous n'avez aucun droit de parler ainsi à mon fils, vous devriez faire très attention miss Swan. Grogna t-elle.

\- Écoutez madame le maire, ce que j'ai fait, je devais le faire, Henry ne mesurait pas la hauteur de ses propos, il m'a confié qu'il pensait que vous ne l'aimiez pas, je me devais de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, et si il faut lui parler avec dureté pour ceci alors je le referai sans hésiter, même si je savais que j'allais devoir subir une nouvelle fois vos foudre de garce autoritaire ! S'énerva Emma.

Régina eu un mouvement de recule lorsque la blonde cracha son venin. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si les mots de la blonde l'a blessée ou si elle ne ressentait rien, comme toujours habituellement quand on l'a traité de garce. Elle frappa du plat de la main sur la table

\- sortez miss Swan ! Cria t-elle dans une colère noir.

La blonde ne se fit pas désirée et se releva rapidement, consciente d'être aller trop loin. Et c'est en se fustigeant mentalement qu'elle pris les jambe à son cou. Mais alors qu'elle allait passé la porte la voix de la brune l'a retint.

\- merci Miss Swan, pour Henry.

Et là les doigts du shérif tombèrent de la poignet. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça de la part de la brune qui, il y a que peu de temps de cela, l'a regardée de deux orbe brun empli de colère. Régina non plus ne s'était pas préparée à dire ces mots. Ils lui avaient presque échapper de la gorge. Mais il n'en était pas moins sincère. Emma lui fit un sourire rassurant et partie sans demander son reste. La brune, quant à elle ne bougeait pas, bien trop sous le choc d'avoir ravalée sa colère pour exprimer sa gratitude. Décidément elle faisait face à des changements qui étaient loin de lui plaire et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

 _(TBC...)_


	6. Chapter 5

**bonjour ( bonsoir ) la populasse ! comment allez-vous ? voilà une toute petite suite, tranquilou pilou. j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

 **Isacos : voui... j'avoue que j'aime faire ça entre Emma et Régina, et en effet notre petite blonde va avoir du mal mais ses efforts vous être récompensé !**

 _Granny's 7H00_

Si Emma n'était pas assise sur son siège et mal réveillée elle serais certainement tombée au sol en voyant une belle brune entrer dans le Granny's ce matin là, elle qui venait jamais.

\- voyez-vous qui nous rend visite ? Rigola la blonde

\- allons miss Swan, allez vous me faire croire que je vous manque ? Fit moqueusement la brune

la jeune femme sourit, mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer elle vit les yeux de la brune, et sa réplique ce coupa net dans la gorge. Des cernes étaient très nettement visible quand on prenait la peine de l'observer sérieusement. Mais ses yeux. Dans ses yeux Emma voyait une lueur de tristesse, mélanger à de la peur. Elle fronçât les sourcils. Décidément cette femme cachait vraiment beaucoup de choses, et la blonde voulait savoir, elle était à la limite d'en avoir besoin.

Régina pencha la tête d'incompréhension quand elle vit qu'Emma était perdue dans ses pensée tout en l'observant. Elle partie donc rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait gênée d'être ainsi contempler. Ce geste eu pour effet de rendre à Emma la parfaite maîtrise de ses mouvements. Mais elle s'en voulu d'avoir fixer la maire étant ainsi la cause de sa fuite. Graham se présenta alors derrière la blonde.

\- oh... c'est donc elle la sources de toute ces recherches ? sourit-il

\- Effectivement oui, fit Emma en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Bonjour Emma Swan, fit une voix alors derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et firent face à une femme rousse, posture droite, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- je me présente, Zéléna Mills, la sœur de Régina

Emma fronçât les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune homme près d'elle qui avait, semble t-il omis de lui offrir cette information. Il haussa les épaules montrant ainsi son ignorance sur le sujet. Nulle part il avait été dit que la sulfureuse brune possédée une sœur. Emma pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Régina ne m'avais pas parlée d'une éventuelle sœur, dit-elle alors suspicieuse

\- je doute que vous connaissiez réellement cette femme Miss Swan, rit la rousse

\- nous sommes amie, répondit durement Emma

\- oh non... j'en doute fort ma sœur n'a pas d'amis, seulement des collaborateurs.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Jouer la carte de l'amitié avec la brune n'avait pas fonctionné, elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour s'enrichir de détails sur cette femme. Elle ne quitta pas son comportement suspicieux et se mit a observé la jeune femme. Posture droite, habillé élégamment, en tailleurs comme sa sœur. Il semblerait qu'elle furent éduqué à la même école. Mais la où Régina avait un visage fermé et dure, Zéléna avait, quant à elle, un regard rieur, presque moqueur. Elle semblait tout aussi sûre d'elle, mais d'un manière plus détendu pourrait se risqué à dire le Shérif.

\- comment savez vous qui je suis ?

\- J'ai simplement regarder dans le dossier sur le bureau de ma sœur, une femme shérif ce n'est pas tout les jours, alors je doit avouée que vous m'avez intriguée, je voulais en savoir plus sur vous... fit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur.

Gênée Emma baissa les yeux, puis retrouvant un semblant de contenance elle fit quelques pas vers la rousse.

\- et bien voilà votre désir assouvit, il me faut m'en aller désormais.

\- L'un de mes désirs vous concernant Shérif... répondit-elle, ses doigts fin parcourant le bras de la blonde.

Cette dernière se dégagea rapidement et fit un pas en direction de la sortie.

\- bon séjour dans notre ville Miss Mills, faite moi le plaisir de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Graham l'avait suivit en se pinçant la lèvre et une fois dehors il ne pu réprimer plus longtemps un rire. Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Emma rouge de gêne.

-Écoute Emma... commença le jeune homme une fois calmé. Il faut que je rentre à Boston, mon congé n'est pas illimité.

\- Oh... oui bien évidemment, répondit la blonde une légère moue triste sur le visage

je repasserai te voir ne t'en fait pas, dans quelque mois, je verrai, j'ai plusieurs heures à rattrapé et le patron me doit un services, je pourrais certainement resté plus longtemps, surtout maintenant que j'ai vu la maire en vrai, fit-il dans un clin d'œil

\- ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit Graham !

Ils rirent ensemble. Ensuite ils convinrent ensemble de la suite des événements, Graham continuera à secondé Emma dans ses recherches, cette dernière lui étant infiniment reconnaissante.

 _Manoir 01H53_

Un cri dans la nuit calme. Il ne se passa seulement qu'une demi seconde, avant que le calme revienne. Mais il ne revint que pour l'environnement autour de la jeune femme qui avait poussée ce cri. Cette femme demeurait en proie à une terreur sans nom. Elle alluma rapidement la lampe de chevet et inspecta la chambre. Personne. Seul flotter dans cette pièce les élucubrations issu de l'esprit de la femme prostré dans son lit, essayant par un quelconque moyen de trouver un maigre réconfort. Mais cela lui semblait être un nirvana. Hanté par les images encore et encore, sans trouver de moyen de s'en débarrassé, chaque soir elles revenait, toujours plus forte, toujours plus violente. Elle chaque nuit elle avait toujours plus peur, toujours plus froid sous cette couette qui ne lui apportait rien de plus qu'un illusoire échappatoire. Une larmes fit son chemin, puis plusieurs. Ce triste spectacle qui est face à nous cette nuit n'est pas celui d'une femme forte et droite, non, cette nuit nous voyons la femme faible qu'elle est. Avec ses fissures et peur, avec ses faiblesses et ses larmes. Je ne pensais pas vous montrer cette image si tôt mais amis. Mais voyez vous, le cauchemars de cette nuit fut bien plus terrible pour elle. Elle qui jamais n'avait crié en se réveillant, avait laissée pour la première fois, la terreur prendre place dans son cœur. Et la nous la voyons dans son lit, seule, perdue et traumatisé, incapable d'éteindre la lumière et de fermé les yeux pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Tout ses membres trembler, son épiderme venait de battre un record de sensibilité à tel point que même l'air frais lui faisait mal. Ses poings étaient si serrés que de légère coupures se firent dans ses mains et du sang coula doucement. Non ce soir elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil.

A peine ses yeux fermé et les images lui revenait en mémoire. Chaque forme vu du coin de l'œil lui faisait tournée la tête et scruté la scène d'un regard apeuré. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la porte s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle s'ouvre violemment. Mais rien ne venait, comme chaque nuit depuis quelque années, plus personne n'ouvrait cette porte violemment. Elle se recoucha mais le sommeil ne viendrai pas, elle le savait. Alors elle se mis à penser. Et je sais que vous connaissait sa pensé : cette femme blonde qui, à quelque pas de là dans la ville, regardait un film tranquillement dans son canapé, une bouteille de desperados dans les mains et un fidèle ami à ses coté.

 _Bibliothèque 9h00_

\- écoute ça Emma ! Zéléna Mills est en réalité la fille de Cora Mills et un certain Jonathan Garden. Cependant Cora ne reconnaîtra l'enfant que très tard. Cette dernière fut placé dans une famille de garde forestier. Officiellement Régina n'a pas de sœur. Fit Graham, ravi d'avoir une réponse.

\- Je comprend mieux... mais il semblerai qu'elles est renouées malgré tout.

Emma s'adossa à son siège. Cette Cora Mills semble être quelqu'un d'intéressant, son rapport avec ses enfants ne semble pas être son fort, étant donnée le caractère de Régina et le fait qu'elle n'est pas reconnue Zéléna. L'arrivée surprise de la rousse ne l'a dérangée pas vraiment, mais elle se surprit à prier grandement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Cora Mills tout de suite, et dans le meilleurs des cas jamais. Graham regarda Emma perdue dans ses pensées. Il connaissait assez la blonde pour savoir dans quoi elle était perdue. Lentement il se leva et alla chercher un chocolat à la canelle au Granny's. Quand il revint elle n'avait toujours pas bougée et ne semblait pas avoir réagit à son départ. Il posa donc le chocolat devant elle et se glissa dans son dos. Doucement il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et commença un doux massage. La blonde gémit sous la douce intention qui lui permettrait de se détendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas ainsi pris soin d'elle.

\- tu semble bien tendu Swan... murmura Graham en se penchant doucement vers elle, son souffle près du coup de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se figea et se leva brusquement. Ce contacte ne lui avait en rien paru amicale.

\- Graham ?

Ce dernier s'était relevé, honteux.

\- je suis désolé... je vais m'en aller...

Emma ne réagit pas, encore sous le choc. Puis elle retint son ami par le bras.

\- oublions ça tu veux ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille et qu'un malaise persiste entre nous, de plus tu ne viendra pas jamais me voir du coup...

\- bien sur que si, je vais revenir, très bien on oubli ! Rit-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère avec sa bonne humeur.

C'est bien plus tard qu'il s'en alla, les deux amis ayant profité des dernières heures ensemble, tout leur efforts rabattu sur l'idée d'oublier ce moment gênant entre les deux amis. Car il était évident qu'Emma ne partager pas les même sentiments que Graham, mais malgré elle ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour celui qui fut son coéquipier durant longtemps, et perdre son amitié ne lui semblait pas envisageable. C'est donc dans une ambiance ambiguë que les deux amis se dirent au revoir, Emma remerciant grandement l'aide que lui avait apporté le jeune homme.

 _( TBC... )_


	7. Chapter 6

**bonswar les gens ! le sommeil étant pas encore me dire bonne nuit alors je me suis dit que j'allais continuée à écrire et voilà donc une suite pour vous, toute chaude, sortie du four de la réflexion ! bonne lecture la populasse ! ( pardonnez les fautes ! )**

 **isacos : qu'est-ce que tu veux... les beautés blonde attirent ;) bien que je préfère notre chère Régina ! pour le cauchemars... le saurez vous ? et bien... mystère et boule de gomme, la réponse ne te sera pas donnée, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non... c'est un mystère qui appartient au démon de la nuit !**

 **ElsyCiel : merci, j'avoue que ta review m'a fait grandement plaisir ! voilà une suite donc : espérant qu'elle te plaise :) et en effet je déploie des efforts considérable pour ne pas tout donnée d'un coup, c'est pas facile, et parfois je craint de vous lasser ou de vous ennuyez ! mais les idées vont et vienne :)**

 _Mairie 9h00_

Aujourd'hui Emma développe un nouveau plan d'attaque. Elle a eu toute les informations souhaité sur la maire, désormais elle allait devoir la jouer fine pour entrée dans son cercle. Nous pouvons donc voir une blonde devant la porte du bureau du maire, un café dans une main et un chocolat dans l'autre. Elle pris une grande inspiration, incertaine de ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- entrez, fit la voix du maire quand elle entendit les coups de la blonde sur la porte.

\- Bonjour madame, fit une voix timide que Régina connaissait bien, elle releva la tête surprise d'entendre cette voix de la part du shérif adjoint, si sur d'elle habituellement.

\- Que me vaux le plaisir de votre présence ?

\- Je suis venue vous apportez un café, j'ai demandée à Ruby lequel vous préfériez prendre

Silence. Dire que Régina était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle était confuse, se demandant bien pourquoi Emma avait pris la peine de lui apportez un café. Un simple café.

\- et bien... je suppose que la bienséance voudrait que je vous invite à partager cet collation, mais voilà, je vais vous demandez de bien vouloir partir de ce bureau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, fit Régina froidement.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle s'était attendu à ce que ce ne soit pas si facile bien sur. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi traité.

\- Régina...

\- je ne vous permet pas de tel familiarité mademoiselle Swan ! Grogna la brune

\- Madame le maire ! J'essaye d'être sympathique avec vous et vous me renvoyez sans plus de cérémonie, avouez qu'il y a de quoi être quelque peu irrité, j'essaye juste d'être votre amie !

\- Écoutez moi bien Miss Swan, je ne veux pas de votre amitié, je ne veux pas que vous m'apportiez mon café et encore moins de votre sympathie donc partez d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve ! Cria presque la maire

\- Oh parce que là énervé vous ne l'êtes pas ? Se moqua Emma

\- vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, alors je vous conseil de déguerpir, le poing de Régina frappa sur la table, en colère contre cette blonde exaspérante. Et la prochaine fois que vous aviez envie de passé me voir ce sera pour me donner vos rapports terminé et complet et non pour me donné un stupide café ! Que d'ailleurs je brûle d'envie de vous en mettre dessus pour vous voir courir au loin ! Fit Régina un léger sourire sur les lèvres en imaginant aisément la scène.

Emma se leva et se rapprocha de la brune, elle se pencha sur son siège, le yeux dans ceux de Régina.

\- et bien... heureusement que j'aime beaucoup trop mon chocolat cannelle parce que j'aurais pris un malin plaisir, une fois que vous auriez versé votre café sur moi, de faire de même avec vous. Alors oui, je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes capable mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire, et je vais devenir votre amie vous allez voir, vous seriez surprise... fit Emma d'une voix basse et chaude, empreint d'une légère moquerie, mais d'une toute petite pointe de tendresse envers cette femme qui cherchait à éloigner quiconque osais s'approchait d'elle. _Appuyez vous sur vos principes il finirons par céder,_ disait Oscar Wild, il était temps pour Emma de montrer à Miss Mills que ses principes allez pas tardé à s'effondrer. Elle sourit fière d'elle, et se recula, laissant une Régina pantoise. Puis elle fit demi-tour et sortie du bureau en silence, sous le regard perdue de Régina.

 _Mairie 17h00_

Régina se tenait droite sur son bureau, les yeux dans le vide. Ce matin elle avait été perdue par le comportement de la blonde. Mais la il faut avouer qu'elle était dans une situation bien pire que perdue. Le fait que le shérif adjoint lui apporte son café le matin été une chose mais là...

 _flash-back._

 _Régina été concentrée sur un dossier de finance, un mal de tête commençait à se faire désagréablement ressentir. Elle se massa les tempes avant de souffler et de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposé légèrement. Elle entendit un léger bruit dans la pièce mais ne fit pas attention. Elle garda ses yeux clos, fatiguée. Mais quand des bruissement bien plus net de sacs se firent entendre elle se résolue à ouvrir les yeux dans l'objectif d'offrir à l'imbécile qui osait troublé sa tranquillité un regard si noir qu'Hadès lui même pourrait lui jalousé. Mais le spectacle devant elle lui dit perdre tout ses moyens._

 _\- j'ai pris de la salade pour vous, Ruby m'a une nouvelle fois donnée des informations sur votre repas habituel, je me suis donc permis de vous l'amenez directement ici,comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez exténuée madame le Maire... fit la douce voix de la blonde._

 _\- Régina ne dit rien, sous le choc. Puis elle se ressaisit et foudroya du regard la jeune femme._

 _\- il me semblait vous avoir demandée de partir... alors que diable faite vous ici ?_

 _\- Et bien je vous offre un repas, il est midi, vous devez avoir faim._

 _\- Merci de votre sollicitation, mais partez maintenant._

 _Et à l'instar de ce matin, la blonde lui fit un sourire et sans rechignée se leva pour partir en silence, lui laissant le repas sur la table. Régina se laissa tombée en arrière sur le siège. Deux fois déjà que la blonde venez par pur sympathie. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans le travail._

 _Fin flash-back_

Régina décida finalement de se lever pour rentrer chez elle. Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à cette blonde exaspérante qui prenait un malin plaisir à la surprendre avec sa gentillesse mal placée. Elle allait pour ouvrir la porte quand elle entendis des pas dans son dos.

\- Bonsoir Régina

\- Zéléna... que fait tu là ?

\- Je suis venue parler avec toi, on en a pas eu l'occasion depuis... tout ça

violemment Régina fit volte face, regardant la rousse d'un regard noir, le visage déformé par une colère sans nom. Elle posa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

\- tu a un grand intérêt à fuir d'ici et en vitesse, je ne veux pas parler avec toi, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ni tes explications ni rien d'autre, tu n'est plus ma sœur Zéléna, je ne pardonnerai pas tes actes, on me dit froide et sans cœur mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, très chère, mais tu à été a bonne enseigne avec mère... oh non pardonne moi de mon erreur, j'avais oubliée que mère t'avais abandonnée... cracha t-elle, sarcasme et colère se mélangeant dans sa voix. Ses muscles tremblés sous le coup de la fureur.

La rousse face à elle baissa les yeux, blessée par les paroles de sa sœur, mais après tout elle le méritée grandement. Elle accepta donc les remontrances de la brune sans bronché.

\- part Zéléna, va t-en je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Cette phrase marqua la fin de l'entrevue entre les deux femmes. La rousse fit demi-tour, tête basse. Ce soir non plus elle n'était pas parvenue à parlementer avec la brune. Un nouvelle échec. Zéléna lança un nouveau regard vers la maison dans laquelle la brune s'était réfugiée. Très bien, Régina refusée de l'écouter ? Alors si la guerre elle veux, la guerre elle aura. La rousse était fatiguée de devoirs se battre pour être pardonnée, elle préfère se battre pour ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux.

 _Manoir Mills, 7h30_

\- Henry dépêche toi où nous allons finir par être en retard, je t'attend devant, fit Régina vers l'escalier.

\- J'arrive maman, cri l'enfant de sa chambre

La brune sourit en secouant la tête puis partie dehors, au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit sur son perron deux sachets. Elle se pencha pour les récupéré et vit un mot :

« _Madame le maire,_

 _je voici un petit déjeuné du Granny's, beignet pour le petit je suis sûre qu'il va aimé,pour vous je me suis contenter d'une part de tarte au pomme en l'honneur de votre nom !_

 _Passez une bonne journée_

 _Miss Swan_

 _ps : s'il vous plaît, donnée vraiment le beignet au gamin ! »_

Régina se surprit à sourire, il fallait avoué que la blonde était tenace. Cependant Régina ne lui accorderai pas pour autant son amitié. Son fils arriva en courant à ses coté. Comme demander elle lui tandis le sachet.

\- pour moi ?

\- Oui vas-y mange, ça viens de Miss Swan

\- c'est vraiment gentil de sa part, mais pourquoi ? Fit le petit homme surpris

\- Je ne sais pas... mais profite en bien ! Rit la jeune mère

et c'est ce que fit le petit garçon. Il mordit en pleine dent dans la friandise, heureux. Sa mère sourit heureuse et remercia mentalement Emma de rendre heureux son fils. Même si tout de suite après elle se fustigea pour avoir une tel pensée. Elle refuser de laisser gagner la jeune femme aussi vite. Cependant jouer à son jeu n'était pas un problème.

 _Bureau du shérif adjoint, 9h00_

Emma entra discrètement dans le bureau priant pour que David ne se rende pas compte de son retard, le réveil de ce matin fut difficile pour la jeune femme et elle avait volontairement omis d'écouter son réveil et était restée coucher dans un grognement, pour se rendormir rapidement. Quand elle s'éveilla pour la seconde fois elle fut surprise en voyant l'heure, et avec un rapidité déconcertante et typique des personnes en retard, elle s'était âpreté pour une nouvelle journée. Ainsi tel un indien dans la forêt Emma avait traversée le commissariat en silence. Cependant elle stoppa net sa progression en voyant un paquet sur son bureau.

 _« Shérif Adjoint,_

 _je vous remercie de l'attention de ce matin, et vous aviez bien fait de briller par votre absence, cela m'aura évité d'user de mes cordes vocale pour vous intimé de partir, tôt le matin._

 _Je vous rend donc la pareil, bonne appétit Miss Swan_

 _»_

Emma était perplexe. Elle ne savait si c'était un pas en avant ou en arrière. Elle jeta un œil dans le sachet, un beignet et un gobelet. Chocolat cannelle. La maire avait une bonne mémoire, fait indéniable. Elle sourit. Il semblerai que faute de savoir si c'était une amélioration, elle était sûre que Régina se prêté à son jeu. Un fin sourire fendit ses lèvres. À son tour de jouer.

 _Mairie, 10h00_

\- Délicieux ce beignet, je vous remercie

\- Miss Swan... souffla la brune

\- bonjour Régina, fit la blonde en souriant, tout en s'asseyant devant le bureau du maire

\- que faite vous là ? Fit la brune froidement, légèrement excédé par les manières de la blonde qui riait de sa réaction.

\- Je viens vous rendre les rapport madame. Tout en disant cela elle lui tendait les dits dossiers. Puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot de plus, juste un sourire aimable et rieur. Régina se surprit à rire face à la blonde. Elle devait se reprendre. Ne pas laisser gagner Emma si vite. Elle ne pouvait accordée à la blonde ce qu'elle voulait, c'était trop difficile, trop tôt.

\- oui allez vous-en Miss Swan, votre présence à tendance à m'insupporter... répondit la brune sous le regard suspicieux de la blonde. Régina Mills était un véritable mystère, elle pouvait jouer le chaud et le froid en une minute. Un petit déjeuner le matin mais un "allez vous en" froid une fois le face à face présent. Emma observa la jeune femme puis partie en silence, se jurant mentalement de trouver la solution à ce mystère.

 _( TBC...)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir les gens, comment allez vous ? Je ne sais pas si parmi vous il y en a qui son en terminal, mais si oui ( on sait jamais ) je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les résultats de demain.**

 **Il est probable que à partir de demain je ne poste pas de suite pendant quelques jours, je risque d'être occupée et quelque fête se profile à l'horizon ! Cependant... je dis ça mais il est tout aussi probable que je continue à écrire, ce message est juste pour vous prévenir. Passez une bonne soirée ! Et bonne lecture !**

 _Manoir Mills, 7H30_

Cela faisait quelque semaines qu'Emma conservée ce rituel entre elle et Régina. Elle avait fini par comprendre que la présence physique d'une « amie », si elle pouvait le dire, effrayée la brune. Cette dernière se sentait bien plus à l'aise au travers de la présence invisible de la blonde. Il paraît évidant que madame le maire s'était habituée au attentions fort louable de cette charmante jeune femme, qu'elle continuerai de qualifié, pour la forme, d'exaspérante. Elle ne manquait cependant pas de lui rendre quelques fois la pareil, ne voulant rien devoir au shérif adjoint. Ce matin donc, elle sortie de chez elle en faisant attention à un quelconques élément sur le perron de chez elle. Quand elle vit la présence d'un seul sachet elle fronça les sourcils. Un seul sachet. Ça s'était pas normal. Elle le pris et ne vit un mot seulement à l'adresse de son fils. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour et sourit en prenant le sachet tendu par sa mère. Lui aussi il s'était habitué à ses petits intentions, il ne manquait pas de remercier la shérif quand il l'a voyait.

\- il n'y en a pas un pour toi ? Vous vous êtes engueulées ? Henry ou l'art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Non non il n'y a rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y en a pas un autre, répondit simplement la brune

l'enfant ne posa pas plus de questions. Régina décida d'attendre le midi avant d'être inquiétée. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que non loin de là se tenait un blonde qui riait sous cape en ayant vu la réaction de madame Le Maire. Elle avait crée l'accoutumance à un fait, maintenant elle allait crée le manque. Il fallait qu'elle confronte Régina, et parfois la mettre au pied du mur était la seul chose qu'on pouvait réellement faire. C'est donc une jeune femme fière d'elle qui alla au bureau ce matin là.

Midi arriva vite, à contrario du repas habituel que la blonde lui faisait parvenir. Très bien, la blonde brillait par leur absence. Elle souffla. Direction le Granny's.

 _Bureau du shérif, 12H30_

\- commande express pour Emma Swan, fit une voix

\- Ruby que fait tu la ? Répondit la blonde surprise

\- de la part du maire, pose pas de question, faut que je m'en aille, bye bye blondie ! Fit la brune extravagante avant de s'en aller aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, laissant la blonde à la contemplation du paquet.

Emma ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une tel réaction de la maire, elle s'attendait plus qu'elle l'ignore, et dans le meilleurs des cas qu'elle apparaissent dans son bureau passablement énervée que la blonde est pensée à son fils mais non à elle. Mais non, elle était face à une salade composé, même pas un hamburger, juste du vert. Un sourire se traça doucement sur ses lèvres même si elle soupirait intérieurement de découragement à l'idée de devoir, pour un midi, modifié son habitude alimentaire. Décidément cette femme ne faisait rien comme les autres. Pas même un mot.

Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi, entre frustration pour la brune et rire pour la blonde. Elle jouaient, Emma savait où elle allait et ce qu'elle voulait. Régina elle était assaillit de questions, de peur, de doute mais ne savez comment y mettre fin. Elle était indécise face à ses sentiments pour la blonde, et ne lui offrait en aucun cas audience car elle craignait que si elle l'a voyait, ses bonnes résolution parte en fumer et montre un nouveau visage à la blonde. Pour être honnête elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait montrer, elle craignait la réaction de la blonde si jamais elle lui avouée certaines vérité. Elle s'était appliquée à cacher si bien tout ses sentiments, tout ses pensées, et voilà qu'une jolie petite blondes, voulait gâcher tout ses efforts en souhaitant être son amie. Simplement son amie. Est-ce beaucoup ? Non. Bien sur que non. Pourquoi ne pas prendre de risque alors. Régina ne prenait jamais de risques, elles faisait attention à chaque actes, tenait éloignée chaque personne. Parce que si une personne s'approche trop, c'est fini. La souffrance venait nécessairement avec les relations humaines, c'était un fait officiel, universel. Et Régina avait assez donnée dans tout ça, elle avait assez subit. Mais pourquoi pas essayer.

 _Granny's 17h00_

Régina savait pertinemment ou se trouver le shérif bien aimé. Le Granny's. Elle vit qu'elle ne s'était guère trompée quand elle vit la fameuse blonde, assise au bar, riant avec Ruby. Régina pris une grande inspiration et avança vers le shérif.

\- bonjour miss Swan, fit-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Madame le Maire, qu'elle bon vent vous amène ici ? Répondit la blonde tout sourire

\- vous devriez dormir, il me semble que vous avez oublier de faire deux trois choses ces quelques dernières semaines...

\- oh... Pourtant il me semble que Henry vient toujours me remercier pour son petit déjeuner, donc je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu oublier, s'amusa Emma. Loin d'être offensée, Régina décida de se laisser aller dans la naissance de cette amitié avec la blonde. Même si elle ne le voulait pas de peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, elle ne pu faire autrement quand elle vit le sourire tendre de la femme devant elle. Juste une fois. Pour voir.

\- Il me semble qu'avant il y en avait deux... vous savez être mère de cet enfant demande beaucoup d'efforts, à moi aussi il me faut des forces... rétorqua Régina, prenant peu à peu ses aises au coté du shérif adjoint.

cette dernière rit de la remarque de la brune. et pour une fois elle parlèrent, laissant entrevoir un brin d'espoir pour Emma de pouvoir réellement crée une amitié tenace avec madame le Maire. elles discutèrent sans discontinuer durant longtemps, ne se confiant rien, jouant juste à qui auras le dernier mot, la dernière blague. qui ranimera la flemme de la riposte.

Mais atout changea quand une mains se posa tendrement sur épaule et glissa délicatement le long de son bras. Surprise Emma fit volte face et découvrit face à elle une Zéléna tout sourire.

\- que voulez vous encore Zéléna... souffla Emma énervée de par la présence de la rousse elle qui avait enfin réussit à obtenir un tête à tête inattendu, et tant espéré, par la blonde

\- j'ai vu que vous discutiez avec ma sœur, je me suis donc dit que je pouvais venir vous dire bonjour, sourit-elle

\- va t-en Zéléna tu n'est pas la bienvenue ici, fit la voix froide de Régina dans le dos d'Emma.

La blonde se crispa, la voilà prise entre deux feu, entre une engueulade fraternel. Bien sur elle était de l'avis de la jeune brune mais être au milieu d'un règlement d compte n'était pas son plus cher désir.

\- te voilà bien possessive avec cette jeune femme, elle à encore le droit de parler à qui elle veux, rit la rousse.

Et un règlement de compte dont elle deviendrais un éventuelle outils pour faire faiblir encore moins.

\- écoutez Zéléna, vous devriez mieux partir, je vous remercie d'avance de nous laisser tranquille

\- merci de votre aide Miss Swan mais je vais m'en aller, vous n'êtes pas assez intéressante pour que je supporte plus longtemps cette femme. Fit froidement la brune avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

Emma resta silencieuse. Ça faisait mal. Certes elle n'avait qu'une relation ambiguë avec la brune mais elle ne pensée pas compter aussi peu pour elle. Elle avait espérée... elle ne savait pas trop en fait mais pas ça. Elle partie sans un mot de plus, laissant la responsable de ses déboire, seule dans ce bar.

Emma fonça rapidement à son appartement pour pouvoir prendre du recul, réfléchir à tout ça, calmement et non dans le feu de l'action. Une fois chez elle, Emma pris une grande inspiration et souffla lentement et profondément. Essayant de visualisé toute sa colère pour mieux pouvoir l'éradiqué. Bien sur elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Régina, juste un amusement à ce laisser mutuellement des sachets de nourritures. Mais le fait que la brune est pu dire sans gêne « pas intéressante » sous entendant ainsi que tout ceci n'était que pur amusement, que pur occupation pour échapper à un quotidien ennuyeux. Mais si elle s'adonnaient à autre chose que cette amusement passager, alors la blonde était reléguée au second plan, celui des gens inintéressante. Et ce simple fait suffisait à mettre en rogne la blonde.

 _Appartement de fonction d'Emma Swan._

Cela faisait bien vingts bonne minute que la brune était devant cette porte. Après avoir quitté le Granny's mais aussitôt chez elle, Régina se senti mal. Elle se souvenait des paroles qu'elle avait alors prononcé en partant. Elle avait voulu fuir Zéléna mais elle l'avait fait en faisan fit de la blonde et maintenant elle ressentit du regret. Non contente de ce sentiment elle décida donc d'aller voir la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière elle lui devait bien ça, à cette femme qui avait, pendant plusieurs semaines, laisser devant chez elle et à son bureau des petites attention agréable à la brune. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant la porte, elle ne savait plus réellement si tout ceci était une bonne idée. Prise d'un élan de courage, ou de folie tout dépend. Madame le Maire frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle tait pourtant sûre que la blonde était là, dans cette appartement. Elle avait vu la lumière alors pourquoi la blonde ne répondait pas. Elle poussa doucement la porte, cette dernière étant pas fermé. Pas très regardante sur la sécurité la shérif adjointe, se dit la jeune mère. Elle avança dans l'appartement. Soudain elle l'a vit. Elle se stoppa net. Surprise. La scène qui se déroulé devant ses yeux était inattendu. Décidément cette blonde était bien surprenante et cachait plus de talents que le pensait la maire. Devant elle se trouvait la jeune femme, assise devant un piano noir. Elle faisait courir ses mains sur le clavier de l'instrument, perdu dans les remous de la mélodie, rien ne semblait compter autour d'elle à part cette simple musique, ce simple moment d'harmonie entre elle et son instrument. Emma était perdue dans ses pensées, ses doigts bougeaient sur les touches sans qu'elle n'eus à y réfléchir à deux fois. Tout était question d'habitude, mais pas que. Les sentiments y était pour beaucoup, emporté par la mélodie, les touches ne serait pas appuyé de la même manière, dans la colère le son est plus fort, dans la tristesse, plus doux. Et c'est au sommet de la rapidité de sa partition qu'Emma fut à l'acmé de ses sentiments. Emportée tel le serait un navire à la dérive dans un orage violent en pleine océan. Sa mains droite enchaînée un rythme rapide et mystérieux de double croche tandis que la mains gauche crée un rythme plus lent, à deux temps, le parfait contraste. Le contraste entre la rapidité de la colère qui avait étreint Emma dans ses bras puissant, et la lenteur de l'interaction, de l'amitié que c'était acharnée à crée la blonde avec Régina. Et cette dernière justement ce tenait toujours adossée au chambranle de la porte, observant sans vergogne la jeune femme. Elle était profondément ému par cette scène car il lui semblait intimement plus qu'une simple pianiste profitant de son instrument. C'était un épisode de dévoilement, se croyant seule Emma avait montrée de nouveau une nouvelle facette. Celle de la douceur, de la sensibilité. Elle ne s'était guère attendu à ça en venant chez elle ce soir, mais elle ne fut pas déçu.

Régina était arrivée a un tel stade d'émotions, qu'elle eu envie de rire. Vous savez ce rire nerveux, ce rire pour nous défaire d'un sentiment trop présent. Un stade d'euphorie sans précédent qui nous prend sans raison, la, face a un cœur cascadé par un instrument si beau. Foutu blonde. Foutu musicienne. Oh mais Régina rira, plus tard, en ce rappelant de cette scène, en se rappelant de tout cette scène.

Mais voilà . Tout ça c'était fini. L'euphorie de voir une Emma libre car en sécurité dans la solitude de son habitable. Mais maintenant elle s'était retournée, les yeux posés sur Régina. Oh la brune savait, elle savait que la confrontation allais arrivée. Elle eu envie de fuir. Dire moi qui n'a jamais eu envie de fuir face a une confrontation qu'on savait inévitable ? Personne. On le peut pas, nos pieds son encré dans le sol par la racine puissance d'un pseudo courage qui nous demande de faire face à la situation.

\- Emma... Murmura la jeune mère, osant pas brisé se moment si tendre

\- va t'en Régina, je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Cria la blonde. Voilà, l'atmosphère est brisé, nos deux protagonistes ne sont plus enroulé dans la couette du silence. Seul l'affront fait ses dents sur la scène.

\- alors quoi ? Tu n'a pas l'habitude qu'on te parle ainsi ô grande Reine ? Tu n'est pas assez intéressante pour que je garde mon calme. Ça te fait quoi à toi ? S'énerve la blonde. La reine en question tressaillit. Elle était Régina bon sang ! Elle s'était battu et avait perdu, maintenant elle allait se battre et vaincre.

\- Emma ! Cria t-elle a son tour, écoute moi ! Je n'aurai dû dire ça a Zéléna tu a raison, j'aurai du te convaincre que tu valait la peine que je reste ! Ça fait si longtemps que tu essaye de me convaincre de t'acceptée comme amie, avec tes petites attention et...

\- parlons-en ! Voilà des semaines que nous nous prêtons a ce jeu et toi tu me jète avant même qu'on es pu avoir une quelconque amitié, mais tu a bien fait de le faire maintenant avant que ce soir trop tard ! Les yeux d'Emma lancée des éclairs, perdue dans sa colère, ne sachant pourquoi elle était si attachée à la brune alors qu'elle ne partagé rien avec elle a part des sac de nourriture. Mais ne savons nous pas a quel point le repas est important ? Nombre d'enfant, de famille, de mère qui se battent pour avoir de la nourritures, nombre de repas qu'on se fait un point d'honneur a partagé en famille, entre amis. Le repas de Noël, nouvelle an. Le repas, la nourriture est tout ce qui a de plus important dans la vie de l'homme en communauté. Et un lien imperceptible c'était créée entre elles grâce a ces stupide sacs.

\- Arrête !

Un simple cri. Un mot échappé du ventre de notre belle reine. Une fissure. Dans sa coquille. Dans celle d'Emma. Oh non belle blonde tout ce que tu a fait n'était pas en vain. Regarde la femme devant toi. Regarde la, si belle, si perdue, si triste. Face a l'adversité nous nous battons comme nous pouvons. Regarde les murs qu'elle a érigée autour d'elle, plus dur que le béton. Voit de tes yeux la fissures que tu viens de crée en voulant être son amie. Quand un barrage se fissure, n'a tu pas peut Emma ? Reste tu calme ? Le barrage s'effrite pour notre belle Reine, elle est effrayée, terrorisée tel un chevreuil sur la route. Mon dieu mais aide là, ne lui en veux pas de ses faux pas. Aide là. Et Emma vit. Elle vit les fissures, elle vit l'eau sur le point de tombée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain, sous le coup d'une culpabilité mal placée. Radoucît est le feu sauvage a cet instant. Il se fait plus chaud, plus réconfortant.

\- Régina... Tu a peur ? Effrayée par celle qui veux simplement devenir ton amie ? Je suis allée là où personne n'a pu aller depuis longtemps...

La vérité dite a box haute. Un pas en arrière, plusieurs. La brune fuit. C'est trop dur.

\- ne part pas ! Dis moi bon sang ! Parle moi !

Elle se retourne et voit de la bienveillance. Oui elle a gagner une amie, quel folie. Impossible dirait-elle.

\- Emma... Laisse moi du temps je t'en pris... Avançons doucement parce que je ne sait plus comment ont fait.

Emmena tendis la mains. Une perche pour la belle brune.

\- prend ma main, suit-moi, je te guiderai. Comme un danseur guide son partenaire dans une valse. Je te guiderai. Viens maintenant Régina. Laisse moi faire partie de ta vie.

Un silence. Un regard. Oui la reine se laisserai bien tenté par cette folie là.

\- ne me fait pas souffrir Emma, je suis fatiguée

Emma hocha la tête. Ne dit rien. Parfois les mots c'est surfait. Je ne suis pas contre eux, loin de là, j'aime le pouvoir, j'en suis admirative. Mais regardez cette scène mes amis, on pourrait s'attendre a ce qu'elle s'embrasse emporté par un sentiment nouveaux mais non, nous somme en train de voir, sous vos yeux, dans votre imagination, deux femmes devenant amis. Elles se sont apprivoisée.

Laissez vous guidé par mes mots, imaginée deux femmes, faisant la même taille, l'une brune en tailleurs bleu sombre, l'autre blonde, en jean et débardeur blanc. Vous voyez la scène ? Fermez les yeux et imaginez les en train de ce tenir la main en se regardant dans les yeux. fenêtre de leurs âmes. Elles vienne de clore une aventure, mais une nouvelle commence. Pour l'instant fermons le rideau.

 _(TBC...)_

 **Je ne sait si ce chapitre vous plaira, vers la fin je me suis laissée emportée, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de modifier pour un sous ce que j'ai pu écrire. Donc j'espère que malgré tout mon histoire continue à vous plaire ! En esperant que j'ai pu vous faire passer une quelconque émotions, non méchamment négative ) ( et oui ! quand il s'agit de l'écriture je l'avoue j'ai un gros manque de confiance en moi qui me pousse a me remettre constamment en question ! Bref on s'en fiche ! Bonne soirée la gente;) )**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, jamais satisfaite ! du coup il a été supprimé et refait un nombre incalculable de fois. Voilà ce que je vous propose au final. Passez une bonne journée/soirée ! à bientôt**

Les semaines était passée, aucune des deux femmes n'avait ressentie le besoin de parler de ce qui s'était passée quand Régina été venue au domicile du shérif. Une amitié tacite c'était convenablement installé entre elles. Emma mettait un point d'honneur à se présenter à la mairie chaque midi pour déjeuner avec la brune. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, tranquillement. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient que très rarement en public, non pas que l'une avait honte d'être vu en compagnie de l'autre, mais surtout car elles ne souhaitaient pas que le fait d'être entouré gâche leur toute nouvelle relation, de plus la Maire craignait que cela rende les choses plus réels qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Mais malgré une complicité évidente en privé, aucune des deux femmes n'avaient, jusque-là, eu le courage de parler de leurs passés respectifs, elles n'abordaient que très rarement des sujets complexe, se complaisant dans cette légèreté presque enfantine. Cependant elles demeuraient plus proche que jamais. Mais comme nous le savons tous, l'innocence ne reste accrochée à notre peau que très peu de temps, il en va de même pour la légèreté.

 _Mairie,12h10._

Emma, en retard, se précipita dans le bureau du Maire accompagnée de ses fidèle sachet de nourriture. Elle fut retenue par l'assistante de Régina qui suivait l'ordre de la brune, spécifiant que personne ne devait rentrer. Emma fit fi de cet ordre et entra dans le bureau. Cependant elle ne dépassa l'entrée. Devant elle se trouvait Régina, assise sur le bureau, un homme brun collé à elle. Bêtement elle bredouilla quelque mot et fit demi-tour, confuse. Elle n'entendit pas la brune essayant de la retenir, fuyant le bâtiment plus rapidement encore qu'une biche fuyant le chasseur. Ses pas la menèrent au Granny's, d'où elle s'assit au bar en silence, perdue dans ses pensées, légèrement troublée par ces dernières. Ruby ne pipa mot et posa devant ses yeux l'habituel chocolat cannelle du shérif.

C'est en silence que la brune s'assit auprès d'Emma. Elle savait pertinemment où la blonde était allée, elle l'a connaissez bien maintenant. Des jours à parler, à observer les réactions de la jeune femme sur différent sujet, elle se disait beaucoup de choses, rien d'immensément personnel, juste le type qui avait vaguement effectué des tentatives de séduction au coin de la rue, l'oiseau qui les avait attaqué en allant au travail, juste les actions marrante. Mais avec ce que venait de voir la blonde, Régina savait que plusieurs chose allait changer. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était sa propre réaction et celle de la blonde face aux évènement futur. Elle mit la main sur l'épaule d'Emma, qui n'avait pas daignée regarder en sa direction depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

\- Emma… commença Régina doucement

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais rencontrée quelqu'un petite cachotière, Emma avait pris un ton léger mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré souffla la jeune femme fatiguée, c'est un homme appartenant à mon passé, il est juste revenu en ville depuis peu et à désirer me voir.

\- Plaisant entretien alors, fit la blonde acerbe.

Régina ne dit rien mais son regard se voilât. Elle n'avait pas envie d'extériorisé ce qu'elle allait quand même devoir dire.

\- Il est revenu ici c'est pour me demander une seconde chance de tout recommencer entre nous.

Emma resta muette. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Mais quand elle vit le visage fragile de Régina son sang ne fit qu'un tour, bloquant toute capacités de réflexion, c'est ainsi que, quand elle vit au dehors le brun qui regardait vers elles, Emma se leva et sortie rapidement en disant à Régina qu'elles se reparleraient plus tard. La brune surprise ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais ne dit rien.

\- De son cotés le shérif avait pris l'homme par le col et s'était faufilé dans une ruelle. C'est en le plaquant contre le mur qu'elle débuta leur conversation.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna la jeune femme.

\- Robin, répondit difficilement la victime.

\- C'est vous qui êtes venu voir Régina ?

\- Effectivement…

Lourdement le corps de Robin s'affaissa au sol, il se plia de douleur mais la blonde repris son col entre ses mains et attira son visage près du sien. Ses yeux respiraient la colère pure, ses doigts était crispés, sa lèvre tremblée.

\- Ecoute moi, tu t'éloignes rapidement de Régina ou je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi, grogna-t-elle.

\- Regardez moi ça, le toutou à sa maman qui prend sa défense, si ce n'est pas mignon comme tout, rigola le brun, augmentant la colère du shérif qui lui asséna une droite en plein visage.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

C'est donc sur ses bonnes paroles qu'Emma partie reprendre le travail, encore légèrement en colère contre l'homme et contre elle-même. Depuis qu'elle était ici elle n'avait encore jamais perdue le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Mais le fait d'avoir vu cet homme en position plus que subjective avec le maire la mettait presque hors d'elle. tant bien que mal Emma essaya de se plonger dans le travail. Elle n'avait pas pris contact avec la brune et cette dernière avait jugée qu'il valait mieux attendre que son amie daigne montrer sa présence. C'est donc deux femmes tourmentées par leurs sentiments d'incompréhension qui parvenait difficilement à se concentrer sur leurs travails respectifs.

 _Mairie 12h00, le retour et à l'heure_

Mais c'est en ne point douté que ce froid ne dura que très peu de temps, car nous voilà le lendemain midi, une blonde marchant rapidement dans les couloirs sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle entra dans la salle elle vit que le brun était encore là. Mais à défaut de faire demi-tour, elle le prit de nouveaux par le col, technique qu'elle semblait effectuer avec grand plaisir, et le jeta dehors à l'aide, et pardonnez l'expression, d'un grand coup de pied au cul. Elle fit ensuite un sourire triomphant en montrant les sachets de nourritures qu'elle avait gardé à la main. Régina sourit en secouant la tête attendrit par la blonde.

\- Il était venu m'annoncer son départ, fit la maire.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, répondit la blonde en jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir.

\- Mangeons si tu veux bien, je meurs de faim et tous ces dossiers m'on épuisée ! s'enjoua Régina en ouvrant le sachet qu'elle savait être le sien. Un jour elle fera avaler une -salade à Emma. Ainsi ce charmant repas pu se déroulé sous de meilleur hospice. Emma n'était pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à faire fuir ce malheureux individu, fort indésirable sois dit en passant.

\- Parle-moi de cet homme, Robin, appartenant à ton si précieux passé, sourit Emma malicieusement, désireuse de connaître réellement la brune. De ne pas avoir sa vie sur un morceau de papier mais de voir ses ressentiments, son vécu, face à cette vie parfois injuste.

\- Non Emma…grimaça son interlocutrice.

\- Pourquoi pas ? je ne sais rien de toi…

\- Pas ici… retrouve moi ce soir à 22h00, quand Henry sera couché, ça sera plus simple…

Emma ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête, étonnée de voir la brune ainsi. Elle savait que le sujet du passé serai délicat, pour une femme qui ne semble pas avoir vécu une vie simple, le sujet n'allais pas être abordé de manière naturel. La suite du diner se passa tranquillement, vraiment tranquillement cette fois.

 _Manoir Mills, 22h15_

Emma arriva un peu en retard ce soir-là, voulant être sûre que l'enfant dormais réellement. De plus, la blonde avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouvée ce soir, quelle femme elle pourrait découvrir. C'est une Régina soucieuse et fatiguée qui se présenta à elle, vêtu d'un pyjama de soit bleu-gris. Elle était magnifique, même en tenu de nuit. Elle convia Emma à la suivre dans le salon. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le canapé, verre d'un bon cidre à la main. Rien de mieux pour accompagner les confidences qui, ce soir, allaient être faites. En signe d'encouragement le shérif posa sa main sur celle de la brune.

\- J'ai rencontrée Robin quelque temps après la fin de mon mariage, c'est-à-dire i ans. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit qu'il voulait avoir une nouvelle chance auprès de moi, il à gâcher la première en me trompant avec ma propre sœur pendant plusieurs mois, quand nous nous sommes séparés il est allé vivre à New York avec elle. Mais comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas il à voulu revenir sous le prétexte que je lui manqué beaucoup trop.

Régina avait débité ces informations à une vitesse hallucinante. Ne souhaitant guère s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet. Emma l'observa avec un intérêt non dissimuler bien qu'une pointe de colère et de regrets trôner dans son esprit. De colère pour ce que cet homme avait fait, de regrets pour ne pas lui avoir casser le visage avec plus d'entrain encore.

\- C'est un enfoiré, clairement, comment il a pu te faire ça ? il ne mesurait pas sa chance ou comment ça se passe ? s'énerva la blonde.

\- Emma… c'est du passé c'est fini maintenant. Sourit la brune, ravie de la réaction de la blonde. Son cœur se réchauffant à l'entente des mots de son amie, et de la colère qu'elle déployait pour prendre sa défense. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait ça pour elle.

\- Parle-moi de ton mariage Régina, fit la douce voix d'Emma après un instant de silence de réflexion. Emma n'avait pas pu tenir, elle voulait savoir la vérité, elle voulait connaître la relation de Régina avec cet homme, amour ou intérêt ?

\- Non Emma c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi…

\- Régina… il faut que tu m'en parle, si tu veux que je te comprenne, que je te connaissent réellement il faut que tu me parle de certains pans de ta vie.

La brune ne répondit pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre. Le bien que cela pourrait lui apporter, comme le mal. Elle n'avait jamais osé évoquer cet épisode de sa vie avec quelqu'un, par peur. De beaucoup de chose. « Vous changez beaucoup trop de principes Miss Swan… » murmura Régina si doucement que si elle n'avait pas été le centre du monde et de l'attention d'Emma cette dernière serait passée à côté de la phrase.

\- Bien… je vais te raconter le mariage…

Régina pris une inspiration.

 _(TBC…)_

 **Chapitre fini, bah voilà… j'espère que ça va aller pour vous, j'essayerai de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres ! je m'excuse du retard mais je travaille plutôt pas mal ces temps-ci ( et oui les gens aime l'été pour se marié ! ) et quand je rentre le soir je suis fatiguée donc je n'ai plus trop le temps pour m'adonner à cette fiction** **mais je vais continuer à publier, je refuse de vous laisser en plan trop longtemps ! quand même, voyons. Passer une bonne soirée les gens !**

 **Jujudemars : merci beaucoup** **j'étais pas sûre que ça plairait !**

 **OoO-red-OoO : merci ! espérons qu'elle continue à te plaire** **j'aime les gens mystérieuses, mais dans ce chapitre je lui enlève cette étiquette pour mieux pouvoir lui en coller une autre ! et bien je t'avoue que pour les cauchemars… tu verras mais c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas avoir tort…**

 **Oui j'avoue qu'il y a un petit côté théâtre, mais je l'aime bien** **mais si je suis parvenue à m'en défaire alors tant mieux ! merci en tout cas de ta review !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les gens me voilà de nouveau sur le net. J'écris à 1h00 du matin sur un balcon est franchement j'aime cette sensation, si je peux je me trouve un appartement à balcon ! fin bref passons on s'en fou un peu x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Manoir Mills, 22h25_

\- Bon Emma… comme tu dois tu douter, ce dont je vais te parler n'est pas un charmant conte de fée, il aurait pu, il avait si bien commencé, mais je ne suis pas née dans la bonne famille. Laisse-moi te présenter le chef de famille : Cora Mills, grand manitou d'une société d'import-export, elle a fait fortune grâce à l'argent des multiples héritages qu'elle a pu accumuler. Mon père, Henry, était un homme bon, doux, aimant, infiniment attentionné envers moi. A l'opposé ma mère est un tyran, elle vit pour le confort, pour écraser ses ennemis comme de cafard, faire de sa fille une grande dame influente. Pour elle l'amour st une faiblesse, elle n'a pas hésité à abandonner Zéléna car elle avait eu le malheur de naitre quelques années avant moi et de ruiner potentiellement ses plans de conquêtes. Cependant sa seconde fille elle n'a pas hésiter à… Régina marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne Emma…

Elle paraissait si faible à cette instant, la blonde à ses côtés se sentait si coupable, si triste de lui faire revivre ce qui semblait avoir été infiniment dur pour elle. Mais le shérif devait savoir, l'ignorance sur ce sujet lui semblait être une véritable torture.

\- Régina… parle-moi, je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu en souffre, mais il faut que je sache pour pouvoir te soutenir, pour pouvoir être ton amie à part entière, pour te seconder, laisse-moi voir ce que tu n'as jamais montrer aux autres, tu verras c'est bénéfique de ne plus se sentir seule à porter un poids incommensurable sur les épaules.

Régina fut touchée par les mots de la blonde. Elle pourrait mentir et dire que non elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, qu'elle ne veut pas être secondé et aidée. Mais depuis qu'elle a rencontrée Emma Swan, n'a-t-elle pas changer ? n'a-t-elle pas acceptée les petites attentions, le lien qui se créer entres elle. Alors oui, elle voulait parler de tout ça à la blonde. Elle qui n'avait jamais ressentie le besoin d'extériorisé mais avec la jeune sheriff elle avait besoin de lui raconter, de lui expliquer ses casseroles. De lui montrer que si elle ne laissait personne l'approcher trop intimement sur le plan psychologique, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle adorait ça et que c'était une partie de plaisir, non, elle faisait ça par nécessité. Elle était prête.

\- Quand elle m'a eu elle voulait que je sois parfaite, la bonne petite fille obéissante. Mais à son travail tout ne se passer pas bien alors pour faire passer sa colère elle frappait. Fort. Jamais sur le visage, bien trop précieux. Mais dans le ventre, sur les jambes. Je ne disais rien. Que peut dire une petite fille dans une tel situation ? à part accepté ? mon père ne pouvait rien faire pour moi, il était très malade. Il ne pouvait que penser mes plaies, me prendre dans ses bras en me faisant croire à des jours meilleurs quand je serai majeur. Quand il est mort ce fut terrible, ma mère fut plus violente encore, plus dur. Je devais me tenir droite alors qu'elle m'avait frappé le ventre jusqu'à ce que du sang coulent sur mes lèvres. Mais je devais être digne, une reine ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Alors je ne montrée rien, je souriais bêtement, je priais le ciel de bien vouloir m'aider. Mais au final j'étais toujours seule.

Le sang d'Emma battait plus fort dans ses oreilles, elle voyait rouge. Les dents et les poings serrés. Des larmes de colère au coin des yeux. Elle était empreinte d'une rage sourde dans le creux de l'estomac. Elle bougea légèrement dans le canapé, cherchant vaguement à faire taire son envie de meurtre. Puis Régina continua, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Un jour j'ai cru que tout ceci allait s'arrêter. J'ai rencontrée un charmant jeune homme, Daniel. Si tu le voyais… Régina avait sur le visage un sourire mélancolique, perdue dans un souvenir encore bienfaisant d'un passé tortueux. Il était si beau en tenue de palefrenier, on voyait qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il était si doux, si attentionné avec les chevaux. Mon cœur à fondu pour ce si charmant jeune homme. Cependant j'eu du mal à me laisser emporter par cette folle passion. Mais j'ai cédée. Un soir nous allions nous enfuir lui et moi, nous laissait porter par notre idylle. Mais elle prit brutalement fin ce soir-là même. Ma mère avait su qu'elle était mes projets et nous a surprise. Et de sang-froid je l'ai vu tendre la main vers Daniel… sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot déchirant. Le cœur d'Emma se fendit en deux. Elle poussa Daniel du haut de l'entrepôt dans lequel on s'était réfugiés. quand il chuta je vis son regard tourné vers moi, et ses lèvres formèrent un dernier mot « je t'aime ». j'avais poussée un cri de désespoir face à la scène mais… je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. J'ai vu l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme qui me rendait heureuse mourir sous mes yeux, en proie à la plus grande des impuissances.

Ce fut trop pour Emma qui se leva brutalement, faisant sursauté Régina au passage. Elle tourna dans le salon tel un lion en cage. Elle voulait tout détruire autour d'elle, crier au ciel le malheur de la belle brune, elle voulait se jeter aux pieds de cette dernière et prier pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La colère était si forte qu'elle tomba à genoux devant la maire.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir connaitre la vérité, j'aurais dû acceptée l'ignorance.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son crâne, entament de légers et doux massages.

\- Tait toi petite sotte, laisse-moi finir, tu dois tout savoir, j'ai besoin que tu sache tout, mais je crains que ton regard change sur moi… mais il faut que tu sache pour que tu sois une réelle amie. murmura la belle brune.

Vous vous douterez bien que l'Emma bouleversée qui se trouvait aux genoux de la reine ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des désirs de cette dernière. Alors elle reprit possession de son corps et partie se poster face à la fenêtre du salon. Elle laissa la brune finir son histoire.

\- Il fut aisé pour une femme aussi influente que Cora, de maquiller ce meurtre en suicide. Le pauvre était tombé de la fille des Mills mais cette dernière ne lui rendant pas ses sentiments il à décider de mettre fin à ses jours. Mourir d'amour est si courant pour les jeunes gens. Et pas plus tard que quelques mois plus tard, ma mère me trouvait un parti plus que magnifique. Riche, influent, une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus que moi. Tout pour plaire, le parti idéal. je croyais que loin de ma mère je pourrais soufflée un peu, vivre. Mais c'est sans compté le caractère de mon mari…

Emma se mit à trembler. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimera pas la suite. Pas du tout même.

\- Je suis une femme, je fus un jouer… juste là pour son bon plaisir, juste là pour le satisfaire, et si je le faisais mal, c'est-à-dire, si je n'agissais pas comme une vraie putain, alors il me prenait pour un défouloir. Il me jeter au sol, me ruant de coups, me prenant à même le sol se moquant de mes cris de douleurs, se moquant de mes larmes. J'en ai tellement versée sur le tapis, tout comme le sang….

La voix de Régina n'était plus que murmure. L'humanité d'Emma n'était plus qu'ombre. Personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'elle a vécue. A quel point c'est dur pour elle d'en parler à voix haute. Elle si simple de le lire, nos yeux glissent sur les mots sans se rendre compte. Mais l'entendre… le dire… c'est si dur… plus rien n'existe à part cette colère sourde qui parle sur votre épaule. Vous cherchez désespérément dans le paysage un élément qui pourrait vous ramenez sur terre, mais il n'y a rien. Même ma douleur de vos ongles s'enfonçant dans votre chaire, faisant coulé le sang, ne vous ramène pas parmi les vivants. Votre esprit entier est tourné vers le sourd désir de justice insatisfait. Même rassurée la personne ne vous vient pas tout de suite à l'esprit. Mais l'on ose plus toucher la personne, on voit ce corps et on imagine les supplices, on imagine le corps meurtri au sol, se faire assaillir comme un vulgaire objet et là dans votre cœur, corps, esprit, se réveille une colère si violente que vos yeux en deviennent pires que noir, vous ne voyez plus rien que le rouge du sang de vos ennemis. Votre cœur ne bas plus dans votre poitrine, il est juste traversé par tous ces sentiments puissants. Emma ne voit plus rien. Du sang coule sur ses doigts, elle a beaucoup serré les poings.

\- Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Henry est né de l'un de ces violes. Un ange né de la désolation. Il st toute ma vie, il est mon plus beau rayon de soleil. Jamais Léopold, mon mari, n'a pu porter la main sur lui, j'ai toujours pris les coups à sa place et ce sans hésitée. J'aurais pu mourir pour lui, je le peux encore. Je lui ai fait croire que son père était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était voulu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que j'avais moi-même dû supporter. Tout ceci c'est arrêter un soir. Leopold était encore une fois complétement saoul. Il est rentré tard et il a voulu que je… que je m'occupe de lui, j'ai refusée, fatiguée. Il s'est donc énervé, rejetant la faute sur Henry, il a donc voulu aller dans la chambre d'Henry. J'étais terrifiée, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse de mal… je savais où il ranger son arme à feu et sans réfléchir je l'ai suivi.

Régina fit une pause. Elle revoyait toute la scène tout la terreur. Emma s'approcha d'elle et pris les mains de la brune entre les siennes.

\- Continue Régina, je suis là…. Murmura-t-elle sans la brusquée. Cette simple phrase sembla donner un ultime effort à la brune pour finir.

\- Je l'ai poussée le plus fort que je pu dans les escaliers… puis j'ai pointé l'arme sur lui et j'ai vidé le chargeur dans son corps, vidant par la même occasion toute ma rancune… ma mère m'a aidé à passer au travers les mailles du filet judiciaire, car il faut se l'avouer, une fille criminelle c'est loin d'être pratique…

Dès cet instant il y eu un silence. Plus personne ne parla, ni se regardèrent. Puis Régina pris une ultime fois la parole, sa voix si basse qu'Emma dû se rapprocher d'elle pour savoir la suite.

\- Quand j'ai rencontrée Robin j'ai pu revivre… connaître le plaisir de la sexualité, acceptée mon corps… je plus avoir peur de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un… c'est le seul homme que j'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie, ayant encore un maigre espoir. Puis il m'a trahi, il à coucher avec ma sœur. Depuis ce jour je ne laisse plus personne dicté ma vie, ni aucune personne vivre avec moi. Je suis devenue une maniaque du contrôle.

\- Tu à changer du tout au tout, tu as été souillée… murmura Emma, et maintenant tu peux de nouveaux accepter les relation sexuel… ce n'est pas possible… on ne peut pas… comment tu fais ? la voix d'Emma aussi était brisé et rauque, dû à la colère. La main de Régina lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle se pencha vers elle, les larmes plein les yeux.

\- Je me suis fait violence Emma, je me suis accordée une dernière violence pour ne pas être différente des autres, pour crée une autre vie, je peux de nouveaux être comme toutes ces femmes qui s'adonne au plaisir de la chair.

Puis ce fut la fin. Elle craqua complètement pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle pleura dans les bras d'Emma qui l'a rattrapa avec douceur. Elle l'allongea lentement dans le canapé, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps comme voulant la protéger. Et lentement entama un mouvement de balancement cherchant à apaisé la femme blessée dans ses bras. Tant d'émotions traversés le corps des deux femmes. Tant de colère, de peur, de faiblesses, de stigmates féroces creusé leurs corps et cœurs. Emma prenait sur elle pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle voulait être douce, attentionnée et présente pour la brune qui s'était dévoilé comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. Mais elle devait le faire, pour mieux vivre, elle devait le faire et Emma fut heureuse que ce soit avec elle, que ce soit dans ses bras qu'elle se réfugia ce soir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru il y quelque mois, en rencontrant cette brune froide comme la glace, ce qu'elle découvrirai. Et la voilà ce soir, entourant la femme blesser et perdue. La brune finie par s'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée par toute ces émotions. Délicatement, toujours, la blonde la porta à son lit, l'a recouvrit de sa couette et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle quitta la maison et se mit à marcher dans la rue, épuisée mais trop en colère pour trouver le sommeil.

 _Lendemain, bureau du shérif, 9h00_

Emma jouait avec son siège pivotant. Réfléchissant sur la manière dont elle pouvait aborder au mieux la situation. Elle finit par empoignée son téléphone.

\- Graham ? dis-moi… j'ai de nouveau besoin de ton aide, c'est très important, revient le plus vite possible si cela ne te dérange pas.

 _( TBC…)_

 **Voilà fin du chapitre. Alors veuillez excuser les fautes d'orthographe. J'en fait déjà beaucoup à l'état naturel alors je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts quand j'écris à 1-2h00 du matin, avec 3 nuits blanches d'affilée à mon actif xD enfin bref on s'en moque**

 **Guest : coucou petit Guest des forêts ! comment vas tu ?** **Ouaip j'avoue qu'Emma ne se l'ai pas jouée vieille ordinateur Asus qui s'allume lentement et à la vertical, elle a foncer dans le tas. Tout en s'énervant un chouille… j'avoue que j'ai utilisée Emma pour pouvoir faire à Robin ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ! ( désolée pour ce qui aime bien l'homme des bois :P ). Jalouse ? voyez vous ça… meuh non pourquoi dont :D cependant oui un mal pour un bien, pour pouvoir continuer il fallait que Régina se livre pratiquement complétement et voilà c'est chose faite ! cela va rajouté à Emma un coté protecteur envers notre magnifique brun** **et pour ton vivement la suite… la voilà ma chère !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre les petits gens ! je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

 _Appartement du shérif Swan. 4 jours plus tard_

La blonde est penchée sur table basse, concentrée comme jamais, ma main crispée sur un dossier. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun chargé de bagages.

\- Bonjour belle blonde, que faite vous chez moi rigola l'invité, cependant devant l'air qu'arborer son ami il se ravisa bien vite.

\- Viens là, dépêche-toi un peu veux-tu ? répondit-elle simplement, Graham fit ce qu'elle demanda tout en haussa des sourcils surpris.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cora Mills ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- A part que c'est la dirigeante actuelle de Mills entreprise

\- C'est la mère de Régina

\- Et ? la poussa le jeune homme

\- Ecoute, il faut qu'on fasse tomber Cora Mills, c'est très important pour Régina et pour moi, je vous trouver une faille dans son système, dans sa manière de penser, je veux qu'elle mordre la poussière, son ton était injecté de venin acerbe.

\- Pourquoi ? qu'a donc fait cette femme pour subir tes foudres ? surtout toi qui évite de t'impliqué émotionnellement dans une affaire, surtout depuis… enfin bref, c'est pour Régina ? demanda l'homme curieux

La blonde resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes. Elle hésitait sur la discussion qui pouvait à tout moment dériver de manière épineuse pour la blonde.

\- Cora Mills est une femme horrible, je veux qu'elle paie pour ses crimes, permettant ainsi à Régina une certaine forme de tranquillité.

\- Je veux bien t'aider, il est vrai que cette femme nous a mis plusieurs fois des bâtons dans les roues et il serait agréable de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais avant j'aimerai savoir… qui est cette Régina Mills pour toi ? la dernière fois que je t'ai quitté vous vous battiez comme de beaux diable et la tu veux faire tomber sa mère pour… une certaine forme de vengeance, comprend que je sois un peu perdu. Rigola Graham

\- Depuis que tu es parti nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochées elle et moi, nous sommes maintenant amie, sourit la blonde, ravie de pouvoir qualifié la brune ainsi.

\- Que ressent tu pour elle Emma ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… je suis un peu perdue, je veux la protéger contre les autres, je veux être là pour elle, j'aime sa présence et celle de son fils, je me sens bien quand elle est là… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, souffla la blonde habituellement peu expansive sur ses sentiments. Mais les émotions qu'elle avait dû gérer ses derniers jours ne lui laisser plus le loisir d'être enfermée sur elle-même.

\- Je vois… bon aller montre-moi tout ça qu'on puisse s'occuper de cette méchante sorcière, sourit le brun, légèrement jaloux des sentiments qu'il pouvait déceler chez Emma pour la belle brune.

Les deux amis passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher dans chaque recoin de dossier un sombre secret que pouvais cacher la jeune femme. Plus ils en apprenaient sur elle, plus Emma semblait vomir tripes et boyaux face au comportement détestable de cette femme sans scrupules qui n'hésitée sous aucun moyen d'écraser ses ennemis. Il était donc dangereux pour Emma d'oser s'attaquer à Cora, mais ne devait-elle pas le faire pour Régina ? ne devait-elle pas lui offrir une vengeance tant méritée ? ce qu'avait vécu la brune ne devait pas rester impunie, la blonde ne le supporterait pas. Elle déploya donc une énergie folle à chercher une faille quelconque. Et elle finira bien par trouver.

 _Bureau du maire,_ 10h00

\- Bonjour madame le maire, fit une voix agréable

\- Emma ! que fait tu là si tôt ? un problème ? s'inquiéta Régina

\- Non ne t'en fait pas, je viens juste te demander de bien vouloir m'offrir une journée de repos demain, il faut que je me rende d'urgence à Boston, sourit la blonde

\- Bien entendu tu l'as, mais pourquoi ? continua de s'inquiéter la belle brune.

\- Rien d'important, juste une vielle histoire à régler et j'aimerai revoir d'ancien amis, je prends juste la journée de demain et je reviens ne t'en fait pas, fit Emma tout en s'asseyant, de plus ce midi je ne pourrais pas manger avec toi, un ami est venu me voir.

Bien que Régina fût déçu, elle revêtit son masque habituel pour cacher son visage triste, si bien que même Emma se laissa avoir, trop occupée à ne pas se faire prendre par la femme devant elle en flagrant délit de mensonge.

\- J'ai une question, dit finalement Régina

\- Je suis toute ouïe madame le maire, sourit Emma

\- Tu aimerais retourner à Boston ? demanda sérieusement Régina.

Dire qu'Emma fût surprise était un euphémisme. Elle fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant guère à cette question qu'elle jugea fort stupide. Mais en observant le visage de la brune elle sût que cette question était mise en jeu seulement par l'esprit peu rassuré de la femme à l'origine de la phrase.

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais rester ici, je m'y sens bien, c'est une agréable ville, elle marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre, puis j'ai une très bonne raison de rester, elle agrémenta sa phrase par un clin d'œil envers la brune qui lui sourit presque timidement.

\- Va-t'en sotte, j'ai du travail, rit ensuite Régina

Emma sourit, ravie d'avoir pu voir la jeune femme face à elle rire. Elle aimait voir la Maire lâcher un peu prise, elle se sentait puissante de pouvoir lui faire faire ça.

 _Le lendemain, Boston._

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? fit Graham en regardant le bâtiment dressé devant eux

\- Oui, répondit une Emma déterminée en sortant de la voiture

\- Bye bye blondie, appel moi quand tu es sortie.

Emma claqua la porte et pris une grande inspiration avant de marcher en direction de la grande bâtisse. Elle se présenta dans le hall, se dirigeant directement vers le guichet d'accueil.

\- Bureau de Miss Mills s'il vous plait ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non mais c'est très urgent

\- Sans rendez-vous je ne peux rien faire désolée répondit la jeune femme.

Emma ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant. Elle sourit puis fit demi-tour, observant attentivement les gens autour d'elle. Elle vit un homme grand, costaud, portant le badge de la sécurité, Emma sourit. Parfait. Elle suivit l'homme et d'un geste habile et sur, elle lui vola son badge si fièrement accrocher à sa ceinture. Elle prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le dernier étage, presque persuadée que ce serai là que se trouverait le bureau tant désiré. Avec aisance elle s'introduit dans le bureau orner des lettres d'or « Cora Mills ». Personne. Elle en profita pour faire le tour des dossiers qui joncher le bureau et les étagères. Elle voulut ouvrir le pc sur quand elle entendit des voix. Elle prit donc place devant les grande baie vitré, dos à la porte.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix froide

Emma se retourna, grand sourire.

\- Laissez-moi vous dire, madame, que votre sécurité laisse à désirer pour un bâtiment présenté comme sûr.

\- Laissez-moi, mademoiselle, vous demandez une nouvelle fois qui êtes-vous, et rajouté à cela la question suivante : que faite-vous dans mon bureau ?

\- Je suis Emma Swan, bureau du shérif, et je suis dans votre bureau pour réclamer audience avec vous

\- Il faut prendre rendez-vous pour ça madame, au lieu de vous croire tout permis, cracha Cora

\- Oui, mais voyez-vous, Régina ne m'a offert que ce jour de repos, répondit calmement Emma

\- Régina ?

\- Oui, votre fille, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, elle est un peu comme vous en… tellement mieux. je parle de la brune, pas de la rousse étrange... sourit narquoisement la sheriff.

Cora fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus en colère contre cette femme face à elle, se demandant ce qu'elle doit bien faire ici.

\- C'est ma fille qui vous envoie ?

\- Oh non, elle ne sait pas que je suis venue m'entretenir avec vous

\- Et à propos de quoi ?

Emma se leva sans se départir de son sourire. Elle s'assit sur le bureau fasse à Cora. Puis se pencha sur elle.

\- Diverses raisons à vrai dire… et je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas encore très bien laquelle choisir, mais une question d'abord madame, Emma se rapprocha un peu plus du visage de Cora, cette dernière nullement effrayée par la blonde. Avez-vous aimée frapper Régina ? avez-vous aimée contrôler sa vie ? reprit la blonde

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là… répondit la brune avec un sourire désabusé. Vous espérez quoi ma chère ? que je me repente ? que mes fautes soient punies ? rigola la femme, oui j'ai aimée, et je le referai sans hésiter s'il le fallait.

Emma serra les dents, espérant gardé son sang-froid le plus longtemps possible.

\- Régina ne méritait que ça, c'est une gamine incapable

Ce fut trop pour Emma, elle attrapa le col de la femme et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

\- Et là vous aimez ? la douleur dans votre dos est agréable ? ce que vous avez fait vivre à votre fille est cent fois pire, vous auriez dû l'abandonnée elle aussi tout comme sa sœur, cela vous aurait évité bien des problèmes ! je vous connais Cora Mills, je sais très bien qui vous êtes et je vais vous faire tomber. Cracha Emma non loin de perdre le contrôle de sa colère mordante. Il ne faut pas avoir d'enfant si c'est pour les traités ainsi, mais il semblerait que pour une femme de haut rang, vous avez bien des difficultés à ne pas écarter les cuisses !

\- Comment osez-vous ? je vous interdis de parler de moi ainsi ! vous ne connaissez rien de moi Miss Swan ! ce n'est pas parce que vous jouée à Miss Lesbos dans le lit de ma fille qu'il faut croire que tout le monde est comme vous ! j'ai donnée une bonne éducation à ma fille, elle est juste trop bête pour comprendre le bien que je lui ai fait !

\- Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! il faut vous faire enfermer je ne vois pas d'autre solution, s'exclama Emma surprise par les paroles de son adversaire. Non mais je rêve… Régina ne tiens définitivement aucunement de vous !

\- Oh vous croyez ? mais une fois qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de vous elle vous jetteras, c'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, c'est comme ça que je l'ai éduqué, sourit Cora fière de voir dans le regard d'Emma une once de peur et d'hésitation elle continua donc sur sa lancée. Elle joue avec vous, elle vous utilise comme un pion dans son jeu, comme un bon petit toutou prêt à défendre sa maitresse, prêt à la lécher ! continua de rire Cora.

Emma serra des poings et plaqua plus fortement la brune contre la vitre.

\- C'est ce que vous faite vous non ? je pense surtout à ce monsieur… comment déjà ? gold ? oh… je ne suis plus sûr de moi tout d'un coup… ce fut au tour d'Emma de jubiler en voyant le visage soudain cramoisi de son adversaire. Une bataille pour une bataille. Où se trouve sa femme déjà ? je ne me souviens plus très bien

\- Comment…

\- Le petit toutou est allé chercher l'os dans le jardin et il a trouvé un cadavre, enfin… des cadavres… sourit fièrement la blonde. Et Gold c'est un cadavre des plus vivant, il va se faire un plaisir...

\- Vous… mais Cora stoppa net sa phrase.

\- Oh ? la connasse princesse des cœurs a perdu ses mots. Emma avait senti qu'elle récupéré peu à peu l'ascendant sur la vieille femme. Elle en jubilait, elle en jouait. Une brulure piqua brusquement son épiderme. Cora avait perdu son calme, effrayé par les paroles de la blonde. Elle avait donc giflée la jeune femme dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Mais à son grand désespoirs cette dernière rit sous le regard décontenancé de la brune.

\- Outrage à agent… mais dit donc ce n'est pas très bien ça, rit la blonde. Elle fit un pas en arrière libérant la femme. Cette dernière se jeta sur le téléphone pour appeler la sécurité. Emma sourit, puis décala sa veste de manière à ce que Cora puisse voir son arme accrochée à sa ceinture.

\- je sais comment est mort Léopold, je n'hésiterai pas à faire pareil avec vous Cora Mills, vous n'êtes pas infaillible. Vous savez ce qui est pire qu'une personne qui a tout à perdre ? celle qui n'a rien à perdre. Bonne journée.

Les garde arrivèrent à cet instant précis, ils prirent violement Emma par le bras avant de la jeter dehors violement. Mais la blonde s'écrasa au sol dans un sourire de victoire. Elle avait effrayé le méchant loup, maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

 _( TBC...)_

 **Et voilà fini pour ce soir les gens !**

 **AlineGranger : bonsoir Miss Granger** **ravie d'apprendre que ma fic te plait, et encore plus de savoir que tu l'a lu d'une traite ! voilà donc une suite ! j'espère qu'elle continue à te plaire** **bonne soirée**

 **P.G.D.F : tant mieux alors ! je vais bien malgré tout ne t'en fait pas. Cependant je suis actuellement obligée de faire des nuits blanche ou courte pour l'instant, mais les choses vont peut-être s'arranger.**

 **Ne dit pas que tu n'aime pas « petit guest des forêt » parce que tu l'a mis en initial** **et ce surnom ne viens pas de la fatigue je suis navrée… c'est mon naturel moi qui dit ça ! mais j'aime bien ton surnom personnellement :P et je suis limite fière que tu l'ai mis grâce à moi :D**

 **Oui Emma va tout faire pour obtenir justice contre cet infame personnage, et elle va le faire avec plaisir, sadique la petite quand on touche au gens qu'elle apprécie.**

 **De nouveau oui, j'avais besoin que Régina ce mette à nu sans concession la nuit dernière, j'aime lui montrer qu'elle a le pilier « Emma » à ses côtés !**

 **Voilà une suite pour tes beaux yeux ma chère/mon cher ! ( que sais-je ?** **). J'ai donc répondu à ta requête du face à face Cora/Emma, mais je crains ne pas avoir réussi la mettre en scène le « explosif » mais ne t'en fait pas, il y aura belle et bien un face à face explosif entre les deux femme, il faut juste un peu de temps, autant pour moi que pour Emma. J'espère cependant ne pas trop te décevoir… mais sache qu'il ne faut pas attendre trop de chose de moi, je suis maitre en l'art de la fourberie et de la déception… ! Mais si tu veux de l'explosif j'essayerai de t'en offrir dans pas très longtemps** **bonne soirée toi P.G.D.F !**

 **Swann S.**

 **ps : merci de me lire, vous tous, c'est gentil !**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Voilà les gens ! je vous offre une petite suite pour la route. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **OoO-Red-OoO : et bien pour l'histoire de Régina j'avoue que je lui est pas donnée une vie facile, et c'est sûr que Zéléna n'a pas la casquette de la « meilleurs de l'année » !**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'entretien Emma/Cora, disons que la blonde avait besoin de ça, le meilleur moyen de connaitre son ennemi étant en l'affrontant, et pour le fait qu'elle est dévoilé son plan… Emma est un peu blonde faut pas lui en vouloir !**_

 _Commissariat, 16h00_ _( Le lendemain )_

Emma avait la tête baisser sur son bureau, concentrée sur un dossier récalcitrant. Elle ne fit pas attention au bruit de talons qui claqués le sol a la vitesse des pas pressés. Emma ne se rendit compte de la présence de la femme seulement quand le dossier marron clair qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'abattit avec force sous ses yeux. La blonde eu un mouvement de sursaut et leva les yeux.

\- Régina ?! que fais-tu là ? sourit la blonde ravie de voir la jeune femme.

\- Qui es-tu Emma Swan ? cria presque la maire

\- Quelle question je… soudain sa réponse se figea dans sa gorge quand elle vit le dossier sous ses yeux. « Régina Mills ». Elle se crispa tandis qu'un vent de panique commençais à lui torde le ventre.

\- J'attends une explication Miss Swan, grogna autoritairement Régina.

\- J'avais besoin de savoir qui tu étais, juste les informations de base, pour pouvoir mieux te cernée… déclara doucement la blonde, effrayée en voyant que la brune avait repris le vouvoient, signe qu'elle mettait une barrière entre elles.

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir ça ? vous travaillez pour ma mère ?

La blonde fit de grand yeux en entendant Régina émettre une tel hypothèse. Elle vit dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme une lueur de tristesse et de désespoir. La maire était profondément blessée par Emma, croyant avoir été une nouvelle fois trahi par une personne proche et qu'elle appréciait énormément de surcroit. Elle se sentait sale une nouvelle fois. Comme si elle ne pouvait attirée à elle seulement des personnes voulant son mal, voulant la voir souffrir. Et c'était réussi, un tour de force de la part d'Emma Swan, qui avait, pendant de long mois, essayée de se battre pour avoir l'amitié de la blonde, elle avait réussi à la convaincre de pouvoir se reposer sur elle, Emma lui avait fait croire en une amitié possible et utopique. Elle lui avait avouée sa vie, elle lui avait parlé des épisodes qui l'avait brisé, dans l'espoir que la blonde la protège, mais cette dernière s'était engouffrée dans la faille avec un couteau de fer forgé, et lui découpé la chair qui venait tout juste de cicatriser. Régina se sentait bête, une vraie imbécile. Elle avait acceptée de donner une dernière chance au gens, elle avait un brin de confiance une dernière fois, pour voir ce qui allait se passer, pour voir si elle pouvait donner plus. La réponse était définitivement négative.

\- Bien sûr que non ! je ne travaille pas pour ta mère ! s'exclama Emma, désireuse de ne pas laisser perdurer ce malentendu. Elle me déteste… rajouta ensuite la blonde.

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne travailles pas pour elle ? grogna la brune en se penchant doucement vers Emma, plus menaçante que jamais.

Et là, très sincèrement, Emma hésita considérablement à dire la vérité à Régina. En vu du taux de colère et de déception qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux, elle ne savait si c'était une bonne idée. Cependant elle n'avait guère le choix. C'était la seule manière de ce dédouané d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Quand tu m'as parlée de ta vie, j'étais très en colère contre ta mère, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait faire ça à son enfant… ses enfants, si on compte Zéléna… donc j'ai appelée Graham, un ami qui travaille à la section de recherche, il me fallait des information sur Cora, pour mieux pouvoir l'appréhender, pour mieux pouvoir faire de sa vie un enfer, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Hier je suis allée la voir dans ses bureaux à Boston, c'était ça l'affaire que je devais réglée. Je voulais voir où elle travaillait, j'ai voulu l'effrayée, et je pense y être un peu arrivée, du moins à la déstabiliser. Débita à une vitesse époustouflante Emma.

Régina n'avait pipé mot durant toute la tirade de la femme, mais la colère prenait de plus en plus le pas sur ses traits. Ses yeux devenaient noirs de rage, ses mains se serrait en un poing rageur. Oh elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant précis : abattre ce poing sur la jolie face du Sheriff. Une rage folle s'emparait d'elle, et c'est difficulté qu'elle nous avoue qu'elle a vraiment, mais vraiment, du mal à ne pas y céder. Cependant elle y céda. Avec plus de retenue qu'elle ne le souhaitait car ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Emma. La jeune femme qui avait bafouée son intimité mais qui était aussi son amie. Même si en ce moment même elle était totalement perdue par rapport à la blonde.

\- Comment as-tu osée faire ça ? cria la brune, comment as-tu pu aller voir ma mère sans m'en parler auparavant, comment as-tu pu imaginer t'élevé contre elle ?

\- Ecoute… je sais ce que je fais…

\- Oh non tu ne sais pas, écoute moi bien Emma Swan, s'il arrive un seul petit désagrément à mon fils je t'en tiens pour responsable, et je te promets que je ferais de ta vie un enfer, j'ai héritée ça de ma mère vois-tu ? Et s'il t'arrive un petit quelque chose, même pas la peine de venir me voir, je ne t'aiderai absolument pas ! tu n'avais pas à faire ça, au revoir maintenant.

La voix de Régina claqua dans l'air tel un coup de fouet. La blonde vit la jeune femme faire demi-tour, elle se jeta donc à sa suite pour essayer de la retenir. Elle lui prit le bras, la forçant à la regardée.

\- J'ai fait ça pour toi, Régina, je voulais que ta mère paie pour ce qu'elle a fait, et je te promets que je sais ce que je fais, il n'arrivera rien à henry, j'y veillerai personnellement… je t'en prie Régina, ne t'en va pas…

\- Je vais me gêner. Tu es entrée dans ma vie privé, tu ne m'as même pas consulté avant de faire quoi que ce soit contre ma mère, tu t'es permis de faire un dossier sur moi, tu t'es permis de t'approprié une identité qui était la mienne, de me connaître avant que moi je puisse te connaître. Tu ne m'as rien dit, tu t'es faufilée dans une vie qui ne t'appartenait pas ! tu n'as aucun mérite à m'avoir défendu auprès de ma mère ! La brune se dégagea de la prise de la blonde avec violence et partie tête haute, le regard froid et le visage ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle entendit Emma tomber au sol et un sanglot la secouer. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation, elle ne voulait pas voir Emma ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pardonner la blonde. Alors elle partit, laissant la jeune femme au sol, seule, abandonnée. N'est-ce pas là, la prédiction de Cora, une journée plus tôt ?

C'est David qui l'a trouva à l'endroit où Régina l'avait laissée. Elle ne dit rien, se releva juste, tel un automate. Elle ne donna aucune explication à son chef qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il ne savait comment l'aidé, bien qu'il le désirât ardemment. Il n'osé pas abordé des sujets simple et léger, comme son incapacité à faire avancer les choses avec Mary-Margaret, la jeune institutrice. Il regarda donc la blonde se murer dans le silence.

 _Appartement du shérif, 18h00_

Graham tourné en rond dans l'appartement de la blonde. Cette dernière était silencieuse, regardant la télé, ignorant volontairement l'agitation du jeune homme derrière elle.

\- Comme tu ne souhaites pas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe je vais faire un tour au Granny's.

Oh, une pointe de culpabilité traverse tout de même la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée Graham, j'ai besoin d'être un peu tranquille ce soir, juste pour me reposer un peu,

Le jeune homme sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir visiter de nouvelle contrée dans la ville. Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, perdue dans ses réflexions, cherchant un moyen pour renouer avec la brune qui avait clairement couper les ponts avec elle. Mais le fort sentiment d'abandon qui lui broyais l'estomac l'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement. Elle n'avait voulu que le bien de Régina, alors certes elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur elle, et lui avait encore moins dit qu'elle avait rendu visite à cette très charmante Cora Mills. Cependant elle avait espérée que la brune aurait compris que c'était pour elle qu'elle avait ça. Emma secoua la tête. Décidément elle se mettait dans de bien grands états pour la perte d'une amie. Elle qui avait vécu cet épisode de vie des centaines de fois, pourquoi dans ce cas précis c'était différent ? elle était attachée à la brune, ça c'est un fait indéniable, mais sous cette couche d'amitié, la blonde sentait bien qu'il y avait un sujet des plus épineux. Un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié c'était-il développer dans le petit cœur de notre héroïne ? Mes amis, la réponse est oui, sinon je ne serai pas là pour vous conter cette histoire. Le fidèle ange Cupidon à jouer le casse-cou et une flèche d'or s'est planté dans l'organe de la blonde. D'aucun dirait que c'est un sentiment des plus vivifiant que de se sentir amoureux, Emma répondrait alors qu'elle se serai bien passée d'un tel désagrément. Se battre pour obtenir quelque chose, qui nous sera ensuite enlever, et quand nous ne l'avons plus nous nous rendons compte que cette chose avait bel et bien plus de valeur que l'on aurait voulu, n'est pas un sentiment vivifiant. Loin de là, cependant cela rajoute du piment à l'épreuve que va devoirs passer l'esprit. Cependant un choix cornélien s'offre à notre blonde. Rester loin de Régina ne serait pas une idée des plus judicieuse ? après tout au début nous avons quelques difficultés d'adaptation mais cela ne dure jamais définitivement, tandis que de devoir être amie avec une personne qui nous plait, la voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas là un détail de vie désagréable et constant ? je suppose que si. Alors Emma décida de prendre le départ de Régina de la meilleure manière qui soit. Mais pas tout de suite, demain, après avoir dormi. Ce soir elle allait vider ses nerfs, contre Cora, contre Régina, et surtout contre elle. Car elle n'avait pas su évitée la flèche de cet imbécile d'ange. Sa vie se complique toujours, cela devenait une loi sans conteste. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sans se soucier de rien, ami, travail, maison. C'est un schéma parfait. Mais dans l'art de la complication Emma s'était attachée à la belle brune et avait voulu l'aider à porter ses casseroles. Elle ne savait pas si elle était totalement amoureuse de la jeune femme, après tout il y avait peut-être une chance. Mais elle était vraiment très attachée à Régina. Plus que de raison. Sans une chance même de réciprocité.

 _(TBC…)_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour la marmaille ! voilà je vous offre une suite ! alors pour le coup, elle est rated M, pour ce qui n'aime pas et bien je vous invite à attendre la prochaine suite qui... n'existe pas encore réellement :D Et sinon bah bonne lecture :) Réponse aux review en bas :)**_

 _Bureau du maire, 1 mois plus tard_

Régina n'avait pas adressé la parole à la blonde depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle avait vraiment du mal à accepter la trahison de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Emma avait pu entreprendre de chercher des informations sur elle. Mais si cela avait été seulement ça les fautes de la blonde, Régina aurait pu passer outre ce fait. Mais l'idée même que la blonde est pu aller voir sa mère sans même la consulté avant la mettait dans un état d'énervement sans précédent. La maire avait peur, pour Henry et elle, bien entendu. Mais pour Emma aussi, elle savait ce dont sa mère était capable, elle connaissait sa manière de fonctionner. Et le fait même qu'Emma est pu aller confronter directement le démon, ne rassurait pas la brune, bien au contraire, elle savait que cette dernière allait se sentir blesser et acculer, la seule solution qu'elle avait était donc d'attaquer, et pour ça, Cora était forte. Elle ne connaissait pas la vie de la blonde, mais elle se doutait bien que cette dernière avait un secret, une faiblesse. Quelque chose dont pourrait aisément se servir Cora pour faire passer l'envie à Emma de venir une nouvelle fois l'importuner dans ses affaires. Régina s'inquiétait donc vraiment pour la blonde. Pire encore, et ce que la reine détestait par-dessus tout, c'est que sa blonde de Shérif commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Elle ne l'a vu plus les midis, le matin elle n'avait plus le petit déjeuner, de plus elles ne partagées plus rien ensemble. Même aux réunion Emma brillait par son absence. Et cette absence commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Son comportement était devenu exécrable ces derniers jours, tant et si bien que plus personnes osait venir lui adresser la parole. Régina souffla, exaspéré par ses sentiments. Perdue, triste, en colère. Depuis qu'elle connaissait la blonde cette dernière lui avait fait vivre tous les sentiments. Le sentiment d'exaltation pour le nouveau, d'exaspération pour celle qui voulait toujours lui parler, de joie quand elle vit les petites attentions de la blonde, d'émerveillement quand elle l'avait vu jouer du piano pour la première fois, puis de profond réconfort quand elles étaient devenues proche, qu'elles avaient parlées ensemble. Puis cela avait été au tour de la colère, de la trahison, ensuite vint l'inquiétude, la peur, le manque. Et maintenant Régina était dans l'incertitude, perdue. La colère passait, elle se mit à remercier la jeune blonde qui réclamé justice contre sa mère, elle était prête à se battre pour que Régina voit la femme qui l'avait détruite, vivre un enfer à son tour. Mais ce qui apportait un plus grand sentiment d'incertitude c'était ses sentiments pour la blonde. Oh oui elle en avait vu de toute les couleurs. Mais il semblerait que la blonde ne lui fasse pas ressentir que de l'amitié à son égard.

Régina avait peur. Non elle était terrifiée. Comment ne pas l'être quand vous n'aimez plus qu'une personne encore vivante : votre fils ? comment imaginer même qu'une autre forme d'amour existe autre que celui maternel ? Régina n'avait pas beaucoup vécu de réel amour, on ne peut pas dire que Léopold soit un modèle de perfection amoureuse. De plus les hommes qui était autorisé à traverser les draps de la maire n'était pas là pour un acte d'amour, mais pour l'unique acte de satisfaction charnel. Acte que chercher à rendre anodin Régina en multipliant les amants. Elle voulait oublier la définition que lui avait donné Leopold pour seulement construire la sienne. C'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvée pour faire la paix avec son corps, même si les séquelles ne disparaissent jamais réellement.

 _Granny's, 19h00_

Emma tournait en rond dans son appartement. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la brune. Pour ne pas succomber, la bonde avait décidait d'interagir le moins possible avec le maire, demandant à David d'aller aux réunions à sa place. Elle avait cependant des nouvelles de Régina auprès d'henry, avec qui elle avait conservée des rapports fréquents, ils se retrouvait souvent dans le parc proche de l'école pour discuter. Emma aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon vif d'esprit et presque toujours de bonne humeur. Ils riaient beaucoup ensemble. De plus l'enfant avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas poser de questions sur Emma et sa mère. Considérant que c'était des histoires de grand qui devait se régler entre elles.

Mais Emma ressentait le manque de Régina. Graham l'avait bien senti et avait décidé de revenir souvent à Storybrooke. C'est-à-dire aussi souvent que son emploi du temps le permettait. Il avait donc négocié des heures pour être des plus présent dans la petite ville. Cependant le jeune homme sortait toujours seul la nuit. Allant le plus souvent au Granny's ou au Rabbit Hole. Il se complaisait grandement dans cette liberté de mouvement. Etant un coureur de jupon agrée. Ce soir-là ne dérogé pas à la règle, le jeune homme avait prévenu qu'il allait au Rabbit Hole, s'amuser. Emma avait, comme à son habitude, déclinée l'offre. Cependant après une heure de délibération avec elle-même, Emma avait cédée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle allait devenir folle si elle restait une soirée de plus à ruminer ou à travailler sur le dossier très épineux qui occuper tout son temps libre. C'est donc d'un pas rapide que la blonde pris sa veste et sortie rejoindre son ami.

Elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Entrant dans le bar elle chercha donc son jeune ami brun des yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang, et fit bouillir sa colère. Elle serra des poings et s'approcha d'un pas déterminée des deux silhouettes.

Graham et Régina.

Graham et sa main sur la cuisse de Régina.

Graham et ses lèvres sur celle de Régina.

C'est une furie blonde qui emporta le brun au loin. Régina n'eut seulement le temps de voir les cheveux blonde virevolté devant ses yeux. Elle suivit avec un certain intérêt la conversation des deux amis. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Graham, pour sa part, ne souriait pas du tout.

\- Tu te moque de moi ? criai presque la blonde, contenant difficilement sa colère.

\- Emma… murmura son ami face à elle

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Emma… répéta Graham

\- Je suis toute ouïe, s'énerva la jeune femme

\- Depuis 1 mois environ…

\- 1 mois… depuis ma dispute avec elle ? devina Emma

\- En effet…

\- Je ne sais quel terme utilisé à ton égard, là tout de suite, enfoiré ou sale con ?

\- Ecoute, c'est arrivé comme ça, il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste du sexe… se défendit l'homme

\- Et quoi ? c'est sensé me rassurée ? j'avais confiance en moi, tu savais pertinemment que Régina me laisser pas indifférente, et dès qu'elle et moi on se parle plus tu en profite pour te la taper, mais je ne dois pas m'en faire vu que ce n'est que du sexe, qu'elle chance dit donc ! cela ne veut rien dire, oh mais me voilà rassurée à un point que tu n'imagines pas

Graham essaya de l'interrompre dans sa diatribe mais Emma n'écoutait rien, bien trop en colère contre celui qu'elle considérée comme un ami proche. Alors elle continua.

\- Mais que ça compte ou non ça ne change rien. Tu imagines ce que ça fait d'avoir l'image de vous deux ensemble, de savoir que tu peux la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser ? savoir que depuis un mois tu te la tape dans mon dos, alors que depuis un mois j'essaye désespérément de trouver une solution pour qu'elle accepte de me revoir. Mais non toi tu écoutes ton plaisir de mâle dominant, tu satisfais juste un besoin, un désir. Elle ne mérite pas ça et je pense que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire je n'ai pas non plus mérité que tu te fasses Régina dans mon dos sans m'en parler, me laissant croire que si tu reviens à Storybrooke c'était pour moi. Maintenant va t-en.

\- Non Emma laisse-moi t'expliquer bon sang ! s'écria le jeune homme avant qu'Emma ne le prenne par le cou pour le sortir de force du bar sous les regards étonnés des autres consommateur et surpris du maire.

Une fois le jeune homme jeter dehors sans ménagement et comme un malpropre, Emma fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la reine, le pas toujours autant déterminé. Régina l'a vit arrivée et attendit. Un mois qu'elle ne se parlait pas et voilà que leur conversation allait porter sur une nouvelle engueulade car il semblait à la reine que l'homme avec qui elle couche depuis quelques temps était un ami de la blonde, et craignait qu'ils soient plus. A cette idée une pointe de jalousie, et de culpabilité lui fendit le cœur. Emma lui pris le bras sans ménagement pour l'emmener à sa suite dans les toilettes, qu'elle ferma à clé. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Régina. Cette dernière sentait la confrontation arriver, persuadée que la blonde allait lui criais dessus et lui en vouloir à son tour. Il y eu une minute de silence. Rien ne se passa. Juste les yeux dans les yeux, marron dans le vert. Régina ne savait pas trop comment régir. Puis l'aigle fondit sur sa proie. Grande surprise pour la Maire.

Emma, dotée d'une rapidité époustouflante, se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune, qu'elle emprisonna avec les siennes. Et dans un mouvement calculé et plaqua la Régina contre la porte, la bloqua à l'aide de son propre corps. Et bien que la brune ne réagisse pas tout de suite, elle ne mit pas bien longtemps cependant à répondre aux lèvres pressente de son adversaire. Emma ne laissa pas l'opportunité à la maire de faire grand-chose, bloquant ses mains par-dessus sa tête à l'aide des sienne. La brune était donc entravée de toute part. Le shérif lui rendit l'usage de la parole en quittant ses lèvres. Mais elle lui coupa d'une nouvelle manière quand ses dites lèvres glissèrent dans le cou accueillant de la brune et qu'elles laissèrent place aux dents de la jeune femme qui se refermèrent sur la chair tendre de Régina qui gémit de plaisir, des frissons lui parcourant le côté gauche. Elle perdit d'autant plus son latin quand elle sentie les douces mains du shérif passer la barrière de sa chemise pour venir se poser sur la peau tendre de ses flans.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas moi… fit la blonde toujours la tête dans le cou de Régina. Je t'ai offert le petite déjeuner, je suis devenue ton amie, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, me suis battu pour toi, alors pourquoi lui et pas moi…

Régina ne sut quoi répondre. Mais la blonde n'attendait pas de réponse car elle embrassa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, de manière plus que possessive. Régina eu alors la lucidité de tout stopper avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? N'avaient-elles pas franchi la limite de l'envie. Il était certain que Régina n'avait strictement aucune envie de cesser les délicieuses attention de la blonde sur son corps. Régina se perdait dans les sensations que lui offrait la blonde. Presque par réflexe elle enroula ses jambes autour de la blonde, voulant avoir son corps plus proche d'elle encore. La blonde, en plus d'être rapide était forte, au vu de son entrainement de police. Elle mit ses mains sous les cuisses de Régina et la porta jusqu'au lavabo non loin de là. La brune avait enroulé les bras autour du coup de la jeune blonde. Quand elle sentie le bas ventre d'Emma entre ses cuisses elle ne put s'empêcher d'entamer un léger mouvement de balancement dans l'espoir de calmer le désir qui lui bruler le ventre. Emma décida que les caresse avait assez durer. Elle déboutonna la chemise de la maire, elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit la poitrine de la femme.

\- Magnifique… souffla la blonde.

Régina sentie que son adversaire s'adoucissait, elle voulut donc reprendre le dessus. Mais malheureusement pour elle Emma se repris bien rapidement. Elle ne laissera pas à Régina la chance de pouvoir dominer leur échange.

\- Alors Régina ? tu veux que je m'arrête ? fit Emma en mordant une nouvelle fois le cou de la brune qui gémis de nouveau, en glissant sa main dans la crinière blonde.

\- Continue… fit Régina de plus en plus perdue dans les abîme du plaisir.

Emma sentait la brune se perde, et elle avait une légère fierté à faire flanché ainsi la grande et froide Régina Mills. Emma voulu plus. Elle retira la chemise et ne tarda pas à faire courir sa main dans le dos de la brune, buttant contre l'attache du soutien-gorge pourpre du maire. Elle libéra ainsi la magnifique poitrine. Emma était subjugué. Cette femme était magnifique, d'une beauté saisissante. Le cœur de la blonde en perdit son rythme, sa bouche s'asséchant devant la nudité de cette femme. Elle était sous le charme. Doucement elle caressa les deux seins offerts. Elle posa une dernière fois les lèvres sur celle de sa compagne avant de migrer vers la poitrine. Entourant le téton dresser de sa bouche. Soutirant une respiration laborieuse à Régina. Durant ce temps-là les mains du shérif se perdirent sous la jupe cintrée de notre très cher maire. Caressant sensuellement la peau douce. Régina se mordit la lèvre. Décidément cette femme lui faisait ressentir plus de sentiment et sensation que nécessaire. Elle sentait les mains de la blonde sur ses cuisses, ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Elle exaltait, fermait les yeux pour sentir le plus possible les douces caresses. Elle se damnerai presque pour en avoir plus, pour que les doigts d'Emma lui fassent l'honneur de remonter plus haut que ses cuisses. Mais c'était Régina Mills. Elle ne suppliait pas. Bien qu'Emma ne fût pas de cet avis, laissant, malencontreusement, ses doigts touchés le sous-vêtement de la brune qui gémit. Mais ce toucher demeura fugace au grand désespoir de la Reine qui bascula les hanches en avant, quémandant implicitement qu'Emma la touche à cette endroit-là de nouveau. Emma rit.

\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose ma Reine ? fit-elle

Régina savait ce que voulait Emma. Mais elle ne cèderait pas.

\- Ne me faites pas attendre manant ordonna-t-elle, se prenant au jeu.

Emma rit une nouvelle fois. Elle fit de nouveau courir ses doigts sur le sexe de la brune, toujours aussi fugace, un toucher presque fantôme.

Régina ne cède pas, tenant bon malgré son envie qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Alors Emma continua. Emmenant ses lèvres sur les cuisses après avoir remonté la jupe sur la taille de sa partenaire. Elle déposa de léger baiser à l'intérieur des jambes de sa belle, remonta doucement vers le mont de venus, sans jamais le toucher, sans jamais y déposer de tendre baiser. Elle sentait l'excitation de la reine se répandre dans ses narines. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur cette femme à cette instant précis. Bien qu'elle voulût assouvir sa propre envie, elle voulait plus que tout faire supplier sa belle. Alors elle continua à la faire languir de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Se reculant à chaque coup de hanches fait par une brune qui cherchait désespérément à être satisfaite mais qui avait trop de fierté pour supplier cette satisfaction.

Mais la reine céda.

\- Emma… je t'en supplie… cesse de jouer et prend moi… soupira la brune, cherchant vaguement un deuxième souffle. Idée qui mourut aussitôt qu'elle sentie les lèvres de la blonde emprisonner son clitoris. Elle gémit lourdement. Appréciant comme il se devait cette sensation. Sentir la langue et les lèvres de la blonde sur son sexe était une sensation si plaisante. Si enivrante. Elle se mit à douter. Douter qu'un jour elle parviendrait à ne pas rêver au toucher de la blonde sur son corps, au lèvres douces sur les sienne, sur son corps. A ces mains qui l'a traité avec un respect non dissimuler. La blonde était si douce et brutal à la fois. Un doux mélange qui permis à la brune de perdre la tête.

Régina ne pût s'empêcher de porter son regard à ce qui se passer entre ses jambes. Et voir la tête blonde bougeait au rythme des va et viens qu'elle faisait, excita fortement la maire. Cependant quand elle sentie les doigts d'Emma s'ajouter à l'équation elle bascula la tête en arrière, poussant un long gémissement rauque. Agrippant la chevelure de cette blonde, qui faisait des merveilles, pour empêcher qu'elle s'en aille et surtout pour se maintenir, évitant ainsi à son corps de complétement s'effondrer. La reine chercher à garder contenance dans un moment ou la posture n'avait pas réellement une importance capitale. Mais elle avait besoin de ça.

Emma, quant à elle, fit courir ses doigts sur le sexe de la brune, prenant soin de bien la faire languir pour plus facilement la mener au 7ème ciel. Elle souriait des réactions de sa partenaire. Mais la blonde se perdait elle aussi dans les abîmes du plaisir. Elle sentait que sa reine s'abandonnée à elle et c'était un cadeau inestimable. Elle n'aurait cru un jour être dans une tel posture mais elle se sentait bien ainsi, à sentir Régina réagir à ses attouchements. Elle aimait sentir la peau douce de la brune sous ses doigts, elle était si délicate. Elle se sentie soudain coupable de lui faire l'amour là, ici, dans les toilettes d'un bar. Cependant les gémissements que fit sa compagne quand elle passa un doigt près de l'entrée de la jeune femme lui fit oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité. Peu importe où elles se trouvaient, elle voulait que la brune soit sienne, elle voulait qu'elle lui appartienne. Fusse pour une unique fois. Mais elle voulait être à l'origine du plaisir, de la satisfaction, de la femme. Alors elle le fit. Elle entra, tout d'abord, un doigt en Régina, qui gémit profondément, ravie de l'initiative de la jeune femme, plus que ravie même. Doigts et bouche faisait bon ménage sur le sexe de Régina qui peiné à refreiner ses cris. Elle ondulait légèrement des hanches pour sentir Emma l'as prendre plus profondément. Prenant ceci pour une autorisation, Emma accompagna son premier doigt d'un second. Sa langue s'occupant toujours tendrement du clitoris quémandeur d'attention. Sourire pour Emma, explosion pour Régina, qui sentait son corps s'affoler tout comme son cœur, elle ne sentait presque plus ses jambes, ses mains se crispées sur le rebord du lavabo ainsi que dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elle se perdit dans les sensations. Ce qui continua quand Emma, comme pour l'achever, fit monter sa main libre sur l'un des seins de la brune pour le cajoler. Régina voulut approfondir le contacte. Dès lors elle posa l'une de ses mains sur celles de la blonde et elles cajolèrent ensemble ce sein offert.

Peu à peu Emma sentait que la brune était proche de l'orgasme, les parois de son sexe emprisonnant les doigts de fée de la blonde, et son corps se tendant légèrement. Jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Régina se cambra contre la blonde, profitant de ce contacte bienfaisant. Serrant contre elle cette main sur son sein, et cette tête entre ses cuisses qui récoltait les traces de plaisir qui s'écoulait doucement.

Emma se releva, pas peu fière d'elle, voyant l'air de débauche qu'arborait la magnifique brune. Doucement elle prit Régina l'aidant à reprendre son souffle. Elle posa ensuite un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, se laissant transporter par toutes ces sensations bienfaisantes, ce bien être qu'elle ressentait avec joie, cette plénitude bienvenue. Elle prit ensuite le soutien-gorge de la reine et le remis en place, elle fit de même avec la chemise, sous le regard suspicieux de Régina. Peu habituer à ce qu'on la traite ainsi après l'amour. Cependant elle aimait les attentions d'Emma.

\- Alors Graham te fait-il autant jouir Majesté ? maintenant j'espère qu'il ne vous touchera plus. Bonne soirée Madame le Maire. Fit Emma en fixant la femme devant elle avant de s'en aller des toilettes sans un mot de plus, sans un regard.

Régina descendit du lavabo et passa une main dans ses cheveux, remis sa jupe correctement et se regarda dans le miroir. Peu sûre de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'était surement pas attendue à ce que la blonde agisse ainsi. Mais est-ce que ça lui avait déplu ? loin de là. Être prise ainsi, sur ce lavabo, perdue entre les mains du Sherif l'avait fait revivre. Elle avait aimée, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Cependant elle ne savait que pensait sur ce qui avait pousser Emma à lui faire l'amour. Elle l'aimait ? elle l'attirer ? était-ce un acte d'amour ou de possession pur ? mais surtout, que voulait Régina ? voulait-elle que ce soit de l'amour, de la possession, de l'amusement ? elle était perdue, à n'en point douté. Elle vivait auprès d'Emma des impressions qu'elle avait crût avoir perdue depuis bien longtemps. Avant Leopold. Mais elle ne savait pas comment appréhender les choses. De plus elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir avec la Sherif, et encore moins comment celle-ci allait réagir avec elle. Mais avant toute chose elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle-même. Elle était fortement attachée à Emma Swan

Et comme vous devez vous en douter mes amis, celle-ci n'en mener vraiment pas large. A peine rentre chez elle, elle s'était affalée sur le canapé se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle ne regretter pas cet instant charnel avec Régina, mais elle s'en voulait surtout d'avoir pu lui faire ça. Elle savait que ça allait compliquer la situation entre elle et la maire. Cette dernière voudrait forcément des explications, ou pire elle lui parlerait encore moins, lui en voulant de toute son âme. Emma venait donc de gâcher toute ses chances de rédemptions auprès de la brune. A cette simple idée son cœur se fissura dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la brune.

Mais quand elle avait vu Graham embrasser Régina ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas voir de ses yeux, la brune appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer cette dernière se faire caresser par d'autre mains que les siennes, avoir d'autre lèvres sur son corps. Emma nia encore quelques heures pour la forme, parce que voir la vérité était trop dur. Mais finalement la fatigue prit le pas. Alors elle abdiqua juste avant de s'endormir. Elle cessa de nier, sachant que maintenant ça ne l'a mènerait plus nulle part. c'est dans un désespoir certain qu'elle soupira doucement la vérité. Presque déçu de se compliquer la tâche. Cela ne relevé plus de l'attachement fort qu'elle ressentait pour cette brune têtu et forte, comme elle avait pu l'espérait il y a un mois de cela. Non. Elle aimait la belle Régina Mills.

 _( TBC...)_

 ** _Voilà c'est fini pour ce soir !_**

 ** _OoO-Red-OoO : inconscient ? certes, mais notre blonde favori trouvera bien un moyen de retomber sur ses papattes :) et ne pense pas qu'elle compte abandonnée ainsi Cora malgré le désaccord saisissant de la brune qui en effet se sens trahi et effrayée par les évènement futur, mais dans son cas qui n'aurai pas peur ?_**

 ** _merci en tout cas d'apprécier mon histoire :)_**

 ** _P.G.D.F : Ravie qu'il te plaise, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'aime bien voir ton nom s'afficher quand je vois que j'ai une review, ça me fait toujours sourire ;)_**

 ** _en effet je n'avais pas vu mon erreur, je me sens bête d'un coup xD la fatigue, j'écrit plus vite que les mots ne se formule, je n'ai donc pas fait attention pardonne moi ;)_**

 ** _Pas la peine d'écrire en majuscule cependant ( à moins que tu es un soucis avec une touche bloquée :P ), je suis encore assez jeune pour lire convenablement les minuscules ;) Pis je me dévalorise si je veux, non mais je rêve :)_**

 ** _Et bien, Emma n'est pas du genre à attaquer avec ménagement, en a t-elle trop dit ? a voir... plus tard, pas toute de suite, il semblerai avant que nos deux protagoniste est quelque chose à faire... Maintenant qu'Emma à pris conscience qu'elle abritait le sentiment au dessus que le chapitre précédent :)_**

 ** _Merci en tout cas de continuer à me lire, pour ce qui est de mes nuits ne t'en fait pas, je te souhaite bonne nuit en retour dors bien aussi ;)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**coucou la marmaille, voilà un petit chapitre tranquillou où nous pourrons voir un pas en avant pour nos deux belles protagonistes !**

 _ **M.L Casper : salut ! tout d'abord sache que... les choses s'arrange toujours ;) je ne veux pas donner une image négative des hommes, mais j'avoue que Graham sur le coup n'a pas vraiment géré ! merci en tout cas de ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fiction plait :)**_

 _ **P.D.G.F : hey salut petit guest des forêts ! comment ça va ? tout d'abord... sa majesté est trop bonne de me donnée le droit de me dévalorisé, j'en suis infiniment reconnaissante *révérence* certes j'ai le droit de faire l'inverse... à voir, le jury délibère sur ce fait.**_

 ** _le comportement d'Emma vous à tous énervée, ce que je comprend sans peine cela va sans dire :) s'expliquée... certes mais il est tellement plus drôle de se compliquée la vie et de succomber à ses plus profond désirs ;) cependant il est vrai que Régina lui appartient pas, cependant comme je le faisait remarquée à OoO-RED-OoO, Régina accepte plus facilement la posséssivité d'Emma car elle est bien différente de celle de Leopold, de plus si Régina n'avait pas voulu avoir un rapport plus poussée avec Emma cette dernière ne l'aurai pas violer non plus : autre différence fondamental avec Leopold._**

 ** _non non la blonde ne va pas s'excusez bien entendu... qui s'excuse de nos jours ? ^^ Emma ne se sens pas forcément bien suite à cette épisode "rabbit hole" !_**

 ** _je te souhaite une bonne fin de week, et une bonne semaine ! amuse toi bien, même si je ne sais pas ce que tu fait :)_**

Emma ne semblait pu pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Comme à son habitude en grande période de trouble et de tristesse elle jouait du piano. Nous avions déjà vu ça précédemment. Et tandis que ses doigts glisser sur les touche noir et blanche, les images revenaient peu à peu. Elle se revit ce matin même, au granny's, allant le plus joyeusement possible chercher son petit déjeuner. Et à peine entrée elle l'a vit. Cette brune qui comblée toute ses pensées depuis quelques temps. Mais celle-ci lui avait jetée un regard froid. Bien à quoi d'autre devait-elle s'attendre ?

\- Cessez votre regard de chien battu Sheriff, ça ne prend pas, avait-elle crachée quand elle était passée à côté d'elle.

Emma se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle chercher, au travers son instrument, d'extérioriser son mal.

Le pire vint cependant. Elle se trompa, ses doigts glissèrent sur la mauvaise touche. Elle se stoppa net, étouffant difficilement un cri de frustration. Laissez-vous dire, pour les non musicien, que quand on se trompe sur une mélodie qu'on connait depuis l'âge de 5 ans, que cette mélodie on l'a joué presque tous les jours, du moins toute les semaines, se tromper dessus revient à la chute de l'empire romain. Tout semble nous abandonner, même la mélodie que nos doigts maitrisent le mieux, celle que l'on peut jour les yeux fermés, dans le noir, qu'importe. Il est inimaginable de se tromper encore dessus, même en proie au pire sentiment. Seul une main blesser et ne pouvant supporter l'effort de jouer peut nous empêcher de la produire convenablement. Mais sa main à elle, Emma, elle va bien. C'est son cœur qui cherche du réconfort. Et voilà qu'après la trahison de Graham, le départ de Régina, Emma se faisait de nouveau abandonnée, et cette fois par son fidèle et dernière allié. Si vous pouviez imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. C'est comme si son monde entier s'écrouler, comme si les derniers vestiges d'Avalon s'effondrer sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps elle est restée là, à regarder son piano. Se tromper une fois est une chose, mais plusieurs fois… Emma avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait plus jouer. Elle n'aimait guère ça. Je comprends votre scepticisme, une erreur ne peut pas empêcher de jouer, on en fait tout le temps des erreurs. Mais pour se perdre dans la mélodie d'un instrument il faut du courage, il faut s'abandonnée, sans faille, sans peur ni doute. Or là, tout de suite, maintenant. Emma doutait. Beaucoup. Elle doutait sur ses choix, sur sa vie, ses croyances. Et pour quelqu'un qui s'abandonnée autant dans les bras de son piano, douter la faisait hésitée. Et c'était fatal. Une larme glissa lentement. Elle ferma doucement son instrument, mais glissa une promesse de retour. Elle qui en a encore la possibilité…

 _Manoir Mills, 22h00_

Régina ne parvenait pas à se concentrée sur son livre. Elle ne faisait que le regarder. Ses pensées se perdaient dans les méandres du doute et de la crainte. Elle était seule pour y faire face. Devant cette période de trouble elle avait autorisé son fils à dormir chez un ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit ainsi affaiblit et incertaine. Elle n'aimait guère qu'une personne puisse voir une autre personne que celle qu'elle jouer tout au long de la journée, de plus elle ne voulait pas que son fils la croie faible, elle se devait d'être forte pour lui, pour lui offrir une belle vie. Soudain on sonna. Surprise elle fit un bond. Elle se dirigea, sourcils froncés, vers la porte. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit devant elle, une tête blonde, un regard de chiot battu plaqué sur le visage. Elle saluer le courage de la blonde d'oser venir la voir malgré tout. Cependant Régina se dressa de toute sa taille devant la blonde, profitant de la grandeur que lui offrait la marche de plus, devenant légèrement plus grande qu'Emma, lui permettant de lui offrir un air des plus menaçant.

\- Que me vaux le déplaisir de votre visite Miss Swan ? fit-elle plus froide que la glace.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé Régina… émit faiblement Emma.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, et je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses ! va-t'en aussi surement que tu es venue et laisse-moi en paix. Grogna la brune en souhaitant fermé la porte violemment sur la blonde qui ne sembla pas partager son désir.

\- Oh non, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi ! s'exclama le Shérif tout en plaquant sa main sur la porte pour empêcher qu'elle ne se referme sur elle. Elle profita de la surprise de la brune pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Désormais sur un même pied d'égalité les deux femmes se faisait face. Toute les deux plus menaçante que jamais.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Régina, non tu te tais et tu m'écoute ! rajoutât-elle quand elle vit la brune ouvrir la bouche pour protesté. Régina était offensée par la manière dont Emma lui avait parlée, mais elle avait décidée d'obéir. C'était plus simple si elle voulait voir la blonde partir rapidement.

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agis avec toi, que tu ne t'attendais pas à sa de ma part, pour les recherches que j'ai fait sur toi ce n'était que dans le simple but d'apprendre à te connaitre pour mieux pouvoir te parler car tu ne semblais pas vouloir me donner la moindre possibilité de début de discussion, je me suis dit que si j'en savais un peu plus sur ta vie je pourrais plus facilement te comprendre… et ça a fonctionner, nous sommes finalement devenue amie. Pour ce qui est de Graham… c'est lui que j'ai appelée pour faire des recherches sur toi, si il était là ces temps-ci c'est parce que je l'avais appelé de nouveau pour faire des recherches sur ta mère, pour mieux cerner le personnages, les informations sont bien plus rechercher que pour ton dossier à toi, où je ne m'était contenter du strict minimum, pour ta mère j'ai vu les choses en grand, cherchant la moindre petite, et tu peux faire confiance en mes capacités pour ça… Quant à ce qui s'est passée la dernière fois au bar… je ne sais pas comment je peux t'expliquer ça Régina… je t'ai vu embrasser Graham et je ne voulais pas qu'il est le droit de te toucher lui, alors que moi ça faisait un mois que tu refusée de m'adresser la parole. Et quand j'ai su que c'était le soir de notre dispute que vous aviez commencé à vous voir, j'ai perdue les pédales, et il s'est passé ce qui s'est passée, et si tu savais comme je m'en veux… je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, surtout à cette endroit-là.

Régina ne dit rien, elle attendit, perdu dans ses pensées dès la fin de la tirade la blonde. Et tandis qu'elle allait demandée à la blonde de sortir, on sonna de nouveau. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent intriguée. Elle se dirigea donc, septique, vers la porte.

\- Décidément c'est la soirée rédemption, entendit Emma depuis le salon. Elle se leva donc, curieuse de voir qui était face à la maire. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Zéléna sur le perron de la maison.

\- J'aurai aimé te parler mais il semblerais que tu es accompagnée ce soir, fit calmement la rousse tout en toisant la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Elle allait partir, mais cela ne va pas dire pour autant que je comptais t'accordée audience, donc je te laisse le loisir de partir aussi. Cracha la brune épuisée.

\- Ecoute Régina il faut vraiment que tu me laisse t'expliquer.

\- Allons-nous en Zéléna, Régina est fatiguée, nous devrions la laisser, de plus je ne voit pas quel excuses valable vous pouvais fournir pour expliquer votre comportement stupide, soupira la blonde en emportant Zéléna par le bras et fermant la porte derrière elle sous les yeux d'une Régina qui n'avait pipé mot, trop surprise par la blonde.

Une fois dehors Zéléna fit face à Emma en retirant brusquement son bras de la poigne de la femme.

\- Comment vous permettez-vous de vous interposer ainsi ? s'exclama en colère la rousse

\- Régina vous avez demandée de sortir, elle ne veut pas entendre vos excuses stupides, ce que vous avez fait est horrible ! vous devriez laisser tranquille votre sœur tranquille, au moins quelque temps…

\- Arrêter de la défendre ! elle peut le faire toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin de vous

\- Au moins moi je le fais, je ne l'enfonce pas dans une vie qu'elle ne veut pas, je ne couche pas avec son copain du moment ! je suis là pour elle au moins comparer à vous, je en cherche pas à faire d'elle quelqu'un d'autre ! s'énerva à son tour Emma

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ce soir, et que vous semblais avoir énervée vous aussi ma chère sœur, sourit narquoisement Zéléna

Bien sûr elle avait raison, elle jeta un regard sur la maison de Régina, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Elle était si triste. Finalement elle était comme tous les membres de la famille de Régina. Et cette conclusion lui faisait vraiment de la peine.

\- Allez-vous-en juste, laisser Régina tranquille pour une fois, juste pour voir ce qui se passe, je pense qu'elle serai bien mieux sans vous, sans moi aussi surement.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'Emma abandonna là une Zéléna avec un sourire en coin. Oh cette Emma Swan sera surement la solution à son problème. Ah son tour elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande maison et s'en alla doucement.

Régina, pour sa part, n'avais pas toujours pas bougée, alors qu'elle allait le faire, elle entendit les deux femmes se disputer légèrement alors elle tendit l'oreille. Emma prenait sa défense, une nouvelle fois. Et même si la colère demeurait chez Régina, savoir que même en cette période froide elle ne la laisser pas tomber, cela réchauffer le cœur fatigué de la jeune femme. Il semblerai qu'elle se soit réellement trompée sur la jeune blonde. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire une incartade à son code de conduite. Peut-être qu'Emma pouvait lui offrir quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait fait quelques erreurs. Mais dans les relations qui n'es faisait pas ? de plus Régina savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite non plus, peut-être devrait-elle laisser une réelle chance à Emma. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir plus qu'une banale amitié. Cependant nous verrons ça demain.

 _Bureau du shérif Swan, 12h00_

Emma soufflait sur son dossier. Fatiguée du temps qu'elle pouvait passer dessus, bien qu'elle refusât de lâcher prise. Il ne lui rester plus que ça pour avoir le sentiment de se sentir bien et oublier sa culpabilité. Régina arriva silencieusement dans le bureau de la blonde. Quand elle vit que cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu elle s'autorisa à l'observer. Elle était belle cette blonde têtue, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ses cheveux tombés en cascade sur son visage penchée. Des lunettes sur le nez elle arborait un air concentrée et déterminée que la brune avait jamais vu sur ses traits. La dite brune se mit à sourire devant cette scène des plus attendrissante. Emma était bien sculpté, solide sur ses jambes, une belle carrure, forte. Régina se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir réellement pu voir son corps cette soirée-là. A cette pensée un frisson la parcouru, oui elle avait encore un peu du mal avec ce souvenir qui naviguer entre agréable et horrible.

\- Régina ? fit la voix surprise de la blonde qui avait finalement relevée la tête se sentant observée. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la maire devant elle, les yeux rivés sur elle.

La brune regarda Emma, puis lentement elle s'assit sur la chaise face à elle.

\- Tu continues à me protégée malgré tout… murmura Régina.

Emma ne dit rien, elle avait peur de la suite. Elle ne parvenait à savoir si c'était un reproche ou non.

\- Pourquoi Emma ? malgré le fait que je te demande de sortir de ma vie tu continues à vouloir en faire partie ? tu continues à te dresser contre les personnes qui me veulent du mal, par exemple Zéléna hier soir… continua sur le même ton la maire.

\- Régina… je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi, mais tu comptes pour moi, je ne veux donc pas que quelque chose de mal t'arrive, et dans la mesure du possible j'essaye de faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Soupira difficilement Emma.

Régina ne dit rien. Elle regarda Emma, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant, comme si elle voulait connaître ses plus profonds désirs, ses plus profondes pensées.

\- Je compte pour toi… à quel point Emma ? que veux-tu avec moi ? que voulait donc dire ce que tu à fait avec moi dans ce bar… ? La voix de Régina se bloquer dans sa gorge, elle avait peur de s'être trompée sur les idées d'Emma, elle craignait que cette dernière ne veuille pas d'elle. Et elle ? que voulait-elle ? voulait-elle Emma ? oui. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait mais elle l'a voulait.

Du côté de la blonde, cette dernière n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne savait si elle devait être honnête ? ou juste lui dire ce qu'il fallait pour regagner son amitié. Car elle craignait, et à juste titre car ça nous est presque tous arrivée, perdre définitivement Régina si elle était honnête. Cependant elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Beaucoup, j'aimerai être amie avec toi mais tu dois bien te doutée qu'avec ce qui s'est passée au bar j'aimerai un peu plus que ton amitié. Quant à ce que je veux de toi… que tu sois toi-même mais… avec moi, exclusivement… Mais Régina, je crain que tu ne veuille pas de ça, j'ai juste besoin de ton amitié, j'aimerai que tu me l'offre de nouveau… je pourrais te montrer que je ne veux que ton bien… murmura le blonde, craintive, effrayée.

La brune ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta seulement de regarder la jeune femme. Elle voyait dans ses yeux toute la crainte, la peur, que la déclaration avait engendrée. Mais elle savait que les mêmes lueurs était présente dans son propre regard. Mais la peur n'enlève pas le danger.

 _( TBC...)_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Bonsoir la gente ! j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre qui verse un peu plus dans le romantisme... parce que même un esprit de pierre aime voir de la douceur dans ses temps incertain ;)_**

 ** _oOo-RED-OoO : ravie d'avoir pu éclairée ta lanterne sur le comportement d'Emma, normalement ce nouveau chapitre devrai continuer à te donner des informations sur son comportement :) pour ce qui est de Zéléna... il va falloir encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir de réel informations sur son sujet ;)_**

 ** _P.G.D.F : ravie d'apprendre que tu a passer un bon weekend, le mien n'était pas trop mal, je continue cependant à pensée que les enfants se lève bien trop tôt pour le propre bien et le mien ^^_**

 ** _Pour commencer, je me dois de toujours prendre en compte les remarques de sa Majesté des petits Guest des Forêts... le jury penche en votre faveur semble t-il... tous des traîtres ! pffff..._**

 ** _sa majesté ne doit pas s'en faire du nombre de review, j'en ai quelques une et c'est suffisant, de plus tant que j'ai les votre je suis comblée ;) Et je remercie votre infini compréhension !_**

 ** _On retombe tous plus ou moins dans nos travers lorsque nous sommes blesser, ainsi Régina ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ravie d'avoir plus tirer un rire de sa majesté, et si tu aimais le comportement d'Emma, avec un peu de chance tu l'aimera encore dans ce chapitre ;)_**

 ** _je n'oublierai pas de dormir ne t'en fait pas, passe une bonne semaine à toi aussi, bonne lecture de plus :) au revoir petit Guest des Forets !_**

 _Bureau du Shériff Swann, 12h05_

Finalement Régina s'était décidée à se lever pour mettre fin à la torture mentale que subissait actuellement la blonde. Elle pouvait même entendre le cœur d'Emma battre la chamade. Elle connaissait parfaitement les efforts qu'avait effectuée la blonde en se mettant ainsi à nu ses sentiments. Doucement elle s'approcha, de la même manière dont elle se serai approchée d'un chat de gouttière effrayé. Elle faisait attention à ce que ce dernier ne fuit pas en l'a jugeant menaçante. Finalement elle se tint face au chat de gouttière en question. Elle se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma. Cette dernière mit quelques temps pour réagir, mais une fois la surprise passée elle se mit à mouvoir ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elles échangèrent un de ces baiser qui font tourner la tête, chavirer le cœur. Un de ses baiser qu'on ne veut pas voir se terminer. Cependant elles finirent par se séparer. Régina se recula légèrement, offrant un éclatant sourire à la blonde, le cœur déjà bien chaviré de cette dernière, vécu son plus beau naufrage devant la magnificence de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerai faire les choses correctement Régina… soupira Emma

\- Comment ça ? interrogea doucement l'interpellée.

\- Accepterez-vous, majesté, de venir diner avec moi soir ? mes jours et heures serons votre, je vous prie de bien vouloir acceptez cette proposition… dit alors Emma d'un ton rieur, bien qu'emplie de doutes. Régina rit devant les manières chevaleresques de son sheriff.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte votre proposition, rassura Régina

Emma souffla. Heureuse.

\- Quand vous voudrez, où vous voudrez, sourit la blonde.

\- Surprenez-moi mademoiselle Swan… je n'attends que ça, murmura Régina, une once de malice dans la voix.

Et Emma sourit. Une nouvelle. La maire quitta son bureau sous son regard ravi. Nouveau mot d'ordre, surprendre la brune. « Mais avec joie Miss Mills » murmura Emma. Et c'est ainsi que nous vîmes une charmante blonde chercher une surprise à la hauteur de la maire.

 _Le lendemain soir, 18h00_

Régina entra chez elle fatiguée. Henry n'était pas encore de retour car ses chaussures n'étaient pas dans l'entrée. Cependant elle en s'inquiéta pas, le sachant chez Emma. Elle n'avait pas revue la blonde depuis la veille. Aucunes nouvelles, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas cherchait à en avoir. Attendant patiemment que cette invitation à diner ce fasse. Alors qu'elle alla pour poser son manteau sur le mur, elle vit une enveloppe blanche sur le support habituel de sa veste. Dès lors elle fronça des sourcils. Elle l'a pris délicatement et lu.

 _« Madame le maire,_

 _Ne déposez pas votre veste sur ce support, car j'ai prévue d'autre chose pour vous ce soir. Tout d'abord vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Je vous promets que je veux en aucun cas vous faire faire quelque chose de dangereux, je tiens à ce qu'Henry retrouve sa mère._

 _Cependant il va falloir être sage et suivre les consignes suivantes :_

 _Pas un mot_

 _Vous allez sortir_

 _Quand la moto sera devant vous, monter, je vous mettrai le casque._

 _Profitez_

 _A tout de suite madame le maire, quant à votre tenue ne vous changez pas, vous êtes magnifique._

 _Votre chevalier blanc »_

Régina rit. Elle était ravie de l'initiative de la blonde, cette dernière semblez se libéré un peu plus chaque jour. Elle remit donc sa veste et sortie. Elle s'avança au bout de son allée et attendis. Une moto bleu marine/nuit ne tarda pas à se présente à elle. Elle s'avança donc, une légère appréhension dans le bas-ventre. Gentiment, et sans un mot, elle se laissa mettre le casque sur la tête. Elle ne put voir le visage de la blonde entre la lumière du soir et le casque de cette dernière. Mais si elle avait pu l'apercevoir elle aurait vu le regard rieur qu'arborait Emma. La shérif ne s'était guère attendu à ce que la brune accepte ses conditions. Mais celle-ci avait décidée de faire des efforts avec la blonde. Puis elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait préparer la jeune femme.

Emma démarra la moto et elle partir au dehors des limites de la ville. Le paysage état beau, le silence que lui avait imposer la blonde l'obliger de regarder la route, et elle ne regretta pas ça. Encore moins quand la conductrice prit une route inconnue pour la brune. Elle se mirent à longer la mer, cette dernière éclairer de loin par les grandes villes qui peuplée sa bordure. Il faisait nuit, Régina ne pouvait seulement voir les lumières danser sur l'eau sombre. C'était magnifique. Inconsciemment et transporter par l'ambiance rassurante, Régina se colla un peu plus au corps de la conductrice. Elle se mit à sourire. Pour l'instant tout se déroulé à merveille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru monter un jour sur un engin de ce type cependant elle aimait cette impression de liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle sentait le vent contre ses mains, contre son corps. Soudain la blonde arrêta la moto là. Elle convia Régina à descendre et fit de même. Elle lui retira son casque et lui pris délicatement la main. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a guida sur une petite crique. Régina vit des lueurs et quand elle fut assez proche elle vit que la blonde avait déposée sur le sable des bougies, une nappe était à même le sol, et un panier trôner sur le tout.

Il faut quelque chose de spécial pour vous majesté, cet endroit l'es. Dit Emma en faisant une légère référence qui fit rire la brune, sous le charme. Emma avait su lui offrir un environnement agréable.

Merci bien mademoiselle Swan, rit-elle

Elles prirent place sur le sol et la blonde servit le repas. Ce dernier fut préalablement préparer par Mary-Margaret, savante cuisinière, et pour que l'institutrice accepte elle dû convaincre David de l'invité à diner. Mais pas ce soir, elle devait garder Henry qu'Emma avait laissée à ses bons soins. L'enfant avait aidé la blonde à confectionner le repas parfait de Régina, lui indiquant tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ainsi Emma avait relativement confiance en son diner. De plus l'endroit était bien choisi, magnifique à souhait. Régina vit, au travers de ces divers actions, qu'Emma cherchait à se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Et cela faisait réellement plaisir à la brune qui se voyait ravie d'un tel retournement de situation. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Le repas se déroulant dans une ambiance de détente et rigolade. Les deux femmes se laisser aller à la joie d'être ensemble, profitant de l'humour acerbe de l'une et douteux de l'autre. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, Emma riant des frasques d'Henry lorsqu'il était petit. Régina, elle, rit de la maladresse de la jeune femme. C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent une bonne soirée.

\- Regarde à l'horizon, s'ils font toujours ça nous allons pouvoir voir quelque choses de beau, mais ça a peut-être changer depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

Régina fit donc ce que lui demander la jeune blonde et posa son regard sur l'horizon. Elles attendirent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'au-dessus de la mer un trait de lumière se fasse voir et explosa en plusieurs particules.

Un feu d'artifice.

Régina regarda le spectacle devant elles. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu un tel spectacle. Elle était émerveillée. Emma posa son regard sur la brune. Elle aussi était émerveillée mais par part le même spectacle. Elle observer la brune, elle l'a trouvé magnifique, son visage illuminé par les feux. Décidément Régina était la plus belle femme aux yeux d'Emma.

\- Quand j'étais petite je venais souvent ici, cet endroit et en quelques sorte mon jardin secret, cela permettait de me calmer quand je n'avais pas d'autre moyen.

Régina senti qu'Emma se confierai, elle devait donc sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu une enfance difficile… j'ai été abandonnée sur le bord de la route bébé, j'ai été récupéré et déposée à l'hôpital. C'est ainsi que je suis entrée dans le cercle vicieux du système. Pour faire cour…. J'ai été ballotée de famille en famille, la plupart ne voulait que leur chèque à la fin du mois, ils ne faisaient donc pas attention à moi, j'étais libre comme l'air. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontrée une dame qui était professeur de musique, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu apprendre le piano, que j'ai pu m'échapper de ce quotidien… désagréable, et encore c'est un euphémisme. Une jeune enfant abandonnée qui ne trouve pas de place dans les familles cela n'aide pas à se construire.

Je devais avoir 13 ans quand je suis arrivée dans une famille, je croyais que les choses allait s'améliorer, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre, ils n'ont été gentils seulement les premier jours. Ensuite… La voix d'Emma se brisa.

Régina pris la main de la blonde dans la sienne, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer. Ce fut assez de courage pour la jeune femme qui continua son récit douloureux.

\- Ensuite je suis devenue un cendrier humain, une enfant à tout faire. Les punitions se succédée pour des raisons inutiles, plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Un coup c'est parce que je n'avais pas bien nettoyé les couverts, une autre fois c'est parce que j'avais respirée trop fort… les coups de ceintures devenaient de plus en plus violent, plus le temps passé. Je n'en pouvais plus, cela à durer près de 3 ans. Je ne pouvais rien dire, personne ne me croyait, quand j'essayée je me faisait réprimander avec une rare violence… seule m'a professeur de musique su ce que je vivais, mais elle n'avait aucune possibilité de faire quelque chose pour moi, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour ça.

Et Régina eu peur de savoir ce qu'allais dire la blonde, elle eut peur de connaitre la suite, elle sentait que c'était difficile pour la blonde, ainsi elle sera plus fort sa main. Elle attendit les paroles de la blonde. Qui ne tardèrent pas.

\- Un soir, j'avais 16 ans, le chef de famille et moi étions seuls. Comme d'habitude, pour une ineptie il à commençait à me frapper. De plus en plus fort. J'essayais de ne pas crier mais j'avais du mal, les larmes commençait à couler sur mes joues. Soudain les coups cessèrent. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il allait me laisser en paix mais… au contraire. Il redoubla ses coups, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. A mon réveil je me retrouvai seule. Ce soir-là marqua le soir où j'ai décidée de fuir loin de la maison. J'ai fui, à 16 ans. Ce n'est qu'a mes 18 ans atteint que j'ai pu profiter complétement de ma liberté. Je volais dans les marchée, je vivais au jour le jour, j'essayais de m'en sortir dans la mesure du possible. Un jour j'ai voler une voiture, la jaune avec laquelle je roule depuis. L'ironie est que je l'ai volée à un voleur, dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse. On a vécu une belle histoire, du moins je le croyais. Mais quand il s'est fait arrêter il m'a tout mis sur le dos, ainsi lui il était libre et moi j'ai terminée en prison… Quand je suis sortie j'en voulais au monde entier, je n'avais nulle part où aller, au final j'ai rencontrée une jeune femme, Lily, elle m'a aidée, je l'ai aimais… et une nouvelle fois je me suis fait trahir, elle m'a trompée.

Pendant quelque temps j'ai vécu dans la rue, suite à cet épisode. Graham m'a retrouvée et m'a offert un métier et un métier et un logement.

Le récit succinct était fini, Emma avait racontée ce qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne, elle ne sentait fatiguée, émotionnellement. Régina l'avait écoutée en silence. Se rendait compte peu à peu ce qu'avait réellement vécu la jeune femme, l'a comprenant un peu mieux. Elle comprit que ce qu'avait fait Graham et elle avait ramené la jeune femme quelques années en arrière. Elle comprit qu'Emma avait voulu marqué son territoire ce jour-là dans les toilettes, qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre ce qu'elle avait eu. Quand cet épisode au Rabbit Hole c'était déroulée Emma s'était laissée dictée par son sentiment de trahison, ce sentiment qu'une nouvelle fois on lui avait menti. Régina posa son regard sur la blonde, pas une larme alors qu'elle s'attendait à en voir dévaler sur ses joues. Tout comme elle, l'a jeune femme avait construit des murs et tout comme Emma sur elle, Régina détruisait peu à peu ces murs, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas pensé au sentiment d'Emma sur tout ça, elle n'avait jamais su de quoi avait été fait la vie de la jeune femme. En y repensa elle se rappela toute les fois où Emma avait éludée ses questions sur son passée. Elle ne savait quoi dire, rien ne pouvait rassurée la Shérif sur la passée, mais elle pouvait la rassurée sur le présent, voir le futur. Elle se tourna complétement vers la blonde. Les yeux dans les yeux. Vert dans brun. Doucement la brune se pencha et lia ses lèvres à celle de la jeune femme devant elle. Le baiser était tendre, transmettant toutes les émotions que pouvait ressentir les deux femmes à cette instant précis. Transmettant la peur d'avoir avouée de tel choses, le soutien que l'on offre à l'autre, la compréhension, et surement, cachée au milieu de tout ça. De l'amour. Mais qui, aux yeux de deux femmes, n'était qu'une profonde tendresse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce ton jardon secret ici ? demanda Régina une fois le baiser rompu

Les feux d'artifice que tu as vu ce soir, quand j'étais petite j'allais toujours ici pour les regarder. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi presque tous les soirs des feux d'artifice ont lieu, cependant je m'en réjouis toujours, et ce soir encore plus. Sourit Emma en regarda malicieusement la brune

\- J'ai une remarque importante à te faire Emma… soupira Régina, l'interpellée eu peur.

\- Je t'écoute souffla la blonde

\- J'ai un fils Emma…

Emma regarda la brune et rit. Cette dernière fut surprise par la réaction de la bonne femme.

\- Régina…. Je m'entends bien avec ton fils, il est tellement attendrissant, que tu es un fils n'est pas un souci, je l'adore ce gamin, sourit la jeune femme, rassurant par la même occasion la brune. Avoir un enfant était toujours un souci quand on souhaitait avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Même si ce simple fait n'était pas l'une des priorités de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à Emma cependant. Ainsi Régina fut rassurée. Transporté par la soirée, elle se laissa aller a la tendresse. Avec lenteur, de peur de voir l'autre femme fuir, elle se glissa entre les jambes d'Emma et cala son dos sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Elle pris doucement les bras de cette dernière et les firent se posée sur son ventre. Emma comprit sans peine le message et resserra son étreinte pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune qui put ainsi voir un pan de la personnalité de la blonde. Être dans les bras de la jeune femme qui l'a traité, finalement, avec tendresse. Elle se sentait si bien.

\- j'aimerai que tu joue pour moi jour... soupira la brune

\- je n'ai jamais jouée pour personne, la dernière fois c'était exceptionnelle car tu m'a surprise, mais je ne fait pas ça, normalement... répondit doucement la blonde.

\- Un jour, ma belle, quand tu sera prête à le faire, sourit Régina.

Emma resserra son étreinte, tel une promesse. Et ce n'était pas la seule promesse.

 _( TBC… )_


	16. Chapter 15

**bonsoir la marmaille ! alors voilà je vous offre une suite, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire car la technologie s'était ligué contre moi ! enfin bref de bavardage : lecture !**

 _Le soir..._

Ce soir-là, Emma raccompagna Régina jusqu'à chez elle, et c'est chastement que sur le perron du manoir Mills que les deux jeunes femmes se dire au revoir. Dans un dernier sourire, la blonde enfourcha sa monture de fer et s'en alla dans la nuit. Ce soir-là, nous avons deux cœur léger.

 _9H00, appartement du shérif Swan_

Emma se réveilla soudainement et regarda l'heure. 9H00. Elle soupira, voilà qu'elle était en retard. Elle sortie de ses draps avec une rapidité époustouflante, pousser par l'adrénaline du retardataire. Après un rapide jet d'eau sur le corps elle enfila ses habits et sortie rapidement de chez elle, un croissant dans la bouche. Elle alors qu'elle avait trouvée un semblant de courage pour aller au travail ce matin-là une voix lui brisa toute envie de mouvements. Mis à part celui de la fuite, ou de la colère. Elle hésitait.

\- Emma ?

L'interpellée se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme, cheveux court, brun.

\- Neal ? La coup de la surprise lui fit tomber son déjeuné au sol.

\- Salut ? Fit l'homme gêne à en croire la mains qu'il passa dans ses cheveux et le sourire peu rassuré qu'il arborait.

\- Que fait-tu là ? Et puis tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « salut » ? sérieusement « salut ? Ragea la blonde en bousculant de l'épaule l'homme avant de partir. Mais elle fut retenue par le poignet.

\- Écoute-moi Emma je t'en pris... c'est une femme qui m'a appelé, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait où tu était, que tu m'attendait... fit Neal

\- Tu l'a rencontré cette dame ? Demanda Emma suspicieuse

\- non, je suis directement venu ici pour te voir et m'expliquer avec toi, soupira le brun

\- oh... donc si je résume l'affaire tu es venu ici sur les remarque d'une dame qui t'a appelé pour te dire que j'étais à Storybrook ? Devant l'hochement de tête de l'homme devant elle Emma leva les bras en l'air dans un rire tout sauf authentique.

\- Génial, tout bonnement génial, ravie que tu soit venue mais maintenant part Neal ! S'exclama Emma en colère.

\- Emma... soupira Neal

\- part vite et revient tard Neal avant que je ne te fasse la peau, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérite, fit une Emma es plus menaçante, son visage à quelque centimètre du brun, les yeux assombrit par la colère qu'elle ressentait. L'interpellé fit un pas en arrière en signe de reddition.

\- Je ne partirai pas tout de suite, il te faudra bien m'écouter. Cria Neal alors que le shérif s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, elle leva la main en la secoua, montrant ainsi son désintérêt pour les paroles prononcées.

 _Même instant, Mill's compagnie_

\- mais qu'est-ce que ça Sidney ? Cria d'une voix stridente une femme d'un certain âge, comme nous le savons.

\- Et bien... vous voyez madame, c'est Emma Swan... soupira un homme, la tête rabattu dans les épaules.

\- Merci pour votre pertinente remarque , mais qu'est-ce qu'es en train de faire cette Emma Swan à ma _fille_? Cria une nouvelle fois Cora.

\- Et bien... là comme ça je dirais qu'elle l'a dénude, répondit mutinement le photographe.

\- Ma fille ne s'adonne pas à de tel acte de débauche ! Fulmina la vieille femme.

\- Il faut croire que si, rit l'homme.

\- Je ne vous permet pas, sortez d'ici immédiatement et continuez ce pour quoi je vous paie, maintenant que est de la partie, ma fille détourneras de cette Emma, et cette dernière ne pourra plus rien contre moi, sourit Cora, hâte de voir les résultats de sa première carte abattu. Cependant une seconde carte allait suivre.

 _Commissariat, 12h00_

Emma entendit les talons haut de Régina claquées dans le bâtiment. Elle eu un léger sourire, la présence de la brune lui remonterai le moral, qui avait un peu faiblit depuis l'arrivé de Neal dans la ville et plus précisément devant chez elle. Quand Régina arriva dans le bureau de la blonde, elle vit pas tout de suite le sourire crispée de la blonde, elle qui avait du mal à restée stoïque, ne sachant comment agir, si elle devait l'embrasser ou non. Heureusement Emma la sauva de son débat intérieure en s'approchant d'elle pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Contact dont elles semblaient avoir toute deux besoin. Et c'est lors du second baiser offert par la blonde que Régina compris que les choses n'allait pas. Elle eu peur que ce soir en rapport avec elle, ainsi dès qu'elles furent assises l'une en face de l'autre elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions à Emma.

\- Neal est revenu en ville... soupira, défaitiste, Emma.

\- Que veut-il ? S'inquiéta la brune

\- me récupérer je crois... Régina se figea immédiatement en entendant les paroles de la blonde. Elle eu peur de revivre ce que lui avait fait subir Robin, en choisissant une autre femme qu'elle. Emma le vit, elle vit aussi la lueur blesser dans le regard de la brune. Aussitôt elle se leva et pris Régina dans ses bras, cette dernière posa sa tête sur le ventre de la blonde, se laissa bercée par la respiration de la jeune femme, et les douces caresses qu'elle lui prodigué dans les cheveux. Apaisée. Enfin. Il avait fallu si longtemps pour qu'elle retrouve cette sensation si bienfaisante. Et ces derniers mois ce n'était qu'Emma qui lui offrait un tel réconfort. Cette dernière approcha ses lèvres du crâne et après avoir déposée un baiser sur le haut de la tête de la brune elle murmura :

\- n'ai pas peur Régina, je ne retournerais pas avec lui, il n'est pas recommandable, et je ne te tromperais pas, ni avec lui ni avec personne d'autre.

La blonde s'agenouilla ensuite devant la Maire, lui caressant doucement la joue dans un geste bienfaiteur. Puis continua.

\- j'ai une très bonne raison de ne rien faire avec lui ni personne, c'est toi que je veux Régina Mills, toi et seulement toi, sourit Emma pour la rassurée, mais...

\- mais ? Répondit aussitôt Régina ses crainte revenue d'un éclair.

\- Mais je ne veux pas seulement toi, je veux aussi ton fils, cependant il fait partie de toi, c'était donc une remarque dans le seul but de te montrer que je l'implique dans le « nous » que je t'ai promis hier soir... souffla Emma d'une traite, relativement stressée d'un potentiel refus de la part de la brune. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pouvait évoquée, et craignait que la Maire refuse la création d'un « nous ». Idée que chérissait Emma. Mais la blonde sourit et posa un doigt sous le menton baisser d'Emma pour lui demander avec douceur de relevée la tête. Une fois leur regard encrée l'un dans l'autre, Régina apprivoisa les lèvres de son shérif dans une infinie douceur.

\- C'est parfait, tout bonnement parfait, sourit la brune une fois les lèvres libérées de leurs étreinte satisfaisante.

Ainsi Emma repris place derrière son bureau, rassurée à son tour.

\- je crains savoir qui à envoyée Neal ici...

\- Cora ? Devina la brune dans un soupire, et Emma approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attaquer à elle... mais cela m'étonne... repris Régina soucieuse

\- quoi ? S'inquiéta à son tour le shérif

\- entre nous, envoyée Neal ici est inutile, je veux dire à part t'ennuyai à te suivre partout dans l'espoir de te reconquérir il ne te fera rien, cela ne rime à rien, répondit calmement la Maire.

Elle souhaitait peut-être faire en sorte de m'éloigner de toi, en espérant que je choisisse Neal, ou alors elle pensait que je ne t'avais pas parlée de mon incarcération et elle espérait ainsi que tu l'apprenne d'un autre, tuant au passage toute chance de relation avec toi. Fit Emma en haussant les sourcils. Régina pencha la tête sur le coté, fronçant les siens.

\- Ma mère ne peut pas savoir que nous entretenons une relation... à moi qu'elle te fasse suivre.

A cette idée Régina se leva, paniquée.

\- non non non ! S'exclama t-elle, s'agita dans le bureau du shérif, le regard atterrée plus sa pensée avancée dans la réflexion.

\- Régina explique-moi ce qui se passe, demanda doucement Emma en posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Mais celle-ci se dégagea comme si elle avait été touchée par le diable en personne.

\- Ne me touche, ne m'approche plus. On doit plus ce voir ! tout va mal ce passée, elle est dangeureuse Emma, elle n'hésitera pas à te supprimer ! sanglota Régina en reculant.

Et sans une parole de plus Régina planta là Emma. Cette dernière regarda la brune sortir de son bureau sans pouvoir rien faire. Les bras ballant. Puis elle serra les dents.

Oh non cette Cora Mills n'aura pas raison de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Régina. Il en est hors de question. La blonde pris ses clé de voiture.

\- David je m'en vais pour quelques jours, je suis désolée, promis quand je rentre je me rattrape, en t'aidant auprès de Mary-Margaret par exemple ! Et invite-là dont à déjeuné bêta ! S'exclama Emma en sortant en trombe du commissariat ne laissant aucune chance à David de répondre. Ce dernier regarda la blonde partir, le regard surpris, la bouche ouverte. Regarda béatement autour de lui. Il appela la maire pour la prévenir du départ inopiné d'Emma mais tomba sur la messagerie. Là tout de suite le grand brun se sentait un peu abandonné. Il pris de nouveau son téléphone.

\- Mary-Margaret ? David à l'appareil... je me demandais si... tu... enfin si tu voudrait bien dîner avec moi un soir ? Ou prendre un café, enfin... bref je suis ouvert aux propositions. bafouilla l'homme au téléphone.

Et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille que le charmant shérif raccrocha.

 _Boston, 16h00_

Emma se tenait devant une porte de vitre imposante. Elle inspira un grand coup et entra. Un brouhaha monstre se faisait entendre dans cette endroit. Déterminée elle avança jusqu'au qu'elle connaissait le mieux.

\- bonjour Graham, souffla la blonde

\- Emma ? Répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux et sautant de sa chaise, surpris.

\- Je sais que nous sommes en froid Graham, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... supplia la blonde.

 _(TBC...)_

 **Regardez qui est de retour ? il vous avez manqué ? vos réponse déciderons de son sort... ou pas :)**

 **M.L Casper : un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute !**

 **P.G.D.F : toujours fidèle au poste majesté des Guest semblerait-il ? cela fait plaisir.**

 **et oui elle est obligatoire mais je crois que les enfants ne connaissent pas cette règle à mon grand damne !**

 **le Jury est flattée de la remarque de sa Majesté. De plus il est d'accord avec vos propos mais... il ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer que certains... événements ou parole peuvent empêcher l'épanouissement de l'estime de sois et de ses qualités.**

 **Emma est blonde, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir si elle met du temps à comprendre ! ( ceci est une blague de mauvais gout dit dans un but lucratif, en aucun cas je sous estime les blondes, vous le jure ! ). Il arrive à notre protagoniste chérie de s laisser aller au romantisme ;) ainsi qu'au confidences, il était temps que les explications arrivent. Comme tu a pu le voir dans ce chapitre, tu a eu raison, Cora dans sa magniaquerie à effectivement fait suivre cette chère Emma.**

 **Je suis ravie de ce que tu pense de cette fiction, et décidément tes review semble être plus importante vu que ce sont celles que j'attend le plus ;) Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce qui me lise déjà récompense largement mon travail. je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup :)**

 **dois-je m'inquiétée de l'utilisation de mon nom entier, Sa Majesté des Petits Guest des Forets ? ^^**

 **à très bientôt _Inconnue_ parmi les inconnus ! ;)**

 **Swann S.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Et voilà une nouvelle suite, les choses se précisent pour tout le monde. Bonne lecture à tous les enfants !**_

 _Boston commissariat 16h20_

Graham se tenait debout face à Emma, le regard perdu sur le sol, écoutant attentivement les paroles de la sirotait sa tasse par moment, hochant la tête lui signifiant ainsi sa compréhension des événements.

\- cette Cora Mills n'est pas une mince affaire...

\- effectivement, je me méfie d'elle, elle n'a pour l'instant envoyée seulement Neal, soupira Emma

\- elle veut te faire peur, te montrer qu'elle sait des choses sur toi... répondit le jeune homme, ce à quoi la blonde n'émit seulement un hochement de tête approbateur. Elle réfléchissait à comment prendre les choses avec cette femme.

\- Faisons des recherches et attendons qu'elle fasse un faux pas, quelque chose qui pourrait l'inculpé définitivement. Repris le brun

\- Je doute qu'elle fasse une erreur, ce n'est pas du tout dans ses cordes, si elle en est arrivée là nous trouverons rien sur elle... fit Emma en se passant une mains dans les cheveux, défaitiste.

\- Faux ! Viens voir ! Sur ces paroles les deux protagonistes slalomèrent dans le dédale de bureau pour atteindre celui de Graham. Ce dernier ouvrit un dossier qu'il montra fièrement à Emma.

\- Regarde, commença t-il e montrant l'écran du doigt, quand elle fut jeune elle à fait une erreur, elle est suspecté de meurtre sur la personne de Belle French

\- pourquoi n'est-elle pas en prison alors ? Demanda la blonde surprise

\- elle doit avoir des amis au placée dans le système judiciaire sûrement, comme toute les personnes de ce type, cracha Graham, énervée contre de tel pratique. La blonde regarda l'écran, concentrée sur la photo de la jeune femme tuée.

\- Cette femme me dit quelque chose... elle a été mariée ? Elle habitait où ?

Graham tapa rapidement sur le clavier.

\- Elle était mariée à un certain Rumple Gold, Storybrooke, il semblerait que cet homme est porté plainte contre Cora Mills peut avant la mort de Belle, il disait détenir des informations sur les agissements de Madame Mill, il s'est rétracté suite à la mort de sa femme.

\- Évidemment... voilà son erreur, elle à laisser quelque choses derrière elle. Maintenant il faut la pousser à faire une erreur... souffla Emma qui commençais doucement à avoir une idée. Où habite t-il ?

\- Dans une boutique d'antiquité au 44 river street, ici à Boston

\- je vois où cela se situ, parfait allons-y, répondit Emma

\- avec joie fit Graham en se levant rapidement tout en prenant sa veste, suivant la blonde qui marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminée.

 _44 river street, « Antique Period », Boston 17h00_

Emma regardait le magasin en brique rouge, un bâtiment typiquement Victorienne. La porte était de deux battant, vitré, ornait de rideau blanc en dentelle. Quand ils entrèrent la boutique ils virent divers meubles de Boston même et d'autre qui semblait venir de France. Le style semblait européen pour la plupart des objets. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'homme et attendirent patiemment son arrivé.

\- bonjour ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda un homme d'environ un demi-siècle, des rides au coin de ses yeux rieur. Il semblait avoir naturellement un air fourbe, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Emma. Ses cheveux était mi-long et grisonnant. La blonde pouvait voir une lueur de fatigue dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis de la police, nous aimerions avoir des informations sur Cora Mills, vous avez dit, il y a de cela quelques temps, possédé des choses sur elle...

\- je ne peux rien pour vous, se renfrogna l'homme.

\- Je pense le contraire monsieur, mon quo-équipier et moi-même essayons de faire tomber Cora Mills, et pour ce faire j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Vous vous êtes attaquée à un gros dragon mademoiselle, fit qui commençait à accorder du crédit au dires de la shérif.

\- Régina en vaut la peine, répondit seulement la jeune femme.

\- Elle a réussir à sortir du joue de sa mère, cela devrait être assez

\- mais elle doit avoir justice pour ce que lui a fait subir Cora, tout comme elle doit payer le pour le meurtre de votre femme Gold ! S'énerva Emma.

\- Ne parlez pas de ma femme, Cora est bien trop puissante, elle a pu tuer sans être arrêtée, elle recommencera aisément avec vous, sortez d'ici ! S'énervant à son tour.

Emma et Graham n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir. Mais au moment où ils allaient pour sortir du bâtiment le vieille homme retint Emma par le poignet.

\- faites attention Mademoiselle, elle ne s'attaque jamais directement à son ennemie... soyez prudent, soupira l'homme tout de même inquiet pour cette femme qui s'attaquait à plus gros qu'elle.

Les deux policier soupirèrent une fois dehors.

\- ce n'est pas gagné gagné... soupira Graham.

La blonde savait qu'il avait raison.

\- allons nous en Calcifer... souffla la blonde, défaite.

 _Storybrooke, Mairie, lendemain._

\- bonjour Régina, fit une voix timide du pas de la porte du bureau de la brune.

\- Emma... soupira cette dernière

La blonde s'approcha doucement du maire, elle s'assit sur le bureau devant elle, penchée en avant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, le tout avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- ne dit rien Régina, je vais bien, Henry va bien, toi aussi, tout va bien... je sais que tu craint mes choix mais ne t'en fait pas tout va bien ce passée il faut que tu crois en moi je t'en pris, sinon je n'arriverai pas à faire ça pour toi...

\- la brune ne répondit pas. Regardant Emma, surprise.

\- Régina... supplia la shérif devant le silence devenue pesant de la brune devant elle.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse Emma se mit à genoux devant la brune. Et lui pris les mains.

\- je sais que tu a peur Régina, mais je suis là pour toi, laisse-moi une chance, je veux être à tes côtés Régina, je veux pouvoir t'épauler... soupira tendrement la brune en dirigeant une main sur sa joue.

\- D'accord Emma... fit la brune après une minute de réflexion. Mais je t'en pris fait attention à toi...

\- à moi mais surtout à toi, sourit la blonde avant d'oser poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune dans un doux baiser auquel s'abandonna bien volontiers Régina. Ravie de retrouva le contact de la blonde contre elle.

 _Appartement du Shérif Swan 19h00_

Emma avait repris le dossier épineux qui la suivait partout depuis maintenant quelques mois. Le dossier « Cora Mills ». Chaque pièce qu'elle avait contre elle était dans se dossier. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait une faille, qu'elle cherchait le témoignage qui permettrait de faire tomber Cora. Elle avait crut pouvoir l'avoir aujourd'hui avec Gold mais ce dernier avait refusé. Elle souffla. Décidément Cora avait bien fait les choses, les seuls indices qu'elle avait pu laisser était sur le meurtre de Belle French. Elle repris le dossier de cette dernière.

« Belle épouse Gold née French ».

Emma regarda le rapport d'incident. Miss French est morte suite d'un accident de voiture, il semblerai que la jeune femme est inopinément quitté la route pour aller dans le décors.

\- le bon vieux coup de l'accident de voiture... souffla Emma.

Cependant rien dans le rapport pouvait montrer que ce n'était pas un accident. Il n'y avait qu'écrit seulement « cause mécanique » dans les raisons de l'accident.

\- bien sur...

Cependant elle vit un second rapport. Mais selon la date c'était le premier. Il n'avait pas été écrit par le même policier. Il semblerai qu'Emma avait pu trouver l'original. Elle nota donc le nom du policier qui fut le premier sur les lieux, et celui qui s'est chargé du rapport final. Elle sourit. Elle avait pu trouver la faille. Un simple détail qui permettait de montrer que Cora était à l'origine d'un tel acte. Les choses se resserrait autour de , demain il lui fallait impérativement voir M;Gold, essayant une nouvelle fois de le convaincre à la lumière des preuves qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Mais avant cela des recherches s'imposer sur l'inspecteur qui semblait être du coté de Cora.

 _Commissariat Boston 13h30_

Et c'est le pas tout aussi déterminée que la première fois qu'Emma franchi les porte vitrée pour se dirigeait droit vers le bureau de son ami. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme, une tasse de café à la main. Ils ne prirent pas réellement la peine d'user de formule de politesse. Se penchant très rapidement sur les divers rapport de police impliquant Cora Mills et l'inspecteur Cavanaugh, supposé être sous ses ordres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à élargirent leur enquête au procureur en place, ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque. Emma était tendue, depuis l'arrivé de Neal elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Cora, rien n'avait été tenté à son égard, même pas un nouveau coup du passé. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais avec un peu de chance Emma pourrait en finir aujourd'hui avec cette histoire. Toute ses cartes n'était pas épuisées.

\- elle a été négligente avec cette accident semblerait-il, cependant rien ne l'inculpe, il nous faut le témoignage et de l'inspecteur Cavanaugh et de Monsieur Gold, fit Graham après un certain temps.

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. On pouvait voir ses cernes du à un manque de sommeil flagrant.

\- Gold j'en fait mon affaire, mais pour ce qui est de Cavanaugh... je ne sais pas comment convaincre un flic ripoux de nous suivre dans cette histoire...

\- il a une famille, fit Graham

\- pardon ?

\- Il a une famille, répète t-il, qu'est-ce qui est plus important pour un homme que sa famille ? Utilisons-là pour le faire plier.

\- Oui nous pouvons essayer... Graham ?

\- Oui ? Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle

\- merci, vraiment, pour tout ce que tu fait, tu n'es pas obligé, surtout vu la manière dont je t'ai traité la dernière fois... soupira Emma, coupable.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça, je le sais, me jeter dans les bras de Régina en sachant que tu n'était pas indifférente à elle était une grave erreur, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié Emma, nous sommes ensemble depuis bien trop longtemps pour que j'imagine passer de nouvelle étape de vie sans toi... souffla le jeune homme rapidement.

Emma le pris dans ses bras, le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Ravie de retrouver celui qui était à ses cotés depuis si longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas voir une stupide histoire se mettre en eux. L'amitié reste une notions sacré pour la blonde et savoir qu'elle pouvait la partager avec Graham lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- allons voir ce Gold une nouvelle fois ! Aller au boulot, sourit Graham en se détachant de l'étreinte chaleureuse de la blonde.

 _(TBC...)_

 ** _La boutique d'antiquité à laquelle je fait référence existe vraiment, si vous avez l'occasion d'aller à Boston ;)_**

 _ **OoO-Red-OoO : Tout à fait si Cora à fait ça c'était pour faire peur à Emma, pour ce qui est de Régina qui craint pour Emma... je pense que si, Cora doit savoir que sa fille craint encore sa mère et qu'elle se méfie et surtout qu'elle est terrifiée de tout ce que peut entreprendre Mills mère ce chapitre je ne me suis pas trop occupée de Neal, mais sa ne saurait tarder au plus grand plaisir de Régina... Cette dernière est un peu rassurée par Emma, mais les choses vont changer. Radicalement peut-être. Je ne me suis pas encore organisée totalement ! :)**_

 _ **M;l Casper : mais n'a t-elle pas des raisons d'être parano ? Qui sait...**_

 _ **P.G.D.F : bonjourrr Sa majesté ! Effectivement je constate cette belle attention que tu porte à mon histoire ;)**_

 _ **effectivement se chapitre est très court, j'avais besoin de couper à ce moment là, et comme des jours incertain se profile devant moi je voulais mettre en ligne se chapitre et voir:) Cruel ? Allons...:D j'ai vraiment failli l'être réellement cruelle dans ce chapitre, je t'ai épargnée.**_

 _ **Logique ? Pas tant que ça, je m'adresse à sa Majesté des Guest des Forets ma chère, pas à n'importe qui, il est donc normale que j'utilise ton nom entier, tandis que toi tu t'adresse seulement à moi, mon nom peut donc passer sous silence ;)**_

 _ **effectivement le jury accorde le fait que manqué de confiance peut être un frein, et je tâche chaque jour qui passe d'acquérir de la confiance, mais pour cela je dot remettre toute mon enfance en cause, donc cela prend du temps ;)**_

 _ **je trouve aussi que le « nous » va bien au deux femme, c'est a voir si Emma va réellement ramée... seul le temps nous le dira,**_

 _ **la folle ? Jolie surnom ^^ la seconde carte arrive bientôt ne t'en fait pas ;)**_

 _ **pour Graham... Elle a besoin de lui, donc elle le pardonne, de plus elle a aussi besoin d'un ami pour la soutenir dans sa quête, Graham rempli ce rôle malgré le fait qu'il est pu se jouer d'Emma...**_

 _ **bonne journée à toi ( et bonne nuit, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle tu lit ces lignes!)**_

 _ **A bientôt sa Majesté des Petits Guest des Forêt;)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_Boston._

Emma aimait rouler dans les rue de Boston, elle se souvenait peu à peu de sa vie dans cette grande ville. Tant de souvenir, tant de fuite, de larmes, de colère et d'amour. Tant de sentiment étreignaient son cœur. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pu quitter cette ville, surtout en sachant ce que lui avait offert la ville de Storybrook. Elle repensa alors à Régina, cette belle brune si froide a prime abord mais si douce quand on prenait la peine de savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait vécu. La colère ne démordait pas quand Emma repensait à la vie de la brune. Mais la brune avait aussi un fils des plus doux et intelligent. Emma adorait ce gamin, passer du temps avec lui avait beaucoup plus à la blonde, et elle avait qu'une hâte c'est que cette histoire s'arrête pour pouvoir vivre un avenir avec sa brune et l'enfant de cette dernière. Ses yeux regardèrent les rue, non décidément elle ne pouvait pas regretter. Rien ici n'était l'équivalent de ce qu'elle avait là-bas. Emma rit doucement de ses pensées, elle semblait être bien plus accrochée à la brune qu'elle ne le pensée, mais elle avait peur, elle n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que pensée la brune à son égard, qu'elle sentiments elle nourrissait pour elle. C'était si frustrant. Elle pris son téléphone.

« _bonjour belle brune,_

 _j'espère que tu va bien, je suis bien arrivée à Boston avec Graham ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, je pense à toi, et en Henry, je te t'embrasse tendrement..._

 _ton chevalier blanc »_

et elle l'envoya, attendant patiemment que Régina lui réponde, espérant surtout qu'elle veuille bien lui réponde. N'avait-elle pas passée l'âge d'attendre un stupide message ? La blonde se charria elle-même.

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège, prête à se reposée un peu. La voiture venait de s'engager sur le pont du boulevard William T. Morrissey. La voiture venait juste de dépasser l'arbre à la sortie du pont qu'Emma vit une voiture foncé droit sur eux, elle n'eut pas le temps de crier que l'impacte eu déjà lieu. Graham ne pu rien faire, c'est donc violemment que la voiture vint s'écraser sur l'aile gauche de la voiture, qui ne pu éviter le buisson au bord de la route, ce second choc changea considérablement la trajectoire, désormais le véhicule se dirigeait droit vers la plage. Graham assommé, Emma essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture mais n'y parvient pas, étant dans une trop mauvaise posture pour manœuvrer quoi que ce soit. Soudain ce fut décisif, la voiture entama des tonneaux, emporté dans son élan, dans la descente du bord de route. C'est avec violence que les corps des passagers basculaient dans l'habitacle. Et sous les yeux des spectateur la voiture s'enfonça dans l'eau de l'océan Atlantique nord. Emmenant dans ses bras les deux protagonistes.

Les secours avait été appelé par quelqu'un qui en eu la présence d'esprit. Mués par cette humanité non étrangère à certains humain, un groupe de personne essayèrent de limité les dégâts. Mais pouvons nous vraiment nous battre contre une voiture engloutit par les flots tel Atlantide ?

Sur le sable, non loin de là une petite fille ramassa un téléphone blanc, le tendant à sa maman. Dans les doigts de cette dernière le téléphone vibra, l'écran, cassé du à sa chute, s'alluma et l'on pu voir, malgré l'impacte reçu :

 _« Bonjour mon chevalier blanc,_

 _tout va bien ici, Henry est à l'école et j'ai plein de travail, revient moi vite ma chère Emma, il n'a pas arrêté de me demander quand on te reverra, il semblerai que tu es réussit à séduire le fils Mills autant que sa mère, je t'invite à manger à la maison ce soir_

 _fait attention à toi Emma, j'attends de tes nouvelles._

 _Ta Reine »_

Quel ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Prendre soin de soi... le message étant arrivé à cette instant précis alors que les poumons de la blonde se remplissait peu à peu d'eau. Elle avait fait une promesse, faire attention à elle et à Régina, cette dernière l'a crut, mais dans la situation actuel comment la blonde va pouvoir respecter sa promesse ? Cela semblait bien difficile.

La mère qui s'était retrouvée avec le téléphone dans les mains mis ses doigts sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cris. Il y avait à l'intérieur de cette voiture une femme qui était aimait et attendue. Elle déverrouilla le téléphone, dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait rit de l'absence de mot de passe, de l'inconscience de la femme, mais l'heure n'était pas au rire. Non définitivement pas.

 _Mairie de Storybrook_

le téléphone personnel de Régina sonna, elle sourit en voyant le nom qui s'afficha sur son écran.

\- bonjour belle inconnue, alors on ne peut pas se passer de ma voix, rit Régina en décrochant.

Belle inconnue, Régina n'aurait pas pu mieux dire n'est-ce pas ? Car inconnue la femme l'était belle et bien.

\- bonjour madame, je m'appelle Anne, j'aurai aimée vous parler de quelques chose... souffla la femme à l'autre bout de l'appareil, pas prête a annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Régina un soupçons de panique dans la voix, se levant de son bureau.

\- Je suis sur les lieux d'un accident de voiture... j'ai trouvée se téléphone au sol, je crains qu'il n'appartiennent à celle qui était dans la voiture...

Régina ne répondit pas. Plus rien ne bougea autour d'elle, même pas en elle. Sa respiration s'était bloqué, ses doigts était crispés sur le bureau, les ongles presque incrustés dans le bois. Tout ce que nous pouvions voir était une larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues.

\- madame ? Fit la voix inconnue

\- où est-elle ? Réussit à prononcer la brune.

\- Les secours essaye d'extraire le corps, ils semble l'emmener à l'hôpital... attendez.

Régina n'entendis plus rien, la femme avait dû coller le téléphone contre sa poitrine pour aller discuter avec les pompiers.

\- ils l'emmènent au Massachusetts General Hospital... fit ensuite l'inconnue.

\- Merci mademoiselle, attendez moi là-bas si vous en avez la possibilité.

\- Bien sur

Et la brune raccrocha là. Elle sortie de son bureau lentement, sous le choc. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle se dirigea à une rapidité époustouflante au commissariat.

\- David ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Madame le maire ? Fit l'homme

\- écoutez moi bien, Emma à eu un accident à Boston, je vais allée là-bas, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'Henry, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il ne voit ça... soupira la brune.

Sans un mot le shérif hocha la tête, et avant que Régina ne quitte définitivement son bureau il lui demanda de lui donner des nouvelle d'Emma, c'était son amie aussi. La maire hocha la tête compréhensive puis s'en alla. Ses mains tremblaient, mais ce n'est pas de peur contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, c'était de rage.

 _Hôpital Massachusetts General Hospital_

Régina arriva deux heures plus tard devant le grand bâtiment hospitalier. Une vague de panique se brisa dans son ventre. Cependant c'est avec une apparence assurée qu'elle sortie de son véhicule, une femme était devant les portes, semblant attendre quelqu'un, une petite fille était accrochée à sa main, et quand cette petite vit une grand brune a l'allure de reine se dirigeait vers sa mère elle se cacha derrière les jambes maternelle, intimidée par cette grande dame.

\- vous êtes Anne ?

La femme face à elle hocha la tête, de la désolation dans les yeux en sachant ce qui attendait cette femme.

\- Je vous remercie de votre appel, je... où est-elle ? Demanda Régina la voix tremblante.

\- En salle d'opération, j'ai tenue à la suivre pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus car je ne suis pas de la famille...

\- évidemment... vous devriez partir mademoiselle, je crois que je vous ai assez retenue, j'ai dû abuser et je suis sincèrement désolée... fit la brune, puis lentement elle se dirigea vers les portes du bâtiment, n'osant pas les franchir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et quand elle se retourna elle vit l'inconnue l'a regarder avec compassion.

\- Soyez forte, voulez-vous que je reste avec vous ? Demanda t-elle

\- vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait alors que vous nous connaissait pas, de plus votre enfant doit vouloir se reposer, sourit faiblement Régina. La femme face à elle hocha la tête et partie après un léger au revoir, lui souhaitant une dernière fois du courage.

Et actuellement Régina en avait besoin du courage. Elle avança doucement dans le bâtiment. Ça sentait la javel et tout ces produits utilisés pour nettoyer et stérilisé le bâtiment. Plus elle avançait, plus son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'osait croire au pire mais elle ne pouvait supprimer cette idée de son esprit. Les couloirs blancs semblait se resserrait autour d'elle. Quand elle fut devant l'accueil elle pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de parler.

\- bonjour, je cherche Emma Swan, fit Régina d'une voix qui semblait calme et assurée, mais qui était tout autre en réalité.

\- vous êtes de sa famille ? Demanda l'infirmière

\- C'est ma compagne, répondit la brune du tac au tac

\- attendez...

Et c'est ce que fit Régina pendant quelques minute avant qu'un médecin ne se présente à elle.

\- je suis le docteur Whale, fit l'homme avec un léger sourire en voyant Régina.

\- Alors docteur comment va t-elle ? Je peut la voir ? Fit cette dernière sans user de formule de politesse, ayant un besoin urgent de savoir.

\- Son état est stable mais elle est dans le coma, suivait moi, répondit l'homme.

C'est donc la boule au ventre devant cette nouvelle que la brune suivit le médecin, les menaçant de couler. Et ce fut pire quand elle vit la blonde allongée dans son lit, elle semblait si belle, si endormie, en oubliant tout ces fils. Régina s'approcha doucement, caressant du bout du doigts la couverture sur les pieds de la belle jeune femme. Elle arriva ensuite à la hauteur du visage du shérif. Elle le détailla. Si belle, si sereine, peu de dégâts à déplorer sur cette partie là. Le médecin s'approcha à son tour.

\- nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera, mais si elle le fait sachez que... ce sera difficile pour elle... commença t-il

\- des séquelles ? Questionna doucement Régina

\- déjà des traumatisme dû au fait d'avoir vécu un accident, ensuite ses jambes ont été touchée, elle devras retrouvée doucement la mobilité de ses membres, et enfin... Les yeux du médecin se posèrent sur les mains de la jeune femme.

Régina suivit son regard et les larmes qui, jusque là menaçaient de couler, tombèrent. Les mains de la blonde était détruite par le verre, elle avait dû vouloir protégée son visage lors de l'accident. De plus sa mains gauche était légèrement brûler du au frottement intense qu'elle à du avoir sur l'habitacle du véhicule. Les cicatrices sur les mains de la blonde serait innombrable. Mais pas que sur les mains, sur les bras aussi. Régina remonta doucement le vêtement hospitalier de la blonde. Et plus elle remontait, plus elle voyait les dégâts de l'accident sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle accéda à l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un bandeau était installer mais elle savait qu'elle devait redoutée ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

\- l'os de son épaule est brisée, nous avons cherchait à limité les dégâts mais il faudra du temps pour qu'elle retrouve une certaine mobilité, qui risque de n'être que partielle... le bras gauche à été considérablement touchée lors de l'accident, les mouvements qu'elle pourra faire avec serons restreint... elle aura besoin d'aide, fit l'homme. De plus elle fut privé d'oxygène pendant une courte période, nous ne savons pas si le cerveau en fut affecté... je suis désolé, fini le médecin.

Régina mit sa main devant sa bouche. L'épaule brisé, mobilité perdue. Elle n'osait y croire. Elle sentait ses larmes couler de plus en plus sur ses joues. Une vague de haine sourde se déferla en elle. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Emma ainsi. Elle serra les poings de colère, sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Mais ce ne fut que pour une courte durée. Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin, pensant rapidement à quelques chose.

\- elle était seule dans la voiture ?

\- Non, une autre personne était avec elle.

\- Qui était cette personne ? Fit Régina dans un souffle.

\- Graham Humbert selon la plaque de police retrouvée sur lui, ainsi que les papiers dans son port-feuille.

La brune regarda le médecin. Graham était dans la voiture.

\- dans quel chambre est Graham ?

Silence. Pesant. Un regard désolé, un éclair de compréhension, une larme, deux, trois. Un cœur brisé, un nouveau regard pour la victime dans le lit. Elle sait. Cependant les mots vont être dit, horrible. La sentence final, le coup de grâce qui tombe sur la blonde inconsciente et sur la brune consciente. Le bruit sourd du glaive du savoir. Le déni, elle ne veux y croire. Mais les paroles qui suivent ne laisse aucun doute.

\- Il est mort. parole de plomb sur le sol brisé du coeur de Régina.

 _(TBC...)_

 **PinGouine : « v'là le feu qui cause... », Calcifer est mon personnage favori de tout les Miyasaki je crois x)**

 **Evilguerriere06 : coucou, merci ^^ effectivement Cora est une garce xD Emma a beau être blonde elle trouve toujours des solutions:P**

 **P.G.D.F : Bonsoir Majesté des Guest des Forêts ! * Révérence ***

 **comment vous portez-vous en ces belles journées ?**

 **Je suis d'accord avec toi, il est bien de se mettre en accord avec soi-même ! Oh il semblerai que ta première vu soit juste Majesté, je n'ai pas guérie... il n'est effectivement jamais trop tard pour reprendre confiance et j'y arrive chaque jour un peu plus ! Quant au fait de guérir... j'aimerai tant pouvoir, mais pour certaines chose ce sera impossible, heureusement l'enfance ne fait pas partie de ces choses là, bien que j'aurai aimée échanger ;P Bref passons ma chère si vous le voulez bien ! il y a plus intéressant tel que la suite ! :**

 **Donc... Comme tu le voit dans se chapitre, elle a bien fait de lui pardonnée maintenant, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter une culpabilité qui lui ferai mal tout les jours de sa vie, je l'épargne un peu tout de même notre petite Emma:)**

 **effectivement, surtout maintenant qu'Emma est dans le coma, être rassurée va être dur, deux choix s'offre à elle : rester ou fuir, que fera t-elle ? That is the question ! with my very french accent :P**

 **Je donnerai un moment plus long à la blonde et la brune, mais je sais pas encore dans quel état sera la blonde... j'hésite, je me tâte, je reflexionne sur le cas « Emma Swan »;) Romeo et juliette ou Iphis et Ianthé ( sans le changement de Iphis cependant ! tout de même je ne suis pas comme ça ;) )**

 **Majesté, ne soyez pas déçu je vous pris, sachez que malgré tout cette fic n'est pas terminée, comme vous l'avez si bien dit il est important d'être en accord avec soi-même... et ça peut prendre un peu de temps;)**

 **Lily ? Je t'avoue que je l'avais oubliée, désolée !**

 **Et bien voilà une suite pour vos beau Majesté, je te souhait aussi une bonne soirée, et une bonne grasse matinée si toi, contrairement à moi, tu peut en profiter et si oui... je t'en pris profite en pour moi, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante !**

 **Sur ceux je me retire Majesté, amuse toi bien quoi que tu face ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**bonsoir les gens ! je vous propose un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, bonne lecture.**

Mort.

Nous avons que la vie ne tien qu'a un fil, toute ces légendes de Parques ne sont pas née de rien. Mais sans avoir réellement était confronté à une tel épreuve nous sommes protégé. Mais une fois qu'une telle sentence s'abat sur nous, tout prend forme, tout prend place. Les yeux brun de Régina se posèrent alors sur la blonde dans le lit d'hôpital. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre la blonde, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas. Graham c'était une chose, déjà difficile à accepter alors imaginons Emma. Elle ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans cette blonde qui avait tout fait pour être son amie, qui avait découvert la vérité sur elle et qui réclamer justice auprès de Cora.

Cora.

Une colère sourde, dur. Pire que les mers déchaînées lors des tempêtes et qui s'échouent dans de fracassante vague sur les phare fière trônant au milieu de ces eaux tumultueuse.

Un colère bien pire. Cora avait ouvert la boit de Pandore de sa fille, et elle venait juste de se refermée, sans avoir eu le temps de laisser sortir la pitié. Mais aurons nous besoin de pitié après ce qui viens de ce passé ?

Un cri.

Vengeance. Régina voulait vengeance. Il est temps de voir la vérité en face, il est temps de se réveillée. Régina à assez jouer la belle au bois dormant. Ses yeux ouvert n'était plus de ce doux brun qui avait su séduire la beauté blonde. Non il était devenue noir, de rage, de peur, de vengeance. Noir de tout ces sentiments qui se battait pour existaient dans le cœur de la belle brune. Tout ces sentiments qui criaient leur existence, enfin. Une libération. Les chaînes se brisent. Éclate en milles morceaux. Cora à tout détruit oui. Tant de vie, tuant, blessant.

La douleur d'un cœur briser. Voir ainsi la personne qu'on aime allongé dans un lit, inerte, dans le coma, tout est si dur. Dans ce silence de a chambre, malgré le bruits des sentiments rageur, le son d'un cœur briser ce fait entendre. Son par dessus les son. L'ultime trace que l'on peut entendre dans la chambre. On sens ce cœur brisé, on le voit. Notre gorge se serre quand on passe près du lieu. Nos pas se ralentisse, des larmes nous viennes aux yeux. Dans ce silence typique hospitalier nous savons que quelques chose d'horrible est arrivé et qu'une autre se prépare.

Régina se penche vers Emma.

Un léger contacte que la brune veux approfondir, et pour ce faire elle passe l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde, son souffle caresse le visage endormie. Puis dans le silence d'or sa voix s'élève. Elle aussi briser par le trop plein de sentiments, par la situation.

\- Emma, ma douce Emma, je ne sais si tu m'entend mais je l'espère... j'en ai besoin, il faut que tu revienne.

Quel phrase typique dite par celui qui est éveillé. Mais en réalité aucune autre phrase ne peut être dite. Régina à juste besoin d'Emma.

Dans d'autre circonstances elle aurait pu rire, faire semblant de lui reprocher son coma. Mais Régina se sent faible et elle veux sentir les bras musclées de la blonde autour d'elle. Elle aime Emma. Je ne vous dirais pas qu'elle l'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimée car on aime chaque personne différemment. Mais elle aime Emma plus que beaucoup de choses, et elle à un besoin immense de la sentir proche d'elle et vivante. Elle dépose un baiser tendre sur la joue de la blonde puis se relève.

Noir est l'orage.

 _Mill's compagny_

\- Bonsoir mère, fit une voix froide de la porte du bureau de la grande Cora Mills. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, leva la tête au son de la voix de celle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Surprise.

\- Régina ?

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir, répondit simplement la brune en allant s'asseoir sur le siège face à sa mère.

\- Comment va tu ? Se risqua à demander Cora

\- à merveille, savoir que tu m'a débarrassée pour quelque temps de cette horrible Emma Swan me fait du bien au plus au point, me je suis déçu, tu à déjà fait mieux mère, là elle est encore en vie.

Régina s'exprimer avec une voix froide, cependant l'accent cynique et acerbe ponctué bien la phrase.

\- que fait tu ici Régina ?

\- Sachez, mère, que je ne vous laisserez plus agir sur ma vie, vous avez tué Daniel car vous aviez d'autre projet pour moi, désormais je suis celle qui va décidée pour vous, et je vous rassure vous vous comblerai dans votre nouvelle petite vie. Je vais me aire une joie de prendre soin de vous.

Le calme apparent de Régina effraya Cora. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille ainsi. Mais malgré tout elle décida de se ressaisir. Allons c'est la grande Cora Mills si vous avez suivit.

\- merci de prendre soin de moi ma chère fille mais tu devrait commencer par toi, avec la vie de débauche que tu mène. Non mais quel insolence d'élevé un enfant seule, tu aurai mieux fait de l'abandonné, cracha la plus âgée des femmes.

\- Tout comme moi ?

\- Exactement, si j'avais su que plus tard tu m'enverais une chienne pour te réclamer justice je t'aurait tué au berceau.

\- Certes mais les accidents de voiture à la naissance son rare tout de même.

Dans la pire situation la dérision reste un allié de taille. Cora scruta sa fille. Aucune émotions apparaît.

\- je t'ai bien éduquée, tu sais enfin caché tes émotions, et ce que tu à vécu marque le début d'un caractère fort, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir mariée à Leopold. Sourit narquoisement Cora.

\- Il m'a violé ! cria Régina, ne supportant que très peu les paroles de sa mère. Vous ne m'avez pas appris grand chose, juste celui de ne plus rien montrer, soyez fière de vous alors car ça je sais bien le faire, et je compte bien vous montrer comment. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi Cora. Je prendrai ce qui me revient de droit. A commencer par ma liberté.

Cora ne fit aucune remarque durant les paroles de sa fille, mais elle souriait. Elle ne croyait pas un mot des paroles de Régina, jamais sa fille ne se lèverai contre elle. Cette dernière étant bien trop faible à son goût malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Régina n'en pouvait plus du sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres de sa mère. Une rage sans nom brûlait en elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Cora pour ensuite se pencher sur elle. Sa bouche proche de son oreille.

Pour gagner un combat il ne faut pas départir de son calme, alors je pourrais restée calme face à vous, j'en ai les moyens mais je vais faire une exception. Minime, mais à l'instant j'en ai besoin et très envie… la voix de la brune était rauque et profondément menaçante.

Un bruit sourd. Un visage surpris. Une joue rougit. Régina avait violemment lancée sa main à l'encontre du visage de sa génitrice. Une simple baffe. Pas assez pour étouffer la colère de la brune, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Cora leva ses yeux emplie de colère vers sa fille.

\- Je t'ai portée dans mon ventre, je t'ai fait vivre et donner un mariage te garantissant stabilité et sauvegarde, et toi tu détruit tout, ton mari meurt par ta faute, tu a un fils incapable et j'ai du prendre des risques inconsidéré pour t'empêche de tomber dans la décadence avec cette blonde horripilante ! et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie, tu ne te rend pas compte que ce que je fait c'est pour toi, pour que tu porte bien ton nom et que tu sois une Reine, que tout ceux qui te croise dans la rue s'incline devant toi, que tu sois reconnue, mais toi tu te ligue contre moi, prête à t'élever contre ta mère, chair de ta chair, sang de ton sang !

\- Oui génitrice je suis prête à ça. Fit la brune d'une voix des plus froide. Puis elle sortie du bureau de sa mère sans un regard, la démarche droite et fière. Ce n'est qu'a la porte qu'elle stoppa ses pas. Sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête ou même le corps vers la femme au bureau elle pris la parole.

\- Soyons honnête mère, je ne suis pas crédule, ce que vous faites c'est pour vous, non pour moi, qui voudrait que sa propre fille subisse des sévices corporelle et mental ?

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitta le bureau. Laissant sa génitrice dans la surprise et la colère. Régina avait un avantage net sur Emma, malgré tout ce que lui avait fait subir sa mère, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à la tuer. Mais elle savait que Cora pourrait être violente. Cependant Régina était prête à se battre. Pour Emma, pour Henry. Mais elle avait peur. Il lui fallait être près de la blonde.

 _Massachusetts General Hospital_

c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent. Régina venait constamment à Boston auprès de la blonde, ressentant le besoin de la voir même si elle souffrait énormément de voir le shérif ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginée l'a laisser seule. Elle avait fini par expliquer à Henry dans quel état était la jeune femme, il fut affecté par la nouvelle. Emma étant devenue une amie pour lui, quelqu'un avec qui il avait beaucoup discuté. Il n'avait pas pu la voir durant quelques temps, mais par chance, ou malchance suivant les points de vues, le jeune garçon était maintenant en vacance. Ainsi Régina décida de prendre une chambre d'hôtel à Boston, non loin de l'hôpital pour rester près de la blonde encore inconsciente.

Régina n'avait pas eu la visite de Cora, ni de ses nouvelles. Elle en avait peur autant qu'elle était soulagée, ainsi elle pouvait faire attention à la blonde et prendre soin de cette dernière. Une seul fois Neal était venu voir Emma, une dispute s'était mis en place entre lui et la brune. Depuis il n'était plus revenu, effrayé par Régina.

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi, dans l'incertitude de voir un jour, une nouvelle fois, les beau yeux vert d'Emma. Dans la peur de représailles de la part de Cora. Mais Régina ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand elle vit un veille homme entré dans la chambre de la blonde. Il hocha la tête humblement avant de jeter un regard vers la jeune femme allongée.

\- Je me présente : Rumple Gold, elle était venue me voir avec son collègue dans l'affaire Cora Mills.

\- L'affaire Cora Mills ? fit Régina surprise.

\- Oui, les policier on ouvert une enquête sur elle quand ils ont vu les investigations qu'avait menée cette femme et son ami, ils voulaient que je témoigne contre Cora pour ce que je savais mais j'ai été trop lâche, maintenant elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital, soupira le veille homme, profondément triste.

\- Je vois… répondit la brune songeuse. Une enquête… c'est pour ça que sa mère se tenait à carreau, elle avait les pieds et poings liée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda l'homme après un temps de silence.

\- Elle est stable, ils ne savent pas si elle se réveillera un jour…

Gold posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune pour lui transmettre tout son courage face à cette épreuve qu'il savait difficile. Il vit le petit garçon dormir sur un siège non loin de là.

\- C'est son fils ? demanda t-il incertain

\- Non c'est le mien mais… il l'aime tellement… il serai dévasté si elle ne se réveillait pas… répondit la maire, les yeux profondément triste.

L'homme ne pu resté là plus longtemps. Un trop plein de sentiments s'imposé à lui. La culpabilité de sa lâcheté était si grande. Il se devait d'agir, de se battre à son tour contre celle qui avait tué celle qu'il aimait et qui portait son enfant… il était resté trop longtemps dans l'ombre. Il regrettait qu'il ai fallu l'accident de la blonde pour arrivé à cette conclusion.

Régina posa son regard sur la blonde. Elle voyait son visage si serein. Elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde et caressa son visage, puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimée dans une douceur infinie. Elle pleura de chaude larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur le visage de la blonde. Elle se sentait si mal, elle voulait la blonde, elle avait besoin de la blonde. Tellement besoin de la sentir vivante, de la voir sourire. Et ces yeux vert, ces si beau yeux qui lui retournait le cœur quand il l'a fixer. Il était inimaginable qu'Emma ne se réveille pas.

\- Régina ? fit une faible voix.

 _(TBC...)_

 **M.L : effectivement cela ne va pas être facile. mais les choses iront mieux, dans un temps..**

 **oOo-RED-OoO : tout en finesse de la bonne nouvelle cette fin de chapitre n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Cora à montrer les crocs d'une manière qu'Emma n'avait pas voulu voir, pour ce qui est de la culpabilité... régina n'est pas en reste non plus... mais effectivement Cora entre dans une manière de pensée qui n'est plus celle de la femme sans peur. ravie de t'avoir surpris ! merci :)**

 **PinGouine : quel programme tu nous réserve là pour Cora Mills dit donc x) merci d'adorée ma fic, et je comprend que tu aime Miyazaki, quel personnage bien a lui ? si ce n'est pas indiscret :) juste de la curiosité mal placée :D vaste projet mais dont je ne peut que qu'appréciée la beauté de l'idée :) Bisous pour la banquise !**

 **P.G.D.F : bonsoir Majesté !**

 **Ravie d'apprendre que tu va bien malgré ce temps orageux, j'ai été surprise je l'avoue, durant la nuit par le fort orage qui nous ai tombé dessus et qui m'a empêcher de dormir ! si il n'avait que seulement plu j'aurai été la plus heureuse des femmes mais malheureusement ce fut l'étape d'au dessus !**

 **Je suis ravie que sa Majesté accorde autant d'importance sur le sujet de la confiance en soi, et je suis d'accord avec ça ;)**

 **je serai tout aussi ravie que de répondre à ta question ma chère Majestée cependant je ne puis prendre ce risque ici... tout le monde pourrait lire la réponse et si je si t'accorde le droit de connaître cette réponse, je ne veux pas que d'autre que vous puisse accédée à cette réponse, ne connaissant pas le choix que tu va faire et ne sachant pas non plus ton intérêt réel pour la réponse je te laisse voir ce que tu compte faire pour l'obtenir ;)**

 **Cependant magnanime que je suis je te laisse un indice : un auteur peut, au travers son écrit, mettre en scène un épisode/élément de sa vie... ;) mais faut encore que je me considère comme être un auteur... donc cet indice compte t-il réellement :P**

 **tu à raison ma chère, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, sois polie et fait coucou à la folle ! La vie n'est pas facile... donc oui on est loin du happy ending mais il ne faut pas désespéré ;)**

 **un accident peut aidé bien des gens à ce rendre compte de ce qui doivent faire, malheureusement, Régina ne restera surement pas sous le joue de sa mère je le pense aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire pour aidée la blonde et pour s'aidé elle-même, elle va devoir mettre de coté ses peurs je pense et assumée ce qu'elle es, c'est à dire une femme brisé mais qui peut reconstruire quelque chose et qui doit se battre pour, je suis sur qu'elle à l'énergie de faire ça. elle ne fuira pas, je ne la voit pas comme ça, je pense qu'elle est terrifiée mais l'espoir de voir Emma se réveillée la pousse à restée.**

 **je suis ravie de voir que certain peuvent profitée de leur grasse matinée, il n'est pas rare que je pense à toi le matin en me levant et que je vive ma grasse matinée par procuration grâce à toi, avec un zeste de jalousie x) Merci, toi aussi amuse toi bien Majesté ;) à bientôt ! dormais bien ma chère majesté de la chance :P**

 **ps : désolée pour la lecture de ce pavée de réponse à ta review...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir, je vais pas trainée en bavardages, bonne lecture à tous, restez assis.**

\- Zéléna ? que fais tu ici ? fit Régina en se relevant, toisant d'un regard assassin la rousse qui avait osée pénétrée dans la chambre du shérif.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivée à Emma, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, répondit faiblement la femme.

\- Non tout ne va pas bien ! s'exclama en colère la brune, tu t'attenais à quoi ? cela fait des jours et des jours que je le veille mais elle ne se réveille pas, j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux un jour ! commença à crier Régina, contournant le lit pour se mettre face à Zéléna.

\- Régina… soupira cette dernière

\- Quoi ? part tu n'a rien à faire ici, c'est de ta faute !

\- De ma faute ? tu y va un peu fort, je n'ai rien à voir avec l'accident ! se défendit la rousse, surprise.

\- Si tu m'avait aidé à me battre contre notre mère au lieu d'avoir suivit ses ordres et d'avoir brisée mon couple avec Robin, Emma n'aurait pas eu à se battre contre Mère et elle n'aurait pas eu son accident ! si tu m'avais soutenue comme une sœur l'aurait fait nous n'en serions pas là… mais non il a fallu que tu l'aide, ruinant ainsi tout mes espoirs… Fit Régina en poussant violemment Zéléna. Mais cette dernière était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle repris contenance et fit face, à son tour, à Régina. Pointant son doigt sur la cage thoracique de la brune, cracha de sa voix rauque :

\- Tu n'es pas sans culpabilité non plus Régina, Emma n'en serai pas là si tu l'avait aidé au lieu d'avoir peur de mère. Si tu ne lui avait pas tout racontée, si elle ne t'avait pas connue elle n'en serai pas là, donc avant que ce soit ma faute c'est la tienne aussi ! s'exclama la rousse, dont la voix était empreinte à son tour de colère.

Régina pris Zéléna par le col et la jeta en dehors de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Heureusement Henry n'était pas dans la chambre, il n'avait donc pas assisté à cette dispute, de plus il ne verrait pas larmes qui dévalaient les joues de la brune. Zéléna avait raison, c'était de sa fautes, si Graham était mort c'était de sa faute, car elle avait eu le malheur d'expliquer sa vie à la blonde, elle avait pas eu le courage de se battre contre Cora, et elle n'était pas parvenue à protégée Emma et la faire restée auprès d'elle. Son regard se porta sur la femme toujours inconsciente dans son lit. Son cœur se serra. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? quand Emma se réveillera elle lui en voudra, elle ne voudra plus avoir de contacte avec elle. Mais elle ne se réveillerai peut-être pas. Tant d'incertitude, tant de peur. Mais elle resterai. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginée une journée sans voir la blonde à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'elle soit là et nulle part ailleurs, car elle avait besoin d'être sur que la blonde était encore là, c'était le seul moyen pour être sur qu'Emma n'était pas morte, pour être sur que on cœur battait encore, même si elle est inconsciente. Elle avait besoin de voir la blonde, parce qu'elle craignait qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir le lendemain. Car elle ne savait pas de quoi le futur était fait. Mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur. Plus la blonde restait inconsciente plus elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Finalement le sommeil eu raison d'elle. C'est sur le fauteuil de la chambre qu'elle se laissant tombée, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de faire passée doucement son mal de crâne. Morphée ne tarda pas à l'emportée, sachant que la jeune femme était fatiguée autant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Régina se réveilla, courbaturée d'avoir dormi à cette emplacement, encore plus fatiguée que la vieille. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affrontée de nouvelle heures incertaine, priant pour être inconsciente plus longtemps. Mais une suffisait largement.

Régina sortie de la chambre, non pas sans avoir déposée un baiser sur la belle blonde, laissant glisser une larme de la voir toujours aussi inconsciente. C'était si dur. Régina avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir son fils et de passer du temps avec lui.

 _Boston Common_

Un parc public des plus agréable, voilà ce dont avait besoin Régina et Henry. L'enfant avait perdu de sa joie de vivre, supportant mal le départ d'Emma à l'hôpital ainsi que son réveil qui n'arrivait pas. Il aimait Emma Swan, tout comme sa mère.

\- Joue un peu Henry, ça te fera du bien, sourit Régina à son fils avant de lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Oui maman, et le petit brun partie jouer comme il le pouvait. Seul on a beaucoup d'imagination, même quand nos pensées sont tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Régina regardait son fils avec des yeux de mère aimante, tout son amour pour son enfant se voyait dans les prunelle brune de la maire. Elle aimait l'observée, elle se sentait si fière de son fils, si fière de l'enfant qu'il était devenu : intelligent, joyeux, inventif. Juste avant l'arrivée d'Emma, Henry lui en voulait, il ne lui parlait plus et bloqué toute possibilité de gestes affectif, elle avait cruellement vécu ces instants. Mais Emma en digne sauveuse lui avait offert la possibilité de renouer avec son fils. Elle le vit s'approchait d'elle en courant. Quand il fut près d'elle, Régina pu voir les larmes au yeux d'henry. Il arriva dans ses bras, serrant fort sa mère contre elle.

\- J'ai peur maman… dit-il entre deux sanglot

\- Ça va aller mon cœur, Emma est forte, elle va se battre, pour toi, essaya de rassurée sa mère en faisant des cercles rassurant dans son dos. Et elle essayait d'y croire. Vraiment.

\- Mais cela fait si longtemps, elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

\- ça prend du temps ces choses là, il faut lui laisser la possibilité de récupérée, et seulement là son corps se réveillera, ne t'en fait pas… soupira la brune, sentant ses propres larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Chose qui n'échappa pas à son fils.

\- Elle te manque ? demanda le petit brun

\- Bien sur mon chéri…

\- Tu l'aime ? ajouta t-il

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'aimerai savoir maman,

\- La réponse est oui, je suppose

\- Tu suppose ?

\- Tu sait ces choses là sont difficile à vraiment cerner, il me faut un peu de temps, répondit doucement la brune, ne sachant comment s'extraire de la situation.

Henry posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et s'allongea sur le banc, doucement la brune mis sa mains dans les cheveux de son fils et commença un doux massage qui ne tarda pas à endormir son enfant. Elle l'observa une nouvelle fois, il était si mignon, et elle aimait le contacte qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui, il lui avait tellement manqué. Tout pourrait être parfait, si on oubliait la douleur dans son cœur.

 _44 river street, « Antique period », Boston_

Nouveau plan d'attaque pour la belle brune. Reprendre le travail d'Emma. Elle avait vu les dossiers que cette dernière avait laisser chez Graham. Avec attention elle les avait relu. Elle avait donc décidée, suite à cette relecture, d'aller voir Gold. Et c'est donc plus déterminée que jamais qu'elle se dirige dans la boutique.

\- Bonjour dit-elle poliment.

\- bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, Emma préparait une vendetta contre ma mère, Cora Mills, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle était venue vous voir. Répondit Régina, directe.

\- Miss Swan désirait savoir si je serai à ces cotées, ce à quoi j'ai répondu par la négative…

\- Mais vous auriez permis à l'arrestation de Cora ! s'exclama Régina, en colère.

\- Vous aussi si vous aviez été avec elle.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela et Régina en avait conscience.

\- Si elle vous le demandez de nouveau vous la suivriez ?

Plus de réponse de la part de l'antiquaire. Il observait les yeux de Régina, il voyait en elle ce qu'on avait pu voir en lui fut un temps. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle vivait, et ce qu'elle vivrait si Emma venait à périr. Mais il avait répondu à cette question envers lui-même en sortant de l'hopital. Il lui fallait maintenant le dire à voix haute.

\- Oui, je vous suivrez.

Régina aurait pu sourire de cette bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'en avait plus la foi. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que le calme et la sécurité qu'elle avait perdue. Elle hocha la tête et sortie de la boutique. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Régina Mills, j'écoute, dit-elle lessivée.

\- Madame Mills, Docteur Whale…

Le cœur de Régina se stoppa. De peur ? d'espoir ?

\- Miss Swan à fait un arrêt cardiaque…

Le noir.

Trop.

C'était trop pour la brune, trop pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle puisse entendre. Son cœur aussi cessa de battre. Tout tombé, peu à peu. Des larmes dans l'inscience, un cauchemars dans l'évanouissement. Un idylle dans le rêve. Emma Swan. Juste Emma Swan.

Le noir.

Le vide.

La fin.

 _(TBC…)_

 **C'est aussi la fin de ce chapitre… j'espère que vous allez continuer à lire…**

 **Evilguerriere06 : je crois que ce ne fut pas tout à fait tes croyance cette suite…**

 **Pingouine : hey ! Disons que Cora n'est pas tout à fait rassurée… mais pour l'instant son cas va devoirs attendre.**

 **Oh oui l'épouvantail ! pardon… :D**

 **J'ai discord, cherche au nom de « swanns ».**

 **Voilà pour la suite, et en effet « si » elle est bien réveillée… je rajouterai bien quelque chose mais je veux vous laisser sur cette fin de chapitre**

 **Jujudemars : oui dur moment, les bons ne sont pas pour tout de suite ! mais bientôt promis**


	21. Chapter 20

**Aller les gens voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

 _Massachusetts General Hospital_

Régina ouvrit doucement les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière elle les referma tout de suite. Puis elle se rappela du dernière appel. Brusquement elle se releva, faisant fit de la douleur qui lui lacérait le corps. Emma. Morte. Non.

\- Emma ? dit-elle perdue.

\- Madame Mills, restait allongée, le docteur va venir vous voir.

\- Non je veux voir Emma, fit la voix brisée de la brune.

\- Madame… soupira l'infirmière. Mais elle n'eu le temps de rajoutée quoi que ce soit que la brune se levait déjà de son lit et courait, déterminée, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital vers la chambre de la belle blonde. Et alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte, les infirmiers purent la stopper.

La scène se passa lentement, comme dans les films. Dans un brouhaha douloureux se débattait Régina, criant et pleurant. Les médecin la retenant par le ventre. Mais Régina se battait. Elle voulait la voir, elle ne voulait pas croire la si terrible nouvelle.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Emma !

La brune se débattait de plus en plus, perdu dans les méandres de la douleurs. Rien ne pouvait l'aider, si ce n'est un fort sédatif. Puis son corps lâcha. Elle tomba au sol, à genoux, en pleurs. Des bras l'entourèrent mais elle voulait que ce soit ceux de la blonde, une voix essaya de la rassurée mais elle voulait que ce soit le timbre de voix de sa belle. Elle ne voulait être touchée par personne que celle qui avait brisée ses barrières. Mais Emma était morte. Et la douleur était horrible. Un nouveau cauchemars pour la brune. Elle sentie un aiguille dans son bras. Aussitôt elle sentie son corps s'alourdir et s'endormie dans les bras de l'infirmier.

\- Henry, Emma… murmura t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _Plus tard…_

Une nouvelle fois Régina s'éveilla. Elle ouvrit de nouveau difficilement les yeux. Puis quand elle fut adaptée à la lumière elle regarda la pièce dans lequel elle se trouvait. Soudain elle se leva, elle regarda un point fixe avec plus de détails, un léger vertige la pris mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Seul le point fixe comptait. Puis elle avança, d'abord prudemment, puis bien plus rapidement, jusqu'à s'effondrait dans le lit.

Ses mains entourée le visage angélique de la blonde. Elle sentait son ventre se levait sous le coup de la respiration calme de la belle endormie. Emma était en vie. Comment avait-elle pu doutée. Comment avait-elle pu croire autrement. Elle pleurait. De joie. Oui Emma était encore inconsciente mais tout n'était pas perdue. Elle pouvait encore se réveillée. elle posa de tendre baiser désespéré sur la peau de la femme, ses joues, son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurée. Elle avait crut en la fin, elle avait vu son monde se détruire, elle avait crut perdre une nouvelle fois la personne qu'elle aimait, une nouvelle fois elle avait crut se sentir abandonnée. Mais non Emma était là, en vie, elle s'accrochée comme elle pouvait du haut de son esprit. Régina était soulagée.

\- Si vous m'aviez laissé vous expliquer vous auriez su plus tôt que cette femme était une réel battante, sourit le docteur sous le regard qui avait relevée la tête pour le regarder.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, chambre d'Emma Swan_

 _Régina avait quittée la chambre. Henry était dans la chambre d'hôtel où Régina devait le laisser seul, il s'était accommodé de cette conditions, la comprenant parfaitement._

 _Emma n'avait pas bougée. Toujours inconsciente. L'infirmière passa dans sa chambre, regarda la belle blonde et se rappela de la brune et l'enfant qui venait la voir tout les jours pendant plusieurs heures. Cela devait être si dur pour eux. Elle voyait tant de douleur dans le cadre de son travail, et cette famille lui fendait le cœur. Au moment où elle sortie de la chambre elle entendit les machines s'affolée, elle fit demi-tour. Le cœur d'Emma ne battait plus._

 _Le médecin ne tarda pas à venir sur les yeux. Les procédures habituel de secourismes suivirent, ils essayaient tous de sauver cette jeune femme qui ne méritait certainement pas de mourir. Mais la mort était-elle juste ? je ne crois pas non. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le docteur s'acharnait sur le corps de la blonde, mais toujours rien. Il ne parvenait pas à faire repartir son cœur._

 _\- Heure du décès, 18h22. Fit-il la voix morne._

 _Dans un dernière espoir l'infirmière poussa ses collègue et entama un nouveau massage cardiaque._

 _\- Restez en vie bon sang ! votre famille à besoin de vous ! dit l'infirmière._

 _Un bruit._

 _Le cœur était reparti. Un soupir de soulagement traversa le personnel. La blonde était en vie. Ce fut laborieux. Whale regarda l'infirmière et la pris rapidement dans ses bras, « merci » souffla t-il dans son oreille._

 _Merci de pas avoir perdue espoir là où les autres était prêt à proclamer cette phrase si destructrice. Merci pour avoir essayée une dernière fois. Merci._

 _Retour au présent_

Régina remerciait aussi cette jeune femme. Emma était sous elle et elle pouvait sentir son contacte chaud et non froid comme elle l'avait crut quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Maman ! cria Henry en se collant contre Régina.

\- Henry ? dit-elle surprise de le voir là

\- Je me suis permis d'appelé quelqu'un de votre famille. Répondit le docteur Whale.

Régina leva la tête et vit le regard narquois de Cora. Elle vit rouge. Aussitôt elle se détacha de son fils, postant se dernier derrière elle. Et tel une lionne qui protège son enfant, Régina s'avança dangereusement de sa mère.

\- Cora Mills, fait moi l'honneur et la joie de quittée cette chambre tout de suite, et à l'avenir ne vous approchez plus de mon fils, sinon les conséquences serons bien plus grave que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Au revoir Madame Mills.

La femme resta interdite un instant puis sourit.

\- Les conséquences seront aussi terrible que celle auquel je doit m'attendre pour l'accident d'Emma Swan ? rit-elle

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas enseignée que la patience est d'or ? répondit Régina sûre d'elle. Puis elle ferma la porte devant Cora, sans un mot de plus. Cette dernière partie sans demander son reste.

Régina se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Emma. Elle était si belle. Elle s'assit près de la jeune femme, Henry sur ses genoux. Il l'a regardèrent. Perdu tout deux dans leurs pensées. Henry ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère face à Cora, mais il comprenait que cette dernière n'avait rien de la grand-mère parfaite. Il posa son regard sur sa mère. Elle était belle, mais il voyait ses cernes et les rides soucieuse qui barrait son visage. Il se blotti un peu plus contre elle, doucement, voulant lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. De ses doigts il tenait la main d'Emma. Régina regardait la scène avec une émotions non feinte. Voir les doigts de son fils dans ceux d'Emma l'a rendait heureuse. Puis elle posa à son tour ses doigts sur ceux de la mains d'Emma, caressant sa peau du dos de sa mains amoureusement. Elle était si douce. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire monter les larmes au yeux de la brune. Elle désirait tant qu'Emma puisse se réveillée. Sentir réellement la douceur de la blonde. Quelques temps plus tard Régina senti Henry s'endormir dans ses bras, elle le reconduisit donc dans la chambre d'hôtel.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Régina ne parvenait pas à trouvée le sommeil. Elle tournait encore et encore. Elle fini par se lever épuisée. En silence elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel, laissant un mot à son fils profondément endormi.

« _Henry chéri,_

 _Je suis allée voir Emma à l'hôpital, je reviens dans la matinée, je suis désolée de te laisser de nouveau seul, mais je te promet que demain je t'offrirai un glace pour m'excusée du mieux possible._

 _Je t'aime, maman »_

Effectivement, ne tenant plus Régina était allée voir Emma. Elle en avait besoin. Elle espérait trouvée le sommeil auprès de la blonde. Elle se faufila dans la chambre en douceur. Puis elle s'assit près de la blonde. Elle posa tendrement sa tête contre le flan d'Emma et se laissa bercée par la présence de la blonde. Epuisée le sommeil ne tarda pas à prendre possession de son corps.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle fut réveillée par des caresses légèrement brusque dans ses cheveux. Puis elle entendit une respiration laborieuse, suivit d'une tentative de parole. Elle releva la tête et observa.

\- Régina… fit la voix faible. L'interpellée se leva et s'approcha du visage de la blonde, posant ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme pour la rassurée.

\- Chut Emma, ne dit rien, je vais appelée le docteur, je reviens.

Et alors qu'elle allait repartir elle senti la main d'Emma enserrait faiblement la sienne.

\- Ne part pas… murmura doucement la blonde. Luttant contre la douleur.

\- Je reviens n'ai pas peur. Rassura Régina.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. La brune appela un médecin et revint auprès de la blonde. Elle lui caressa la tête et déposa de léger baiser dans ses cheveux. La blonde agrippée sa main comme un bouée de sauvetage, mais Régina refusait de la lâcher quoi qu'il en soit. Le contact réel d'Emma lui avait beaucoup trop manquée pour qu'elle imagine y mettre fin. Les deux femmes écoutaient attentivement les dires du médecin, il y avait un bon nombre de test complémentaire à faire. Personne n'étant rassurée par l'arrêt qu'avait fait la blonde.

Emma fit donc toute ces batterie de test, elle en ressortie encore plus fatiguée. Régina pris soin d'Emma. Cette dernière aimait les attentions de la brune.

Régina pour sa part ne voulait que rien n'arrive à la blonde, alors elle veillée sur elle. Mais elle se sentait coupable, elle ne lui avait pas encore avouée pour Graham, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. « le bon moment » avait le médecin, mais il n'y a pas de bon moment pour annoncée ces choses là. Elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir faire quelque chose qui allait faire souffrir la blonde. Mais il le fallait.

 _Une semaine plus tard, hôpital_

Emma était allongée, les yeux fermée. Si Régina n'avait pas été sur que la blonde était réellement réveillée, l'on aurai pu croire qu'elle était encore dans le coma. Mais ce calvaire là était terminé. Mais au plus grand damne de la brune, ce n'était que le coma qui était fini. Elle pris place auprès de sa belle, lui caressant doucement le bras. La blonde ouvrit les yeux doucement, essayant difficilement d'adapter ses beaux yeux vert à la lumière du jour. Régina sourit tendrement ace à cette vision.

\- Bonjour belle inconnue, soupira le shérif

\- Bonjour belle blonde, comment va tu ?

\- J'ai hâte de rentrée, c'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? demanda impatiemment Emma, qui n'aimait pas du tout restée dans à l'hôpital.

\- Oui c'est aujourd'hui, tu à trouver quelqu'un pour restée avec toi tout le temps, pour faire attention à toi ? demanda Régina toute en évitant le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière le vit et posa doucement sa mains sur celle de la brune.

\- Je me disais que tu pourrai le faire… tu a une grande maison, avec plein de chambre d'ami je suppose, mais si tu ne veux pas m'avoir tout le temps sur le dos je peux comprendre… murmura la blonde.

Régina l'a regarda, surprise.

\- Je pensais que vu ce qui s'est passée la semaine dernière tu ne voudrais pas, que j'étais bien chanceuse que tu accepte de me voir… dit difficilement la brune.

 _Flasback_

 _La blonde regardais paisiblement par la fenêtre, elle entendis les talons de Régina claquer sur le sol, signe de son approche. Elle se retourna quand la belle brune entra dans la chambre. Elle lui sourit. Puis son regard soucieux se reporta sur la fenêtre. Régina s'approcha de la blonde et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne._

 _\- A quoi tu pense ? demanda Régina,_

 _\- Graham_

 _La brune se tendit. Elle savait que la blonde finirait par se poser des questions, mais elle ne voulait pas voir cet instant arriver._

 _\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? pourtant maintenant je suis bien réveillée, il ne l'es pas lui ? demanda Emma en fixant durement Régina. Cette dernière dégluti. Reculer pour me sauter ne nous empêche pas de sauter un jour, et ce jour était arrivée. Le grand saut._

 _\- Emma…_

 _L'élan._

 _\- Graham..._

 _Le bond._

\- … _est mort dans l'accident…_

 _Suspension en l'air._

 _\- Sort d'ici Régina…_

 _\- Attend Emma, je suis là si…_

 _\- Sortez d'ici Madame le Maire ! tout ceci est votre faute ! il est mort pour vous !_

 _La chute._

 _Pour Emma, qui voyait son monde s'effondrait une nouvelle fois. Graham, son plus vieil ami, mort. Pour elle, pour Régina. Tout était de sa faute. A elle, à la brune, à Cora. Elle perdait de nouveau ceux qui comptait pour elle. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues._

 _Pour Régina, qui se voyait rejetée, qui perdait une nouvelle chance, qui ne savais pas quoi faire, qui errait dans les couloirs, sous le poids de la culpabilité, de la tristesse et du rejet. Elle tomba lourdement devant la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Emma regardait Régina avec un air si coupable et triste que la brune ne pu résistait à poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde pour l'entrainer dans un baiser des plus langoureux. Elle voulait la rassurer.

\- Régina… je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça, je ne le pensais pas, c'était sous le coup de la tristesse. Murmura la blonde gênée.

Régina sourit, puis pose sa mains douce sur la joue d'Emma.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher, j'aimerai être là pour t'aider tout comme tu l'a été pour moi, je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu a dit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu à raison sur certains point… si tu n'était pas aller à l'encontre de Cora tu n'en serai pas là… Et tes mains…

 _Flashback_

 _\- Bonjour Miss Swan, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Whale avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Mes mains… j'ai mal aux mains… sanglota la blonde fixant ses mains blessée._

 _\- Je sais mademoiselle, vous avez subit de grave séquelle à l'épaule et la main… il va vous falloir du temps et du courage pour retrouver l'usage de vos mains.. soupira le docteur l'air désolé._

 _\- Je pourrais jouer du piano de nouveau ? paniqua Emma._

 _Whale secoua la tête, et les yeux d'Emma prirent de l'humidité._

 _\- Je ne saurais vous répondre, cela dépendra de vous, mais… je ne suis pas sur que vous aurez de nouveau l'usage complet de vos mains…_

 _Emma ne bougea pas. Sentant que son heure était venu Whale se retira silencieusement._

 _Plus de mains. Ne plus pouvoir jouée. Graham d'abord puis maintenant le piano. On lui avait tout retiré en l'espace de quelques temps. Elle se sentais si démuni, si triste. Elle fixa ses mains. Tant de séquelles, tant de marque, tout ce qui l'empêcher de pouvoir jouer de nouveau. Elle sentie son cœur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait croire en cette funeste nouvelle. Elle pleurait en silence, observant ses mains._

 _C'est dans la même position que Régina l'a trouva. Voyant tout la douleur que contenait son regard. Elle approcha doucement d'Emma et posa sa main sur la tête blonde._

 _\- Plus jouer… murmura cette dernière._

 _Régina savait qu'un nouveau monde venait de s'effondrait. Le monde secret d'Emma. Celui que personne avait pu voir, juste elle par accident. Mais elle savait que la blonde venait de perdre une nouvelle part d'elle-même. Une part qui l'avait aidé, qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Une part qu'elle ne retrouvera peut-être jamais._

 _Et c'est dans les bras de Régina qu'Emma pleurait cette nouvelle perte. Elle n'avait plus ses mains. Alors il lui restait quoi ? c'est la tête sur le ventre de Régina et la main de cette dernière dans ses cheveux qui lui donnèrent la réponse : elle avait la brune, elle avait Henry._

 _Fin flashback._

-Régina ? appela Emma en voyant le brune perdue dans ses pensées.

\- je suis là murmura distraitement cette dernière.

\- alors écoute-moi, ne dis plus que c'est de ta faute, c'est la faute de la vie, du hasard au pire mais ni de la tienne ni de la mienne, c'est Cora qui l'a tué, il savait ce qu'il risquait pour toi, et moi aussi, je recommencerai s'il le fallait, maintenant regarde-moi.

Régina suivit son ordre et plongea ses yeux brun dans ceux vert de sa compagne.

\- Amène moi chez toi si tu veux bien de la pauvre infirme que je suis… je t'en pris…

Devant l'air fragile de la blonde Régina ne put qu'acceptée la requête.

\- Oui viens chez moi, sourit-elle.

 _( TBC…)_

 **Comme vous le voyez ici, Emma n'est pas morte, je n'aurai jamais osée faire une tel chose, je ne suis pas si méchante ! bonne soirée à vous.**

 **Evilguerriere06 : oui c'est sans conteste que l'on peut affirmer qu'ils aiment Emma ! et oui elle va bien**

 **OoO-RED-OoO : oui je profite d'une situation encore stable pour écrire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir dans les prochain jours x) oui j'ai appréciée les fin à « suspense » ( qui n'en ai pas vraiment ) mais je vais cette période est fini** **Emma à fait un arrêt mais finalement elle est revenue !**

 **Une gifle est la réaction la plus sage qu'ai pu faire Régina, sinon les choses aurait pu dégénérée et ce n'est pas ce que voulait la belle brune.**

 **Oui Zéléna n'est pas un personnage facile, mais le deviendra, je l'espère, un peu plus dans la suite des événement. Il est dur d'ouvrir les yeux pour une fille abandonnée par sa mère et qui veux tout faire pour être reconnue et avoir une famille.**

 **Je vais être gentille à l'avenir pour Emma et Régina si tu veux ;)**

 **Swann S.**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Chapitre un chouille plus long !_**

 ** _je fait juste une remarque pour le Guest qui m'a demandé de changer l'image car elle est, je cite, "naze", ce à quoi je te répond cher guest ( et ce sans méchanceté crois-moi ! ) :_** ** _j'apprécie ton commentaire, il est devenu le soleil de mes nuits : aussi chiant qu'inutile. tu me vois sincèrement navrée mais je ne changerai pas l'image. Le chat de Cheshire n'est pas "naze". Pas a mon gout du moins. Donc je le laisse. Je changerai d'avis si tu m'expose ton envie de changer l'image. bonne soirée._**

 ** _bonne lecture. léger Rated M au pasage ! à la fin donc vous pouvez aisément l'évitait pour ceux qui n'aime pas :)_**

 _Storybrooke 20h00_

Après les consignes du médecin, Régina, Emma et Henry était rentrés à Storybrooke. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui n'en pouvait plus d'être confinée dans cette espace si petit. Elle n'en pouvais plus de voir autant de monde.

Quand ils furent au manoir, Régina aida la jeune blonde à monter les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre d'ami. Cette dernière était si grande que le shérif en eu le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avais connu un tel chambre, elle faisait presque la taille de certain de ses anciens logement c'est dire. Régina se surpris à sourire devant la moue qu'affichait la blonde. Elle l'allongea ensuite sur le lit et continua à prendre soin de la convalescente. Puis elle descendit préparer le repas. Elle voulait être au petit soin pour la blonde. Cette dernière avait vécu un épisode qui semblait l'avoir profondément traumatisé. Et même si elle essayait de ne rien faire paraître, Régina avait bien vu le regard de la blonde en voiture, ainsi que le fait qu'elle s'accrocher à la poigner de la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. De plus pendant tout le voyage elle observée la route prête à tout. Régina sentait toute les réminiscences qui arpentait les pensée de la belle blonde, et à divers reprise elle avait essayée de la rassurée, soit en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, sur ses épaules. Elle espérée que son contacte puisse l'a rassurer.

Et effectivement la blonde avait été crispée durant tout le trajet, mais les quelques contact incertain que lui offrait la brune permettait à ce qu'elle puisse respirer. Mais être dans le foyer de la brune était de loin l'expérience la plus rassurante qu'ai pu vivre Emma ces derniers temps. Elle se sentait coupable que Régina prenne autant soin d'elle, mais quand elle essayait de protestée la brune l'envoyait balader sans vergogne, prétextant la qualité blessée de la blonde. Alors Emma ne disait plus rien, et profitait des attentions de la brune à son égard, aimant chaque contacte qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Tout aurait pu bien ce passer mis à part l'épisode de la voiture. En effet la soirée c'était passée agréablement. Henry était excité d'avoir la blonde chez lui, et Régina souriait devant les scène attendrissante des deux autres qui se chamaillaient pour pas grand-chose. Et quand été venu l'heure du couché, après avoir vu Henry, Régina était allée rendre visite pour la blonde, où doucement elle ont pu s'adonner à des attouchement plus amoureux. Et c'est sur un dernier baiser que la maire était partie se reposée. Chose qu'elle pensée mériter, et ce à juste titre.

Mais voilà la nuit était propice au pire souvenirs d'un esprit brisé. Tandis que Régina dormais d'un sommeil agitée elle fut réveillée par un cri.

Emma.

Rapidement elle se leva et alla voir la chambre d'Henry pour être sûre qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. L'enfant attendait devant sa porte, et sur l'ordre de sa mère il retourna se couché. Puis la brune était entrée dans la chambre d'Emma. Elle vit cette dernière en position fœtal, les mains serrées contre son ventre. Son visage était crispé dans une expression de profonde terreur. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps Régina accourut vers la blonde et la pris dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles douces et rassurante.

Qui, quand il faisait un cauchemars, n'a jamais rêver être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous rassure ? quand chaque nuit la terreur nous prend, tout ce que nous voulons ce sont des bras autour de notre corps, des paroles douces. Mais non, nous sommes face au noir, à nos peurs qui ricane car nous ne parvenons plus à les combattre car nous sommes seul. Combien de fois un cris déchirait la nuit et personne ne l'entend ? c'est si dur.

Mais ce soir Emma avait criée, et on l'avait entendu. Elle était entourée par des bras qui l'a serrait fort et tendrement. Elle s'éveilla en pleurs mais elle fut rassurée par la belle brune qui veillée sur elle. Ce soir Emma eu la chance de voir ses peurs s'éloignée car battu par la présence d'un seconde personne. C'était si bon, si rassurant. Elle en avait rêver depuis toute petite, elle voulait depuis toujours cette présence et maintenant elle l'avait. Dans la personne de Régina.

Les deux femmes s'endormir épuisée. Emma pelotonnée dans les bras de la brune possessive qui refusait de l'a lâcher. Ensemble elles purent dormir plus paisiblement.

 _Le lendemain._

Régina s'éveilla doucement, elle vit le visage d'Emma devant ses yeux embrumés de sommeil. Elle se sentait bien ici, dans ce grand lit en compagnie de la jeune femme. Après avoir observée le shérif elle décida de se lever préparée le petit déjeunée.

C'est une fois perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle se sentie coupable. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir profité de la faiblesse d'Emma. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle s'énervait elle-même. La fatigue accumulé lui faisait extrapoler ses sentiments. Elle se pris la tête dans les mains et l'a secoua en soufflant.

\- Ça ne va pas ? fit une voix, tant et si bien qu'elle bondit de surprise

\- Tout va bien, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver… fit Régina dans un sourire

\- Tu n'a pas l'air bien, répondit cependant Emma en observant la brune.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, éluda légèrement la maire qui vit passer sur le visage de la blonde une lueur de culpabilité.

\- Ecoute pour cette nuit je suis désolée, je veillerai à ce que ca ne se reproduise plus… fit une Emma gênée.

\- Non non ! s'exclama Régina en s'approchant rapidement de la blonde, entourant son visage de ses mains. Caressant les joues creuse de la jeune femme tendrement.

\- Tu peut m'appelée quand tu veux, même la nuit face à tes cauchemars, je suis là pour t'aider à aller mieux Emma, ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passée cette nuit. Va te recoucher tu doit être épuisée, je te prépare le petit déjeuner.

Emma ne pu rien ajoutée de plus, la brune à jetant déjà tendrement en dehors de la cuisine. C'est ce que supportait le moins dans la convalescence la jeune blonde. Non seulement elle devait restée à ne pas bouger dans le lit mais en plus elle était dépendante et était, du moins le pensait-elle, un poids pour la brune. Elle s'en voulait énormément mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle remonta donc dans la chambre et attendit patiemment, plongé dans ses pensées. Tellement que quand a brune était remontée elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle ne vit donc pas le sourire présent sur le visage de la belle maire, et ne vit pas non plus le regard bienveillant que portait la femme sur elle. Si elle l'avait regardait elle aurait vu qu'elle n'était pas un poids pour la brune. Cette dernière prenais plaisir à s'occupée de la blonde, elle aimait l'avoir près d'elle. Elle se sentait rassurée, et pouvait gardé un œil sur la jeune femme car elle savait que l'épisode « Cora Mills » était loin d'être terminé. Par conséquent savoir la blonde à ses cotés lui permettait de moins s'inquiété pour cette dernière.

Il est vrai que l'épisode de la nuit passé au coté de la blonde l'avait troubler plus que de raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de réel nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un, aussi tendrement enlacé par la même occasion. Elle savait qu'Emma était spéciale pour elle, mais depuis l'accident elle n'avait eu le temps de vérifier, et ensemble elles n'avait pu passé que de minime instant, et même si elles partageaient de doux baiser langoureux, Régina ne savait ce que voulait Emma d'elle. Et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle attendait de cette relation.

Mais durant quelques temps rien ne changea dans le relation, se permettant parfois d'offrir un baiser ou une caresse à l'autre. Régina continuer de prendre soin d'Emma, elle craignait lui faire mal. En effet la blonde n'était vraiment remise de ses blessures. Elle voyait bien la grimace de douleur que faisait la jeune femme lors de certains mouvements. La blonde continuait de feindre l'indifférente mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Régina.

 _Une nuit._

Les choses était devenu ainsi, la journée Régina faisait de son mieux pour faire oublier à Emma ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et la journée elle y parvenait aisément, cependant la nuit c'était plus difficile. La brune ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait accourut dans la chambre de la blonde pour l'a rassurer.

Cependant ce soir là ce fut différent. La blonde avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Ses pensées était concentraient sur la brune, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le repos. Soudain elle entendit des cris. Elle se leva rapidement et se rendit compte que cela venait de la chambre de la maire. Les rôles étaient inversé, c'était la brune qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Sans réfléchir elle courut vers le lit et pris Régina dans ses bras. Cette dernière se pelotonna contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira bien fort enfin soulagée. Cependant elle ne s'éveilla pas. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, Emma caressait les cheveux de la jeunes femme avec une douceur infini.

 _Le lendemain_

Régina s'éveilla avec douceur, elle sentie une présence contre elle. Elle fit volte-face et vit une blonde endormie à ses cotés. Elle un mouvement de recul. Mais fut retenue par le bras possessif de la blonde autour de sa taille. Ce geste lui tira un sourire. Elle repensa à sa nuit : un nouveau cauchemars. Moins long que d'habitude mais toujours aussi effrayant.

Doucement la brune essaya de se lever sans éveillée la jeune femme endormie à ses cotés. Puis doucement elle se vêtit pour se rendre dans la cuisine, ayant pour idée de préparer un déjeunée pour la blonde. Un moyen de la remercier. Cependant elle n'eu pas réellement le temps de lui apporter, en effet Emma s'était éveillée en sentant l'absence de Régina, elle s'était donc lever pour la rejoindre. Elle avait sourit quand elle avait vu la brune dans la cuisine, cette vision lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Mais elle ne pu résister longtemps avant d'engager la discussion qui lui restait dans l'esprit.

\- Que c'est-il passé cette nuit ? dit doucement la jeune shérif.

\- Rien…

\- Régina, tu faisait un cauchemar, et tu sais que je suis bien placer pour te comprendre, sourit tendrement la blonde en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Puis elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Régina, je t'écoute, continua t-elle

La brune posa son regard sur la femme devant elle. Elle écoute. La blonde lui avait déjà montré cette capacité, quand elle avait su l'écouter pour son histoire.

\- Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je cauchemarde Emma, dit-elle

\- Oui, mais je veux que tu le dise, répondit simplement la blonde

\- De la violence de Léopold, de ma mère, je revois toute ces scènes… chaque nuit, chaque soir… moins c'est temps-ci car j'étais épuisée de tout ces évènements, mais désormais que les choses vont mieux ils reviennent… murmura Régina.

Emma posa sa main sur la joue de la brune. Doucement, tendrement.

\- Quand ils reviendrons, viens me voir, n'hésite pas, quel que soit l'heure. Tu a été a pour moi quand j'étais terrifiait la nuit, mais maintenant je suis de nouveau opérationnelle pour toi, je vais bien mieux Régina, je peux t'aider. Murmura à son tour Emma, pensant chaque mots.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous les meilleurs hospices, Régina observant à chaque seconde la blonde. Mais plus l'heure passait plus on pouvait sentir la brune se tendre. Elle ne cessait de repensé aux paroles de la blonde _« je vais bien mieux Régina »_ , et bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut ces paroles lui faisait peur. Emma allait mieux, elle l'avait vu tout le long de la journée. Et si la blonde n'avait plus besoin d'elle alors elle allait partir. Et ça Régina le voulait pas, elle s'était habituée à la tête blonde qui passait ses journées à grogner de son immobilité, ou à user d'un humour douteux. Elles s'étaient rapprochées c'était un fait indéniable.

Ce soir là, Régina faisait le repas, comme à son habitude. Elle aimait cuisiner, cela lui faisait du bien, lui permettant de se vider la tête. Elle sentie alors deux mains lui entourée la taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule. Elle profita de ce contacte si cher à son cœur.

Emma, elle avait délaissée Henry, pour s'occuper de sa mère. Ils avait pu passer tout trois la journée ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry qui aimait avoir Régina à la maison ainsi que le shérif. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de moue désabusée qu'avait eu la brune devant les actions tellement enfantine de la blonde. Henry et Emma avait rit ensemble, se comportant tels des enfants sous le regard bienveillant de Régina. Mais les deux femmes ne s'était pas accordée beaucoup de temps à elle. Alors quand la blonde avait vu qu'Henry était motivé pour jouer seul, prêt à battre Peach qui ne se gênait pas pour jeter ses adversaires dans la lave à _Mariokart,_ alors que l'on passe son temps à la sauver dans _Mario Bross_ car elle est incapable de fermer une fenêtre, La blonde n'avait pas hésitée à sauter du canapé pour rejoindre la belle brune. Sourire au lèvres mais inquiète de l'air soucieux qu'avait arborait la brune à divers reprise cette journée là.

\- Que ce passe t-il Régina ? murmura Emma.

\- Tout va bien, menti la brune.

\- Allons… je sais quand tu ment, dis-moi tout, je t'aiderai.

Régina posa le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains et se retourna dans les bras de la blonde qui ne quittèrent pas sa taille puis entoura le cou de cette dernière, se mordant la lèvre et fuyant son regard.

\- Tu a dit que tu allais mieux… commença doucement la brune

\- Oui ? quémanda sa compagne

\- Tu va partir…

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? que je parte ? sourit la blonde, attendrit.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer si tu part… si tu voudra qu'on continue ce que nous avons construit ici…

Et Emma compris le fond du problème. Régina craignait que la blonde ne veuille plus d'elle maintenant qu'elle allait mieux. Doucement Emma pencha la tête vers la brune et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

\- Ici ou ailleurs je serai à tes cotés belle brune, ce n'est pas parce que je vais mieux que je vais mettre fin à ce que nous avons, rassura doucement Emma.

\- J'ai peur…

\- De quoi ?

\- Le regard des autres, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de te blesser… répondit doucement Régina.

\- Ma chère… j'ai tout aussi peur que toi, de ne pas être à la hauteur, que tu te rende compte que tu ne veux pas de moi, et ne nie pas ! s'exclama Emma en voyant la moue choquée qui était aparrut sur le visage de la brune. Il y a plein de raisons qui peuvent faire que je ne te mérite pas Majesté. Sourit la blonde en caressant le visage de Régina.

Et quand elle vit la brune s'abandonnée les yeux fermée à ses caresse elle se mordit la lèvre. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait ce contacte, cette sensation, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Ce fut si long pour que le petit canard trouve quelqu'un qui veuille de lui, l'idée même de perdre se foyer rassurant lui serré le cœur. Alors elle pris Régina dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle, possessivement. Régina sentie le besoin de sa compagne d'être rassurée elle aussi. Elle serra à son tour ses bras, attirant la blonde contre elle. Avec douceur elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou puis entama des caresse dans le dos du shérif.

\- On restera ensemble ? demanda timidement Régina

\- Je ne comptais pas autrement, sourit Emma dans le cou de sa compagne.

Elle s'embrassèrent doucement, mais bien vite la blonde devint plus entreprenante, passa sa mains sous la chemise de la brune qui sourit sous l'action.

\- Henry est à coté et je fais le repas Emma…

Cette dernière grogna mais continua son manège. Le rire de Régina s'éveilla.

\- Quelques minutes… quémanda Emma

\- Oh non ma chérie, on va manger Henry, dit plus fort Régina sous la moue boudeuse de la blonde qui se recula doucement, laissant trainer sa main sur la peau de la brune encore quelques seconde avant de voir l'enfant déboulé rapidement en sentant la douce odeur de la nourriture chaude et attrayante.-

\- Mangeons !

 _Plus tard le soir._

Régina était à la salle de bain de sa chambre, se mettant tranquillement en pyjama. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette journée si agréable pour elle et son fils. Après le diner Régina été allée coucher son fils, tandis qu'Emma, muée par une envie soudaine, faisait la vaisselle. Elle avait continuée à discuter puis s'était tendrement dit bonne nuit lorsqu'Emma avait laisser échapper un léger bâillement. Mais alors que la blonde s'était laisser tomber dans son lit le sourire au lèvre, tout comme la brune, elle eu envie de plus. Elle se leva discrètement et se rendit dans la chambre de la brune, sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la suite des évènements. Régina n'était pas dans la pièce principale de la chambre, Emma en fut d'autant plus heureuse. Elle se dirigea directement vers le grand lit et s'allongea dessus, jetant un regard vers la porte où se trouvait la brune. Elle rit du regard que cette dernière lui lança quand elle vit l'intruse dans son lit. D'abord ce fut la surprise, ensuite le rire et enfin le désir. La blonde était à sa merci. Un fin sourire fit surface. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, félinement. Lança des regard d'envie à la blonde qui s'était redressée. Régina se mit ensuite à califourchon sur la blonde, ses cuisses entourant la taille de la jeune femme, elle plongea ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux doux de sa compagne. Cette dernière ne resta pas sans mouvement car elle posa ses mains sur la taille délicate de la brune et basculant en arrière, suivit dans son mouvement par la maire. Elles se sourirent. Puis la blonde repris le dessus, faisant basculer la brune qui rit sous l'action. Doucement elle encadra son visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la femme. C'est avec douceur qu'elle l'embrassa. Puis elle passa doucement ses mains sous le vêtements de Régina, caressant avec douceur cette peau si agréable au touché. C'est quand sa main atteint le seins de la brune qu'un mouvement de frottement se mit en place entre les deux femmes qui souhaitaient ardemment un contacte plus appuyer. Ainsi Régina ne tarda pas à exprimer son désir de retirée les vêtements de la blonde, qui se laissa faire, et qui l'aida même. Emma fit de même avec les habits de sa compagne, retirant avec une infini douceur le vêtement, caressant sa peau avec tendresse.

Régina sentait aisément dans chaque gestes de la femme qui l'accompagnait, qu'il y avait une rédemption, dans toute la tendresse que mettait la blonde avec son corps, Régina sentait qu'elle la blonde ne s'était pas pardonnée ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là au Rabbit Hole. Mais la brune n'allais pas se plaindre de cette douceur si agréable, elle sentait aimée. Elle posa elle aussi ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, caressa la peau douce de cette dernière, ensuite, prise d'une soudaine envie, elle retira le court short que la blonde arborait. Cette dernière sourit dans le baiser qu'elle partageaient. Elle souleva les hanches pour laisser le vêtement glisser sur ses jambes, son sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin. Elle se retrouva nue entre les cuisses de sa compagne. Dire que la blonde ne se sentait pas bien là serait mentir. Elle sourit, puis se poussa pour recourir à la même action précédente de la brune. Cette dernière se laissa faire, désirant ardemment sentir de nouveau la blonde contre elle.

La brune fut rapidement nue à son tour. D'un coup de hanche elle remis Emma entre ses cuisses, leurs centre se touchant légèrement, les électrisant un peu plus. Pour la blonde tout s'accéléra. Elle commença à voyager sur le corps halée de la brune. D'abord ses seins, doux, parfait. Elle posa ses lèvres dessus, les caressant de sa langue, tandis que le deuxième seins subissaient la caresse experte de la blonde. L'une était ravie de pouvoir prendre soin de ce corps si parfait, tendis que l'autre se laisser transporter par la douceur si bienfaisante. Puis les lèvres descendirent vers le ventre de la brune qui se contracta sous le contacte, ce qui fit sourire Emma, limite moqueuse. Elle continua sa couses, refusant de s'arrêter là. Elle atteint donc les cuisses ferme de Régina qui gémit de plaisir de voir la blonde ainsi. Ce fut l'intérieur des cuisses qui reçurent le traitement bienfaisant, les lèvres se déposant tel des papillons. Régina souriait presque bêtement sous les douces intentions de la jeune femme. Puis ses jambes furent écartés plus largement, elle jeta un regard moqueur à la blonde.

\- Besoin de place ? demanda t-elle dans un léger rire

\- Si tu savais… répondit la blonde avant de déposée un baiser sur l'intimité de la blonde, geste qui fit basculer la tête brune sur l'oreiller.

Un doux ballet buccale se mit en place. Laissant échapper des gémissement des lèvres de la brune et un sourire sur celles de la blonde. Une mains se glissant dans les draps, cherchant à agripper quelque chose. Tendis qu'une autre main se glisser sur le corps de la brune, caressant le corps avec une grande tendresse. Procurant de nouvelle sensations à la brune qui gémissait. Son visage se tordant de plaisir. Emma glissait sa langue sous les replis humide du sexe brun, prenant gout à ce qu'elle faisait à la brune. Cette dernière approchait de l'orgasme.

Mais au grand jamais Emma ne voudrait raté ça, alors elle se recula sous le grognement désapprobateur de la brune. Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de la main et remonta sur corps sous elle pour rejoindre la douce bouche de la brune. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en glissant une mains entre leurs corps. Doucement ses doigts glissèrent sur l'intimité de Régina qui gémit dans le baiser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde, l'incitant à se coller encore plus contre elle, voulant sentir la blonde sur elle, en elle. Mais la blonde ne faisait rien, elle jouer. Régina était de plus en plus excitée, elle faisait des mouvements de hanche pour pousser Emma à aller plus loin. Mais cette dernière n'en faisant rien. Riant de la moue désapprobateur de Régina, et sentant l'humidité grandissante entre les cuisses de la brune.

Fait quelque choses Emma… fini par gémir Régina qui n'en pouvait plus de sentir les doigts de la blonde jouer avec son clitoris, glissant tout le long de son sexe sans rien entreprendre de plus.

\- Tu veux quoi ? rit Emma

\- Toi…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je veux que tu me prenne… gémit Régina, désireuse.

Cette simple phrase envoya une onde de choc dans le corps de la blonde, qui serra légèrement son cœur de joie. Elle sourit et répondit à la demande de la brune. Elle pénétra cette d'un geste franc. Régina gémit profondément sous l'action. Emma mit en place un mouvement d'aller retour, d'abord doux puis progressivement plus rapide. La paume de sa main frotter par intermittence le clitoris sensible de la blonde. Stimulant un peu plus le plaisir de la brune. La blonde bloqua sa main contre l'intimité de la brune, et bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur. Faisant lourdement gémir la brune qui griffa légèrement le dos de la brune. Les mouvements s'enchainer, la blonde s'acharnait à porter Régina jusqu'au septième ciel. Posant ses lèvres sur les seins sensible de la brune. Plus les secondes passait plus la brune gémissait fortement, se mordant la lèvre pour garder le silence. Puis son corps se tendis agréablement, se colla délicieusement à la blonde sur elle. Elle gémit longuement contre les lèvres de la brune, présente pour éviter qu'elle se fasse entendre de son fils. Puis elle retomba sur le lit. Sourire au lèvres. Se calla contre la blonde qui s'était allongée sur le dos. Régina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, sentant la mains de la jeune femme caressait son dos avec tendresse. Elle glissa sa jambe entre celles, moite, de la blonde. Elle sentait l'excitation de la blonde. Effectivement la blonde avait était excitait de voir le visage de la brune se torde sous le plaisir qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Avec douceur la brune glissa sa main sur le corps de la blonde, caressant ses seins, puis son ventre, et fini sa courses entre les jambes de la blonde. Elle entreprit à son tour de donner du plaisir à la blonde qui commençait à gémir sous le contacte libérateur de la brune. Cette dernière l'a traité avec douceur. Elle sentait une émotions grandir dans son ventre, elle fut empli d'un fort sentiment envers la brune. Elle pris donc Régina dans ses bras, se collant le plus possible contre elle, puis quand elle sentie les doigts de la maire parcouraient son sexe elle enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la brune, étouffant un gémissement. Gémissement qui devint plus fort quand elle sentie sa compagne prendre possession d'elle. Dès lors elle se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir, se sentant perdue au contacte de la brune. Elle ne savait où donner de la tête, il lui semblait que Régina était partout, ses lèvres sur ses seins, sa mains qui faisait des merveilles entre ses cuisses, soit en elle soit sur son clitoris quémandeur d'attention. Ce qui lui accorda avec joie la brune qui prenait plaisir à sentir la blonde se perdre sous elle.

Les deux femmes se sentir bien. Emma ne tarda pas à exprimer son plaisir, mordant le cou de Régina qui gémit de plaisir. Une fois leur ébats passée les deux femmes se pelotonnèrent l'une contre l'autre, tendrement. Régina avait remercie la douceur de la blonde qui avait pris soin d'elle, et lui avait fait l'amour avec respect. Et là, ensemble, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se sentaient parfaitement bien, détendu et heureuse. L'épaule d'Emma lui tirait un peu, et sa main aussi. Mais ne voulant pas gâcher se moment elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur. Puis la douleur n'était qu'un bien maigre soucis face au plaisir qu'elle pouvait procuré à la brune. Elle embrassa tendrement cette dernière, puis elles s'endormirent.

 _( TBC...)_

 ** _et voilà fin du chapitre. tout en sympathie._**

 ** _Rachel.Régina : en effet Régina ne souhaite pas se laisser faire lontemps ;) elle a des séquelles mais elle ne les supporte pas seule :) bientôt je m'occupe de Cora ;)_**

 _ **P.G.D.F : bonsoir Majesté !**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir perdue mon temps, j'ai juste essayée quelque chose, qui certes à échouer mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ;)**_

 _ **nous nous dénigrons tous à un moment ou un autre je suppose :) il fut juste trouver quelqu'un pour nous rassurer. si j'ai pu dire que tu était étrange c'est le fait que tu veuille connaitre les auteurs, savoir si au travers de leur personnages ils laisse une marque d'eux. Mais toi ? tu ne laisse rien. On ne peut que spéculer sur toi, tu change de pseudo suivant celui qu'on te donne, préférant rester dans l'ombre pour observée ? "L'ombre te vas si bien mon cher Barnabas Collins" ;) j'aime l'ombre personnellement, on apprend tant de choses ;) j'aime ton exutoire, je l'ai aussi.**_

 ** _Réfléchit_** _ **au compte. tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir connaitre l'autre ;) Discord n'est pas vraiment un réseau social, techniquement si. ca remplace Skype ( qui m'agace tellement... ). je le préfère.**_

 _ **je n'utiliserai pas le terme "inexistante" par contre, car le fait de me dénigrer t'agace, le fait que tu puisse utiliser ce mot m'agace tout autant. Tu ne l'ai pas. personne ne l'ai.**_

 _ **je te pardonne de ta curiosité, elle ne me gêne pas. je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuille en savoir plus sur moi, cela m'étonne car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel intérêt, il est rare que je suscite l'intérêt je dois avouée :) et je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être harcelée par vous Majesté ;)**_

 _ **la mort est juste oui, je n'ai rien contre elle. mais quand quelqu'un meurt contre toi, dans tes bras, tu ne peut pas faire autre chose que de pensé que la mort est injuste... on pourrait avoir le réflexe de penser que ce sont que les circonstances qui sont injuste. mais il est tellement plus simple dans vouloir à la mort dans sa généralité... on a besoin d'un coupable, et si les circonstance est humaine... disons que je ne veux pas accusée un humain d'être responsable de la fin de quelqu'un, c'est ce pourquoi je considère la mort comme injuste.**_

 ** _Pour le docteur : Régina vivait avec ses parents à Boston, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle est allait a Storybrooke, or quand on es jeune on est malade, et on a un dossier médical, dedans se trouve le numero du responsable légal, et de la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, j'ai nommée * roulement de tambour* : Cora Mills ! Or, et nous avons tendance à l'oublier, un hopital garde les dossiers médicales, de plus il le communique à un autre hopital si besoin, donc il fut aisé pour Whale de connaitre le numero de Cora. si tu veux une explication plus simple : Mill's compagny est une grande compagnie : tape sur google les coordonnée d'un grande compagnie tu obtient quoi ? le numero, ensuite tu demande aimablement à la secrétaire de lui faire passer la patronne de totue urgence car sa fille est à l'hopital. et malgré tout Cora prend l'appel car si elle veux tuer Emma, et ne veux pas attenter à la vie de sa fille chérie ;) j'ai bien répondu ?_**

 ** _puis je n'ai pas ménager Swan, mais... tu à dit que les auteurs extériorisé leur sentiments, mais pas que, leur passée aussi, les événements marquant..._**

 ** _Voici la suite, bonne lecture Majesté, j'espère que vous dormez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à bientôt_**

 ** _Swann S._**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Voilà une petite suite pour dire que. bonne lecture.**_

Cela faisait un mois qu'Emma était rentrée chez elle, ayant retrouvée une grande partie de ses fonctions. Elle profitait de la solitude de son appartement pour s'occuper de Cora Mills. Cette colère qu'elle ressentait pour cette horrible femme la faisait tenir. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la dépression, elle voulait se battre. Et rien de mieux que la colère n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait une rage si profonde pour cette veille folle qu'elle n'en dormais presque pas la nuit, elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Régina n'était plus là pou la faire penser à autre chose. Alors elle frappait le sac accrochée dans son salon dans l'espoir d'évacuer toute la frustration et la colère. Mais ce n'étais malheureusement pas très efficace. Et elle était u un stade où si elle n'obtenait pas justice un rien l'énervait, de la cafetière en panne au clavier de son pc. Les jours passaient ainsi, Emma se sentait mieux quand Régina était là mais une fois seule livrée à elle-même la rage sourde prenait le dessus. Mais il fallait que ça change.

 _Mill's Compagny_

Cora Mills quittait rarement son bureau. En même temps pour planifier des meurtres il faut beaucoup de travail mais la peur lui avait fait cumuler les erreurs. Et tel un aigle sur sa proie, Emma avait attendu que cette femme face une erreur. Et elle l'avait obtenu.

\- Bonjour Madame Mills, dit Emma, assise sur le fauteuil fasse au bureau, alors que la femme entrait dans son bureau alors qu'elle ne s'était que rapidement absentée.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, vous ici ? répondit-elle, surprise

\- Et oui, je ne suis pas morte dommage n'est-ce pas ? vous avez eu la mauvaise personne… répondit la blonde sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlée, mentit Cora

\- Bien sur… rit la blonde, vous êtes une femme ignoble mais rien à vous reprochée n'est-ce pas ? Belle et Graham sont mort par hasard, c'est vrai un accident de voiture est si vite arrivé, certes les deux accidents comportait des gens qui menaçaient votre suprématie mais ce n'est que la hasard…

\- Que voulait vous ? s'énerva la femme

\- Que vous payer pour le meurtre de Graham et Belle, pour ce que vous avez fait subir à Régina…

\- Personne ne vous croira… vous n'avez rien contre moi, rit Cora.

Emma tapa du poing sur la table. Réprimant un cris de douleur.

\- Vous avez tuer mon ami, j'ai perdue tant de choses à cause vous ! il est temps d'avoir justice, cria Emma, en colère.

\- Et comment allez-vous me faire avouer ? vous n'avez aucune preuve Miss Swan, pas même un indice. J'ai tellement bien fait mon travail que vous ne trouverez rien contre moi, rit de nouveau la vieille femme. Belle devait mourir, quant à Graham ce n'est qu'un dommage car c'est vous que je voulais tuer, vous ne méritez pas de vivre… cracha Cora. Sur d'elle.

Emma sourit. Elle claqua des doigts. Un groupe d'homme entra dans la pièce et prirent Cora par les poignet avant de la menotter.

\- Cora Mills vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Belle French, Graham Humbert, pour tentative de meurtre sur moi-même Emma Swan, et maltraitance psychologique sur Régina Mills. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. Si vous choisissez de parler à un officier de police, vous avez le droit de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire à tout moment. Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ? Voulez-vous répondre à nos questions sans un avocat ? Fit Emma avec dureté sans se lever de sa chaise. Cora criait dans les bras des policier, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils n'avait pas le droit, qu'il n'avait rien contre elle.

Emma resta là quelques minutes encore, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Une première partie venait d'être effectué. Cora Mills était arrêtée. Maintenant il fallait l'inculper. Mais Emma avait tout prévue.

\- Alors vous avez arrêté ma mère ? fit une voix dans son dos. Emma ne bougea pas, connaissant parfaitement la personne apparu.

\- Effectivement, répondit la blonde calmement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, soupira Emma.

\- Bonjour Zéléna… fit une nouvelle voix dans le dos des deux femmes. La rousse s retourna et sourit tendis que la blonde ne bougea toujours pas. Régina s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma. Tendrement.

\- Tu savais qu'elle voulait arrêté notre mère ? demanda Zéléna

\- Bien sur. Répondit nonchalamment la brune.

 _Flasback_

 _Emma et Régina était sur le canapé, profitant du contact de l'autre. Régina était a demi allongée sur le canapé, le buste contre la poitrine de la blonde. Caressant le bras de cette dernière._

 _\- J'aimerai arrêté Cora, lança la blonde dans le silence auquel elle faisait face._

 _\- Comment ça ? répondit la brune en se relevant pour être devant Emma._

 _\- J'aimerai la mettre en prison_

 _\- Tu n'y parviendras pas Emma… soupira Régina défaitiste._

 _\- Ai confiance en moi belle brune, je sais que je peux y arrivée, ce sera pas si difficile, elle à fait des erreurs, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi_

 _Régina regarda la blonde face à elle. Cette dernière faisait tant de choses pour elle. Elle l'a soutenait, elle se battait contre sa mère pour obtenir justice et vengeance. Régina eu envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle regarda plus profondément le visage de la blonde, elle voyait ses traits fatiguée, la lueur blessée qui demeurait dans ses yeux depuis l'accident. Elle était si belle, si douce. Régina sentait son cœur se gonflait d'amour. Elle eu si envie de lui dire._

 _\- Tu es fatiguée Emma, viens dormir avec moi, dit doucement la brune en prenant la main de la blonde avant de se lever. Je t'aiderai contre ma mère._

 _Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, blotti l'une contre l'autre._

 _\- Merci… murmura Régina contre la peau de sa compagne qui répondit en déposant un baiser sur son crâne._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Zélena s'assit sur le bureau de leur mère, un sourire aux lèvres. Regardant au travers les grand vitre qui ornait tout les grand bureau d'Amérique.

\- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? fit la rousse

\- Que veux-tu Zéléna ? demanda Régina

\- Voit-tu, un oiseau de la police m'a dit qu'ils comptait arrêté Mère, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle n'ai pas fuit, soit elle croit en elle, soit tu as été plus rapide Emma, sourit doucement Zéléna.

\- Je n'ai fait que lui couper les informations, lui donnant les mauvaises, nous avons pu découvrir son manège policier, soupira Emma, secouant la main.

\- Je vois… intelligent, vous comptez faire quoi ?

\- Rien qui puisse vous intéressée, répondit Emma sur ses gardes.

\- Allons… et si je vous dit que je vous aider ? je peux le faire vous savez, après ce qu'elle m'a obligée à faire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda soudain Régina.

\- Mère ne fut pas un ange avec moi, après tout je ne suis pas sa « Régina » chérie, celle qui devait devenir une reine, tel que son nom l'indiquait. Fit sarcastiquement Zéléna.

Emma jeta un regard vers la brune qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler sa sœur. Emma se plongea dans ses pensées, il est vrai qu'avoir le bras droit de Cora à ses cotés était un privilège des plus intéressant.

\- Comment vous faire confiance ? fit Emma, observant la rousse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, il va falloir prendre le risque.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa mains sur celle de la brune sur son épaule. Cette dernière serra un peu plus la main, approfondissant le contacte.

\- Très bien, fit Emma, si vous témoignée contre votre mère au procès je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez pas jugé pour complicité.

Zéléna sourit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la blonde, se penchant sur elle, une lueur rieur régnait dans ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et un baiser sur la deuxième. Emma bascula la tête, évitant le contacte. Zéléna rit à gorge déployer avant de poser les yeux sur sa sœur qui l'a regardait d'un regard plus noir que la nuit, serrant les dents sous la colère.

\- Cette fois, chère sœur, je crois que tu à trouver la perle rare, qui n'est pas prête de partir, sourit la rousse avant de s'adressait à la blonde. Bravo Miss Swan vous avez réussit le test, après un clin d'œil elle quitta la salle.

Régina fulminait contre sa sœur. N'en croyant pas ses yeux de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Emma sourit et se rapprocha de sa compagne. Caressant son dos, puis ses bras et enfin, enroulant ses propres bras contre la taille de la brune, se collant à son dos.

\- Calme-toi ma lionne, tout va bien, sourit tendrement Emma

\- Non mais tu a vu ce qu'elle à voulut faire ? s'exclama Régina en se retournant.

\- J'ai vu. Sourit Emma avant de planté un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et la pris tendrement dans ses bras.

Les gestes tendre rassurait la brune. Elle avait confiance, elle _osait_ avoir confiance en la jeune femme. Elle se sentait bien contre le corps musclée d'Emma, comme protégée, soutenu par des bras fort. Mais elle voulait la soutenir aussi, elle voulait être la pour la blonde, et elle le serait. Emma se sépara de sa compagne et alla pour sortir du bureau. C'est quand elle atteignit la porte qu'elle se retourna vers Régina, lui lança malicieusement :

\- N'es pas peur de Zéléna, elle n'est pas aussi bien que toi, et puis c'est toi que j'aime, et personne d'autre.

 _(TBC…)_

 **P.G.D.F : bonjour Majesté, comment allez-vous ?**

 **effectivement j'ai passée une mauvaise journée et par conséquent j'ai un chouille sortie les griffes, mais on ne s'attaque pas au chat de Cheshire aussi impunément ! mais je suis ravie que tu es trouvée ma réponse drôle :) normalement tu devrais mieux t'en sortir si tu va plus loin, je te "connais" un peu plus**

 **je disait bien que c'était l'histoire le plus important pas l'auteur ;) donc tu es aussi importante que la review à mon sens.**

 **Cora est la mère de Régina, donc quand cette dernière fait un malaise, c'est à Cora qu'incombe la charge de venir ;) roooh et puis stop à la fin x)**

 **je pense qu'Emma n'est pas habituée, et n'a pas l'impression de le méritait, donc elle à u mal avec les attentions de la brune, de plus... c'est horrible de se sentir à la charge de l'autre... Je voulais me rattraper pour leur deuxième fois :)**

 **tes piques sur le sommeil ne m'atteigne ps Majesté, je suis au dessus de ça, pfff ;)**

 **je m'excuses des erreurs que j'ai fait à la fin u chapitre, j'écrivais tout en pensant au trucs que je devais gérée du coup je me perdais un peu, promis ça ne se reproduira plus :)**

 **je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu dorme bien :)**

 **pour ce qui est de la fin... je ne vais pas pouvoir faire durer ceci indéfiniment, mais je doit t'avouée que je n'ai pas très envie que cela se termine car ça veux dire que tu va disparaître dans l'ombre et je suis pas sur d'en avoir réellement envie ;)**

 **Je ne sais combien de chapitre je vais faire encore, mais sache que j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fiction dans la tête. donc je reviendrais surement bientôt :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Parce que j'ai eu une idée de suite, plus vite que prévu, et que finalement internet est au rendez-vous, voilà une suite. bonne lecture.**

Pour de tel événements il y a toujours foule, se disait Emma en observant l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle regrettée d'être là, un seul sentiment régner sur les autres : celui de la fuite. De plus elle ne se sentait aucunement à sa place. Mais la main douce qui se glissa dans la sienne l'a dissuadée de faire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, en arrière. Lui donnant le courage d'affrontée cet évènements des plus désagréable.

\- Tu es très belle Emma, sourit Régina à l'oreille de sa compagne. Cette dernière sourit.

Puis cela débuta.

Une allée de policier, habiller en tenu de cérémonie, le dos droit. Un parfait garde-à-vous. Ils se mouvaient tel un seul homme. Et c'est entre ces hommes que le cortège de la mort avançait, le pas lent, sous le regard de la foule policière, de la famille et des amis. Emma était vêtu de son habit de cérémonie elle aussi, derrière elle se tenait Régina qui jeter souvent des regards à sa compagne, prête à intervenir si elle sentait un affaiblissement dans la posture de la blonde. Le cortège arriva enfin à destination. Se posant sur le socle de bois, le cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain. Un homme se mis devant le pupitre. Le chef de police.

\- Nous sommes réunis ici pour rendre un dernier hommage au policier exceptionnel que fut Graham Humbert…

Emma cessa d'écoutée. Ces paroles ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'elle les entendaient, dans sa fonction, bons nombres de policiers ont perdu la vie dans une intervention, un accident ou d'autre circonstances. Mais aucune d'entre eux n'avait été aussi proche d'elle que Graham Humbert. Ils avaient été ensemble dans beaucoup de situations, que ce soit pour les quatre cents coups ou pour mettre fin aux agissement criminel. Emma se rappelais des instants vécus avec son ami, les beaux comme les pires. Mais ce fut les derniers mois de la vie de Graham qui lui firent montée les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'étaient disputés puis Emma avait eu besoin de lui et il avait accepté de revenir sans bronché. Ce retour avait conduit à sa mort. Régina vit le soubresaut des épaules d'Emma. Il avait été léger, personne ne pouvait soupçonner les pleurs de la blonde, sauf celle qui l'observée depuis le début de la cérémonie. Doucement elle glissa la main une nouvelle fois sa main dans celle d'Emma. La serrant fort pour qu'elle sache qu'elle l'a soutenait. Elle fit, à l'aide de son pouce, des cercles sur le dos de la main, cherchant à apaiser la blonde. Cette dernière aimait sentir le contacte doux de sa compagne. Elle se ressaisit quand elle entendit son nom prononcé.

Elle fit un pas vers le pupitre, serrant la main au chef de police au passage. Un regard compatissant fut échangé. Puis elle prit place devant la foule. Elle se sentait intimidée. Elle jeta un regard à Régina, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Emma inspira un grand coup et pris la parole.

\- Les paroles que nous prononçons pour le défunt n'est pas entendu de celui qui n'est plus car il est trop tard, mais si Graham était là je lui aurais dit quelle personne il fut pour moi : un ami, un meilleur ami, un collègue, le complice de nos mauvais coups. Il n'hésitait pas à me suivre dans une enquête, il suffisait que je lui demande. Il m'a aidée à vivre plus qu'il ne le pensait. Bien sûr il avait ses défauts, mais qui n'en a pas ? Graham fut pour moi l'ami dont j'avais toujours rêvée étant enfant. Depuis sa mort, chaque jour qui passe il me manque. Je trouve son départ si injuste… Cependant une amie m'a dit un jour que ce n'est pas la mort qui est injuste mais les circonstances. Et je promets, à sa famille, ses amis, et à lui, que je ferai tout pour que justice soit fait aux circonstances qui ont conduit à la fin de ce policier hors pair. Ce crime ne demeurera pas impuni.

Emma fit demi-tour, délaissant le pupitre pour se poster de nouveau à sa place. Les coups de feu retentir et le cortège reparti de nouveau. Le cercueil fut mis doucement en terre. Puis une fois au sol, le rituel débuta. Chaque personne présente pris un peu de terre et le déposa sur le cercueil. Emma était la dernière. Et quand tout le monde fut parti, elle déposa sa part de terre et regarda la tombe. Des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Régina se tenait non loin de là, mais décida de ne pas bouger et de laisser sa compagne seule. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle vit les jambes de la blonde faiblir, elle se dépêcha auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Emma se lassa prendre dans les doux bras de sa brune. Se reposant sur elle, fatiguée.

\- Je me sens si coupable… murmura-t-elle sous le regard peiné de Régina.

\- Graham connaissait les risques... essaya Régina.

Mais nous savons la vérité, les deux femmes qui était là se sentaient toute deux coupables. Tous deux pensées avoir embringuée l'autre dans cette histoire menant au funeste événement. Mais Régina ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la culpabilité car elle connaissait Emma et savait que cette dernière n'aimera pas qu'elle se pense coupable, même si c'est le cas. De plus elle devait faire attention à Emma, elle avait besoin de son soutien. Soudain des pas furieux se firent entendre.

\- C'est de ta faute Emma Swan ! cria une voix, Emma se retourna et fut bousculer par une femme au regard de colère. Des coups se firent sentir sur son épaule, dans un cri de douleur la blonde s'écroula au sol. Tenant son membre blessé, les larmes redoublant sous la douleur. Régina pris la femme par la taille et l'éloigna de la blonde. La brune en colère fit face à l'agresseur.

\- Eloignez-vous d'elle avant que je ne sévices ! s'exclama Régina la posture menaçante.

La femme se releva et essaya de nouveau de s'attaquer à la blonde au sol, mais Régina s'interposa, et deux hommes prirent la femme par la taille, évitant une nouvelle attaque. Ils l'emmenèrent loin le plus vite possible, mais la femme se débattait de toute ses formes, criant, pleurant.

\- Vous l'avez tuée ! vous avez tuée mon fils… mon bébé… pleura la femme en s'affaissant finalement au sol, épuisée.

Régina sentie son cœur se serrait. Elle s'approcha doucement de la femme et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, puis la prenant dans ses bras. La mère ne fit aucune objection, bien trop à bout de force. Régina caressa son dos pour la calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Emma, je vous en prie pardonnée là sinon je crains qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais… elle se sent si coupable… murmura Régina.

La femme ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Mais ses pleures se tarir doucement. Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la blonde toujours au sol. En larmes. Et comme Régina quelques minutes plus tôt, elle entoura la femme de ses bras. Elles pleurèrent ensemble la mort de celui qui fut un fils, et un ami important. Régina regarda la scène, le cœur serré. Voir la blonde dans un tel état lui était si difficile. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, perdue. Sa culpabilité à elle ne baisser pas. Elle se sentait mal. Doucement les deux femmes au sol se relevèrent, un regard fut échangé puis la mère fit demi-tour, et partie après un sourire, et un « je vous pardonne ». Emma hocha la tête. Puis elle posa son regard sur Régina, toujours aussi droite, mais elle voyait dans ses beaux yeux brun la teneur des sentiments qui traversait ses pupilles. Elle s'approcha de la brune et décida qu'il était temps de changer les rôles. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, amoureusement, tendrement. La brune se laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Se laissant aller à la douceur blonde. Elle se sentait si bien, ici, contre elle.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Régina, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire car tu te sens coupable, mais tu n'y es pour rien, tout ça, là, c'est ta mère qui en ai la cause, c'est à elle de se sentir coupable.

Régina ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Puis au bout d'un certain temps elles décidèrent de partir. C'est la grimace de douleur que fit Emma quand elle bougea son bras qui poussa la brune à l'amener à l'hôpital. La blonde disait que ça allait passer mais Régina ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Alors Emma passa de multiple teste. Le médecin lui prescrit du repos et une attelle. L'épaule ne s'était pas encore totalement remise, et le choc du coup qu'avait eu la blonde avait ralenti la guérison du membre. Régina décida qu'il fallait s'occuper de la blonde alors elle lui proposa de dormir chez elle. De plus, épaule ou non, elle en avait toute deux besoins.

Ce soir-là les deux femmes s'endormir blotti l'une contre l'autre, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme de la conjointe. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 _Le lendemain,_ 10h30

\- Maman ! cria une voix fluette d'enfant devant la porte de Régina, pourquoi tu n'es pas réveillée ?

Régina sortie difficilement du brouillard comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait puis elle avisa l'horloge sur sa table de nuit et vit 10h30. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, jamais elle n'était restée endormi aussi longtemps, elle regarda à côté d'elle la blonde qui dormais encore, une moue d'ange sur le visage. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander à Henry de ne pas venir dans la chambre son fils avait déjà ouvert la porte et courait vers elle. C'est quand il sauta sur le lit qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la blonde.

\- Pourquoi Emma dort dans ton lit ? demanda-t-il surpris en fronçant les sourcils. L'Emma en question émergea alors à son tour, grogna légèrement et calla sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune encore allongée à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour toi… murmura Emma en déposant un baiser tendre sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda une nouvelle fois Henry.

Cette nouvelle question eu pour mérite de réveillée pleinement la blonde qui se rendit alors compte de la présence de l'enfant dans la chambre. Elle s'assit d'un bon, et regardant la brune d'un air gênée. Henry se posta devant Emma et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu dors avec ma maman ? commença à s'impatienté l'enfant qui ne recevait pas de réponse. Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de faire passer sa gêne et de retrouver contenance. Elle sourit faiblement.

\- J'avais du mal à dormir alors j'ai demandée à ta mère si je pouvais dormir ici, elle a acceptée, fit la blonde.

Henry regarda la blonde d'un air suspect. Observant les traits de son visage. Puis il sourit puis se coucha entre les deux femmes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cool on fait grâce matinée ! s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Régina qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Henry ne connaissait pas la véritable nature de sa relation avec Emma, elle ne savait comment le lui présenter. Et le fait qu'il les ai surprises toute les deux ensembles dans le même lit l'a gênée. Emma pris alors Henry par la taille et le fit basculer sur le lit pour ensuite lui faire des chatouilles. La douleur à l'épaule se fit sentir mais elle l'ignora, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry, et surtout déployant ses efforts pour faire diversion pour qu'Henry ne se rende pas compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Régina, elle se dit qu'elle lui posera la question plus tard. Une bataille de coussins suivit les chatouilles, et Régina dû faire face aux attaques de son fils et de sa compagne qui l'avait pris pour cible. Ils rirent ensemble. Puis la brune, qui avait emprisonnée son fils dans ses bras lui dit alors d'aller en bas, dans la cuisine, et qu'elle viendrait lui préparer un déjeuner-repas dans quelques minutes. Une fois l'enfant parti, elle prit place au bord du lit, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Emma s'assit dans son dos, et la calla doucement contre sa poitrine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? demanda doucement la blonde

\- Henry ne sait rien pour nous… soupira Régina

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment lui parler de nous… je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par accident mais j'ai peur qu'il n'accepte pas notre relation… dit-elle en se détachant d'Emma, tournant en rond dans la chambre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, nous lui expliquerons, Henry est un garçon intelligent je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, regard il était bien ce matin avec nous deux, il ne se posait pas de question, essaya de rassurée Emma.

La brune ne cessait de tourner, elle réfléchissait. Mais il fallait avouer que le fait qu'Henry soit venue ce matin lui faisait peur, elle n'avait pas pensée à cette aspect-là de sa relation avec la blonde. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'Henry n'accepte pas et en souffre.

\- Il n'a jamais accepté Robin… fit doucement la brune

\- Je ne suis pas Robin, Régina, je ne vais pas te faire ce qu'il t'a fait et j'ai une relation différente avec Henry je pense, s'exclama Emma, qui commençait à avoir peur.

\- Henry t'aime bien, mais peut-être seulement en tant que mon amie, et non ma compagne...

\- Elle baissa la tête et se tritura les mains. Le cœur d'Emma ratait des battements, elle attendait la suite, dans la peur.

Je ne sais pas si nous devons continuer cette relation… le bonheur d'Henry prime sur le mien… fit si doucement la brune que si Emma n'avait pas été attentive elle serait passée à côté de la phrase. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'elle aurait aimée ne jamais l'entendre. Son cœur se brisa, ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle était perdue. L'arrivé surprise d'Henry avait eu des conséquences qu'elle était loin de soupçonner. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha quelque chose pour s'appuyer, ayant désespérément besoin d'un soutient.

\- Tu veux… que l'on se sépare ? demanda Emma, les yeux embuées, les mains et les jambes tremblante. La respiration laborieuse.

Et Régina regarda cette femme blessée face à elle. Silencieuse, mais pas moins brisée. Elle ne voulait pas ça mais il le fallait.

 _( TBC…)_

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**


	25. Chapter 24

**et voilà une suite pour les gens. bonne lecture !**

 _\- Tu veux… que l'on se sépare ?_

La phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de l'une et de l'autre. Régina le voulait-elle ? non, mais elle avait peur pour Henry. Ce n'était qu'une peur stupide et pour y remédier elle choisit la facilité. Quitte à faire souffrir la femme qu'elle aime.

\- Henry ne voudra jamais…

ce fut au tour de la brune de chercher du soutien, elle voulut s'asseoir sur son lit mais ne put l'atteindre, elle tomba par terre, dos contre le lit. Elle était perdue, son fils, sa vie, Emma, ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle avait peur car elle ne savait pas où cette relation allait la mener. Toute sa vie chaque affection qu'elle avait pu avoir s'était mal fini, son père était mort, sa mère ne l'aimait pas et l'avait forcée à épouser un homme monstrueux. Celui qu'elle avait cru aimait l'avait trompé avec sa propre sœur, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance. Mais Emma avait montré qu'elle était digne, elle s'était battue contre Cora au péril de sa vie. Alors pourquoi Régina n'arrivait pas à faire confiance en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait. Emma lui avait « je t'aime », et depuis Régina avait peur, elle l'aimait aussi mais elle était terrifiée, elle voulait désespérément faire confiance à Emma mais elle n'y arrivait pas, pourtant tout es indices était là pour qu'elle puisse lui donner sa vie sans hésiter, mais non. Régina n'y arrivait pas, trop blessée.

Mais ce que ne savait pas la belle brune c'est qu'Emma voyait dans les yeux bruns de sa compagne, le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle savait qu'Henry n'était qu'une excuse parmi tant d'autre. Elle ressentait le désarroi de Régina, sa peur, sa douleur. Elle savait de quoi était en proie la jeune femme. Elle voulait tant l'aider mais elle en savait pas comment faire. Comment réussir à la convaincre de lui faire confiance ? elle avait tant prouvé, mais elle savait que le cœur de Régina était bien trop blessée et que toute les preuves du monde ne serai pas suffisante. Seul le temps avait le pouvoir, mais pour que cela marche, il fallait que la brune accepte de restée avec elle, mais elle semblait en avoir décidée autrement. Par peur encore et toujours.

\- Très bien, fit Emma en quittant la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se stoppa et entendit le cri étouffé de la brune dans un oreiller. Cette dernière était dévastée. Tout était sa faute, elle l'avait choisi. Mais elle en rêver que d'une chose, c'est de rattraper la blonde, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

 _Cuisine Mills._

Henry attendait patiemment sa mère. Il tourna donc vivement la tête mais fut surpris de voir que c'était Emma qui était descendu. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui demanda de la suivre au salon. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le canapé. Henry fronça des sourcils. Perdu.

\- Ecoute Henry, je te propose quelque chose, ta mère ne va pas bien, on devrait lui préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui montrer que l'on est là pour elle, tu en pense quoi ?

\- Elle a quoi maman ? demanda le garçon, inquiet.

\- Elle est triste, car elle veut se défaire d'une décision…

\- Comment ça ? répondit l'enfant

\- Elle a fait un choix mais elle croit que cela ne va pas te plaire, alors elle veut s'en défaire pour que tu puisse être heureux, alors on va lui montrer qu'on est là pour elle quoi qu'elle fasse d'accord ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ma maman soit triste à cause de moi… dit Henry d'une voix triste. Doucement Emma l'attira dans ses bras, l'enfant se blotti sans soucis. Heureux du contact. Avec une tendresse infini Emma lui caressa le dos. Déposant parfois de léger bisous au sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu sais... ton bonheur la rend heureuse, et quelques soit le sacrifice qu'elle doit faire pour toi elle n'hésitera pas, jamais elle ne sera malheureuse à cause de toi, tant que tu lui montre que tu l'aime. Allons lui préparer le petit déjeuner, pour qu'elle aille mieux. Sourit tendrement Emma.

Henry se leva et courut vers la cuisine. Heureux de faire plaisir à sa mère. C'est donc tout deux qu'ils préparèrent le déjeuner-repas de la brune. Cette dernière, pour reprendre contenance auprès de son fils prenait une douche. Elle sortait tout juste quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de demander patience à son fils que ce dernier entrer déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres, portant un plateau de victuailles. Régina le regarda surpris.

\- Henry ? mais comment as-tu fait tout ça ?

\- Emma m'a aidée, sourit l'enfant.

Le regard de la brune se porta alors sur la nouvelle arrivante. Emma la regardait avec un sourire fière. Les mains sur les épaules d'Henry. Elle montra le plateau du menton.

\- Tu mettais du temps sous la douche, je me suis dit qu'Henry et moi on pouvait préparer le petit déjeuner, fit la blonde accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

\- Tu… n'es pas partie ? demanda la brune en sortant finalement de son mutisme, mais le regard toujours fixer sur la blonde. Elle vit cette dernière s'approchait pur déposée un baiser sur son front.

\- Non, je ne suis pas partie, sourit-elle

Puis elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune brune.

\- Mais je t'en prie Régina, habille-toi, tu es bien trop belle pour mon propre bien… fit-elle d'une voix suave, empli de désir. Elle agrémenta sa phrase d'un mordillement de lèvres.

Régina en fut surprise. Emma n'était pas partie, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'elles se séparent mais la blonde était restée. Les trois protagonistes mangèrent ensemble, Henry blotti dans les bras de sa mère, Emma regarda la scène avec une infini tendresse. Mais il n'était pas rare de voir quelque fois le petit brun attaquer par surprise la blonde, sous le rire de Régina, qui malgré sa surprise de voir la blonde restait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit.

\- Henry ? tu peux aller jouer en bas ? il faut que je demande quelque chose à ta mère, sourit Emma, l'enfant hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, puis s'approcha de la brune et lui murmura « je t'aime maman » avant de prendre le plateau et de partir en bas, comme demandé. Emma s'approcha ensuite de la brune, toujours souriante malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas partie Régina, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, commença la blonde tendrement en se mettant à la hauteur de la brune. Henry n'était qu'une excuse pour camoufler le vrai sentiment, j'aimerai que tu me parle Régina, on pourra avancer seulement de cette manière.

La blonde posa sa main sur la joue de la brune.

\- Parle-moi, je suis là, dit toujours aussi tendrement Emma.

\- J'ai peur Emma… quand je fais confiance soit la personne soit elle me trahi… dit faiblement la brune

\- Je ne suis pas eux Régina, je ne vais pas mourir, et je ne vais pas te trahir…

Cette phrase fit voir rouge à Régina qui se leva brusquement et tourna en rond dans la pièce.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire que tu ne vas pas mourir ? sa a failli arriver je te ferai remarquer, s'exclama la brune en colère.

Emma se leva à son tour, plus doucement. Elle voulut prendre la brune dans ses bras mais celle-ci refusa. Elle insista, Régina fini par céder, elle avait besoin de se contacte. Elle se laissa aller.

\- Tu as peur, je comprends mais sache que je ferai tout pour toi Régina… mais on va faire quelque chose toi et moi, on va aller parler à Henry, si je vois qu'il n'accepte pas pour nous alors je me retire sans faire d'histoire, mais si jamais il m'accorde une chance alors j'aimerai que toi aussi tu me laisse une chance. Murmura la blonde, de peur d'avoir tors sur les véritables sentiments de la brune, mais pour ne pas la brusquer.

La brune en question ne bougea pas des bras de sa compagne. Silencieuse. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir prise au piège dans cet ultimatum il n'en fut pourtant pas le cas. Elle se mit à la place de la blonde et compris sa démarche. Alors elle irait parler à Henry, et elle espérait sincèrement que ce dernier acceptera cette relation. Car il faut se l'avouer, Emma était un vrai vent frais pour la brune.

C'est donc dans le plus grand des silences que les deux femmes descendirent les marches, pour aller retrouver le petit brun qui jouait tranquillement dans le salon. Régina pris une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle vit Emma avancer vers le salon, elle la retint par le poignet et quand la blonde se retourna, surprise, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. L'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux. Emma lui sourit puis caressa sa joue et lui fit un clin d'œil confiant.

Les deux femmes se présentèrent alors à Henry. Il leva les yeux vers elle, un regard incertain.

\- Ça ne va pas maman ? demanda-t-il face au silence des deux femmes présente.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire mon chéri, répondit la brune en s'asseyant sur le canapé rapidement suivit par Emma. L'enfant hocha la tête. Régina pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… commença la brune mal à l'aise. Ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. La vérité c'est que je ne le sais pas plus qu'elle. Régina avait si peur de la suite des événements qu'elle ne savait plus très bien comment se placer face à eux. Heureusement elle n'était plus seule. Emma s'agenouilla devant le petit brun.

\- Ecoute-moi Henry, ce que ta mère essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis très amoureuse d'elle, et que j'aimerai devenir sa compagne, tout comme l'a été Leopold ou Robin avant moi… mais elle acceptera ma demande seulement si tu es d'accord et si notre relation ne te dérange pas… commença la blonde. J'aimerai que tu me laisse une chance auprès de ta maman et de toi, demanda la blonde, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui semblait réfléchir.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Henry scrutait Emma et Régina à tour de rôle. Elles ne savaient plus comment se tenir. Mais plus le silence de son fils durait plus Régina s'agitait alors la blonde décida de lui prendre la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Et pour qu'elle sache que pour elle non plus ce n'était pas la plus grande des formes. Henry lui gardait un visage sérieux, mais intérieurement il jubilait. Emma et sa maman ensemble, il ne pouvait rêver mieux, il aimait beaucoup Emma, et contrairement à Robin, il l'avait tout de suite apprécié. De plus il avait bien vu que sa mère semblait plus détendue en la présence du shérif. Rien que ce matin, sa mère été restée jusqu'à tard dans le lit alors qu'elle ne faisait jamais ça, de plus il avait pu voir son visage serein quand il avait passé sa petite tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce que faisait sa mère. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée à lui dire la vérité, il jouait du silence qu'il leur imposé. En digne fils de sa mère.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en sautant dans les bras d'Emma, avant de tendre la main vers la brune pour qu'elle les rejoint. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus d'hésitation. Serrant fort son fils et sa compagne contre elle, soulagée. Emma plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Et toi ? tu me laisse une chance ?

La brune sourit et pour toute réponse posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Rassurée de la réaction de son fils, Régina pouvait maintenant faire face au reste des situations qui se présenterai maintenant à elle.

La journée se passa donc sans encombre, une vraie journée de famille, Régina voulant faire plaisir à son fils avait préparer une journée plage ainsi que son repas favori. Il fut donc normal de voir les trois protagonistes se lancer à corps perdus dans une bataille d'eau qui marqua l'échec d'Henry à faire tomber la blonde musclée dans l'eau et la capacité de cette dernière à surgir derrière Henry pour lui faire peur. Cependant la belle brune ne resta pas en reste en prenant part aux festivités. Alors qu'Emma regardait l'horizon calmement, prenant une pause dans la bataille. Régina s'approcha lentement, les bruissements de l'eau camoufler par les cris des autres familles non loin. Puis quand elle fut assez proche et surpris la blonde en le prenant par les jambes la faisant ainsi basculer dans l'eau, et avant même que le shérif est pu réagir, Régina la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, la portant tel un sac à patate. Se pavanant devant Henry pour la belle prise. La blonde donnait de légers coups dans le bas du dos de sa kidnappeuse, mais ne voulant lui faire mal elle ne se battit que très peu. Puis elle fut une nouvelle fois balancer dans l'eau pour se retrouver attaquer par l'alliance maléfique du fils et de la mère. C'est quand Emma demanda grâce que les deux bruns consentirent à la laisser sortir de l'eau.

La blonde riait. Et Régina se perdit dans sa contemplation. Cette blonde-là, elle était magnifique. Doucement elle s'approcha de la jeune femme. Soupçonneuse cette dernière se recula légèrement mais la douceur de la caresse que fit Régina sur son bras la dissuada de faire un mouvement de plus. Elle eut raison car la brune se colla doucement contre le shérif et déposa avec une infini tendresse ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, sourit la maire.

Emma lui jeta un clin d'œil de concupiscence, baissant les yeux sur le décolleter qu'offrait le port d'un maillot de bain.

\- Que ça ? j'aimerai tant avoir plus… sourit-elle moqueusement.

La main de la brune glissa le long du bras et s'échoua dans le creux de rein de la blonde.

\- Si tu sais être convaincante… Je peux trouver une possibilité d'accord… soupira avec un brin de désir la brune, le regard rieur en voyant sa dulcinée se mordre la lèvre d'anticipation. La blonde ne put résister à embrasser passionnément la maire qui se laissa faire avec joie, répondit délicieusement au baiser.

 _Tard le soir._

Emma était sur le pas de la porte, Régina contre elle. C'est avec le sourire qu'elles se dirent au revoir. Ravie d'avoir pu passer une tel journée ensemble malgré l'épisode de peur de la belle brune. Mais avant qu'Emma n'ai eu le temps de partir Régina l'a retenu en lui disant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Alors le shérif attendit sur le perron, les sourcils froncés. La brune ne l'a fit pas attendre plus longtemps, revenant avec un grand sourire. Elle prit la main de la blonde et lui demanda de la mettre à devant elle. Ce qu'Emma fit, puis elle regarda la brune, toujours sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Soudain elle sentit un contact froid dans le creux de sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un bout de métal, une clé pour être précis. Celle du manoir de Régina, quand Emma avait décidé de retourner vivre chez elle, elle l'avait rendu à la brune. Mais ce soir cette dernière le la lui remettait de nouveau dans les mains.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, sourirait la brune

La blonde sortie son trousseau de clés, en enleva une et mis celle du manoir à la place. Puis elle tendit la clé enlever à sa compagne.

\- Très bien, alors mon appartement est aussi le tien, répondit la blonde.

\- J'ai déjà la clé, je suis le maire je te rappel, fit Régina agrémenter d'un clin d'œil provocateur.

\- Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier patronne, mais celle-ci c'est moi qui te la donne

Régina sourit puis embrassa Emma.

\- File avant que je ne t'enferme dans ma chambre, rit la brune accompagnée d'Emma.

\- Voyez-vous ça, répondit malicieusement la blonde.

Puis le shérif quitta sa patronne, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Le lendemain._

Emma fut tirer du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle prit difficilement l'objet de ses ennuis et le colla à son oreille.

\- Shérif Swan, grogna-t-elle

\- C'est le commandant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer

La voix eu pour effet de faire se relever Emma rapidement.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle

\- Le procès de Cora Mills débute dans une semaine

\- Merci, dit enfin Emma après un court silence. Puis elle raccrocha et se laissa retomber dans son lit dans un bruit sourd.

Il lui fallait aller voir sa belle, et lui apprendre la nouvelle. Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. C'est donc difficilement qu'Emma parvint à se convaincre de quitter le lit douiller dans lequel elle se trouvait pour se dirigeait vers la douche, d'un pas lent. Le jet eu pour effet de la réveiller. Elle se senti opérationnelle pour préparer le petit déjeuner avec un peu plus d'entrain qu'à son réveil.

Et quelques heures plus tard nous voyons arriver la blonde face au manoir, un sachet dans les mains. Elle sorti sa clé, heureuse de la posséder, et ouvrit la porte aussi doucement qu'elle put. Elle pénétra dans la maison et vit Régina dans la cuisine, occuper à préparer le petit déjeuner. Et posa le sachet sur le comptoir et s'approcha silencieusement de la brune pour ensuite entourer sa taille de ses bras, murmurant un « bonjour » au creux de son oreille. La brune sourit et se retourna pour offrir un baiser au shérif, que cette dernière s'empressa d'approfondir tout en glissant ses mains sous le chemisier de la brune. Mais cette dernière, après avoir profité de la tendresse blonde, lui tapa doucement sur les mains tout en émettant un sifflement de désapprobation.

\- Henry va bientôt arriver… dit Régina avec un sourire

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, soupira le shérif avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Quelle tristesse, rit la maire attendrit.

Emma s'installa sur le bar et sortie les confiseries apportait pour la petite famille.

\- Tu as eu l'appel du commandant de police ? demanda finalement Emma.

\- Oui, le procès commence dans une semaine… soupira la brune, portant ses mains à ses tempes. Emma s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le dos doucement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ta mère ne s'en sortira pas, la police a pris le soin de dissoudre son réseau criminel de la justice, tout ceux qui serons dans la salle ne serons pas de son cotés. Nous allons gagner.

La brune sourit face à l'optimisme du shérif, elle se sentait soutenue et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, fit la brune la voix grave.

Emma hocha la tête, sa compagne avait raison. Mais elle ne regrettait rien, elle était arrivée ce n'était pas pour reculer au dernier moment. Cora Mills tombera.

 _( TBC...)_

 ** _et voilà fini pour aujourd'hui ! je repart dans mes cartons de déménagement avec joie et volupté..._**

 ** _P.G.D.F : Bonjour Majesté, ravie d'apprendre que tu va bien :)_**

 ** _tien tu t'autorise une familiarité et tu abandonne le nom de famille ;)_**

 ** _J'ai eu du mal a retrouvée mon calme mais en ce début de semaine il pointe de nouveau son nez ;)_**

 ** _je suis ravie que tu sera encore là si je publie une nouvelle histoire, suivant ou j'en suis_**

 ** _Effectivement Cora est en prison, mais Emma a prévu le coup des sbires, et je pense que son dossier ne doit pas être trop mal, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner la suite des événements, nous verrons quel idée vont se présenté à moi ;) il me faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps que prévu, je ne sais pas._**

 ** _Si Emma est venu dans le bureau de Cora c'était pour montrer à cette dernière qu'elle perdait le pouvoir, car la blonde est venue directement dans son bureau et c'est Cora qui en ai sortie de force non la blonde :)_**

 ** _effectivement Zéléna est dur à suivre, mais voir sa soeur s'élever contre leur mère lui a peut-être montrer la voie ^^_**

 ** _réponse question 1 : Je travaille toute la journée sur mon pc, j'ai une page word constamment ouverte et je les idées qui me vienne à l'esprit pendant que je travail, suivant ce que je fait j'ai plus d'imagination, et cela dépend de ce qui ce passe dans l'histoire, par exemple pour cora je n'ai plus d'imagination ;)_**

 ** _Tu n'hallucine pas, j'ai effectivement repris ce que tu avait dit, une manière de faire une dédicace à votre fidélité Majesté ;)_**

 ** _Nous pouvons comprendre le désarrois de la mère qui a perdue son fils... Emma étant avec lui lors du drame elle devient la fautive, c'est toujours comme ça que son traité les survivant..._**

 ** _J'offre a mes personnage la chance que je n'ai pas, et dans le cas d'Emma je vais lui offrir le plus beau cadeau prochainement, celui que je voudrait avoir ;) ( un nouvelle indice si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ;) )_**

 ** _si j'ai été méchante avec Emma c'est pour rire un peu, elle va avoir une chance inouie faut bien que je me venge comme on peu ;) puis tu ne voulait pas que la fic s'arrête tout de suite, alors je m'amuse avec les personnages ;)_**

 ** _chantage à la review ? majesté vous seriez méchante... pas à moi votre si fidèle serviteur ! :P je vous ferait du chantage au chapitre alors !_**

 ** _Bonne semaine à toi Majesté :) ( oui j'aime navigué entre le vouvoiement et tutoiement, c'est fait exprès ;) )_**

 ** _réponse question 2 : hum... je met toujours "TBC" a la fin, mais je ne met pas " a confirmer", je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de ce mot quand j'ai relu ma fic a partir du site ^^ mais je n'ai peut-être pas fait attention :)_**

 ** _ps : ne craignez pas mes représailles Majesté, le Dark Swann que je suis n'oserai s'attaquer à une femme de votre rang * révérence * mais il ne faut pas abusée non plus sinon je sors les griffes ;)_**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Et voilà une suite pour vous ! bonne lecture les gens**_

 _Lundi matin_

Régina savait, en se levant ce matin-là, que la semaine serrait difficile pour les deux femmes. Par chance, Henry avait de nouveau école ce qui lui permettait de l'éloigner de la tension qui régnerai surement dans la maison.

La brune était seule dans le grand lit. La blonde avait décidé de retourner chez elle. Régina n'aimait pas sentir l'absence du shérif, mais elle comprenait que la jeune femme avait besoin d'être seule. En effet les rendez-vous chez le docteur et le kinésithérapeute l'épuisait beaucoup. Emma essayait de retrouvait l'usage totale de ses mains et de son épaule mais chaque soir elle rentrait plus déprimer, ne voyant pas la fin du problème. Les douleurs avaient persisté, parfois c'était impossible pour elle de prendre un simple bol. De plus les traitements nombreux qu'elle devait prendre chaque jour ne l'aidée pas à aller mieux moralement autant que physiquement. Et même si elle avait eu l'autorisation de reprendre son travail, la blonde se sentait mal quand elle sentait la constante douleur dans ses mains ou épaule. Régina essayait de l'encourager et de lui changer les idées comme elle le pouvait mais le fait que le procès soit pour bientôt n'arranger pas les choses.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiétée quand elle reçut un message de sa compagne lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à midi. Jamais Emma n'avait raté un repas avec elle. Alors Régina décida de se rendre au commissariat pour aider sa blonde avec le travail. Mais quand elle entra dans son bureau elle ne vit pas la moindre trace de la jeune femme.

\- David ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oh Régina, quelle surprise que fais-tu là ?

\- Je cherche Emma…

\- Etrange, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait manger avec toi… répondit l'homme surpris.

Régina hocha la tête et partie sans demander son reste. Que pouvait bien lui cacher Emma ? elle décida de le découvrir ce soir. Mais alors qu'elle inviter la blonde chez elle cette dernière lui appris qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. La brune ne posa pas plus de question mais elle devenait suspicieuse.

 _Mercredi 18h00_

Régina attendait, nerveuse, dans l'appartement de la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle terminait son service à 18h00. Cela faisait depuis dimanche après-midi qu'elle n'avait pas vu Emma, et ses nerfs, déjà à rude épreuve à l'idée du procès, menaçaient peu à peu de lâcher. Henry avait déjà fait les frais de l'attitude stressée de sa mère. Alors il n'avait pas dit non quand sa mère lui avait demandée de dormir chez un ami à lui ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ses pattes ses temps-ci, il laissait le soin à Emma de s'occuper de sa mère.

Enfin Régina entendit les clés dans la serrure. Emma était revenue. Elle l'a vit entrer, souffler en posant la tête contre la porte et s'avancer vers le salon. Elle sursauta quand elle vit la brune sur son canapé.

\- Régina ? que fais-tu là ? demanda Emma surprise et gênée.

\- Je suis venue t'invité à diner, et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser… murmura la brune.

Emma vit la fragilité de l'instant, elle s'approcha donc de sa compagne et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle accepta l'invitation et partie se changer.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce à vivre pour la seconde fois, elle coupa le souffle à la brune. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu marine qui exploiter parfaitement ses formes délicieuses. Les yeux bruns s'assombrir de désir pour sa compagne. Emma le vit et s'approcha félinement du maire.

\- Enlève cette veste pour que je puisse voir ce que tu portes, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Régina qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir la peau.

Elle repoussa la main aventureuse de la blonde dans un sifflement désapprobateur. Puis elle conduit sa compagne jusqu'à sa voiture, où elle l'invita à grimper, ce que fit la blonde sans se poser de question.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus totale. Régina ne voulait pas abordée le sujet du comportement d'Emma et cette dernière se sentait fautive auprès de sa compagne. Mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de ne rien lui dire. Elles arrivèrent dans un somptueux restaurant. Il était indéniable que Régina avait des goûts des plus raffiné. Bien que son choix de compagne puisse nous faire douter de cette dernière affirmation, j'en convient.

Les deux femmes prirent place à une table légèrement en retrait. Elles discutèrent, prenant soin, toute deux, d'éviter le sujet qui fâche. Mais Régina savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Elle devait mettre fin à la torture mentale qu'elle s'imposait.

\- Emma…

A l'intonation de la voix de sa compagne Emma sut de quoi elle allait vouloir parler.

\- Oui ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la brune à brûle pourpoint.

\- Tout va bien, sourit doucement la blonde.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis dimanche… fit remarquer la brune. Et quand je suis venue sur ton lieux de travail lundi tu n'étais pas là et tu as dit à David que tu manger avec moi, comprend que je me pose des question, fini la brune.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pouvait rien dire sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau, déjà qu'elle avait dû l'avancer, s'adaptant au désir de sa compagne. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avouer si près du but.

\- Ecoute Régina… j'ai pris une décision…

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta la maire

\- J'ai honte quand j'en parle, je me sens faible…

La brune pris la main de sa compagne qui trônait sur la table. Lui montrant son soutien et réconfort.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, et tu le sais… murmura doucement Régina, désirant ne pas brusquer la femme face à elle.

Depuis quelque temps je vais voir Archibald pour discuter de l'accident, je veux faire en sorte d'aller mieux pour ne plus être un poids pour toi… soupira la blonde, détournant le regard.

Régina sourit, elle était ravie de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Archibald, le psychiatre, avait été à l'origine d'une dispute rapide entre les deux femmes. La brune avait demandé à sa compagne d'aller le voir, persuadée que ça l'aiderait à aller mieux, mais Emma avait catégoriquement refusée, disant qu'elle était assez forte pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aller voir un psy. Mais elle avait rapidement changé de discours quand elle avait fait un énième cauchemar un soir qu'elle dormait seule chez elle. Elle s'était rendu compte que la brune avait raison et qu'elle lui avait conseillée le psychiatre seulement pour l'aider. Le lendemain elle était allée voir la brune, une moue triste et coupable sur le visage et un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

\- Des Lys, fleur des rois, ma reine… avait murmurer coupable la blonde. Mais Régina lui avait relever le menton pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres

\- J'aime beaucoup les lys, avait-elle sourit.

Et ce soir Régina regardait la blonde qui avait toujours la tête baisser. La brune fut attendrie par la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi bêta, rit doucement Régina. Je comprends ton comportement, tu as perdu un être que tu aimais beaucoup, et tu n'as plus la possibilité de jouer du piano, chose qui est importante pour toi, c'est un monde qui t'es propre, qui t'appartient et qui te permet d'accepter ce qui t'entoure, je comprends tes difficulté… et je suis fière de toi que tu te sois décidée à aller voir Archibald, je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider. Sourit la brune avec tendresse, comme toujours quand elle cherchait à rassurait la blonde. Cette dernière avait relevé la tête aux douces paroles de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit avant de se lever pour la remercier comme il se doit, lui faisant passer son amour au travers de son baiser.

C'est sans aucun doute que je peux vous dire qu'elles ont passées une bonne soirée dans ce restaurant des plus agréable, se regardant avec amour, riant aux frasque d'Henry petit, à celles d'Emma qui était parfois des plus maladroite. Elles se sentaient bien, à leur place. Près l'une de l'autre. On pourrait dire qu'il manque Henry au tableau. Mais ce soir-là, il n'appartenait qu'à elles deux. Elles en avaient besoin, car si le calme régnait, nous ne savons pour combien de temps ça dure.

A peine la blonde eu le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle fut plaquée contre la porte sans ménagement par une Régina ravie d'avoir sa blonde pour elle seule. Emma guida sa compagne vers le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur la brune, plongeant la tête dans son cou, faisant glisser ses dents sur la peau tendre de la jeune femme qui gémit d'anticipation. Puis elle se leva sous le regard surpris de Régina.

\- Emma ?

\- Bouge pas, sourit à blonde en déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de la maire.

Régina resta donc là. Dans le silence de la pièce, ce demandant où avait pu partir le shérif. Elle ne savait pas comment se tenir, elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne voyait aucun indice sur ce que pouvait bien faire la blonde. Soudain elle entendit une mélodie se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la pièce adjacente. Elle vit Emma assise devant son piano, le sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts parcourant le clavier blanc. Régina porta sa main sur sa bouge, ouverte de stupeur.

\- Emma… murmura-t-elle

\- Ecoute mon amour… soupira de joie la jeune femme.

C'est ce que fit Régina, les yeux plongés sur les mouvements de main d'Emma. Elle aimait vraiment la voir jouer. Elle aimait regarder sa compagne entrer dans son monde à elle. Et cette dernière souriait, retrouvant avec joie un monde qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu. Elle se perdait dans ses mouvements, dans ses souvenirs, dans le plaisir de jouer, de sentir les touches sous ses doigts, d'entendre le son des cordes. Oui elle pouvait jouer, elle regardait ses mains et malgré les cicatrices, les mouvements, les muscles, tout s'accordait à la perfection. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Régina en cessant sa mélodie.

\- Je me suis entrainée comme une folle pour pouvoir de nouveau jouer, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas auprès de toi, tu as exprimé le désir de me voir jouer, avec l'accident je pensais que ce ne serai plus possible… Quand j'ai pu jouer de nouveau grâce au médecin, je voulais te faire la surprise, sourit la blonde heureuse.

Régina s'approcha de la blonde, l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Joue encore s'il te plait… soupira-t-elle ravie d'entendre et voir la blonde aussi heureuse.

Emma ne se fit attendre, elle se mit face à son instrument et joua une nouvelle mélodie. De nouveau emportée. Régina ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa belle, elle était si belle, comme ça, perdue dans un monde bien à elle, dans un monde qui faisait partie d'elle.

Emma avait retrouvé la mobilité de ses mains, elle avait la chance que certains n'avait pas toujours pu avoir. Elle avait la possibilité d'appuyer sur les touches avec force ou douceur. De faire passer tous ses sentiments dans l'instrument qui l'avait accompagnée durant une bonne partie de sa vie. Les cicatrices montraient ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elles ne l'empêcher plus de pouvoir se réfugier dans la douceur d'une mélodie qui l'enveloppait dans une bulle, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui pouvait la tracasser.

Là tout de suite, ce soir, la blonde était la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle était aimée avec une tel tendresse par Régina, et le fils de cette dernière ne l'a rejeté pas, bien au contraire. Et alors qu'elle avait cru avoir tout perdue. Son ami le plus chère, sa mobilité, sa liberté. Mais finalement tout n'était pas terminer, même si elle sentait une légère douleur elle avait retrouvé sa mobilité, sa liberté.

Oui même si elle savait que les choses allaient être difficile, sentir Régina collait à son dos, lui caressant les épaules, le cou, et le dos, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait heureuse.

Et ses doigts sur le clavier était la preuve de la joie de la blonde. Ella avait eu une chance rare, elle avait retrouvé ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se laissa aller contre le ventre de sa compagne, qui ne cessait de lui demander de jouer. Voir les doigts danser sur le clavier la faisait incroyablement sourire. Emma partageait quelque chose avec elle, elle partageait son monde. Et ça, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on puisse offrir à la brune.

\- Je t'aime Emma… murmura-t-elle à son épaule.

Les doigts d'Emma s'emballèrent sous la nouvelle. Elles étaient heureuses.

 _(A confirmer…) :P_

 _ **P.G.D.F : bonsoir Majesté !**_

 _ **Ne montez pas sur vos grand chevaux majesté, vous pouvez m'appeler comme il vous plaira ;)**_ _ **Et non je ne ferai pas un chantage au chapitre c'est vrai ^^**_

 _ **Oui je déménage, et j'ai de la chance que ma coloc ne dise rien si j'écris sur les cartons, mais comme ce sont sur le mien ça passe :)**_ _ **En réalité j'ai un carnet dans ma poche où j'écris mes idées quand je n'ai pas mon pc avec moi ^^**_

 _ **Elle l'a reçu, d'une certaine manière**_ _ **par conséquent les bonnes nouvelles continuent un peu ^^ je n'allais pas leur faire ça non plus, elles sont très bien ensemble !**_

 _ **je ne vais pas me moquer de toi pour cette histoire de TBC car tu m'a bien fait rire, et je ne vais pas non plus sortir les griffes contre toi, je n'ai pas raison de faire ça :)**_

 _ **Pour ce qui es de la discussion privé… j'ai l'habitude, ma colocataire à une capacité de Spam supérieur à la moyenne quand elle s'y met, et je ne suis pas en reste niveau harcèlement, donc cesse de t'excuser pour ça car je ne t'en veux pas, et ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire c'était marrant**_ _ **donc tu peux continuer à envoyais des review, même celle inutile !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ma chère inconnue ! (Frustrant que je ne sache rien de toi ! :P âge, nom, passions, un truc ! ^^)**_

 _ **PS : en fait tu à ordre de continuer à mettre des review, utile ou non, ce sont les seules que j'attente après un chapitre, tu ne voudrais pas me briser le cœur non plus ? :P**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir/bonjour ! je vous offre une suite, bonne lecture !**

 _Commissariat Storybrooke 11h50_

La jolie blonde assise devant son bureau souffla une fois de plus. Décidément cet alcoolique de Leroy avait décidé, une fois de plus, de lui offrir de la paperasse. C'est-à-dire que décuver dans une église après avoir vomi sur le très cher enfant de Dieu était effectivement le meilleur moyen pour ennuyer la blonde. C'est dans ce nouveau soupir qu'on pouvait dire que la mission était une réussite.

Emma porta ses yeux sur l'horloge, dans très peu de temps sa brune arriverait avec le repas et ça Emma en était plus qu'heureuse. La faim se faisant terriblement ressentir. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et David crier « c'est pour toi ». Emma sourit. Quand on parle du loup on en voit sa queue. Et quand elle entendit les pas s'approchaient de son bureau elle ne pût empêcher un immense sourire illuminer son visage. Illumination qui dura que très peu de temps. Son visage devint aussi pâle que la craie, elle prit une expression cramoisie. Tout en se levant avec une rapidité époustouflante.

\- Que fais-tu là…

La personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau observa ce dernier, un fin sourire serpentant doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Emma Swan devenu agent de police, toi, si je me souviens bien, était la première à braver les règles… dit la femme en prenant place sur le siège face au bureau.

\- Comment tu sais que je suis ici ? demanda Emma, une pointe de colère dans la voix

\- Allons… tu n'as pas fait attention à supprimer tes traces, ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant, rit la jeune femme brune.

\- Que veux-tu Lily ?

\- Je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de moi… j'avais besoin de te voir, sourit Lily

\- Tu m'as vu maintenant va-t'en… soupira la blonde qui était toujours debout.

Lily se leva à son tour et fit face à la jeune blonde, sans se départir de son sourire presque vainqueur. Elle caressa doucement le bras dénudé du shérif.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai vu je veux bien plus… tu n'as pas changée, toujours aussi belle… susurra la brune, se mordant la lèvre. Emma retira rapidement son bras comme si elle venait d'être brûlée, puis elle s'éloigna de son attaquante.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir Lily, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, je ne sais pas ce que tu espères mais tu n'obtiendras plus rien de moi, tu peux toujours courir, je me suis construit une vie que j'aime avec une femme et un enfant que j'aime, je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire.

\- Ta femme, elle ne te fera pas vivre comme moi… rit de nouveau la brune

\- Non, elle m'offre la stabilité et la vérité comparé à toi, fit Emma dont la colère montait graduellement.

La jeune femme rit avant de s'approchait d'Emma et de plaquer violement ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Cette dernière se débattit mais elle était bloquée par le mur, quand elle parvint enfin à se dégager et entendit des pas s'éloigner rapidement dans ce bruit de talons qu'elle connaissait si bien. Régina.

Elle lui courut après mais sa brune avait déjà disparue. D'un pas furieux Emma entra dans son bureau et pris Lily par le col, elle l'a guida dans une cellule, où elle l'a jeta avec une rare violence. La brune chuta au sol et se releva prestement pour s'approchait une nouvelle fois d'Emma mais cette dernière abattit avec violence sa main sur la joue de Lily avant de claquer la grille.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer, tu n'as pas le droit c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! cria Lily accrochait à la grille tandis que la blonde s'éloignée rapidement. Cette dernière se retourna.

\- j'ai le droit à 24h sans raison, et sinon je n'ai qu'a t'inculpé pour voie de fait sur agent… soupira-t-elle bien que ravie de voir la jeune femme derrière les barreaux.

\- Je n'ai fait que t'embrasser, s'exclama Lily outrée

Emma haussa les épaules et repartie aussi. Il lui fallait retrouvée Régina. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que l'arrivée de Lily détruise ce qu'elle avait tant voulu avoir. Elle courut à la mairie mais quand elle entra dans le bureau elle vit que la brune en s'y trouvait pas. Elle essaya donc au manoir, mais là non plus Régina ne s'y trouvait pas. Et c'est dans un état de stress intense que la blonde parcourut la ville à la recherche de la brune. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Qu'elle lui assure qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Mais devant l'absence de sa compagne Emma ne parvenait que très difficilement à garder son calme. La brune était introuvable.

A 17h00 Emma eu l'idée d'attendre Henry, espérant que la brune soit aller le chercher, ainsi elle pourrait espérer la voir. Cependant elle déchanta rapidement quand Mary-Margaret lui appris qu'Henry était parti dormir chez un ami ce soir. La blonde réprima avec grande difficulté le cri de rage qui se formait petit à petit dans sa gorge.

C'est, épuisée, qu'elle se présenta une heure plus tard devant le manoir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas. Emma s'effondra au sol. Régina avait rajouté le dernier cran de sécurité, celle qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, et dont, bien évidemment, Emma n'avait pas la clé. La blonde se laissa aller contre la porte, trop fatiguée pour tenir encore debout, et à bout de force pour imaginer pouvoir pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est pouvoir expliquer à la brune ce qui c'était réellement passée, juste lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi.

\- Régina ? appela-t-elle doucement, elle n'espérait pas que la brune avait entendu. Mais cependant ce fut le cas, Régina se tenait derrière la porte depuis qu'elle avait entendu Emma essayait d'entrée avec sa clé. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait si mal. Elle avait cru que la blonde était différente. Mais elle avait menti, comme tout le monde.

\- Partez Miss Swan… soupira-t-elle entre deux sanglots étouffés.

\- Non ! cria Emma en frappa contre la porte. Non ! je refuse de partir ! Il faut que tu me croies Régina quand je te dis que je ne t'ai pas trahi, que je ne te trompe pas avec cette fille, je n'ai pas voulu de ce baiser, j'essayais de me débattre pour en échapper, je t'en prie… sanglota à son tour Emma, s'accrochant à la poigner de la porte.

\- Pourtant tu étais accrochée aux lèvres de cette femme, tu vas avoir du mal à me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas de ça, s'énerva Régina.

\- C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulut… je t'ai cherchée toute l'après-midi… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai trahi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme les autres, je ne veux que ton bonheur, jamais je ne serais allée voir ailleurs… tu es une femme exceptionnelle Régina Mills, douce, attentionnée, aimante… Je ne partirai pas de cette porte tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert et écoutée Régina…

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vais vaquer à mes occupations, répondit la brune. Mais elle ne bougea pas, partagée entre ce qu'elle avait vu et ses sentiments pour Emma. Elle voulait désespérément croire la blonde mais elle avait peur d'ouvrir cette porte, peur de s'être trompée sur son amante.

Emma attendit un temps. Mais elle sut que Régina n'avait pas bougée. Elle eut l'espoir que la porte s'ouvre, alors elle attendit. Impatiente. Mais rien ne se passa. Quelques minutes passèrent mais rien ne bougea. Ni la porte, ni Régina. Alors Emma sut qu'elle était le problème, elle prit une inspiration.

\- Cette femme que tu as vue, c'est Lily Page. C'est un cauchemar de mon passée, je ne t'en ai jamais parlée car pour moi elle était morte, je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, en me rendant visite elle en a décidé autrement. Elle est venue dans mon bureau, clama qu'elle avait besoin de moi, quand elle m'a caressé le bras je suis reculée et lui ai dit qu'elle devait s'en aller, que j'avais ma vie ici, une vie que j'aime, un enfant talentueux que j'aime et une femme merveilleuse qui me fait vivre un rêve chaque jour que je passe à ses côtés, elle a ri… elle avait raison de rire, quand j'y pense, je suis une enfant du système je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi…

Elle a essayé de m'embrasser, mais plaquée contre le mur je n'arrivais pas à la repousser convenablement, j'y suis finalement parvenue, mais trop tard tu avais déjà tout vu… je tai poursuivit dans la rue mais tu étais déjà partie, je suis retournée sur mes pas et j'ai jeté Lily en prison, elle a voulu s'approchait de moi une nouvelle fois mais je lui mis une gifle. Maintenant elle est en prison pour au moins 24h.

Il y eu un silence. Dur. Insoutenable. Emma était au sol, devant la porte. Régina était appuyait derrière la porte, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle pleurait. Puis elle fit demi-tour.

\- Je vais dormir. Dit-elle, froide.

\- Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres… murmura la blonde.

 _Manoir Mills, 23h00_

Moral d'acier, courage sans faille, détermination redoutable. Beaucoup d'adjectif pouvait qualifier la blonde qui attendait toujours devant la porte. Elle avait cru que le temps lui paraitrait long, mais les divers va et viens de la brune dans la maison l'avait occupée. Elle attendait chaque seconde que la porte s'ouvre mais il n'en fut rien. Doucement elle commença à s'endormir devant la porte.

Soudain elle sentit que son corps n'avait plus d'appui. Dans un cri elle battit des bras dans l'espoir de retrouvait son équilibre si important. Mais elle ne trouva rien et échoua lamentablement au sol, devant les pieds nues de la brune. Elle se releva aussitôt.

\- Régina !

Puis elle vit la mine de la brune, elle semblait si fragile.

\- Régina ? quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Emma en prenant le visage de Régina entre ses mains, caressa doucement la peau de ses pouces.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi… murmura la brune

La blonde pris sa compagne dans les bras, puis doucement elle la porta dans la chambre. Elles s'allongèrent ensemble. Vulnérable Régina se blotti contre sa blonde.

\- Je te crois… murmura Régina doucement. Soupirant de bien être à se sentir ainsi contre le shérif. Cette dernière resserra son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

 _Le lendemain._

Régina s'était éveillée tôt ce matin-là. Elle préparait le déjeuner. Hier soir elle avait longuement réfléchi, elle voulait croire Emma, et suite aux aveux de la blonde à sa porte elle l'avait crû, mais elle ne savait pas que faire. Puis, à 23h00, quand elle vit que la blonde n'avait toujours pas bougé, aussi tard soit-elle, elle avait su qu'elle disait la vérité. De plus elle avait besoin de sentir la jeune femme contre elle. Elle entendit le sujet de ses pensées arrivait dans la cuisine d'un pas endormi. Elle sourit à cette vision, la blonde était réellement attendrissante les matins. La brune n'imaginait pas pouvoir se passer de cette simple image. Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat à la cannelle et vit sa blonde sourire sous cette intention.

\- J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Emma, sourit Régina.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit la blonde en levant les yeux vers la brune.

\- Emmène-moi voir cette femme, j'aimerai lui parler, s'il te plait.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée… ? demanda prudemment Emma.

Régina hocha la tête.

 _Commissariat, 9h00_

Comme lui avait demandée son amante, Emma conduisit la jeune femme à Lily. Cette dernière se releva quand Emma ouvrit la grille. Puis les deux brunes se firent face, dans un duel de regard qui fit reculer Emma.

\- Bonjour, je suis Régina Mills, fit froidement Régina.

\- Lily Page, répondit la plus jeune, tout aussi froide et méfiante.

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passée avec Emma…

\- Oh ? alors j'embrasse mieux que vous… ? rit Lily.

Elle n'eut le temps d'ajouté quelque chose d'autre car elle fut violement plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, une main enserrant son cou, les lèvres de son adversaire près de son oreille.

\- Ne vous approchez plus d'Emma, si je vous revois dans ma ville, si je vous vois poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur ma compagne vous subirez pire châtiment qu'être emprisonné dans une stupide cage, je ne veux plus vous voir, Emma est mienne il va vous falloir l'acceptez. Grogna Régina, menaçante. Tant et si bien que Lily se sentie mal, elle voulut fuir mais la brune la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda Régina.

Lily hocha la tête et partie sans demander son reste. Elle avait perdue Emma, c'était un fait. Cette dernière s'approcha de Régina, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Redis-le… murmura-t-elle, en s'approcha de la brune.

\- De quoi ? répondit sur le même ton la jeune femme.

\- Que je suis à toi, dit d'un air taquin la belle blonde.

\- Tu es à moi, Emma Swan… murmura Régina avant de s'emparer des lèvres attirantes de son amante, dans un baiser doux, traduisant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Cet épisode permis à la brune de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parfaitement confiance en Emma, et que cette dernière l'aimait réellement, et qu'elle ne se risquerait pas de la trahir. Oui, définitivement elle se sentait bien au côté de la blonde.

 _John Joseph Moakley Courthouse_ _, Boston._

Le tribal John Joseph Moakley était indéniablement l'un des plus imposant bâtiment de Boston. Ce qui faisait la beauté architecturale d'un tel bâtiment était le fait qu'il était composé de 10 étages mais non en hauteur comme les habituels building. Non, il se présentait sous la forme d'un arc de cercle tourné sur l'océan atlantique nord. L'entrée côté rue était tout aussi imposante. Il est dur de décrire une tel construction. Mais je peux vous dire que lorsque l'on est devant nous pouvons nous mettre à la place d'une fourmi. L'intérieur est tel dédale que plus d'une âme qui y sont entrée ce sont demander si un jour elles en ressortiraient. Mais l'intérieur est aussi éblouissant que l'extérieur, d'un confort certain.

Régina était impressionnée surtout quand elle vit Emma se dirigeait d'un pas assurée vers la salle d'audience. Cependant elle vit sa compagne marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la porte imposante. Elle lui attrapa la main et dans la plus grande des douceurs posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.

\- Respire mon amour, tout va bien se passer, dit-elle rassurante.

Emma lui sourit et entra dans la pièce. Elle était ornée d'un large bureau, le procureur, assis, se leva pour les accueillir. Puis il quitta la pièce, appelant les policier, Emma en profita pour se pencher vers la brune, posant sa main sur sa cuisse dans un contacte rassurant.

\- Toi tu vas te calmer et respirer, voilà génial maintenant...

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, la présidence venait de pénétrait dans la salle.

\- Je déclare le procès pénal de Cora Mills ouvert, faite entrez l'accusée.

Régina se tendit quand elle vit Cora entrée dans la pièce. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Cora Mills. Vos chefs d'accusation sont la non-assistance à personne en danger, corruption de fonctionnaire de l'état, activités criminelle, meurtre sur la personne de Belle French et Graham Humbert et tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Emma Swan, quel est votre réponse à cela ? clama le procureur

\- Coupable.

 _(TBC…)_

 _ **P.G.D.F : bonsoir Majesté !**_

 _ **Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette petite « blague », bien trop tentant ^^**_

 _ **Effectivement j'ai ce carnet en permanence sur moi. Je ne dessine que très peu, je ne suis pas très douée, disons que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'améliorer, mais il est vrai que je me permets de dessiner un peu, mais nulle ne saura ce que contient réellement ce carnet**_

 _ **Emma a retenu la leçon, elle ne compte plus rien cacher à la brune, ce serai trop risqué ;) de plus elle n'en a pas l'envie :)**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup ta métaphore !**_

 _ **Pour le cadeau : j'ai offert à Emma la possibilité de pouvoir jouer de nouveau du piano...**_

 _ **Majesté vous êtes incroyablement frustrante ! un autre nom que celui que je t'ai octroyé ? une autre passion ? une nouvelle précision sur ton âge ? ne sois pas si diabolique je t'en prie ! * regard du chat potté ***_

 _ **Oui je vous donne des ordres Majesté, j'ai au moins le droit à ça, après tout ne t'ai-je pas donné des informations sur moi ? surtout maintenant que je t'ai parler du cadeau que j'aimerai avoir ! donc je pense que je peux me permettre cette petite incartade, qui, promis ne se reproduira plus Majesté, pardonnez ma prise de liberté cependant...**_

 _ **Tant que ce quelqu'un qui me laisse des reviews farfelu est toi tout va bien, de plus je suis ravie que tu ne veuille pas me briser le cœur, voilà une Majesté des plus attentive à ses sujets ;)**_

 _ **Bonne nuit Majesté, Bon jeudi !**_


	28. Chapter 29

**Bonswar, et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui continu à suivre ! léger Rated M mais je suis même pas sûre que ce soit utile que je vous prévienne ^^ bonne lecture !**

 _Manoir Mills_

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Régina en entrant dans la cuisine du manoir, la colère transperçant clairement sa voix. Emma la suivait doucement, se rongeant doucement l'ongle du pouce. Tout aussi soucieuse que sa compagne.

\- Du point de vue pénal, elle a le droit de déclarer non coupable, mettant fin ainsi à toute forme de procès. _La blonde s'approcha doucement du maire, posant ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant_. Tout va bien Régina, elle va allait en prison d'haute sécurité, elle ne pourra plus te faire de mal. _La blonde déposa un baiser sur le haut de l'omoplate de la brune qui laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, lessivée._

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a plus aucun allié du côté de la loi ? qu'elle ne pourra pas fuir ?

\- Nous avons vérifié tous les contacts qu'elle a pu avoir. De plus nous avons cuisiné son bras droit durant des heures… rassura la blonde comme elle le pouvait.

La brune plaqua son dos contre la poitrine d'Emma tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle aimait définitivement avoir Emma contre elle. Cette dernière l'entoura de ses bras tendrement et posa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Henry va rentrer dans peu de temps, je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud pour que tu puisses te détendre et pendant ce temps-là je vais aller chercher notre fils.

Après un rapide baiser Emma partie dans la salle de bain comme elle venait de l'annoncer, elle fit couler l'eau, testant de ses mains la température, tout en préparant la mousse. Quand le bain fut prêt elle descendit rejoindre la maire assise sur le canapé.

\- Tout est prêt, je vais aller chercher Henry.

Elle déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de la brune, prit ses clés puis sortie du manoir rapidement. Régina, quant à elle, sortie de sa torpeur, puis alla dans la salle de bain retiré ses vêtements pour aller se détendre dans le bain préparer par la blonde. Quand elle vit la salle d'eau prête pour elle, Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Emma avait été attentive et attentionnée à elle, et son cœur se remplissait d'une tendresse sans limite en pensant à la jeune femme. Quand elle fut allongée dans la baignoire, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées. Et c'est tout naturellement que ces dernières la conduisent vers les dernières paroles d'Emma. « Notre fils » avait-elle dit. Emma considéré son fils comme le sien, à cette idée son cœur s'emplie d'une joie sans limite. Emma l'avait acceptée elle avec ses défauts, ses blessures mais en plus de ça, elle l'avait accepté avec son fils, et ce complétement. Si Emma considérée Henry comme son fils, cela voulait dire qu'elle les voyait tout trois comme une famille. Du moins c'était l'espoir qui naissait en Régina.

 _Ecole publique de Storybrooke_

Emma attendait devant le portail encore fermer de l'école. Quand elle s'était rendu compte de quelle manière elle avait appelé Henry elle avait préféré fuir, ne sachant pas réellement comme pouvait réagir la brune. Mais quand le portail s'ouvrit Emma fut partager entre deux sentiments. La peur que le petit brun ne veuille pas que ce soit elle qui vienne le chercher, et la joie d'attendre son enfant sortir de l'école. Car il faut l'avouer, la blonde avait du mal a considéré l'enfant autrement que comme le sien. Elle vit Henry sortir, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, fronçant les sourcils, se demanda pourquoi c'était Emma qui était là. Puis il courut vers elle, ravie de la voir.

\- Bonjour Emma ! s'exclama-t-il après lui avoir serrer la taille de ses petits bras.

\- Bonjour gamin, sourit l'interpellée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

\- Maman n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle nous attend à la maison, je lui ai préparé un bain pour qu'elle se détente, elle était fatiguée, lui sourit Emma agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

Henry lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait savoir que quelqu'un prenait soin de sa mère, et i était d'autant plus rassuré que ce soit Emma qui s'en charge.

\- Bonjour Emma, dit une voix dans le dos d'Henry.

\- Oh bonjour Mary-Margaret, comment vas-tu ? répondit chaleureusement Emma, tout en enroulant ses mains autour des épaules d'Henry qui s'était retourné pour faire face à sa maitresse d'école, mais en plaqua son dos contre les jambes de la blonde, ne voulant pas perdre le contact.

\- Bien et toi ? Régina n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Non elle nous attend au manoir, répondit Emma dans un nouveau sourire. Mary hocha la tête.

\- Dis… j'aimerai inviter David à diner mais je ne sais pas quoi faire qui pourrait lui plaire… fit doucement la petite brune. Et comme tu es son amie, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider ? continua-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, souriant avec gêne.

La blonde rit.

\- Tu sais, tout ce que tu feras plaira à David, tu peux sortir le grand jeu du restaurant mais tu peux aussi l'inviter chez toi et lui préparer le diner, cette dernière option est agréable car tout vient de toi et ça lui fera plaisir, conseilla la blonde en souriant.

Décidément ces deux-là avaient besoin d'aide pour arrêter de se tourner autour.

\- Soit toi-même, tu ne pourras que plaire à David, rit sous cape Emma.

\- Merci, répondit Mary tandis qu'une idée germée dans son esprit.

La blonde hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, entrainant Henry avec elle. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre en courant. Emma, plus calme, le suivit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se doutant que Régina y était encore car elle n'avait vu personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Et effectivement elle trouva la brune toujours à se prélasser dans la baignoire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Discrètement elle ferma la porte à clé et s'approcha de la femme, elle s'assit sur le bord et glissa une main dans les cheveux humide du maire. Cette dernière sourit sous la fabuleuse attention de la blonde, se sentant encore plus détendu sous le contact de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir de joie, se laissant aller contre cette main bienfaitrice.

\- Alors ça fait du bien ? sourit Emma se doutant de la réponse.

\- Ce serai encore mieux si tu décidé à me rejoindre… fit malicieusement la brune.

Emma fut surprise part la demande implicite de la jeune femme. Cependant après un temps de réaction elle se décida à retirer ses vêtements. Régina s'assit dans la baignoire et la blonde se glissa doucement entre ses cuisses. Elle soupirant quand elle entra dans le bain chaud. Ça faisait un bien fou. Régina posa ses mains sur ses épaules, entamant un doux massage pour aider le shérif à se laisser aller, ce que fit cette dernière avec une grande facilité quand elle sentie la douceur des doigts de la brune sur elle.

\- Alors comment va _notre_ fils ? murmura Régina. Elle sentie Emma se tendre, elle enroula donc ses jambes contre la taille de la jeune blonde tandis que ses bras suivirent le même processus d'attaque mais sur le buste de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien… répondit Emma, pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Détend-toi Emma, tout va bien cela ne me dérange pas que tu l'appel ainsi, au contraire c'est un véritable plaisir que tu le considère comme ton fils. Fit Régina en caressa doucement le ventre d'Emma, dans un geste rassurant. La blonde se détendit légèrement mais la brune sentie que ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle posa alors son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne va pas ? tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser tendre sur l'épaule nue de sa compagne.

\- Je le vois comme mon fils… mais me verra-t-il un jour comme sa belle-mère ? ou même sa seconde mère ? murmura la blonde.

Régina sourit sur la peau du shérif.

\- Cette peur est normal mon amour… mais n'allons pas trop vite, laissons Henry s'habituer à toi, à l'idée d'un « nous » et il faut qu'il s'habitue à nous voir tendre entre nous, il lui faudra surement un peu de temps mais je ne doute pas que ton charme naturel le pousse un jour à t'appeler « maman », répondit Régina d'une voix chaude et tendre.

La blonde se retourna vers la maire, la surprise était peinte sur son visage. Et la brune fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si surprenant. Elle penchant la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle demandais silencieusement des informations é Emma quant à son soudain comportement. Emma sortie la main de l'eau et la passa sur la joue de la brune qui approfondit le contact en souriant.

\- Tu m'as appelé « mon amour », sourit tendrement la blonde.

\- Oups… répondit moqueusement la brune en se mordant la lèvre. Puis son rire résonna dans la pièce tant et si bien que la blonde ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles, pulpeuse, de sa compagne qui répondit sans hésitation tout en laissant glisser une main aventureuse sur la cuisse de la blonde. Elle sourit dans le baiser quand elle sentie la blonde tressaillir sous le contact. Et alors qu'elle remontait coquinement sur l'aine du shérif, cette dernière lui pris la main pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Sois sage, Henry est dans sa chambre, murmura difficilement la blonde.

Régina gémit de désapprobation tout en plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour embrasser la peau tendre de cet endroit-là. Emma ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à la brune.

\- Stop Régina, soupira Emma.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête, tes gestes le prouve… répondit Régina sur un ton de luxure.

\- Je ne le veux pas mais il va falloir… sourit Emma en se levant pour dissuader Régina de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais ce fut un geste vain car la brune posa ses lèvres sur le haut des cuisses de la blonde, cette dernière lâcha un gémissement d'envie.

\- Tu connaissais les risques en venant dans ce bain… murmura Régina en faisant glisser tendrement ses mains sur les fesses de sa blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle. Emma allait répliquer mais les lèvres du maire si près de son sexe la dissuadèrent rapidement.

\- Alors on ne dit plus rien ? taquina la brune, qui s'était relever un peu plus confortablement pour continuer ses douces caresses sur le corps de la blonde. Pour toute réponse elle reçut un grognement ainsi qu'une main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux. Régina savait qu'elle avait gagnée. Elle se releva et regarda Emma droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu as raison Henry est pas loin, sourit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Puis elle sorti du bain et pris une serviette pour se sécher. Emma ne bougea pas, prise sous le coup de la surprise. Frustrée au plus haut point.

Quand elle sorti à son tour de la salle de bain, Régina préparait déjà le repas dans la cuisine. Elle sourit quand elle entendit la bonde dans son dos. Cette dernière vint se coller à elle, enroulant ses bras contre son ventre.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit… murmura-t-elle provocant le rire de Régina.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste… mais ce n'est pas grave… répondit Emma en laissant une main glisser sous le t-shirt de sa compagne, elle remonta doucement vers le sein de la brune qu'elle caressa doucement. Provocant une respiration légèrement plus rapide chez la cuisinière.

\- Emma… soupire cette dernière.

\- Oh pardon… dit la blonde sans perdre son ton malicieux, elle retira sa main sous le soupir de soulagement de Régina qui jeta un œil vers la porte. Elle crut qu'Emma s'en irais mais elle fur surprise quand elle sentie la main de cette dernière se glisser dans son pantalon pour venir se loger contre son sexe légèrement quémandeur d'attention que lui accorda sans peine Emma. Et ce avec tendresse. Régina commençait à laisser échapper de léger gémissement de plaisir. Puis soudaine la blonde cessa son traitement de faveur. Déposant un baiser dans le cou de la brune elle sourit et dit en riant :

\- Je ne voudrais pas traumatiser notre fils

Puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce laissant une Régina frustrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'avait pas bien cherchée. Elle continua à préparer le repas, essayant d'oublier pendant un temps la blonde pour éviter de faire bruler les aliments. Quand tout fut prêt et qu'elle n'eut plus qu'à laisser chauffer le plat elle partit à la recherche de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre en compagnie de la blonde qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, lui faisant apprendre les dates historiques. Régina sourit face à la scène, elle savait qu'elle s'habituerai sans peine à cette vie-là. Elle la désirait plus que tout.

\- C'est prêt, sourit-elle en s'approchant pour déposer une baiser sur le front de son fils qui leva la tête et lui offrit un éclatant sourire.

\- T'a vu Emma m'aide pour mes devoirs ! s'exclama t-il joyeux

\- Elle est gentille, et tu y arrive ? sourit la jeune femme attendrit

\- C'est nul les dates d'histoire… bougonna l'enfant faisant rire les deux femme présente.

\- Mais c'est important pour plus tard, aller viens, on va manger, fit la brune au plus grand bonheur d'Henry et d'Emma qui se levèrent prestement pour se dirigeait vers la table. Régina se contenta de crier de la chambre :

\- Mettez la table les gosses. Elle sourit en entendant Emma rire et son fils pousser un soupir de désespoir. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les cahiers de son fils. Elle vit dans la marge des dessins humoristique où on pouvait voir Régina faire le pitre. Cette dernière rit et décida de garder le cahier pour la soirée. Le déposant dans sa chambre avant de descendre rejoindre les deux autres.

Le repas se passa bien, Emma essayant de prendre par surprise Henry en lui disant des dates au hasard, mais ce dernier répondait toujours correctement pour la plus grande fierté des deux femmes. Mais Emma n'était pas la seule à vouloir surprendre un membre de la tablé car bientôt elle sentie la jambe de Régina se plaquer contre elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la brune, le regard interrogateur. Cette dernière se contenta de faire un sourire provocateur. Emma reporta son intention sur Henry qui parlais avec une joie non dissimuler de la sortie en classe verte qui était prévue bientôt. Tandis que Régina continuer à taquiner la blonde en remontant sa jambe un peu plus haut. Emma commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise, gêner.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? provoqua Régina, d'humeur décidément joueuse.

\- J'ai envie d'un désert, répondit l'interpellée en se levant rapidement pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un désert.

Régina ne put faire autrement que ricaner sous cape. Ravie de son petit effet.

 _Plus tard le soir._

Emma lisait tranquillement dans le salon. Elle entendit la brune arrivait doucement dans son dos. Elle sentie ensuite cette dernière déposer ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Henry veut que tu viennes lui dire bonne nuit, vas-y et rejoint-moi dans la chambre, à moins que tu veuille rentrer chez toi ce soir… dit malicieusement la brune, sachant parfaitement que la blonde resterait là.

Cette dernière souriait de toute ses dents depuis qu'elle avait appris que le petit brun voulait lui dire bonne nuit. Elle se leva rapidement et embrassa tendrement la femme devant elle.

\- Bien sûre que je reste, répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Puis elle partit rapidement rejoindre Henry.

\- Alors gamin ? un bisou ? demanda la blonde en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? fit timidement le garçon.

\- Soit pas bête, rit Emma en s'approcha et prenant place sur le bord du lit. L'enfant se releva pour se caller dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il sur un ton de confession qui emplie le cœur de bonheur de la blonde.

\- Moi aussi gamin je suis contente.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front d'Henry qui se recoucha, elle le borda et s'enfuit discrètement de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la brune. Cette dernière avait déjà pris place sur le lit et attendait patiemment que sa blonde arrive. Elle tenait entre ses mains le cahier de son fils. Observant les dessins avec un petit sourire. Emma vit le cahier et sourit à sa compagne. Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha félinement de son shérif.

\- Tu me vois comme la méchante reine ? demanda malicieusement la brune en montrant le dessin ou elle avait une longue robe noire, un chapeau de sorcière et un visage hautement caricaturé.

\- J'avais promis à Henry un dessin drôle sur toi à chaque fois qu'il répondait juste à une question, répondit Emma sur un air de défit. Ce qui fit sourire la brune.

\- Je vois… Elle déposa le cahier sur la table de nuit, puis poussa Emma sur le lit pour pouvoir s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle plongea sa tête dans le cou offert de sa compagne.

\- Tu vas pouvoir constater ce que c'est d'être avec la méchante… rit doucement Régina.

Emma plaqua ses mains dans le dos de la brune, commença à la caresser amoureusement.

\- Tu n'es pas une méchante, mais tu es une reine, ma reine. Sourit Emma sous le regard de la brune qui avait relevé la tête pour la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Tant de niaiserie et de mots sur l'oreiller… ça me fait de la peine, sourit la brune.

\- Mais tu aimes ça, répondit la blonde

\- Oui… fit Régina avant de plonger ses mains sous le t-shirt de sa belle bonde. Laissant présager l'état du reste de la soirée.

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Emma se réveilla avec une joie incontestable. Son regard se posa sur la brune endormie à ses côtés. Elle aimait l'observée le matin au réveil, quand elle avait encore les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Régina était si belle, si douce. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait pratiquement j'ai la brune, elle aimait les moments familiaux qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Mais ce qu'aimait surtout la blonde le matin au réveille, c'est quand, dans la dureté de la vie et du réveil qui sonne, Régina essayait de se réveillée. Elle avait tendance à venir se blottir contre Emma en grogna un vague refus, tout en calant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne. Puis elle enroulait avec possessivité le corps du shérif qui ne manquait pas de sourire face à cet acte.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent pas se lever, préparant le petit déjeuner d'Henry qui grapillait toute les minutes possibles avant de se lever à son tour. La routine s'était installée ainsi dans la famille. Personne n'avait rien eu à redire. Aimant cette stabilité.

Emma partie au bureau du shérif, déposant, comma à sa nouvelle habitude, un baiser sur le front d'Henry et un sur les lèvres de la brune.

C'est donc ravi et le cœur en joie qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail. Bien qu'elle déchanter toujours rapidement quand elle voyait la hauteur des dossiers présent sur son bureau.

Régina, quant à elle, avait décidée de travailler un peu chez elle. Essayant de se reposer, bien que dans sa vie personnelle tout allait au mieux, la présence d'Emma chaque jour l'emplissait de joie, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude face au procès de sa mère, ne parvenant pas à savoir pourquoi sa génitrice avait décidée de plaider coupable, allant en prison sans prendre la peine de se défendre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la si confiante Cora Mills.

 _Commissariat 16h45_

Emma et David discuter devant une tasse fumante de thé pour la blonde et de café pour le brun. Ce dernier était entré dans le bureau paniquée. Mary-Margaret l'avait invité à diner chez elle le lendemain au soir. Emma avait froncé les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi l'institutrice avait mis autant de temps. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit son ami pour le rassurer et lui venir en aide.

\- Comment je dois m'habiller ? et même être ? paniquait l'homme.

\- Le mieux, pour commencer, c'est que tu te calme, c'est demain donc pour la tenue tu le temps de voir, pour ce qui est de comment être… soit toi-même c'est encore le mieux, répondit Emma à l'aide d'un clin d'œil.

Son chef allait répondre quand ils entendirent des pas dans le bâtiment. Ils firent face à un groupe d'homme d'apparence menaçante. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'avança vers Emma.

\- Vous êtes Emma Swan ? demanda l'homme. Emma hocha la tête sur la défensive.

\- Oui

\- Je suis Derek O'Brian, chef du FBI, j'aimerai vous parler dans votre bureau.

Emma regarda David, qui lui lança un regard entendu. Que faisait le FBI à Storybrooke. David regarda la jeune femme à travers la vitre. Plus les minutes passaient plus son visage devenait soucieux, soudain elle se leva en abattant son poing sur la table.

\- Que faites-vous encore là alors ? avez-vous envoyez une équipe au manoir ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse elle sortit du bureau en courant.

\- David vient avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux shérifs sortirent du poste en faisant de grande enjambé. Dans la voiture David prit le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Cora Mills c'est échappé, comment j'ai pu passer à côtés de ça ? comment j'ai pu me foirer autant ? s'énervait Emma, Régina est en danger, Cora va vouloir s'en prendre à elle, j'aurai dû le voir venir ce n'est pas vrai !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au manoir Mills. La porte était ouverte. Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Elle courut à corps perdue dans la maison.

\- Régina ! cria Emma en entrant en trombe.

Silence.

\- Régina ! essaya une nouvelle fois la blonde en faisant le tour des salles en bas, puis elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle fit toute les chambres.

\- Régina ? réitéra le shérif en entrant dans leur chambre.

Son sang se glaça. Régina était là, face à elle se tenait Cora, un sourire fou sur les lèvres. Elle tenait en joue sa fille avec un pistolet. Prête à tirer. Les deux femmes se firent face, puis Emma porta son regard sur sa compagne. Elle vit dans ses yeux la panique, la peur. Le sang d'Emma bouillait dans ses veines, elle ne voulait pas voir ces lueurs dans les yeux de sa compagne. Cora lui infligée encore des souffrances. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, si elle faisait un mouvement Cora pressé la détente. La tension était à son comble.

\- Je vais régler cette histoire avec un peu plus de folie cette fois-ci, sourit étrangement Cora.

\- Pourquoi vous faite ça Cora ? pourquoi ne pas nous laisser tranquille ?

En même temps qu'elles parlaient, Emma effectuer une rotation dans l'espoir, soit que le pistolet se pointe sur elle, soit qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de la vieille femme, ou encore qu'elle puisse se placer devant Régina.

\- Ma fille m'a apporté assez de tors comme ça, vous êtes un flic intelligent Miss Swan, mais vous avez oublié de regarder tous mes contacts, et il y en a un particulièrement que je gardais cacher, au cas où je devrais aller en prison. Rit Cora, sans émotions, aucune.

\- Vous êtes folle Cora, votre fille ne vous a rien fait, elle veut juste vivre heureuse, elle a un fils, je ne vous laisserai pas tout détruire, même s'il faut que je donne ma propre vie, répondit Emma calmement, qui savait que dans ce genre de situation elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Même si elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Régina. Elle vit du coin de l'œil David qui montait les marches en silence. Cora vit le regard de son adversaire se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle tourna la tête pour observer à son tour la menace. Ce fut la fenêtre parfaite pour la blonde qui se jeta sur la vieille femme avec une rage folle. Mais Cora se défendit, muée par son désir de vengeance et sa haine. Les deux femmes se battaient sous le regard impuissant de David et Régina.

\- Protège Régina ! réussit à ordonner difficilement la blonde durant le combat, essayant d'immobiliser Cora mais elle était en trop mauvaise posture. David attira Régina à lui et se plaça devant elle.

Puis, un coup de feu partit.

Silence.

Plus personne oser bouger.

 _( TBC…)_

 _ **P.G.D.F : quelle humeur joyeuse ! Bonjour sa Majesté, comment allez-vous ? :)**_

 _ **J'aime jouer avec tes nerfs, tout comme tu joues avec les miens à vouloir rester dans l'ombre sans vouloir m'offrir de plus qu'un surnom ! :P je joue à rien Majesté, juste au plaisir de m'amuser avec mes personnages, rien contre vous ^^ Je l'avais oublié, tu m'a rappelé qu'elle existée… ;)**_

 _ **Oui j'ai aimée faire faire ça à la blonde, je l'avoue que c'était juste comme ça, m'amuser avec moi-même, cette scène n'a pas beaucoup d'utilité à part montrer l'amour que peut porter Emma pour Régina mais ça n'en connaissons-nous pas déjà l'étendu ? ^^**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de Cora, j'ai répondu à la demande que tu as formulée… je pense que je n'avais guère envie de m'ennuyer, et vous ennuyez, avec un procès, de plus l'idée ne me plaisait guère :)**_

 _ **Sa majesté est trop bonne de me pardonnez ainsi ! je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante !**_

 _ **J'ai la même passion que toi ! je ne peux juste pas la mettre en œuvre à mon grand damne… :')**_

 _ **Pour le piano… Tu as bien compris en effet. J'ai longtemps délibéré avec moi-même pour savoir si tu méritais une réponse ou non, après tout je ne sais rien de toi, soit dit en passant à chaque chapitre tu es là à me faire sourire avec tes review et tes questions, je me dis donc que tu à bien le droit à un réponse, mais je doute que sa t'intéresse réellement :) ( excuse ma méfiance naturelle )**_

 _ **Si je ne peux plus jouer, c'est à cause de mes mains, j'ai un affaiblissement des tendons et des muscles, si me risque à jouer je m'en ressors avec une douleur, cet affaiblissement s'étend aux épaules. Après c'est compliquer à expliquer, donc je me suis contenter du gros du truc. voilà**_

 _ **Aves tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser juger par moi-même ce que je dois considérer comme quelque chose qui en vaut la peine ou non. Or il me semble que de mon point de vue, apprendre à te connaitre/savoir plus sur toi, et tout sauf « quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine ». Mais je ne peux aller éternellement contre votre volonté :)**_

 _ **Je te souhaite une bonne soirée/journée Petit Guest Des Forêts, n'en veux pas trop à ma curiosité je t'en prie, cela me peinerai :)**_


	29. Chapter 30

**Bien le bonjour ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier et il est rated M pour la fin bonne lecture à vous.**

Plus personne n'oser bouger. Le silence était pesant. Régina vit avec horreur Emma chanceler pour s'effondrer au sol. Elle voulut courir vers elle mais fût retenu par le bras puissant de David autour de sa taille.

\- Emma ! cria-t-elle en se débattant comme elle le pouvait.

\- Régina attend, calme-toi, quémanda David la voix tremblante.

\- Vous avez intérêt à me lâcher Shérif où les conséquences seront irrémédiable, répondit froidement Régina se tenant droite dans l'espoir de retrouver vaguement contenance. Mais malgré la voix menaçante qu'elle avait pu prendre, la frayeur qui s'était emparé de son être était très clairement visible dans son timbre de voix.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, c'est dangereux, tint bon David.

\- Je m'en moque, s'exclama la brune en se débattant une nouvelle fois. Elle enfonça son talon dans le pied de son Shérif qui gémit de douleur, son action fut suivie d'un remarquable coup de coude dans les côte du policier qui se plia légèrement en deux. Elle profita qu'il ait légèrement relâché sa prise pour quitter son étreinte et courir vers la blonde allongée au sol. Elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés, ses mains encerclèrent le visage de sa compagne.

\- Emma ? répond-moi je t'en prie… commença-t-elle à sangloter. Elle voulut prendre Emma dans ses bras mais cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et rejeta l'étreinte de la brune pour ensuite se coller contre le mur le plus loin de la pièce. Régina fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas le comportement de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait les yeux river sur le cadavre au sol.

Cora Mills était morte.

\- Je suis un monstre… gémit Emma, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

Régina voulut s'approcher mais fut une nouvelle fois repoussée par Emma. Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur que ce rejet éveillé en elle. Des larmes glissèrent cependant sur ses joues.

\- Je suis un monstre, répéta Emma, je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué ta mère Régina.

\- Non Emma, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu en a accidentellement tuer un, tu n'y ai pour rien, ma mère a eu ce qu'elle méritait… répondit la brune d'une voix douce.

Mais la blonde face à elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, une vie est une vie, personne ne doit prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre…

La blonde se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant sa tête combler l'espace restant. Elle resta ainsi, prostré contre le mur. Instable, fragile. Elle vit du coin de l'œil David éloigner les membres du FBI, elle lui en fût reconnaissante. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque en vue de la vulnérabilité de sa compagne. Doucement elle essaya une nouvelle approche, elle quitta ses chaussures pour pouvoir se mouvoir dans la salle dans un silence des plus important. Ses pas feutré l'approchèrent de la blonde toujours au sol. Elle se mit accroupie devant elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as fait ça pour me protégé, tu connaissais les risques mais tu n'as pas hésité à t'élever contre ma mère, à te jeter contre elle quand elle menacer ma vie. Elle a sous-estimé ta force, elle n'a pas cru en toi. Oui tu l'as tuée mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est un accident, la conséquence de ses actes fou.

Régina posa une seconde main sur les épaules d'Emma, doucement elle l'attira à elle. Sans geste brusque, pousser par toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, reprit la brune, tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui m'ai arrivée dans la vie, avec Henry. Tu as su voir plus loin que mon apparence froide, tu as su faire en sorte que je m'ouvre à toi, que l'on devienne amie et tu sais que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Tu m'as appris à aimer de nouveau. Tu es une personne magnifique et je t'aime chaque jour d'avantage. Tu m'as protégé. Alors non Emma, je refuse que tu croies que tu es un monstre, tu es tout sauf ça, tu n'as fait que te défendre contre ma mère, tu n'as fait que protégé ceux qui te tienne à cœur, et je te serais éternellement reconnaissante de ce que tu as pu faire pour moi, jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on puisse m'aimer autant. Mais depuis que je te connais, mon Emma, tu n'as fait que me surprendre, et en bien. Maintenant c'est mon tour de te protégé. Viens-là.

Sur ces derniers mots Régina attira définitivement la blonde dans ses bras, cette dernière se laissa faire, laissant les paroles de sa compagne s'insinuer en elle. Elle avait réagi sous le coup de la panique, elle craignait qu'après cet acte, Régina ne veuille plus d'elle. Elle l'avait rejetée par peur d'être rejetée. Mais elle avait sous-estimé l'amour que pouvait lui porter la brune. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps, il semblerait que la jeune femme ne parvienne pas à croire en l'amour que lui portait Régina. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais sentir les bras puissants de la brune l'entourant lui montrer la véracité totale des sentiments de Régina. Elle n'était pas partie malgré ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre. Les deux femmes se tenait fermement l'une contre l'autre, refusant de se lâcher, refusant de laisser partir l'autre.

Le temps passa ainsi. Puis Emma releva la tête, détendit son corps. Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux brun de sa compagne. Elle sourit faiblement. Doucement elle caressa la joue de la maire, cette dernière appuya le contact sous le regard attendrit de la blonde.

\- Tu es si belle Régina, murmura Emma.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit l'interpellée en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne te mérite pas… souffla la blonde

Régina fit une moue désabusée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Emma, dans sa vulnérabilité de ce qui venait de se passait douter de tout.

\- Si je suis la personne qui t'apporte du bonheur et de la joie, si tu me mérite, mais si à l'inverse je suis celle qui te fait souffrir alors non tu ne me mérite pas, cesse de douter de toi, de nous. Je suis là, David est là, Henry l'est aussi. Tu nous mérite. Ne doute pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de prendre la vie d'un monstre que tu en es un aussi, ma Sauveuse.

Emma regarda sa compagne. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la joue de la jeune femme. Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer le contact de la peau douce de la brune. Elle posa avec toute la délicatesse du monde, ses lèvres sur celles de Régina. L'emmenant dans un baiser doux, tendre, langoureux. Régina y répondit sans peine. Ravie que la blonde ait fini par entendre raison.

\- Descend rejoindre David, il se fait du souci pour toi, je vais rester là pour veillée ma mère, juste quelques minutes. Sourit la brune en se relevant, suivit par sa jeune compagne.

Emma avança vers la porte. Puis juste avant de sortir elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'inclinant légèrement vers l'arrière, l'angle ne lui permettant pas de voir la brune, mais il fut assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Et oui tu es la personne qui m'apporte de la joie, Régina, toi et ton fils. Sourit a blonde.

Etant restée de dos elle ne put voir le sourire emplie d'amour que répondit sa compagne, mais elle pouvait aisément le devinée. Puis elle continua sa route pour rejoindre David. Ce dernier attendait dehors, discutant avec les membres du FBI.

\- Tout est fini alors ? demanda l'un des hommes.

\- Oui, fit Emma en hochant la tête, Cora Mills est morte.

\- Vous connaissez la loi, vous ne serais pas inculpé pour le meurtre de , vous étiez en situation de légitime défense, ayant voulu procédé à l'arrestation de la fugitive qui menacer un civil.

Emma hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Attendez un peu avant de récupéré le corps, Régina Mills, sa fille, veux être un peu seul, fit Emma au coroner qui avancé vers la porte d'entrée. Ils acquiescèrent et stoppèrent leur progression.

Les hommes du FBI partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. David sourit de toute ses dents avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu n'es rien et que tout soit terminer ! s'exclama-t-il sans la lâcher.

Emma rit du comportement de son ami, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle aussi était ravie. Puis elle s'écarta doucement.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça, rit Emma.

\- Et je te crois, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

David n'avait pas parler de la crise de panique et la blonde lui en était reconnaissant. Elle allait pour ajouter quelque chose quand David désigna un point du menton dans son dos.

\- Tien voilà ta dulcinée, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Emma se retourna et vit la brune arrivait vers eux après avoir fait un crochet par les membre du coroner pour leur donner l'autorisation de prendre le corps. Quand elle fut à la hauteur de David elle fit une moue coupable.

\- Désolée David pour le comportement que j'ai eu tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas contre vous… fit-elle doucement

David Rit pour ensuite lui fait un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas madame le Maire c'est oublier, répondit-il

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Régina, vous êtes un ami d'Emma après tout, sourit la brune.

L'Emma en question enroula son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour la sentir proche d'elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle au deux bruns.

\- Disons que ta compagne peut-être une vraie lionne quand elle veut, sourit le shérif. Quand on a entendu le coup de feu et que nous t'avons ensuite vu tomber au sol, elle a voulu te rejoindre, ne sachant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer j'ai préféré la retenir. Elle m'a d'abord menacé mais voyant que je refusée de la lâcher elle m'a donné un coup de talons dans le pied et ensuite elle a profité de ma douleur pour me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes puis courir te rejoindre, expliqua l'homme sous le regard d'une Emma qui peinée à refreiner un rire et d'une Régina qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Emma serra un peu plus Régina contre elle. Elles se firent face une fois que le brun les avait quittés.

\- Une vraie lionne effectivement… rit Emma.

\- J'étais inquiète… murmura Régina en baissant la tête.

Emma posa ses doigts sous le menton de la brune et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es trop mignonne pour mon bien quand tu fais ça Régina, sourit Emma avant d'embrasser sa compagne.

\- Puis elles regardèrent toute deux la maison.

\- Comment ça va se passer pour toi ? demanda la brune soucieuse.

\- Aucune enquête sera ouverte, j'étais en état de légitime défense et tu étais menacé par la suspecte, l'agent du FBI fera son rapport et nous serons tranquille, cette histoire est derrière nous, sourit Emma, rassurante.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a plaider coupable, elle savait qu'elle pourrait sortir de prison… murmura Régina. Elle sentie sa compagne se tendre dans ses bras, et elle sut que cette dernière se sentait coupable.

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir… soupira la blonde

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, tout va bien maintenant… mais je suggère une chose. Sourit la maire

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Non en fait deux choses… cette fois-ci elle se mordit la lèvre. Anxieuse.

\- Régina ?

\- Un que nous changions de chambre et que nous prenions celle d'amis et ensuite… que tu emménage chez moi ? peut-être ? à voir ? ou pas ? trop tôt non ? puis ce n'est pas le moment !

Régina commençait à doucement paniquer. En bougeait les mains en désignant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas le bon moment !

Emma regardait la brune s'agitait, elle souriait tendrement. Puis elle décida de mettre fin à la torture de la brune. Elle l'a pris par les épaules et l'obligea à faire lui faire face.

\- J'habite déjà presque chez toi, et rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que ce soit officiel, sourit la blonde toujours avec tendresse.

Instantanément Régina se calma, elle sourit heureuse puis se jeta au coup de la jeune blonde pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux baiser.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

 _Le soir venu._

Emma avait donc emmené toute ses affaires principales, se disant qu'elle irait s'occuper du reste plus tard. La chambre d'ami fut aménagée comme étant leur chambre. Elles avaient parlé avec Henry de l'aménagement de la blonde, le garçon avait été plus que ravi de la nouvelle. Le soir il avait demandé au deux femmes de venir le coucher, heureux de voir sa mère avec le sourire.

Suite au couchage d'Henry elles étaient redescendu dans la cuisine pour prendre un apéritif. Fêtant avec délice la nouvelle.

\- Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous, sourit la brune dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Effectivement, heureuse ? sourit Emma

\- Plus encore

Régina se tourna vers la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais bien rapidement les choses s'accélérèrent, Régina avait glisser ses mains sous le pull de sa compagne, voulant à tout prix sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Ce que compris rapidement Emma car elle lui murmura qu'elle pouvait lui retirer le vêtement. C'est dans un sourire de concupiscence que Régina s'exécuta. Bien vite Emma se retrouva en sous-vêtement sous le regard empli de désir de la brune. Cependant quand elle voulut retirer à son tour les vêtements qu'arborer encore Régina, cette dernière le lui interdit.

\- Pas touche… je m'occupe de toi… fit la brune en repoussant les mains de son shérif.

Emma poussa un cri de surprise quand elle se sentie quitter le sol. Régina avait enroulé ses mains sous elle et la porter maintenant, par reflexe la blonde enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière déposa sa compagne sur le plan de travail, tout en continuant de faire danser ses lèvres sur le corps chaud de la jeune femme. Emma se laisser aller aux douces caresses que lui prodigué sa brune. Elle se sentait si bien perdue dans les sensations du corps de Régina contre elle, à ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains qui caresser ses cuisses avec provocation.

\- Cette position te rappel quelque chose Emma ? murmura la maire la voix rauque de désir.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, bien sûr que cela lui rappeler quelque chose. Le Rabbit Hole. Régina savait que les souvenirs revenaient à son amante. Elle emprisonna les lèvres de la blonde dans un baiser pressant. Elle voulait sentir ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps-là ses mains défirent le soutien-gorge de la blonde, libérant la poitrine provocatrice de la blonde. Régina posa alors ses lèvres sur les seins qui appelé à la luxure. Elle embrassa doucement la poitrine, sa main caressant l'autre sein pour ne pas qu'il se sente abandonné. Emma gémissait sous ces douces attentions, elle aimait le contacte de la bouche, ou des doigts, de la brune sur ses seins, c'était doux, agréable. Elle gémit d'anticipation quand elle sentie sa compagne progresser vers le bas. Son ventre se contracta délicieusement quand la brune déposa des baiser sur son nombril. Puis doucement, mais surement, la brune vint se caler entre ses cuisses. Le tableau était des plus excitant pour Emma. Se sentir ainsi à la merci de son désir, de la brune, l'excitait davantage. Elle posa ses mains à plat derrière pour se soutenir quand elle sentie les doigts et la bouche de Régina caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'endroit où elle désirer être toucher. La brune le savait et elle en jouer. Faire languir la blonde au-dessus d'elle était un jeu des plus addictif. Elle aimait la sentir ainsi. Emma faisait de léger mouvement du bassin dans l'espoir d'inciter la brune à venir poser sa bouche contre son sexe. Elle écarta les jambes un peu plus pour laisser plus de place à sa partenaire. Cette dernière sourit contre la peau de sa belle. Puis elle répondit au désir de la blonde. Elle posa sa bouche contre le sexe quémandeur de la blonde au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci qui poussa un soupir de ravissement. Elle glissa une main dans la chevelure de la brune, dans un semblant de contrôle. Mais elle le savait, c'était la brune entre ses cuisses qui avait le pouvoir à cet instant précis. Et cela ne l'a dérangé pas d'être soumise, en vue du plaisir que ça lui apportait. Emma gémissait de plus en plus. Régina décida que le jeu avait assez durer, d'un certain point de vue. Elle concentra les efforts de sa langue sur le clitoris de la blonde tandis qu'un doigt, pour commencer, prenait possession de la blonde qui gémit de bien-être face à l'initiative bienvenu de la brune. Et alors qu'elle avait cru recevoir sa délivrance tant méritée, le vas et vient qu'instaura la brune en elle fut si lent qu'elle gémit de frustration.

\- Régina cesse de jouer… grogna Emma.

L'intéressée sourit contre le sexe de la blonde. Ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Je vais me gêner. Répondit-elle en accélérant le rythme tandis que la blonde gémissait d'approbation. Mais alors qu'elle sentait son amante non loin de la libération elle ralentie, cause un nouveau grognement de frustration que murmura Emma, accompagnée de son prénom murmurer avec une once de colère.

La blonde n'était que désir et gémissement.

\- Je t'en supplie…

Décidément contrôler la situation n'apportait que du bonheur à Régina. Sentir la blonde à sa merci et l'entendre supplier sa délivrance ne faisait qu'exciter grandement la brune qui aimait ce pouvoir. Après une dernière action langoureuse sur le sexe d'Emma elle se releva, essayant rapidement sa bouche du dos de sa main libre, et fit face à la blonde. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour du coup de son amante. Régina augmenta sensiblement le rythme de ses vas et vient à l'intérieur d'Emma, se délectant de la sensation de ses doigts en sa compagne, et du visage de cette dernière, prise dans son plaisir. Elle embrassa Emma tendrement, créant un parfait contraste avec la force avec laquelle elle manipuler sa main entre les cuisses de la blonde. Mais Emma du bien vite se soustraire au baiser, ne parvenant pas à continuer efficacement, trop perdue dans les sensations diverses que la brune lui offrait. Cette dernière observait avec un sourire satisfait le visage de la blonde. Elle accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, les bougeant parfois à l'intérieur de la blonde. Régina pu voir Emma s'abandonnée à son orgasme. La jeune femme se cambra, collant son corps nue à celui encore vêtu de la brune. Poussant un long gémissement essayant vainement de l'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre espérant ne pas avoir réveillée Henry.

Régina sourit à la vision qui lui envoya une boule de désir directement dans le bas ventre. Une fois que la blonde fut redescendue sur terre elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Lui transmettant tout son amour.

\- Je t'aime… murmura Emma, son front contre celui de la brune qui ferma les yeux pour se délecter de ces douces paroles.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle.

Emma reposa les pieds sur le sol. Détaillant la tenue de son amante. Elle approcha ses mains du haut du chemisier de la brune et commença à défaire les boutons un à un.

\- A mon tour… murmura la blonde avant de mordre délicatement le lobe d'oreille de la brune, procurant à cette dernière des frissons qui lui traversèrent le corps.

\- Je ne demande que ça… provoqua Régina tout en se collant le plus possible de sa compagne.

Emma glissa ses mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses, puis derrière les genoux. D'un geste rapide elle porta à son tour Régina pour la conduire à leur chambre.

\- Bonne initiative miss Swan, allons inaugurer cette chambre… gémit de plaisir Régina avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres tendres de sa compagne.

 _(TBC…)_

 _ **P.G.D.F : bonjour Majesté !**_

 _ **Je vais bien merci :)**_

 _ **Je pense que tu seras ravie de voir que dans ce chapitre je n'ai rien rajouter de réellement déplaisant, je leur laisse maintenant vivre leur histoire sans plus d'embûche :)**_

 _ **Effectivement MM et David son marrant, j'essayerai de trouver un bon diner à leur faire partager, à voir, le jury délibère ^^**_

 _ **Comme tu vois c'est effectivement Cora qui fut toucher, et morte. Il existe de version de ce début de chapitre, je n'ai pas su laquelle publier, j'ai finalement publier cette version au hasard.**_

 _ **Nous voilà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, il est possible que je publie une nouvelle que j'ai déjà débuter à écrire cette nuit mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire ou non, je me tâte… :)**_

 _ **J'ai très peu de chance de pouvoir rejouer un jour, c'est comme si mes doigts était user allons-nous dire, et on ne peut réparer quelque chose d'user. Bien sur il y a quelque chose contre la douleur, mais ça me fatigue. Peut-être que je pourrai finir par rejouer de la guitare un jour, ou même du piano si je veux que tout soit parfait, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore ça.**_

 _ **Vous êtes une Reine Majesté, je me doit de répondre à vos désirs, dans la mesure du possible j'entends !**_

 _ **Oh une cycliste ! c'est bien ) si tu en fait relativement souvent tu dois surement avoir ces marques de bronzage si marrante ) du moins elle m'on toujours fait sourire ^^**_

 _ **Bonne fin de journée Majesté, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…**_

 _ **Swann S.**_

 _ **Votre humble serviteur… :P**_


	30. Epilogue

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, en équilibre sur mon fil, me voilà dans les méandres de l'instabilité. je suis rentrée plus tôt._**

 ** _Et voilà ce dernier chapitre enfin sur vos écran ! je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour avoir lu cette histoire, d'avoir été présent avec vos reviews. Je suis vraiment ravie que cet écrit vous ai plut :)_**

 ** _Sur les demande d'une lectrice, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents ^^_**

 ** _information : je vais surement poster une nouvelle histoire, le chapitre premier étant déjà écrit, j'hésité à le publier mais on me l'a conseillée, par conséquent le voilà ! pour information : c'est un univers alternatif, avec pour couple principale Régina/Emma, nous restons donc dans le thème Onceuponnien._**

 ** _cet épilogue, je vous préviens, est un concentrée de "niaiserie", je suis navrée pour vous :P je ne vis pas dans le monde des bisounours, loin de là, mais y plongé quelque fois ne fait de mal à personne ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, merci et à bientôt ;)_**

 ** _Swann S._**

 _4 ans plus tard._

Régina s'éveilla doucement. Sa main vint naturellement se poser sur la place à ses côtés, elle fronça rapidement des sourcils quand elle sentie le vide. Elle tendit l'oreille, au loin une douce mélodie s'élevait. Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment où été sa compagne. Elle se leva donc et enfila rapidement un peignoir cachant sa nudité. Sur la pointe des pieds elle alla vers la salle d'Emma comme elle aimait l'appeler. Cette salle avait été demandé par la blonde quand elle avait acceptée d'emménager dans le manoir de la maire. La pianiste avait voulu une salle pour elle, pour y mettre son piano et pour y entreposer ce qui lui appartenait intimement, cachant leur existence à la brune. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, la blonde avait baisser ses dernières barrière et avait acceptée que Régina voit tout d'elle. La brune avait été émue de voir que la blonde lui faisait désormais confiance sans concession. Elle resta dans entrebâillement de la porte, observant sa dulcinée jouer, voyant son léger sourire sur les douces lèvres.

Avec les années qui passe la brune avait compris les différentes situation qui faisait jouer Emma. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de cette manie, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose d'important arrivait dans la vie de la blonde cette dernière jouer, et suivant la nature de ce changement, la mélodie s'adapter. Elle s'en était rendu compte à leur première dispute. Aujourd'hui Régina avait oubliée la raison des cris mais ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'Emma était partie s'enfermer dans la pièce et avait jouer durant des heures, enchaînant les partitions mélancolique ou triste. Régina avait attendu devant la porte, laissant sa tête reposer dessus, écoutant sa compagne jouer à en perdre son âme. Elle avait fini par rejoindre leur chambre pour essayer de dormir. La blonde l'avait rejoint au bout d'un certain temps. La croyant endormie Emma avait déposer un baiser sur le front de la maire pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Même en colère l'une contre l'autre, elles prenaient soin de leur compagne. Régina avait sourit et s'était finalement endormie.

Ce matin-là Emma jouer avec douceur et amour. La maire savait que son shérif s'adonner à une rétrospective. Repensant sûrement à toute ces années traversées, tout ces choses accomplie. Elle l'observa jouer, émue, aimant cette vision par-dessus tout. la blonde était si belle, les cheveux libres, les mains naviguant sur le clavier, on pouvait voir les cicatrices mais Régina trouvait que cela rajouter du charme à sa compagne. Cependant il avait fallu du temps avant que cette dernière les acceptes, les première années elle mettaient des crème pour les camoufler, mais sur les conseille de la brune elle le avaient laisser tranquille. La maire ferma la porte et rejoint sa compagne, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la pianiste. Cette dernière fini son mouvement et arrêta pour se retourner vers la brune, elle enroula la taille de cette dernière dans ses bras pour ensuite poser sa tête sur le ventre de la brune. Elles aimaient ces moment tendre et amoureux.

\- joue encore... quémanda Régina en caressant les cheveux blond.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine, sourit-elle avant de se retourner et de reprendre place sur la clavier.

Elle réfléchit quelque instant à la mélodie qu'elle pouvait faire. Puis elle sourit, une idée lui venant. Doucement elle entama les accords. La brune sourit dans son dos. _Mad World_ composé par Roland Orzabal. Emma avait appris cette partition rien que pour elle quand elle avait appris qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette musique. Peu à peu c'était devenue leur hymne, leur chanson. L'introduction terminée Régina commença à chanter.

La pianiste sentie son cœur se gonfler d'amour, quel pianiste ne rêvé pas d'accompagner un jour la personne qu'il aimait ? Sentir Régina chanter dans son dos, guidé par ses notes lui offrait des sentiment des plus bienfaisant. Entendre la voix si belle de sa compagne lui faisait toujours fermer les yeux de joie. Heureusement que ses doigts savaient où il allait car Emma avait l'esprit et le cœur ailleurs.

Une fois la mélodie arriver à terme, Régina s'assit à califourchon sur la blonde, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains sur les cuisses nue de sa compagne, elle sourit dans le baiser qu'elles échangeaient quand elle vit de Régina était complètement nue. Une poussée de désir lui étreindre le ventre, elle laissa ses lèvres glisser dans le cou de la brune incendiaire. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvres en rejetant la tête en arrière, profitant pleinement des attouchements de la blonde.

\- la nuit ne t'a pas suffit...

\- la vie entière ne me suffira pas à me repaître de ton corps mon amour... murmura Emma, glissa un peu plus bas, à la base du cou.

Régina rit puis s'écarta de sa sulfureuse compagne.

\- allons réveiller les enfants au lieu de dire des bêtises, sourit Régina avant de faire un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Vas-y je te rejoint tout de suite, lui répondit Emma en la regardant s'en allais doucement.

Une fois seul la blonde soupira et se leva. Elle marcha dans la salle dans l'espoir de ce calmer, elle devait à tout prix ne pas montrer son anxiété qui devenait de plus en plus palpable. Elle pris une grand inspiration et suivit les pas de sa compagne. Elle l'a retrouva devant une chambre, elle l'attendait. Doucement les deux femmes entrèrent et virent une masse informe sous les draps, bavant légèrement à en juger la position et la trace sur le drap. Elles sourirent, attendrit par la scène. Ensuite tout deux s'assirent sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveillée l'enfant. Emma se pencha pour souffler sur le visage endormie tandis que Régina laisser courir ses mains sur les côtes sensible de la petite fille. Cette dernière bougea dans l'espoir de se soustraire aux mains inquisitrice tout en gardant au chaud son sommeil si agréable. Mais la petite fille avait pour parent deux mères horrible et cruelles. Elles continuèrent leur manège, et l'enfant n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux en grognant, sous le regard attendrit de Régina qui se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne.

\- on dirait toi, chuchota-t-elle.

La blonde rit sous la remarque. En effet leur fille avait héritée de certaine mimique de sa mère blonde, mais elle en était pas en reste pour être semblable à la brune. Une fois leur enfant réveillée cette dernière vint se blottir contre le ventre de la plus proche de ses mères, mais soucieuse de montrer aux deux son amour elle tendis la mains vers la seconde pour qu'elle puisse les accompagner dans câlin. Régina pris alors Emma et la petit dans ses bras. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait avoir sa compagne et son bébé dans les bras. Son cœur se remplissait de joie à chaque fois.

Puis Emma coupa court à l'étreinte sous le regard surpris de la brune qui n'avait pas l'habitude, en temps normal la blonde mettait des heures avant d'accepter de sortir de l'étreinte, elle profitait toujours au maximum de leur famille, étant enfin dans un contexte stable. La blonde se pencha sur sa fille lui dit d'un air conspirateur.

\- et si tu allait réveillée ta marmotte de frère ?

La petite fille sourit, puis elle partie en courant remplir sa mission avec une joie non dissimulé.

Emma se retourna ensuite vers Régina, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la maire.

\- tu as décidée de me provoquer ? Murmura la blonde.

Régina lui jeta un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa compagne.

\- j'ai sentie le haut de tes cuisses nue contre le bas de mon dos quand tu nous a pris dans tes bras à l'instant, tu compte jouer avec le feu ou tu vas t'habiller pour que je puisse plus facilement me retenir de te sauter dessus ? Provoqua Emma, désireuse de jouer à un jeu dangereux avec la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Régina évasivement avant de se lever avec souplesse du lit, marchant à travers la chambre en laissant apercevoir à la blonde un avant goût du haut de l'arrière de ses cuisses puis elle laissa retomber le peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant préparer le petit déjeuné pour sa petite famille. Emma grogna de déplaisir, regrettant pendant une seconde que ses enfants ne soit pas en colonie de vacances ou occupé à jouer au Granny's. Elle se leva et alla voir où en était les deux monstre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit la scène qui se pensait dans la chambre.

Henry essayer désespérément de repousser sa sœur qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui lui lancer des coussins sans relâche.

\- Ma aide-moi plaida le jeune homme

\- je sais pas...

\- ne soyez si sadique shérif, si vous ne venez pas m'aider je vous préviens vous serez suspendu de vos fonction de mère, et vous ne pourrais plus voir ma mère durant une semaine... rit le brun.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Cette enfant-là avec de quoi de tenir de Régina, certes les menaces de la brune était pire mais le ton, et le regard joueur était le même. Elle alla donc le rejoindre, pris sa fille par la taille et la posa sur son épaule tel un sac à patate, sous le rire de l'enfant. C'est ainsi que la mère et la fille débarquèrent dans la cuisine. Régina regarda la scène avec un regard attendrit. Elle s'approcha d'Emma quand elle cette dernière posa l'enfant sur le siège. Elle posa sa mains sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- fait attention mon amour, ne poussa pas trop ton épaule, je ne voudrais pas que tu ai mal, murmura-t-elle amoureuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais pas mal à cause de ça, la rassurant le shérif.

Emma savait que la brune était soucieuse. Plusieurs fois elle avait des douleurs à l'épaule, cette dernière ne s'était jamais réellement remis de l'accident. Elle demeurait fragile. Régina était toujours inquiète que la blonde force trop alors elle faisait souvent attention, elle s'appuyer que rapidement dessus, l'obliger à la ménager quand elle devait entreprendre des travaux dans la maison. Emma était attendrit par les attentions de la brune mais d'un coté elle avait l'impression d'être invalide, et elle n'aimait pas ça, cependant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : son épaule ne retrouvera jamais sa jeunesse d'antan. Avec les années elle avait appris à vivre avec, par manque de choix dirait-elle. Mais savoir que la brune était à ses côté l'aider grandement. Elle sourit en regardant sa petite famille.

et si ont aller faire un tour en famille tout les trois ? Proposa Emma qui savait que cette nouvelle aller grandement ravir les deux enfants. Et la blonde eu raison car à peine ces quelques mots prononcé, un petit corps partit en courant dans les escaliers sans que personne ne put réagir. Personne ? Sauf une irrésistible mère à l'affût. Aussitôt sa fille avait quitté la cuisine pour gravir les escaliers, elle s'était dirigeait au bas de ces dernier le regard menaçant.

\- Lana Swan-Mills, ont revient ici tout de suite !

\- La petit fille fit demi-tour tout doucement, les lèvres fendu en un sourire crispé, les dents serrées les une aux autres.

\- oui ?

Il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore dit oui à la proposition de ta mère... répondit la brune, sévère bien qu'elle arborait un regard tendre envers son enfant.

\- Mais je ne doute pas que maman parviendras à te convaincre, sourit la petite, sûre de la puissance persuasive de sa mère blonde.

Régina secoua tête défaite par tant d'assurance à un si jeune âge.

\- d'accord nous y allons... soupira-t-elle

Leurs enfants poussèrent un cris de joie et la fillette repris sa marche, mais elle fut de nouveau retenue par la voix de la brune.

\- Lana... ton petit déjeuné, je veux que tu le termine, la gronda légèrement Régina.

Sa fille baissa la tête et redescendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds, lorsqu'elle passa près de sa mère brune cette dernière posa ses mains sur ses cheveux, la caressant doucement.

Les deux autres, resté dans la cuisine, riait de voir la petite fille ainsi stopper dans son élan. Ce que n'avouerais jamais Emma c'est qu'elle avait le cœur qui battait rapidement dans sa poitrine quand sa compagne avait dit « Swan-Mills ». Certes quand elles avaient adopté la petite fille, il avait été convenu qu'elle porterait les deux nom même si ses mère n'étais pas mariée.

L'adoption avait été important pour Emma, elle voulait offrir une chance à un orphelin d'avoir une famille aimante. Cette idée lui avait longtemps trotté dans la tête et un soir elle avait fini par en parler avec Régina.

 _Flashback_

 _Mary-Margaret et David était venus dîner un soir au manoir, depuis Cora, ils étaient devenus de bon amis. Cela faisait maintenant un ans et quelques mois que le shérif et l'institutrice entretenait une relation, et une chose était sur, il était impossible de ne pas voir l'amour que porter l'un à l'autre. Le dîner s'était dérouler naturellement, dans le rire et la détente. Cependant Emma sentait bien que la petite brune se retenait de dire quelque chose. Alors au dessert la blonde décida de mettre les choses à plat._

 _\- tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre Mary ? Demanda Emma suspicieuse._

 _L'interpellée fut surprise, mais elle secoua la tête en lançant un léger « non, non » mais Emma ne lâcha pas l'affaire, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Puis finalement l'institutrice accepta de parler._

 _\- Je... je suis enceinte, souffla la petite brune, un large sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Emma et Régina se regardèrent surprise mais ne tardèrent pas à féliciter les heureux futur parent._

 _\- et vous ? Vous avez des projets d'enfant ?_

 _Les deux femmes ne surent pas quoi répondre, pour tout vous avouer elles n'en avaient pas parler, se complaisant dans cette vie tranquille en compagnie d'Henry._

 _\- je ne sais pas... j'ai déjà eu Henry c'est suffisant pour moi, répondit Régina qui ne vit sa blonde se tendre à côtés d'elle. David se tourna vers sa collègue._

 _\- On a le temps d'y réfléchir, sourit-elle avant de se lever rapidement et commencer à débarrasser la table._

 _La brune fut surprise devant la réaction de la blonde mais ne dit rien, attendant que leurs amis est quittés les lieux. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, trouvant qu'il était déjà tard, et en digne futur père David ne voulait pas que Mary s'épuise, alors il voulait rentrer tôt pour prendre soin d' trois femmes riait des intentions louable du jeune homme. Une fois qu'ils furent partie, Régina alla rejoindre sa compagne qui avait entamé la vaisselle. Elle se plaqua contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches de sa blonde. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, la tête contre l'omoplate de sa compagne._

 _\- quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle doucement_

 _\- je ne savais pas que tu ne voulais pas d'autre enfants, répondit Emma d'un ton presque cassant._

 _Régina se tendit légèrement, se sentant quelque peu agressée par le ton de la blonde._

 _\- et bien... je ne sais pas... hésita-t-elle, et toi ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà pris ta décision pourquoi en parler ? Répondit la blonde en se soustrayant de l'étreinte pour grimper à l'étage._

 _Régina resta là, seule dans la cuisine, essayant de comprendre le comportement de la blonde. Elle décida de ranger ce qu'il restait sur la table, vider l'évier et monta rejoindre sa belle. Cette dernière était déjà allongée dans le lit. Doucement elle se mit en pyjama et pris place au côtés d'Emma. Sa tête se posa tendrement sur l'épaule de la fausse endormie._

 _\- je sais que tu ne dors pas, parle-moi Emma... je ne peux pas devinée pour toi... murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce, cherchant à désamorcé ce début de conflit.A son grand étonnement elle sentie la blonde se retourner, encercler sa taille, et poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, ramenant ses jambes dans les sienne. Emma se sentait coupable d'avoir agis ainsi, elle avait déçue que la brune ne veuille pas d'enfant. Elle qui avait crut qu'elle construirait une grande famille._

 _\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement._

 _\- Parle-moi, répondit simplement Régina en caressant les cheveux blond._

 _\- J'avais crû... je voulais construire une famille avec toi, j'avais espérée pouvoir adopté un enfant, lui offrir la chance que je n'ai jamais eu, lui offrir une famille aimante, heureuse, un grand frère protecteur... je n'ai pas réfléchit à toi, tu as déjà ton fils, nous sommes une famille. C'est tout ce qui compte, oublions ce sujet Régina, s'il te plaît._

 _Alors la brune ne répondit pas, répondant à la requête de sa compagne pour ce soir, mais elle réfléchissait activement aux paroles de la blonde, déposant parfois des baisers au sommet de son crâne. C'est sous ces belles intentions que cette dernière s'endormit tendit que Régina était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Mais Morphée ne tarda pas à prendre possession de son corps._

 _Le matin qui suivit elle se réveilla seule, quand elle descendit elle surpris Emma préparant le petit déjeuné. Elle savait, au travers de cette action, que la blonde s'en voulait. Régina avait du mal à saisir pourquoi, la blonde s'en voulait-elle pour avoir voulut quelque chose que la brune ne semblait pas vouloir ? Elle ne savait pas. Cependant Régina savait que seul les imbéciles ne changeait pas d'avis, était-elle une imbécile ? Je ne suis pas sûre._

 _Doucement elle s'approcha de sa belle et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue._

 _\- quel lève tôt vous faites Shérif, rit-elle._

 _Emma sourit, voyant bien que sa compagne se moquait d'elle car de nombreuse fois elle s'était présentée en retard au travail car elle ne s'était pas réveillée ou encore parce qu'elle avait été retenue par sa diabolique compagne. Elle prirent le déjeuner ensemble, sans échangé un mot. Mais la brune décida de briser se silence qui commençait à devenir trop pesant._

 _\- Emma ?_

 _\- Oui ? Répondit l'interpellée_

 _\- tu as raison, un autre enfant serai merveilleux, surtout si nous pouvons lui offrir une nouvelle vie plus agréable, dit Régina de but en blanc. Emma leva subitement la tête, plongeant son regard vert dans celui marron de sa compagne. Elle y vit toute la sincérité, tout l'amour que pouvait ressentir Régina. Elle sut à cette instant précis, que sa vie ne pouvait pas être ailleurs qu'au côté de cette brune qui avait acceptée de changer d'idée du jour au lendemain, pour elle, pour un enfant. Elle le savait déjà, mais c'est des événements comme celui-ci qui lui faisait penser ça de nouveau. Doucement elle s'approcha de la brune et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa sublime compagne pour l'entraîner dans un baiser des plus langoureux et amoureux qu'elle pouvait offrir. Régina se sentie fondre devant une tel action de la part de sa belle blonde, son cœur ratait des battement quand Emma l'embrassait ainsi, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Elles séparèrent à bout de souffle._

 _\- Merci... murmura Emma en posant son front contre celui de la brune, caressant sa joue doucement. Régina s'abandonna à son contacte._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Et aujourd'hui aucune des deux femmes n'avaient regretter leur choix. Les début avait été difficile, il est dur pour une petite fille abandonnée, perdue, rabaisser plus bas que terre de croire qu'elle mérite d'être aimé. Chaque jour la jeune fille avait crut qu'elle partirait, elle ne pouvais pas concevoir que cette maison était la sienne, définitivement, durablement. Mais les jours étaient passée, elle était restée. Aujourd'hui elle avait 10 ans, un grand frère aimant et protecteur, deux mère présente pour elle, qui l'aimait et n'hésitait pas à lui montrer. Oui on pouvait dire que la petite Lana Swan-Mills se sentait bien, chez elle.

Présenter ainsi la famille semblait voguer sur les mers de l'amour. Nous savons tous qu'il y a eu des orages dans le couples, des engueulades pour les enfants, mais je ne vous raconterez rien de tout ça. Car après tout voilà qu'Emma et Régina son mères, heureuse, et amoureuse, c'est le principal non ?

Cependant Régina sentait qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma riait avec ses enfants, elle continuait ses habituels gestes tendre envers la brune, mais elle semblait anxieuse. Son genoux qui tressauter à un rythme soutenu dans la voiture que conduisait Régina était la preuve même que la blonde était inquiète. La brune avait cherchait à savoir ce qui sembler déranger sa compagne mais cette dernière lui répondait que tout allait bien. Régina en doutait mais n'insista pas plus, voulant profité au maximum de cette journée en famille même si la peur commençait à lui tarauder le ventre. Elle observait sa blonde, voulant se souvenir de chaque trait de son visage. Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'aimait, sentir ses bras fort l'entourant quand elle dormais lui emplissais le cœur de joie, elle aimait l'avoir contre elle, elle avait besoin de l'avoir contre elle, à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait imaginer passer le reste de sa vie sans cette blonde exaspérante, tête de mule mais si attendrissante et attentive. Pour Régina, Emma marquait le début d'une vrai vie, elle avait enfin quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle, qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était belle, qui lui faisait l'amour avec passion et respect et qui n'avait jamais porter la main sur elle. Même lors de leur dispute Régina n'avait jamais récolter une baffe pour avoir fait un excès de jalousie. Emma était tendre, attentive, douce. Régina se sentait revivre et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Emma avait été une bouffée d'air et peu de temps après leur fille fut elle aussi une marque de bonheur pour Régina. Elle qui avait eu peur d'avoir un second enfant elle n'avait pas regretter un seul jour passer, le choix d'adopté, elle savait que c'était important pour Emma, offrir une chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu, sauver cette petite fille d'une famille horrible.

Lorsque les yeux de la belle brune s'était poser pour la première fois sur la petite fille elle en était tomber instantanément amoureuse. Elle avait cette air si indomptable, si têtu. Puis elle arborait ce même air blessé et méfiant qu'elle voyait dans les pupille d'Emma. Régina était irrémédiablement tombée sous le charme de la petit et plus le temps passer plus son amour pour celle qu'elle considéré comme sa fille grandissait.

Elle avait vu avec bonheur Emma jouer la parfaite maman, toujours présente pour rassurée sa fille, elle voyait qu'elles se comprenaient. Emma avait démontrer une tendresse, un force sans précédent.

Henry, quant à lui, était ravi de jouer au grand frère, rôle qui prenait très à cœur. Les débuts avaient été un peu complexe entre les deux enfants, mais alors qu'un jour la petite subissait des remontrance de la part de ses camarades, Henry été intervenu pour la défendre. Ce jour-là, Lana avait compris qu'elle avait une vrai famille. Quand elle avait racontée cette histoire à ses parents, les deux femmes avait rit et elle avait vu Régina se coller à sa compagne en s'exclamant :

\- un preux chevalier, il doit tenir ça de toi mon beau shérif

Emma avait sourit en répondant par un clin d'œil. Lana avait toujours était époustoufler par la complicité, l'amour qui pouvait couler entre ses deux mères. Les années était passée mais peu de choses avait changer, elles restaient tactile l'une envers l'autre, elles n'hésitaient pas à ses glisser des mots doux à l'oreille. Il n'était pas rare, quand ils regardaient un film en famille, de voir la brune se coller le plus possible dans les bras de sa blonde et celle-ci se faisait toujours un plaisir de la prendre dans ses bras. Elles aimaient le contacte de l'autre. Et Lana aimait les voir aussi amoureuse, elle était rassurée. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait elle avait vu sa vie changer, elle connaissait enfin la stabilité, elle n'était plus rabaisser, blessée, trahi par un membre de sa famille. Pour tout vous dire elle savait enfin la définition du mot « famille ». Lana jouait dans l'eau en compagnie de son grand frère, sa mère étant allée rejoindre la brune. Elle l'a regarda s'éloignait doucement et vit la brune se lever. Elles se firent face pendant quelques minutes puis commencèrent à marcher sur la plage. Lana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses mères étaient incroyablement belle. Elle sourit et repartie se jeter sur son frère dans l'espoir de le faire tomber à l'eau à l'aide de son poids plume. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

\- Emma ? Demanda Régina en se tournant vers la blonde tout en continuant sa marche.

La shérif tourna la tête vers celle qui marchait à ses côté pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- es-tu heureuse Emma ?

Emma se stoppa net, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

Et oui belle blonde, surprise sortie du chapeau.

\- bien sur que je suis heureuse Régina, répondit le shérif dans un sourire.

La marche repris, dans un silence étrange. Emma eu peur. Et si ce n'était pas le cas de Régina ? Et si elle n'était pas parvenue à faire le bonheur de la brune ?

\- et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. Mais Régina lui sourit. L'un de ces sourire qui supprimer toute les peurs de la blonde, ce sourire si rassurant, si beau. Alors Emma sut, sa brune était heureuse. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre, alors elle attendit.

\- Oui, je suis heureuse, répondit finalement Régina, sentant que la blonde voulait l'entendre.

Elles reprirent leur marche, bras dessus bras dessous. L'une contre l'autre.

Rien ne changerai.

Ou alors si.

A voir.

 _Manoir, 18h00_

Régina lisait sur le canapé, ils était rentrés depuis trente minutes. Les enfants été ravis. Elle avait pu se poser tranquillement, voulant continuer son livres, mais ses pensée était tournée vers la blonde. Alors qu'elle aurait du être rassurée en vue des paroles que lui avait confier sa compagne à la plage, une peur ne cesser de lui tordre l'estomac. Emma avait vraiment été étrange, partant dans ses pensées tout en se triturant les doigts, ne réagissant pas quand Régina l'appelait. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et s'inquiétée de plus en plus. Soudain elle sentie une main lui prendre son livre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protestée que ce dernier se retrouver fermé sur la table passe du salon. La blonde juchée sur ses genoux. La bouche de cette dernière se posa sur les lèvres tentatrice de sa compagne. Une véritable drogue ces baisers. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, Régina posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde d'une part pour la sentir un peu plus contre elle et d'autre part dans un réflexe, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Bien que je sois à peu près sur que la blonde à cette instant ne veuille absolument pas partir de l'étreinte. Pour preuve, elle approfondit le baiser pour laisser ensuite ses lèvres glisser sur le cou accueillant de la brune. Cette dernière pencha la tête. Pour laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre à la blonde. Souriant sous les douces attention de sa compagne.

\- Ce soir je t'invite au restaurant... murmura Emma proche de son oreille, elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

\- En quel honneur ? Soupira de contentement Régina.

\- Avec les enfants c'est dur d'être seule toi et moi, je veux nous offrir une occasion, j'aime quand tu es toute à moi.

Régina sourit, le côté possessif d'Emma lui avait toujours plût, il n'était pas dans l'excès, mais il était là.

\- pousse toi de là que je puisse aller me vêtir convenablement alors, sourit malicieusement la brune

\- oh mais tu aime quand je suis ainsi sur toi mon amour, je vois tes yeux dérivé légèrement, rit Emma

En effet Régina ne s'était pas gêner pour lorgner sur le décolleter de sa compagne. Soit dit en passant Emma en était flattée, savoir qu'elle éveillée toujours le désir chez sa compagne même après les années passer lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle sentie les mains de la brune glisser sur ses cuisses, la douceur de la maire était vraiment très agréable. Pour tout vous avouer elle n'aurait jamais crut que cette femme froide à prime abord pouvait être si douce, que ce soit dans la vie de tout les jours ou au lit. Mais quand elle avait découvert cette Régina là, elle tomba irrémédiablement et définitivement amoureuse d'elle, bien que même froide la maire avait su la conquérir.

\- vas t'habiller mon ange, sourit Emma en se levant.

La brune lui rendit son sourire et grimpa les escaliers sous le regard amoureux de la jeune shérif. Une fois que sa compagne eu disparue elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- en cas de panique, pas de panique, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle entendit les talons de la brune claqué dans les escaliers. Elle se releva subitement. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand elle vit sa compagne.

Dire que Régina était magnifique était un euphémisme selon Emma. La brune était vêtu d'une robe plus marine, assez foncé. La robe s'arrêter au genoux de la brune, elle soulignait parfaitement les formes avantageuse de cette dernière. Son décolleter était en V, plongeant de manière raisonnable mais il laisser toute de même entrevoir la naissance des seins de la brune. La dos de la maire était dénudé, une attache délicate ce faisant à la base de sa nuque. Cette tenu lui allait à ravir.

Emma souriait bêtement à la vue de cette femme aux allures parfaite. Puis elle grimpa à son tour à l'étage pour elle-même revêtir sa tenue de soirée. La sienne était plus sobre. Elle arborait un pantalon noir, agrémenter d'une chemise bleu clair ouverte jusqu'à la naissance des seins. Elle portait une veste de costard noir, cette dernière avait une coupe parfaitement adapté à son corps. Elle avait pris soin de nouée une cravate bleu foncé mais elle n'y était pas parfaitement arrivée.

\- Quand Régina vit sa compagne elle sourit tendrement en s'approchant d'elle.

\- tu es magnifique murmura-t-elle doucement en joignant leurs lèvres.

\- Pas autant que toi, tu es si... les mots me manque répondit Emma.

La brune ne répondit rien mais lui fait un nouveau sourire, plus resplendissant encore. Elle porta les mains au cou de sa belle. Défaisant le nœud de cravate et le refit doucement. Elle rit de la moue gêner de sa compagne. Quand elle eut fini elle ne remonta pas le nœud jusqu'en haut, sachant que sa blonde n'aimait pas ça, elle le laissa un peu négligée sur le cou de sa belle. Mais elle aimait ça. Elle aimait cette air négligée mais si élégant qu'arborait Emma. Sa tenue soulignait ses formes et Régina se délectait de les observer.

Les deux femmes dirent au revoir à leur enfant. Soulignant le fait que Mary-Margaret et David ne tarderaient pas à arrivée pour les surveillée, même si elles savaient qu'ils en avaient pas particulièrement besoin, mais prudence est mère de sûreté.

Elles prirent donc la route pour un restaurant à Boston. C'est quand la blonde conduisait que Régina pouvait voir les séquelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, sa manière de regarder les autres voiture, d'observer le rétroviseur, de faire attention à tout. La blonde n'était pas encore libéré de ses peurs, mais la brune doutait qu'elle le serait réellement un jour.

Quand elles arrivèrent à destination Régina posa sa main sur sa bouche. Stupéfaite. Emma avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Le lieux était d'une beauté sans pareil. Une fois Régina avait parler de ce restaurant, elle avait toujours voulu y aller mais jamais elle n'en avait eu la réel occasion. Elle se retourna vers Emma, sourire au lèvres.

\- tu es une femme parfaite tu le sais ça ?

Emma rit sous la parole de sa compagne. Parfaite peut-être pas, mais elle voulait que cette soirée soit excellant pour la brune, et quoi de mieux que l'un des meilleurs restaurant de Boston pour ça ?

En effet Emma avait emmenée Régina au _Liquid Art House_ , LAH pour les intimes. Ce bâtiment était magnifique, d'une devanture que j'aurais tendance à présenter comme Bostonienne. Avec ces arches de pierre. L'intérieur était des plus spacieux. Naviguant entre table ronde avec banquette ou table carrée en milieu de salle, ou même en bordure. Le tout agrémenter de bar en cercle et d'une ambiance chic mais qui demeure décontracter.

Mais la particularité de ce restaurant demeuré dans l'idée originale d'un restaurant-galerie, premier en son genre à Boston. Les murs était recouvert de tableau d'art divers. Ce bâtiment l'art et le design. Il était tout bonnement magnifique et quand Régina entra elle en eu le souffle couper. Emma c'était surpassé.La brune était sous le charme. Un serveur vint les accueillir, sympathique mais il laissa légèrement ses yeux traînée sur le décolleter attirant de la brune. Emma lui jeta un regard noir que ne vit pas le jeune homme. Ils finit par les conduire à leur table, leur donnant le menu.

La blonde trouvait que sa compagne était magnifique, elle arborait un sourire sans pareil depuis qu'elles étaient entrée dans le bâtiment. Elle observait les réaction de Régina qui regardait les œuvres tranquillement, sensible à cet art, à cette manière de le présenter. A chaque seconde Emma tombait peu à peu amoureuse de sa compagne, une nouvelle fois, séduite par chaque personnalité de la brune. Qu'elle soit froide, douce, en colère, concentrée, en réunion, endormie, Régina ne manqué aucune occasion de séduire Emma.

Bien entendu dans le camp adverse c'était la même chose, Régina était séduite par Emma, à chaque instant. Et qu'elle ai pris la peine de prendre en compte son envie et de l'emmenée dans ce restaurant séduisait grandement la brune. Elle avait été émerveiller par cette femme qui ne manquer jamais, ou en tout cas très rarement, une occasion de lui faire plaisir. Sa blonde prenait l'allure d'un ange tombée du ciel.

Les deux femmes contemplé le menue. Cherchant ce qu'elles pouvait prendre dans ces multiples choix proposé. Elles discutaient tranquillement, profitant du calme qui régner entres elle.

\- attend-moi, fit Emma en se levant soudainement.

Régina fronça les sourcils, comprenant pas ce quel mouche avait piquer la jeune femme. Elle l'a regarda partir vers le bar, s'asseoir devant un homme.

\- bonjour Monsieur... fit Emma tout sourire.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit l'inconnu

\- vous la trouvez belle ? Fit la blonde en montrant Régina, toujours assise, de la main.

\- Oui, très, sourit-il, sûr d'avoir réussi à prendre une femme dans ses filer ce soir.

\- Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi... j'en ai de la chance... soupira-t-elle un brin moqueuse.

\- Pardon ? L'homme tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde, peu sur de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est ma compagne mon cher, donc si je vous reprend à poser de nouveau un regard sur elle je vous fait enfermé. Interdiction de la regarder et même de pensée à elle, suis-je clair ?

Emma s'était faite menaçante. Toisant l'homme d'un regard noir sans précédent. L'inconnu dégluti. C'est un shérif satisfait qui se rassit face à son maire, ravie de voir l'homme éviter de poser ses yeux sur leur table.

\- jalouse ? Rit Régina .

\- Tout à fait, il est indéniable que tu es magnifique, que l'on pose un regard sur toi pour t'admirer ne me pose pas de problème à partir du moment où ils ne sont pas insistant et où il ne pense pas que tu es de la chair fraîche, tu prend quoi ? Répondit tout naturellement la blonde, sous le regard bienveillant de la brune.

Une fois le repas commander les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur discussion. Parlant au début d'art, Emma admirant les connaissance de sa compagne sur le sujet, buvant ses paroles comme du petit lait. Riant sur les anecdotes de ces artistes extravagant.

La soirée était calme, parfaite pour la brune qui se sentait légère. Emma, pour sa part, se sentait moins légère, plus le temps avancer plus sa jambe tressauter sous le coup de l'anxiété. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa compagne. Mais en posant ses yeux sur le visage rayonnant de la brune alors elle sut qu'elle avait réussit sa mission.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, Emma régla le repas et pris la veste de sa compagne pour, tel une véritable gentlewoman, elle puisse la déposer sur les épaules de la brune. Au dehors l'air été frais, cela devait être dû à l'océan en bordure de ville. Et Emma avait une idée dernière la tête, le dernière élément de cette soirée agréable pour les deux femmes. Elles les conduisirent en bord de mer, proposant une marche digestive, ce à quoi Régina répondit par la positive.

Nous pouvons donc voir deux belle femmes marcher sur la plage, pelotonner l'une contre l'autre. D'abord silencieuse profitant de la présence de l'autre, puis elle reprirent une conversation, tranquillement toujours. Aimant entendre le bruit de la mer en fond. L'air été doux, la brise fraîche, l'ambiance chaleureuse. Et Emma sut. Elle sut que c'était maintenant. Elles se stoppèrent, regardant l'eau. Puis Emma fit un mouvement.

Genoux à terre

Petit boite de velours dans les mains.

Sourire crispé sur le visage.

Peur dans les yeux.

Paroles.

\- Régina Mills, je suis à genoux devant vous pour faire une demande qui fera de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, cela fait 4 ans que nous sommes ensemble, 4 merveilleuse années. Je ne peut plus résister à l'envie de vous demandez... Voulez-vous m'épousez Madame Mills, peut-être Swan ?

Silence.

Même la mer semblait avoir stopper ces vagues pour écouter les paroles de la blonde. Le vert plongé dans le marron, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Elles se regardaient. Elle s'aimait. Régina avait la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. La main sur la poitrine. Cliché n'est-ce pas ? Mais la brune s'en moque, tout ce qu'elle voit c'est cette magnifique blonde, à genoux devant elle, attendant dans un silence religieux la réponse de sa bien aimée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de patience. Rongeant son frein. Une larmes commencer à couler doucement, sûr qu'elle allait essuyer un refus. Et alors la brune se pencha sur sa compagne. Passant son pouce pour essuyer la larme rebelle. Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent dans le plus doux des baisers.

\- oui madame Swan-Mills, j'accepte de vous épouser... souffla Régina, heureuse.

Dans un cris de joie la brune sentie ses pieds quitter le sol, Emma l'avait pris dans les bras et la faisait tournoyez en l'air. Heureuses. Tellement heureuses.

Non loin de là se tenait un groupe d'amis, ils étaient en train de discuter quand ils avaient vu les deux femme. Même entre eux le silence s'était fait quand il avait la blonde à genoux. Ils applaudirent quand ils virent la femme prendre l'autre et la faire virevolter de joie. Tous avaient un sourire ravi sur le visage. Régina et Emma tournèrent la tête vers le public.

\- Merci ! S'exclama le shérif dans un geste de main auquel répondit le groupe.

Régina se plaqua contre Emma.

\- cette soirée est magnifique... soupira-t-elle

\- et elle n'est pas terminée mon amour, répondit Emma dans un clin d'œil.

Régina fronça des sourcils tout en regardant sa fiancée d'un air suspicieux. Cette dernière lui pris la main, l'amena à la voiture et l'a conduisit jusqu'à un magnifique hôtel. Régina sourit. Et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit la chambre, somptueuse est le mot. La main de la blonde se glissa dans la sienne et c'est avec une délicatesse sans pareil qu'elle fut conduite sur le lit.

\- c'est ta nuit... murmura Emma à son oreille avant de s'éloigner doucement.

Régina regarda la femme devant elle. Sa fiancée. Si belle.

Une vague de désir s'éprit d'elle quand elle vit que sa blonde commencer à se déshabiller lentement sous ses yeux. Retirant sa cravate avec un air joueur plaqué sur le visage. Puis elle retira sa veste, et passa à la chemise qu'elle enleva avec nonchalance, prenant son temps, provoquant de son regard la brune.

Un bouton à la suite de l'autre, sans ce presser, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche, si douce. Régina en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle vit le soutien-gorge mauve en dentelle de sa belle, elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Une fois la chemise totalement ouverte Emma ne l'a retira pas. Laissant les choses ainsi, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Elle suivit le même processus d'attaque, un bouton à la suite de l'autre, tout dans la lenteur. Elle glissa ensuite un pouce de chaque côté de ses hanches et baissa légèrement le vêtement, elle sourit. Régina aussi, observant le spectacle avec grande attention. La blonde retira doucement le pantalon. En culotte et soutien-gorge le tout accompagnée d'une chemise ouverte. Doucement elle s'approcha et se plaça à califourchon sur sa fiancée. L'embrassant avec amour. Régina ne pu résister bien longtemps à la tentation, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, d'abord sur la chemise mais elle voulait sentir sa peau alors elle glissa prestement ses mains sous le vêtement. Grogna de plaisir dans le baiser. Elle pris les devant, retirant rapidement le vêtement, sous le rire de la jeune shérif. Puis le soutien-gorge tomba au sol à son tour.

Régina posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la poitrine offert de sa compagne. Aimant l'odeur de la peau blanche de la blonde, se délectant du goût, de sa respiration un peu plus rapide. Et Emma du se faire violence pour éloigner les lèvres bienfaisante. Elle allongea alors Régina sur le lit et se mis à quatre pattes sur elle. Continuant à l'embrasser. Elle glissa sa main sur la nuque de la brune. Détachant la robe de la jeune femme. Puis elle la fit glisser le long du torses de la maire, et enfin la retira définitivement. Emma était désormais assises légèrement sur les chevilles de la brune. Elle sourit quand elle vit sa compagne ainsi à sa merci, En sous-vêtement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de désir. Elle l'a voulait, il le fallait. Elle remonta tendrement le corps offert, déposant des baisers sur les douces jambes, les cuisses, le ventre, les seins, le cou, les lèvres. Régina laisser quelques gémissement sortir. Aimant le traitement que lui infligé la blonde. Elle se sentait traité avec amour et douceur. Les mains de la blonde se firent légèrement plus pressante, caressant son corps délicat. S'attardant sur les seins de la brune encore prisonnier de la dentelle. Mais cette dernière ne tarda pas à tomber sous les gestes expert de la jeune femme. Puis Emma se remit assise sur ses cuisses, au bout du lit. Entre ses doigts elle pris le dernier sous-vêtement. Elle le fit glisser sur les jambes de son amante. Puis le laissa tomber au sol dans un geste des plus négligeant. Ses lèvres refirent le même parcourent sur les jambes, mais cette fois ces dernière était écartés. Emma se mit entre elles. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur l'aine de la brune. Puis s'approchèrent du sexe brun. Ne voulant pas raté le spectacle Régina se releva sur les coudes, observant la tête blonde se mouvoir entre ses cuisses. Elle se mordit un peu plus la lèvres, aimant réellement ce spectacle. Mais une fois que la bouche inquisitrice se posa sur son sexe Régina laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, gémissante. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait sentir la langue d'Emma parcourir son sexe de ton son long, sentir ses lèvres emprisonné son clitoris quémandeur. Elle aimait sentir Emma tout contre elle. Elle gémissait sous les attentions, serrant les cuisses autour de la tête blonde dans un reflex. Elle s'arquait sur le matelas. Glissant sa main dans la crinières blonde, l'autre serrant le drap. Emma sentie que sa compagne tenait le tissu, elle laissa donc remonter une main et pris celle de la brune. Cette dernière lâcha le drap puis leur main se lièrent. Puis Emma décida de remonter, restant bien entre les cuisses de la brune qui se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Emma glissa une main entre leur deux corps, griffant légèrement le ventre de sa compagne.

\- si tu savais comme je t'aime Régina... murmura-t-elle

\- répète-le... soupira la brune en sentant les doigts du shérif glisser sur son sexe.

\- Je t'aime Régina Swan-Mills... répéta Emma.

\- Moi aussi Emma Mills-Swan... rit doucement la maire avant que cela se transforme en gémissement quand elle sentie les doigts fin taquiner son clitoris, puis son entrée.

Emma observait le visage pris de plaisir de la brune, son désir grandissant pour elle. Puis ne pouvant résister plus longtemps elle pénétra la brune. Cette dernière gémit fortement. Doucement le rythme s'accentua, Régina se laisser entraîner. Gémissant, laisser ses ongles marquer le dos de son amante, la tête dans le cou de cette dernière. Puis tout s'accéléra. La respiration de Régina, celle d'Emma, les doigts de cette dernière en la brune. Elle savait que sa compagne était proche du paroxysme. Régina laissa glisser sa main sur le bras qui travailler entre ses cuisses, lui imposant le rythme qu'elle voulait, Emma l'imprima rapidement, mais la brune laissa quand même sa main entourer le poignet, le serrant tendrement au fur et à mesure où elle sentait le plaisir grandir en elle. Puis elle gémit. Serrant son amante un peu plus fort contre elle. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle jouit. Emma continuer un lent mouvement, l'accompagnant dans le plaisir. Puis doucement elle se retira.

La blonde sourit en voyant le sourire satisfait et les yeux fermer qu'arborait Régina. Cette dernière profiter de toute les sensations à sa porte. A commencer le corps moite de sa blonde, ses mains sur elle, sa douceur, ses baisers d'amour. Elle se blotti contre elle.

\- tu es une femme parfaite... soupira-t-elle heureuse.

Emma rit. Mais son rire ne dura pas longtemps car Régina se retrouva au dessus d'elle, attaquant déjà son cou. Les mains fine de la blonde vinrent caresser le dos de la maire.

 _Au matin, heure bien avancé._

Emma eu quelques difficulté à émergé ce matin-là, ayant bien consommé les fiançailles. Elle tourna la tête et vit une tête brune sortir légèrement de sous les draps. Encore endormie. Sa main alla caresser l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ces dernière année, presque tous les matin elles s'était réveillée ensemble, mais Emma ne semblait ne pas pouvoir se lasser d'une tel vision. Sentant la douce caresse, Régina grogna puis se tourna pour se caler dans les bras de sa belle, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme qui sourit de plaisir en voyant une tel scène et ne stoppa pas ses douces caresse. Aidant la brune à se réveiller.

\- bonjour belle blonde... soupira cette dernière

\- bonjour toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Fatiguée... mais heureuse, rit doucement la brune, suivit par sa compagne.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, prend le temps de te réveillé, ensuite nous irons déjeuné.

La brune sourit en laissant partir sa dulcinée non sans un dernier baiser. Puis elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et un sourire s'échappa sur ses lèvres. Prestement elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle vit le corps nue de sa compagne, l'eau glissant sur le parfait épiderme de cette dernière. Aussitôt Régina alla rejoindre sa fiancé, se collant tendrement à son dos.

\- je croyais que tu devais te réveillée, rit Emma.

\- C'est bon, je suis parfaitement réveillée, répondit la brune en obligeant la jeune femme à se retourner. Cette dernière le fit sans opposer de résistance, embrassant sa brune avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, et Dieu seul sait à quel point il est grand.

\- Dans tes yeux brun, j'y vois mon futur, hier et aujourd'hui... murmura Emma doucement.

Il y a quatre ans et quelque chapitre de cela nous avons vu une rencontre. Celle d'une femme froide et brisée avec une femme cabossée elle aussi. Un début houleux car la femme était un vrai mur de glace. Mais Emma savait, comme nous tous, que 90% d'un iceberg se situe sous la surface. Alors Emma avait gratté, brisant peu à peu la surface. Et aujourd'hui je ferme le rideau sur ces deux femmes, sur leur famille, car c'est le résultats qu'a eu Emma en cherchant à connaître la vérité. Elle a obtenue la stabilité tant désiré.

Pour clore cette histoire, maintenant que j'ai fermé le rideau, je ne trouve qu'une seule phrase à vous dire :

Dans ses yeux brun elle avait vu son futur, hier et aujourd'hui.

 _FIN._

 ** _Et voilà ! à bientôt ;)_**

 ** _P.G.D.F : Effectivement, et cela me fait beaucoup de peine car c'est mon outils de travail, choisit spécialement pour ses capacités. De plus je l'ai payer 1000 euros... donc je t'avoue que je suis un peu sur les nerfs_**

 ** _Ce chapitre est plus long, tout comme sa Majesté me l'a demander, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier d'avoir été là, fidèle au poste, me faisant rire ou sourire de votre curiosité mal placé, de vos déboirs TBCesque :) Donc merci de votre présence, j'espère pouvoir ravoir de vos nouvelles bientôt !_**

 ** _J'ai donc répondu à tes questions sur ma prochaine fic :) quand tu auras lu le premier chapitre tu me dira ce que tu en pense, je suis ravie d'apprendre que pour l'instant tu ne semble pas t'ennuyer de moi_**

 ** _Merci pour mes vacances en "famille" même si elle n'en porte que le nom, je te souhaite moi aussi bonne vacances ( et ce dans le flou artistique le plus total car je n'ai aucune idée si tu l'es ou non, mais je me dis que comme tu fait des grâce matinée ;) ) en tout cas bonne continuation quoi que tu fasse :)_**

 ** _je ne trainerai pas à revenir sur ton écran ;)_**

 ** _A bientôt Majesté_**

 ** _Votre humble Serviteur, Swann S._**


End file.
